bella's true soul mate and true love,
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: after all Edward has done to her she finally returned home and found her soul mate in the dark potions master. Being forced to partake in the wizarding tournament and fighting a war.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Bella couldn't believe what Edward had just done he left her in the freaking wood's and broke her heart into half and didn't care one bit for what he had done. He was abusive until the vary end. He left her bleeding in the woods and didn't care at all.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Edward led her into the woods once he knew he was far enough away he turned to look at her in the eye._

 _"Bella we are leaving." Said Edward sternly._

 _Bella gawked at him wondering why he was doing this even though he was a evil bastard she did love him._

 _"Well I need to make up something for C_ _harlie."_ _Said Bella,_

 _Edward only closed his eyes and slapped her a crossed the face as he glared down at her. He thought he would get this done and over with._

 _"You are not coming with us." Said Edward,_

 _Edward slapped Bella and kicked her. He wasn't going to change her. But he will beat her enough that she wouldn't be able to fallow him._

 _"But why?" Cried Bella,_

 _"We don't want nothing to do with a filthy low life human." "I used you for my own and my family's amusement." "And well one day for a piece of ass." "Your a stupid little human and I know that for sure." "And you would never be worth anything in this world." "And no one will ever love a ugly little whore." "Your worth in this world is to be a whore and spread your legs you low life filthy bitch." "I never loved you." "And I hate your filthy ass." Hissed Edward,_

 _Bella closed her eyes from the amount of pain she was in after a few more blows he made sure to keep his vampire strength back in a flash he was gone. Bella laid her head down on the cold forest floor and let the darkness take over._

 _Flashback end,_

* * *

Bella closed her eyes as more tears fell down her cheeks as her uncle Charlie came into the room and sat next to her.

"Bella I know what Edward had done." "And I hate him for harming you and covering it so well." "I should have known what he was doing." "I'm kicking myself in the arse for this." "For Merlin sake the little bastard vampire will get his in the end with the Voltori." "So we are going back to the Wizarding World and you back to your parent's." "My bother had missed you and they want me back as a Auror in the Wizarding World." Said Charlie.

Bella eyes brightened up at the thought of returning home she missed her twin. Even though she was home schooled all her life with her magic. She was able to do wandless magic, But she knew she would be a spy like her family once the Dark Lord returned.

"I would love to go back home." "I miss Draco and mother and father." "But I know it would be my fourth year in all." Said Bella

Charlie already sent out a owl and explained what had happened to Bella. And to say the least Lucius was not pleased one bit. He also took the glamour off off of Bella. He was proud to see if niece the way she should look like.

"Well we will be leaving tonight." Said charlie.

With that they left and made sure they where forgotten in this foul town to return to where they belonged.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Draco and Lucius paced back and forth they where waiting for Bella and Charlie come through the Floo. when they saw the green flamed as the two they waited for them to finally arrived. And good news about her soul mate. He was pleased that it was his older friend. And knew they are perfect together. He just want them to get to know each other better like how he and his Cissy did. And that only took a short conversation and they where together he hope his old friend and his little princess would be the same way. His old friend deserved as much happiness like he and his wife has. And Albus agree'd with him in that matter. He he also know'd how possessive his friend is when it came to the thing's he knew where his and loved. They where so much alike in so many ways's. Now in the way's of the heart as well. He still hated Lilly for what she had done but he fought for the light for a free world.

Draco saw the state his sister was in she had bruises all over and she has stitch's. He was not pleased. His father as fury in his eyes as he did.

"Oh my little princess." "Look what that fowl creature done to my little princess." Cried Lucius,

Narcissa came running into the room she was not told what had happened to her little girl. When she looked upon her daughter she had tears in her eyes.

 **"OH NO MY LITTLE ANGEL!"** Cried Narcissa,

Narcissa pushed her husband out of the way. They where demonic but it a few family's in the Wizarding world they where like them they where a rare breed.

"Mum I missed you." Cried Bella,

"I missed you as well." Cried Narcissa

Charlie left after saying his goodbyes. As they all sat down for a evening meal Bella had a new cloths her mother and her was the same size so she planned ahead and knew her taste.

"We are going to the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow princess." Said Lucius,

Bella look up and rolled her grey eyes. She was like her mother she couldn't stand the sport she was more of a bookish person.

"Oh here is our other guest for dinner." Said Narcissa,

Narcissa had the twinkle in her eye as she saw Severus walk in the Ministry had her down as his soul mate and they couldn't ask for anyone better.

Severus was invited to the Malfoy's for a meal and wondered why. When he walked into the room he saw angelic blonde with black bangs like Narcissa.

"Welcome Severus," Said Lucius,

Narcissa and Draco pushed him over to sit next to the angelic girl was blushing like there was tomorrow.

"May who this lovely lady be?" Asked Severus as he purred it out,

"This is Draco twin sister Bella." Said Narcissa,

Severus spit his drank out after hearing that. He gawked in shock he never knew Draco was a freaking twin. And he had just undressed her with his eyes and flirted with her. He also noticed she was wounded and bruised with stitch's.

"I'm sorry old friend didn't mean to well flirt with your dear daughter." Purred Severus,

Lucius placed his chin on her hands as Albus already sorted his daughter and was in the same house as the rest of the family.

"Well its quit already old friend no harm is done." "But we all must be going to bed for the night so we be ready to go to the World Cup." "But old friend I must talk to you." Said a amused Lucius.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Severus sat down with a Firewhiskey waiting for what needed to be said and he was sure he will not like it.

"Well old friend what I need to tell you is and Albus already knows." "And I have a feeling there is something that he is not telling me and that worries me." "But you are my daughter soul mate." Said Lucius.

Severus mouth gawked at the elder Malfoy waiting or his balls to hex'd off his him but instead he was greeted with a smile.

"I'm not going to kill you." "But he wants her to be a spy and Draco don't know yet on this." "But I have a feeling something bad is going to happen with this blasted tournament this year." Said Lucius,

"I know what you mean but may I get to know her after we are done here?" Asked Severus,

"Yes you may but there is more." "You never met her before she was home schooled by my elder brother." "And she was sent to Forks Washington for a muggles study thing." "Well that was the lie I made so Charlie could do his job and investigate the super natural in Fork's." "So he lied and said she was his daughter." "And as well play the Chief Of Police." "There she met a male." "And he was not just any male he was a vampire." "the youngest Cullen who wasn't mated yet." "well that what charlie gathered," "So on her fake birthday with these Cullen bastards gave her a party." "So when she cut her finger on the paper of the gift." "The one of the newer veggie vamps tried to get her." "So the one she dated pushed her into a coffee table so that is one of the wounds came from." "But there is more." Explained Lucius,

Narcissa came into the room to the the look of jealousy on Severus face. She heard the story from the beginning.

"Well what else are you not telling me my dear husband." Hissed Narcissa.

Lucius took a deep breath it would do if his anger was in the way. He gulped down the rest of his drink.

"He abused her and no one knew about it." "Not even Charlie knew until the very end of the relationship." "The little bastard covered it so well and made lie's with a straight face." "His charm was the thing that made the lie's work." "Well that's what Charlie said." "Bella told him through the whole relationship he abused her he just made sure he lied about it." "But the truth came out in the end." Explained Lucius,

Narcissa was about to blow up but before she could Lucius held up his hand to stop her before he was done.

"Bella told charlie he lead her to the woods to break up with her and get his jolly's off in beating her one last time." "The bastard told herthat he didn't want her along with his family." "He told her also her that he had used for his own and his family's amusement." "And that he would one day use her for a piece of ass." "And that she was a stupid little human and he knew that for sure." "And he said that she would never be worth anything in this world." "And that no one will ever love a ugly little whore." "As well he also said to her that she was not worth anything in this world." "And that she only worth to be a whore and spread your legs." "And as well that she was a low life filthy bitch." "And he never loved you." "And that he hated her filthy ass." Explained Lucius,

Narcissa was crying into her husband chest had Severus crushed the glass he was holding lucky none got into his hand. he knew the Malfoy's where a rare white panther demon's. But that was uncalled for.

"Can I go and talk with her?" "I would like to get to know her before we start anything." Asked Severus,

Lucius waved his hand to say he may go and get to know his only daughter he was glad he would have someone finally,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later,_

Bella was reading Dan Brown's Inferno when she heard a knock on her door wonder who it was she marked her book.

"Come in." Said Bella,

Bella's eyes went wide when she saw it was her Potion Master enter the room he had a bag with him as well. She was told by her father that he was her soul mate. But she didn't want someone forced to be with used goods.

"Hello Bella." "May I have a seat?" Asked Severus,

Bella only nodded as Severus sat next to her on her sofa she had the fire lit. He only eyes her up and down.

"Anything you need?" Asked Bella.

"No I wanted to get to know you that is all." "I can start if you wish." Said Severus,

Bella only waved her hand waited for this man she was destined to be with she felt drawn to him.

"Well my name is Severus Tobias Snape." "My life wasn't a good one before I came to Hogwarts." "My father was a abusive jerk he abused me and my mother." "My father also killed my mother in the end and killed himself afterwards." "So I was left alone to fend for myself." "But I was lucky to have money." "But I am getting off topic." "I had a friend when I was younger her name was Lilly Evens." "I was in love with her at one time." "When we went to Hogwarts that's when she met one James Potter." "The one's known as the Marauders their name's where Remus Lupin. James Potter who was the leader, Sirius Black, and as well Peter Pettigrewl." "They all bullied me and made feel like I was worthless and I was never loved." "That was when you father and mother became my friends and protected me." "But one day when they bullied me I was so embarrassed with everyone laughing at me from them making me float up side down and spelled my pants off." "So with all the anger and humiliation I called Lilly a Mudblood." "And when I tried to apologize to her she spat in my face, but enough about that." "I'm also a professor in Hogwarts and I'm a bookish person." "I could understand you would like someone more you type." "I know I'm not a handsome man." "And my past in all." "I could understand you want to reject the soul mate bond." I always knew I would never be loved or have a woman to love me in return." Said Severus,

Bella smiled she felt bad for him she felt his feelings. She touched his cheek to whip the tear away,

"Well my name is Isabella Serenity Malfoy." "Well you know Draco is my twin." "I am sure my father told you about my break up and what the evil bastard had done to me." "But I am a nerd." "and I love to learn new things." "I already know wandless magic and me demonic powers." "I love the subject potions." "And my father and everyone else keep's saying I'm smarter than some Miss Gringer who ever that is." "And that woman was a fool not to forgive someone like you" "It wasn't your fault that you said something out of anger." "You where bullied and right in front of everyone and you where pants." "And if she was a true friend she would have stood up for you other than laughing along with the fool's that did that to you." "Bullies are cowards that think of them selves more than other's." "And they always say Kama is a bitch and they get theirs in the end." "But I would never guessed it had happened." "But I do feel bad for harry I don't know him personally." "But in the end he would know what kind of parents he had." "But I was told by uncle Charlie they where the same until the very end." "And I am here for you now." "And I know love will grow in time." "And I accept you for who you are." "And your one handsome and sexy man with a nice ass." "And I am glad to be blessed with a soul mate like you Severus." Said Bella.

Severus leaned into her touch and kissed her palm. He remembered he brought healing salves to heal the ugly markings that fool left on her body.

"So your willy to be with a man like me then?" Asked Severus,

"Well why yes we where meant to be." "And our feeling would grow in time." Said Bella,

Severus hugged the girl to him. Glad for the gift that Lucius blessed beyond him. He would protect his woman until the very end. And he had someone to spy with him well relationship wise.

"Oh I would like to heal those marks on you." Said Severus,

Bella only nodded as she went over to the bed Severus stifled a groan when he saw her delicate body in her green silk p,j's, He started to rub the salve into her bruises and once he was done and looked at his work and smiled.

"Well I should be going to bed." Said Severus,

"You know you could stay here if you would like it might help the nightmares." Whispered Bella feeling shy,

Severus only nodded he slipped out of his robes and to his boxers since that is normally the way he slept as he crawled into the bed with his now girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her,

"I'm a possessive man so since you have committed yourself to me." "Now your mine." "And I am your's." "Just wanted to put that out there." "My dear," Whisper Severus,

Bella nodded and kissed his cheek and fell into a fitful rest something she hadn't had since Edward. Severus fallowed right after her. He was happy for once in his miserable life and he was not letting go.

to be continued,


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Bella wondered around the area where they where staying at during the Quidditch World Cup. Severus had to go back to the school to inform albus that she and him where together. Her father already told her it was ok that she saw him while at school. Her brother was talking to some of his friends and didn't realized she wondered off. Her father and mother was talking to the Minister Of Magic. Until a familiar group of people caught her eye.

The Cullen's wandered around Albus Dumbledor invited his old friend Carlisle and his family to the school to protect it. As well also become students and Carlisle a doctor in the hospital wing.

Edward saw something that caught his eye. He knew it was her because of her scent as well did his family. He wondered why did she go blonde and black hair. And when did she have a sense of style. As well her eyes where a different color.

 **"BELLA!"** Screamed Alice,

Alice knew it was Bella. As she hopped over to her friend. Wondering why she had died her hair and got colors contact's.

Bella flinched from the voice that screamed her name. She started to panic and wondered if her brother or father would come for her. Or even her Severus. It was to late for her Alice had her in a huge.

"Oh Bella I missed you." Chirped Alice,

Bella just stood panic'd at what was going on. They should not be here and not be in this world.

"Bella are you ok?" Asked Jasper,

Bella just didn't move. She hoped to Merlin that they wont be at Hogwarts. They just stood there waiting for her to speak. Until she felt someone touch her shoulder and looked up to see her father.

"Princess who are your friends?" Asked Lucius,

The Cullens looked confused at what was going on. Bella was in the Wizarding World. And one the most powerful man. And family was talking to her.

Draco looked all over the place for his sister Severus appeared after he did his lessons for the year and ran into Daco. So they went to look for Bella together. When they saw Bella and Lucius they let out a * _sigh*_ of relief.

"Bella there you are!" Chirped Draco,

Draco ran over and hugged his twin with joy. As Severus wrapped his arms around his woman possessively. As Edward narrowed his golden eyes at the black haired male.

"Princess are you going to say anything?" Asked Lucius,

Carlisle was the one who decided to brake the ice. He wondered why Bella looked like she was panicing. And wondering why of all people Severus Snape was holding Bella.

"Hello I am Carlisle Cullen." "I knew Bella in Fork's Washington." "She and my youngest son was together at one time." "Well that when she told him that she wanted to brake up." And that we were nothing to her." "And she doesn't want us near her ever again." "Well that what my youngest Edward said." "But may I ask how do you know our dear Bella?" "Where is Charlie." "And why is that man so familiar with her?" Said Carlisle.

Lucius eyes narrowed to the group. The one who harmed his little princess was among them. Narcissa must felt his anger through their soul mate bond. As she went over to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. As well Draco and Severus was ready to kill.

"Well Mr Cullen it is rather nice to meet you." "And as well a displeasure I am sure." "Isabella is my son's twin." "As well which one of you is Edward." Said Lucius in a icy voice.

Carlisle was confused as well as the rest of the family. He wondered why did Lucius Malfoy of all people wanted to know where his son was.

"I am Edward Cullen," Said Edward,

After Edward introduced himself he was hex'd with a powerful spell and had daggers glaring at him.

 **"YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOUR THE ONE WHO ABUSED MY LITTLE PRINCESS!"** Screamed Lucius,

Now the Cullen's where confused more. As Rose and Emmett along with Jasper narrowed their eyes at Edward. They had a feeling that he was doing something now they had the proof.

"I didn't do nothing," Hissed Edward,

Jasper took Edward away so Carlisle could talk to the Malfoy's with the rest of the family they went back to the manor to discuss.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Mafoy Manor,_

Lucius told everything to the father vampire he took. It was rather odd to see a clan claim to be a family.

"Well I am sorry Mr Malfoy." "I can't say anything until I know there was proof." "And know that there is truth in the matter." Said Carlisle,

After Carlisle left with Alice and Esme. Rose and Emmett stayed behind to tell them they noticed something with Jasper.

"I'm sorry for my idiot father for not believing you." "But before I was turned I was abused." "And I knew the signs." "This has happened before but we thought he had changed." "Me and my mate and as well Jasper all had a feeling what Edward was doing." "And we are sorry that we did nothing to stop him." Said Rose,

Narcissa got up and went over to the blonde vampire. She felt bad for the poor girl as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Rose." "We don't hate the both you." "And the one named Jasper." "Maybe one day your father or clan leader would come to their senses."Said Narcissa,

Rose only smiled. As she and Emmett left after they said their goodbyes and threatened Severus if he hurt he his balls would be in a jar. And as well that she Emmett and Jasper was in Slytherin with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the Hogwarts Express,_

It's been a few months since then. Now she was on her way to Hogwart's for the first time. She lost Draco in the crowed of students. She sat in a compartment by herself she closed her book she was excited to see her man teach. But she did have a feeling like something bad was going to happen. She fell into a sleep wondering if Draco was looking for her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry, Ron and Hermione._

The Golden Trio was looking for a empty compartment. When they came a crossed one they didn't see the sleeping girl in there until Harry sat on her and he was slapped hard a crossed his face.

Bella blushed. She thought it was Edward trying to attack her. She looked at the three people that was looking at her. One with the huge glassed sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for that." "I thought you where someone." Murmured Bella,

Hermione looked at the girl with soft eyes then it hit her that she was one of the new students,

"Your one of the new students." "I am Hermione Grenger." "That is Ronald Weasley." "But we call him Ron." "And he is Harry Potter." Introduced Hermione,

Bella saw the three waiting for her to go all fan girl like on Harry. Yeah so what he was The Boy Who Lived. He still human for Merlin sake's,

"My name is Isabella." "But just call me Bella." "Nice to meet you." "And why are your looking at me like I am bonkers?" Asked Bella,

Bella arched a eyebrow at the three of them. As they snapped out of what ever thought they where having.

"Well your sitting next to Harry Potter." "Well you know The Boy Who Lived." Said Ron,

Bella rolled her blue grey eyes and only laughed out of amusement. They where serious to. Once she calmed down.

"I'm sorry not to be rude." "But I knew who was already." "It's obvious to be truthful." "And well I know he is famous." "But he is still human." "Why should I be all like all fan girl on him." "Maybe sometime's he would like to meet someone who don't go all fan girl and fan boy on him." Said Bella,

Hermione and Ron gawked at her. As Harry let out a * _sigh*_ of relief. there was someone understood him. And she was right that he was only human and that he had finally met someone who didn't go all fan girl or boy him.

"Thank you for saying that." "Your the only one who knows how i feel." Said Harry,

Bella did't get a chance to talk because her brother pushed the compartment open looking like he was having a panic attack.

"Potty, Weasel, Mudblood," "I'm looking for me sister." Hissed Draco,

Draco had to dodge the stupid obsessive vampire. And lucky three of his family member's helped.

"You have a sister Draco." Hissed Hermione,

"I feel bad for her." Joked Ron,

"Whatever." "Look's like some people seemed to not have lost their manner's this year." Hissed Draco,

The Golden Trio Pointed their wands at Draco. Which did't go over well with Bella. She waved her hand and their wands where in her hands.

"You don't point your wand's at my twin brother." Hissed Bella,

The Golden Trio gawked at her once again. Draco Malfoy had a twin sister. And she was sitting in their compartment this whole time. When she threw their wands to the ground. She stuck her nose in the air and walked out with her brother.

* * *

 _meanwhile in the great hall,_

Severus was watching the Slytherin table. As the Gryffindor table at the two vamps he hates at. His glaring was stopped when Albus stood up.

"Welcome back to Hogwart's this year." "We have a few announcements." "One the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." "And a list of band things are pinned to Mr Filch office door." "Now we have a few new students." "Miss Malfoy." "And the Cullen's please stand will you." Announced Albus,

Bella stood up but sat down quickly. She did't like people looking at her she never been one for attention.

"Now we will be having tournament that hasn't been held in years." "It is the Twi Wizard Tournament." "Now let's introduce the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy." "And their Headmistress Madame Maxime" Announced Albus,

The double doors to the great hall opened to show prancing girls with a huge woman like the huge guy that was by the lake. Once they took their seats and Albus kissed her hand to show his welcome. He went back to the podium.

"And now we let's welcome Durmstrang Academy Of Magic." "And their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff." Announced Albus,

The double door's opened to show young men who had staffs and performed with them. Once they made it to the edge of the great hall Igor and Viktor Krum came in. Viktor winked at Bella who rolled her eyes in return. Once they where seated and Albus shacked Igor had.

"Well now that our announcement's are finished for now tuck in and enjoy your feast. announced Albus, '

The food appeared on the table Bella smiled widely. Before she ate she looked up to the high table and winked at Severus who in return winked back at her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a half hour later,_

Once everyone finished eating and the Cullen's pretended to eat. The dish's and food was gone, And Albus stood up to finish the announcement,

"Now that we all are full from the delightful feast." "Now for the rest of the announcement's." "You must be 17 years old to enter the Twi Wizard Tournament." Announced Albus,

 **"YOU JOKING!"** Joked one of the Weasley Twins,

Albus looked over to the Gryffindor table. He let a smile grace his face from the joke that was yelled a crossed the hall.

"No I'm sorry that I am not." "The goblet shall be placed in the great hall tonight." "And a age line shall be placed around it." "But that is all now off to your beds pip pip." Said Albus,

Bella looked around she knew they where close to Severus chambers. She wanted to see him before she went to bed. He must of known because he left early probably waiting for her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Draco gave her the password since he knew where she would be. And Severus would not let his woman get in trouble.

Severus was waiting for his beloved in a dark corner. When he saw her he pulled her into the dark and entered his chambers. Now would be hers as well when she decided to stay with him.

"Geez Severus you gave me a fright. huffed Bella,

Severus just pulled her down in his couch he did't want her to go just yet. He wanted to make his chambers their's. They planed it when she came to school.

"Mmm let's go to out bed my sweet." Purred Severus,

Bella smirked at him as she placed her over his shoulder. Draco knew where she was and she was not leaving until morning. He placed her on his bed well now their's.

* * *

 _Lemon start,_

Severus spelled their clothing away as she nibbled her ear. As he rubble her flat stomach. His cock grew hard. He wanted to make her his. Well more his tonight.

"You make me so hard my little mix." "How I can't wait t bury my huge cock deep with in your pussy." Purred Severus,

Severus placed his hand to her dripping wet pussy. He moaned at how wet she was. And it was all because of him. As he stuck three fingered in her preparing her for his rather large cock and he was rather well endowed.

"I'm going to be gentle." "But no worried my little minks you will enjoy it once the pain go's away." "And you being a virgin make's me rock hard." Purred Severus.

Severus removed his fingers as he positioned himself at her tiny hole. He pushed his huge head in and hissed. As he leaned down and kissed her hard and pushed all the way in she cried into his mouth.

"You so freaking tight." "You feel like you made for me and only me." "And your mine." "Mine," "Mine Mine," "All mine," Moaned Severus,

Bella moved to let him know to started moving. She felt him in her womb how large he was. He found her sweet spot.

"Cum for me my beloved." "Cum for me." Purred Severus,

When he felt Bella wall's clinch around his cock he shoved his cock so deep with in her and shot his hot seed into her womb. He bit her neck as she bit his.

 _end lemon,_

* * *

"Mine," Purred Severus,

Bella only smirked as snuggled into her dark and handsome man. And kissed him, She knew he was possessive and she loved it.

"Yes all your's." "And only yours." Purred Bella,

Severus and Bella made love a few more times that night in different areas of the bed chambers and in the class room on his desk. He wanted to do that with the woman he loved for a long time. Once they finished they went into a restful sleep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning,_

Severus woke up. him and his beloved made love in the shower. as Bella got dressed in her school robes since someone knew she was down here must been a house elf. As the two parted and went to have breakfast,

"Bella I know what you did." Teased Rose,

Bella blushed and forgot vampire hearing shocking with such thick walls. Emmett and Jasper laughed,

"Your a naughty girl Miss Bella." Teased Jasper,

Bella blushed even more. But they stopped when the food appeared. Draco only smirked at his twin he was told by his new friends this morning.

Bella had to use the bathroom before class so she told them that she would meet them in potions. No one noticed the figure who fallowed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the bathroom,_

Bella washed her hands from using the bathroom. She was deep in thought she did't even realised who was behind her until he pushed her against the wall.

"You little fucking whore." "I knew it." "Now I'm going to fuck you like the filthy slut that you are." Hissed Edward,

Edward undid his pants before he could shove his cock into her. but he was punched and held to the ground. As Bella slumped to the floor.

 **"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"** Yelled Alice,

Edward looked at his sister the one that he figured that was on his side now his whole family was glaring down at him he kicked her off of him and flashed out of the school. He will get her one day.

Severus ran into the bathroom and took his beloved into his arms. He saw there was blood and he did't notice Doctor Cullen near him.

"What do you want Cullen. Hissed Severus,

Carlisle raised his hands to show he meant no harm. Lucky Rose got to them first or he had lost a person who he considered a daughter.

"I mean no harm Severus." "I had to come to terms with Edward." "Now I know the truth." "He was my first that I turned." Said Carlisle,

Severus nodded as he let the older vamp look at his beloved. And let a smile grace his face to show he meant no harm.

"Well good news Severus." "She is just fine only a bump on the head." "So she could go to class. Said Carlisle,

Severus let a * _sigh*_ of relief but he knew the vile bastard was still around and he would burn the fucker alive when he finds him. As he and bella went to his class along with the others fallowing him. He was happy Bella had the other half of her family back. As Carlisle left to go back to hospital wing he needed to thank Potter seeing the bastard leave. Guessing the mother vamp will know later since she was helping in the library.

to be continued,


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

The feast had just finished as the lights dimmed to show the picking of the school champions will be soon. She knew that Alice had a vision but she was to disturbed to tell anyone. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to her.

Severus was trying to squash the feeling something really bad is going to seer vamp had a vision try as she might she wouldn't say what it was. He shook his thoughts away when Albus stood up.

"Now it is time to announced the school champions for the tournament." "Now for the champion for Beauxbatons." Announced Albus

A piece of paper flew out of the flames as Albus caught it into his hand waiting for the name to appear.

"The champion is Fleur Delacour!" Announced Albus,

Fleur stood up and the hall erupted into cheers. As she took the piece of paper and went to the room where the champ's supposed to meet and get the first task date.

"For the champion for Durmstrang is." Announced Albus,

The flames shot red as another burnt piece of paper spitted out of the flames of the goblet. Albus caught it like before he waited for the name to appear.

"The champion is Viktor Krum." Announced Albus,

The hall erupted into cheers for Viktor walked up to take the piece of paper that showed he was the champion and went where Fleur went.

"The champion for Hogwarts will be." Announced Albus,

The flames shot red once again and the same thing a burnt piece of paper was spitted out and Albus caught it and waited for the name to appear.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggry!" Announce Albus,

The school once again erupted into cheers as the Hufflpuff table cheered their class mate and fellow house member. As cedric went with the other champions.

Now that we have all the school champions." Announced Albus,

Albus waved his hand as the trophy for who ever the winner will be the Ministry workers sat it down.

"Who ever win's the final task will get eternal glory." Announced Albus,

The Ministry workers pulled the cloth off to show a beautiful trophy that glowed a pale blue before Albus could speak again the goblet erupted into dark red flames once again.

Severus had a bad feeling when the goblet did that. He prayed to the highest of gods that it wasn't his beloved he moved closer as two pieces of paper was spitted out of the fire and Albus caught it.

Albus looked sick when he saw the names on the two pieces of paper. he knew he will be hex'd for the one name, he cleared his throat and turned back to the crowed.

"Well it seem's that we have two more school champion's." "Will one Harry Potter and one Isabella Malfoy come and take their places with the rest of the champions." Announced Albus,

Bella nearly passed out from hearing her name being said. She wonder who hated her enough to place her name in the goblet. Draco didn't want to let his twin go he saw the Severus nearly fall over.

 **"HARRY POTTER AND ISABELLA MALFOY COME HERE NOW!** " Ordered Albus,

* * *

Hermione saw her new from starting today when they where in the library she pushed Harry over to help the poor girl.

Harry went over to help Bella. He felt sorry for her. They might as well become friends since they where in their now. Rose pride Draco off his twin and Harry put his hand out for Bella to take. Bella took it as she put her hood up.

Bella heard all the hateful things that was being said about her. As Severus placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered something but she couldn't hear nothing. Draco went to owl their father. As they enter where the other champions where.

* * *

Bella leaned against the wall so she could clear her mind so she could think. She wondered if Edward did this out of spit. She knew he been dodging the Voltori since they were notified to capture and kill him. As the teachers and headmasters from the other school rushed straight for them. Albus took a hold of Harry first.

"Harry did you place your name into the Goblet Of Fire." "And be truthful." Ordered Albus,

"No sir," Answered Harry,

"Did you ask any of the older students?" Asked Albus,

"No sir," Said Harry,

Albus let go of Harry as he grabbed ahold of Bella and glared down at the new girl. He wondered why she would have wanted to do it she was a bloody Malfoy.

"And you miss Malfoy did you do it," Hissed Albus,

Albus was in no mood, As Bella shook her head to say no. Her hair changing red Metamorphmagus power from being humiliated. Where as Severus came over and took her out of Albus arms. She was in no shape to go back to the dorms.

 **"WELL OF COURSE THEY ARE LYING,"** Hissed Madam Maxmie,

"That means Hogwarts have three pieces of the pie." "And that one there." "Probably had her father put her name in." "Stupid little freak of the Malfoy," Hissed Igor,

Severus wasn't having none of that. No one insults is beloved. But Moody got to the bastard first.

"Well Igor not even a powerful spell would't be able to put the name in that goblet." "And I know that for sure." "Not even the Malfoy influence would either." Said Mad Eye

Igor didn't like what Moody had just said the man is smart and he for some reason kissed her ass in class.

"Well what do you know Mad Eye," Hissed Igor,

"Well Igor it was once my job to think as dark wizards do." "And as well another thing you should know quite well." Said Moody,

Albus wanted to defuse everything before people end up dead by vampire's since they where hissing since one of their own was being insulted. And Severus was about to kill as well,

"Well I leave this up to you Barty." Said Albus,

Barty turned away he knew he would hear a ear full from Lucius from this turn of events. He took a deep breath.

"There is nothing we could do." "The Goblet Of Fire is a binding contract." "So as of tonight Mister Potter and Miss Malfoy is indeed champions of the tournament." Said Barty,

Bella couldn't take not more of tonight and passed out into Severus arms. As Harry looked like he was about to vomit.

After they told them when the first task was he went down to their chambers and covered her up. He left Draco with his twin he was worried as well for his own sisters well being.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later,_

Severus was waiting for Albus to speak he wanted to be in bed with his beloved. Minerva knew what he wanted to do.

"Are we going to talk about the business at hand?," Growled Minerva,

Albus took another memory out of is head as he waited for the final person to arrive knowing Lucius was not going to be happy.

"We are waiting for one more person," Said Albus,

Just after he said that his office door was blasted open by a very angry Lucius Malfoy. Severus only smirked thinking the old fool deserved it.

 **"HOW DARE YOU HAVE MY DAUGHTER IN SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS YOU STUPID OLD MAN!"** Yelled Lucius,

Lucius held Albus by the scruff of his robes. Severus rolled his eyes he didn't want to see his beloved father and old friend to go to prison. He helped Lucius calm down.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy there is nothing I can do." "And I'm not sure how her name got into the goblet." Said Albus,

Lucius swallowed hard. He had a feeling this was the doing of that bastard obsessive vampire. He just got word that the Voltori got him and placing him under trial.

"Well I hope my daughter wont be harmed in this tournament." "I just have to accept." "And the vile vampire had been caught for his crimes as well will be under trial my daughter knows this since I told Draco." Said Lucius,

Severus let a _*sigh*_ of relief that the vile vampire was taken in. But they all talked over everything. Once they where finished Lucius left to got back home. And Severus sent Draco back to the for himself he spooned his beloved and fell into a fitful rest,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later,_

Bella was called out of potions for photo's and a interview. Severus looked at her worried as Draco.

"I see potter you gaining more fame." Hissed Severus,

Bella rolled her eyes and sent a wink at her love. As she grabbed Harry's robes and dragged him out of the room to keep all show. Draco hasn't gotten that far to call a truce yet but The Golden Trio and Bella had. It irked him like there was no tomorrow that the Weasel flirts shamelessly with his beloved heart. Harry and Hermione knew who she was with but not the Weasel.

 _"Oh wait till I get my hand on her,"_ Thought Severus,

Severus loved watching his dearest heart being forceful. It turned him on greatly. Oh he enjoyed her forceful with him as well lucky for his robes he thought of Albus nude that took away his little issue.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the meeting room,_

Bella saw some strange woman she looked like she was up to no good she narrowed her eyes at the woman. They just had their wands checked out now they are just waiting for photo,

"May I have a interview with the two of you." Asked Rita,

Bella stuck her nose in the air as harry didn't know what to do. She was told how his life was back home.

"Well then just you." Said Rita,

Rita tried to pull Harry along but he was yanked back by Bella her blue grey eyes narrowed at the woman.

"He doesn't want to either." "Why don't you go and bug someone who cares." "Potter has rights." "So learn how to accept the right of other's now go along." Or I shall send a owl to my father." "I don't think you want anger of my father." You know Lucius Malfoy on your ugly ass." Hissed Bella,

Rita turned white as a ghost one she heard lucius name she was frozn on the spot with fear. She want no issues with that man.

"Oh dear me," "Looks like some gossiping news writer going to piss herself." Hissed Bella,

Bella waved her hand and locked the vile woman in the broom closet. Harry looked at his new friend with grateful eyes no matter that she was with Snape she was the best friend he had ever had she don't care what she say's.

"Thank you so much for that." "You are my hero Bella." "Thank you for being my friend." Said Harry,

Bella waved her hand that was when the person came for their photo. They all gathered and had their photo taken and was sent off to dinner. Harry gave his friend a hug his new friend.

"Your welcome harry i understand how you feel." Said Bella,

Bella pushed him to go to have his meal. As she sat down next to her twin and slammed her head on the table a few times to get the image of that Rita woman out of her head.

"Hey Bella stop that before you give Severus a heart attack thinking something is wrong." Said a worried Rose,

Bella stopped at looked up at the table where her dark angel was. She sent a smile up at him and sent him the memory. As well as Draco and her other friends.

 **"HAHAHAHHA!" "YOU ROCK AS ALWAYS BELLA!"** Laughed Emmett,

"Yeah a true warrior as always." Drawled Jasper,

"Oh Bella your to much like me." Giggle Rose,

Bella looked over at the Gyffendor table to see them laughing as well they must of gotten it. She saw her dark angel trying to not laugh. As the food appeared she begin to eat,

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Bella let out a * _sigh*_ it's been a month since then now she was sitting in the tent waiting for the task to start. Edward was put to death. And oddly the bond sight from Marcus was rather amazing. He was a father figure along with Aro and Carlisle. Esme was her mother and Sulpisha as well. Athendora is her aunt and Caius is her uncle. When they did one with Albus it showed that he was a grandfather and Minerva is a grand mother. And the other Cullen's where just siblings. It also showed that Harry was a brother figure and Hermione a sister and Ron a rather odd brother. Severus showed indeed to be her mate. Bella let out a * _sigh*._ She jumped when she felt someone touch her.

Harry had been watching Bella. Now that the vampire kings showed that he was a brother to her. It made his feel special to have a sister and a Malfoy for that to. Draco still was one to think about. he went over to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella they are waiting for you." Said Harry.

Bella walked over with Harry. He already had his dragon already now it was her turn and she was not pleased fighting dragons. Heck she fought crazy vampire's shape shifter's. Now dragons. She saw the huge spiders when Hagrid and Severus sneaked them into the Forbiddion Forest. And she passed out from the huge spiders.

"Lets see what you have my dear." Said Barty,

Hary nudged her as Albus gave her a smile to give her some strength. Bella took a deep breath and stuck her hand in.

"ooooo!" "You got the Ukrainian Ironbelly." "I wish you luck my dear." Said Barty,

Everyone gave her a sad look since she got the big and bad dragon. Well they hoped she came out they liked her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a two hours later,_

Bella looked at the tiny dragon as she thought out what she should do. Her magic is more advanced as the others. She heard the bang to show that she was up. She stood straight and poised she was a Malfoy and she will show her family that she was proud and win.

* * *

Bella winced at the light as the cheers from the crowed. She saw her father and mother with Severus. The Volturi kings where in a dark corner of the stands. She had her own little cheer team mainly of the Cullen's and a few Slytherins and her brother and a few Gryffindor's that she came friends with her because of Harry. Neville is even better in potions since she helped him with a nifty way of thinking. She took a deep breath and her face went cold.

The dragon shot fire straight at Bella her outfit that severus got her was torched a tad bit. She only smirked she going to show these people what she could do. Bella closed her eyes and waved her hand and turned the flames solid ice.

 **"LOOK AT MISS MALFOY SHE CAN DO WANDLESS MAGIC!"** Announced Baty,

Bella rolled her eyes as she heard the crowd * _gasp*_ and cheer after that. Thinking what to do next. Bella waved her handed once again and the dragon was iced to the ground and she tied the mouth shut of the dragon and flipped over it.

 **"WOW SUCH GRACE FOR SUCH A LOVELY LADY!"** Announced Barty,

Bella jumped in and grabbed the egg. And to get back at the dragon for trying to set her on fire. She sent her own spell she made for people who piss her off. She sent a wave of ice and iced over the whole dragon.

 **"WOW IT'S A DRAGON ICE POP!" "WAY TO GO MISS MALFOY!" "A TRUE LADY AFTER MY OWN HEART!"** cheered barty,

Bella held her head * _high*_ and walked back into the tent she only had her special made clothing burned Severus had a outfit made somewhat like his to let her wear but it was more of a female one and easy to move in.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry ran over to Bella and hugged her only the Headmasters and the hospital crew where allowed into the tent. The Rita Woman tried to take a photo of her and Harry. Bella waved her hand and made the camera blow up and the woman hair was set on fire.

 **"YOU EVIL LITTLE!"** Screamed Rita,

Bella only smirked and gave the finger. As she and Harry went back outside to hear the points who got first place.

 **"MISS MALFOY FOR HER LOVELY SHOW IS FIRST PLACE!" "MISTER POTTER IS SECOND!," "DIGGRY IS THIRD!" "AND KRUM IS FIFTH!" "WE ALL KNOW WHO TURNED IN LAST PLACE!" "NOW WE WILL SEE YOU WHEN THE NEXT TASK!"** Announced Barty,

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

Bella laid in bed with her beloved he saved her from the crowed people who wanted to congratulation to her.

"You did wonderfully." "You should see you family they where so proud." "I seen it in their eyes my dearest heart." "Oh how I wanted to hex the ball's off Barty for what he had said." "Your mine." Said Severus.

Bella only gave him a kiss as she fell asleep from the stress of the day. Severus only chuckled as he kissed his beloved and fell asleep along with her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few months later,_

Severus had to scare so many guys who wanted to ask his beloved to the Yule Ball. Since Albus had approved to let his walk in with his head held high to show who he was with. He only smirked that old man wanted to make and scene and for once he wanted to go along and his wish was granted.

Bella hid in a corner she had been dodging guys left and right. She punched Krum in the face and kicked him in the ball's for his advances. Oh how Severus wanted to hex the bastards ball's off. Then she found out he went to Hermione she shrugged it off. She and Severus and Draco still laugh about how Ron tried to ask her to go to the Yule Ball.

* * *

 _Flashback,_

 _Bella was reading a book by the black lake in the shade with Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Hermione as well Draco. Who was looking at Hermione with glances._

 _"Bella." Said Ron meekly._

 _Bella eyes widened as they left her alone and watched from the distance. She cursed them for leaving her to deal with this._

 _"What do you want ron?" Asked a annoyed Bella,_

 _Ron shuffled like he was nervous. Bella arched a delicate eyebrow waiting to see what the Weasley wanted._

 _"Well would you... please... go...to...the...ball...with me." Asked Ron,_

 _Bella had to hold back her snickers. But she had to hold back to laughter for now. She had to let the poor guy down._

 _"Sorry Ron but I have someone." Said Bella,_

 _Ron only bowed his head and left. But when he bumped into Severus with his arms crossed looking like he was read to kill._

 _ **"WEASLEY!"** Hissed Severus,_

 _Ron gulped and ran away with a trail of pee behind him. Severus smirked and he knew he did his job well._

 _Flashback end,_

* * *

Bella still felt bad but in the end it was rather amusing that was until she was grabbed from behind she turned to slap the person only to have her arm caught by Severus.

"I see the hormonal guys are still wanting you." "Well its a shame you are mine." Said Severus,

Bella only smirked and and turned into his arms since it was night and everyone else went to bed. She jumped up and wrapped her leg's around his waist.

* * *

 _Lemon start,_

Severus's eyes darken'd with lust. Oh how he wanted to take her in a darken hall way now it was coming true he spelled their clothing away. And leaned her down on his cloak.

"Mmm now who is the naughty little minx.'' Trying to seduce their professor in a darken hallway at night." Purred Severus,

Bella just moaned from the sound of his lust filled voice. As Severus put his head near her ear and nipped it. He placed a silencing charm up.

"Bad girls who do this to their professor get fucked." "And fucked hard." Purred Severus,

Severus flipped Bella on her rammed him cock inside of her doggy style while spanking her. His other arm pulled her back so his cock rammed into her tight cavern as he pounded heard,

"Mmmm so fucking tight and your all mine" "No one else." "Mine!" Hissed Severus,

Bella was so lost in it all she could only nod as she came hard. Severus felt her tight walls clinched around his cock and he shoved it so far in and shock his hot seed into her womb.

 _Lemon end,_

* * *

Severus spelled their clothing. Since he made his little minx tiered. He carried her back to their chambers as they went to bed after he got her dressed in her silk night clothing and him in his boxer's..

* * *

 _Meanwhile the Yule Ball,_

Draco went with Pansy. As he left Severus in his fancy robes nervous waiting for Bella to come down.

Harry and Minerva even Albus poked fun at him he only sneered at them. Harry tapped his shoulder to show Bella walk down the stairs in her emerald green silk dress and it had a slit up the side and flowed around her like a fine silk that it was. It had a sash across the shoulder that and rubies around the breast. He had given her his mother necklace it was emerald that sparkled nicely. As the engagement ring was his mothers as well.

Bella stopped at the bottom of the stairs. As Severus took her hand into his and kissed it like the gentlemen he was. Bella clears her throat and pointed to the stairs. She gave Hermione one of her dress's.

Hermione tried to smirking like Bella said. The dress she had on was a Silver with rubies. It felt like she was wearing nothing. Harry smiled as Viktor came over and did the same thing Severus did.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Great Hall,_

The double door's opened as the champions walked in everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their head when they saw their potions master on the arm of the most beautiful girl in the school. And the other Viktor Krum with Hermione Grenger. Ron gawked in shame.

Severus placed his hand around Bella's waist as they glided around the dance floor gracefully as the champion dance started. He and Bella was lost in their own little would as they left the dance for to go outside to dance under the stars. Since they didn't feel like hearing the music they was playing. They where't the only ones out their the Cullen couples and Albus and Minerva.

"Lovely night isn't it." "I guess were out here to enjoy our night as well." Said Albus,

Everyone scowled at that annoying twinkle in that eye of his. But they enjoyed the night as they danced under the star's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Bella and Severus sat under the star's. He stopped since Bella feet was starting to hurt. So he was giving her a foot massage when they over heard Hermione scream at Ron and Harry. Bella went over to them after she had to force her foot out of her beloved hand.

* * *

 **"HOW COULD YOU THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A MAGICAL NIGHT!"** Hissed Hermione,

Harry walked up at that moment wonder what could of happened so Hermione rounded on him but he placed his hands up and left.

 **"WELL YOU CONSORTING WITH THE ENEMY!"** Yelled Ron,

 **"THE ENEMY!" "THIS WHOLE THING WAS FOR INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL CORPORATION!" "AND WHO WANTED TO HOOK UP WITH BELLA!" "AND AS WELL WANTED VIKTOR'S AUTOGRAPH!"** Hissed Hermione,

Ron only took off he didn't want to hear no more. As Hermione plopped on a seat as she took her heals off. She felt a soft touch on her shoulder.

"Bella I'm sorry you had to see that," Cried Hermione,

Jasper came over and whipped her eyes. As Severus stood off to the side with he arms crossed.

"Don't worry about them Hermione." "Their just stupid morons who hasn't grown up just yet." Chirped Alice,

"Yeah your a wicked girl just like our Bella." Said Emmett,

"Their right Hermione." Said Rose

"Those two boy's are Dunderheads." Said Severus,

Hermione felt better after hearing the potion master stand up for her and the vampire friends of her's she was happy as they sent her up to bed to get a good nights rest.

Bella smirked at her mate she knew he did it for her. Plus he wouldn't want to be held from sex for a month. As they left to go to bed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few months later._

It's been a few months since the yule balls now they where at the black lake waiting for the second attack to start.

 **"NOW THIS IS THE SECOND PART OF THE TOURNAMENT!" "YOU MUST GET YOU PRIZE DEEP WITH IN THE BLACK LAKE!"** Announced Barty,

Bella was the last one in the lake. She hasn't seen Draco this morning and it was freezing as hell out. She made a charm that made a bubble around her she worked on it over a few months. She got hurt a few times but now she had a new spell.

* * *

It's been a few minutes since she was floating around as she finally saw two people that was left. She saw Harry and Krum but she saw Fleur sister it must meant she couldn't do it. She waved her hand and they where let lose and floated back to the top in her bubble.

Severus waited his breath held she had been down there far to long. That's when he saw Bella's head pop up from the black. She had Draco and Fleur sister.

Bella was pulled out of the black lake after Draco and Fleur sister. Once she was wrapped into Severus teacher robe and a heating charm on he made sure he held her since she was shivering. Fleur rushed over and thanked her for saving her sister. Bella only waver her hand and smiled.

 **"NOW FOR HER GOOD HEART IN SAVING ONE OTHER CHAMPION PRIZE AND HER OWN MISS MALFOY GET'S FIRST PLACE!" "THEN POTTER GETS SECOND!" "DIGGRY THIRD!" "KRUM FORTH!" "AND ONCE AGAIN MISS FLEUR LAST!" "IN A WEEKS TIME THE THIRD AND FINAL TASK WILL BE HELD!"** Announced Barty.

Everyone gathered in groups and hopped in a boat. Bella and Severus and Draco was in one. As Harry Ron and Hermione was in another. As they went to change for he feast for the night.

to be continued,


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Bella was waiting to be taken out for the final task. Alice gave her a warning to push Diggry away from the cup or else he would die. She never knew how he would die but Bella agree'd. Carlisle and her mother Narcissa was going to walk her out to the Quidditch pitch since Severus had to sit with the other teacher.

Narcissa and Carslise placed a hand on both shoulders as they walked out when they heard the Hogwarts march. Bella had her custom made outfit she changed her hair color to green just in case the vision came true.

Bella saw Fleur being lead out by her headmaster. As Viktor had his headmaster to lead him out. As Albus helped Harry she saw brightly red hair in the box where Severus was knowing it was the Weasley's must of came for Harry. She saw the volturi kings in the stands as well.

 **"NOW THIS IS THE THIRD AND FINAL TASK!" "PROFESSOR MOODY PLACED THE TROPHY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MAZE!" "THE FIRST TO RETRIEVE IT WILL BE THE WINNER!"** Announced Albus,

Albus lowered his wand as he made everyone huddle together. Bella was on his left and Harry on his right.

"Now i'm not going to lie to you who haven't dealt with dark things before." "But once you go into that maze you are either to work together or work on your on" "Now lets begin." Said Albus,

Bella was the last to go in since her mother had a hard time to let her go inside of the maze. Once Carlisle pulled her off she turned around and saw Severus sad look and worried eyes as the green shrub grew over her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a half hour later,_

Bella killed about three huge ass spiders which she was glad no one was around to hear her shriek out of horror. She passed everything. She saw Krum and Diggry was pushed in from the roots. Until she saw Harry being dangled in the air she waved her hand and sliced him down. She and him are the only ones left.

"You ok harry?" Asked Bella,

Harry hugged her grateful that she was always around to save his backside. He and Bella went running to get to the trophy so this could end.

"You take it." Said Harry,

Bella only shook her head she had a trophy and that was Severus. As she placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Let's do it together Harry." Said Bella with gental eyes

Barry and Bella took the trophy as they where sent to Merlin know where. In hopes they would return to Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the grave yard,_

Bella and Harry only groaned. as they looked around as they tried to figure out where they where at.

"I think this is not a good idea Harry." Said Bella,

Harry went over to the grave and saw who it was. As he heard a scream to see Bella was laying on the ground knocked out a wound on her head. He tried to go over to help her but he was pulled back and tied to the grave stone.

Wormtail came and stood over Bella and he ran his grubby and down her supple body. As he walked over to Harry.

"Let's begin Wormtail." Hissed Voldmort,

Wormtail made a boiling cauldron as he started to prepare for the ritual to bring the dark lord himself back.

"Bone from the father unwillingly given." Said Wormtail,

Wormtail dropped the leg bone into the boiling hot cauldron. As he watch it dissolve into the heated liquid.

"Sacrifice given by the loyal servant." Said Wormtail,

Wormtail chopped his hand off as he charmed the bandage over it do he wont bleed to death. As Harry gagged from what he was seeing.

"Blood of thy enemy unwillingly given." Said Wormtail,

Wormtail went over and sliced Harry's arm and then Bella's even though he didn't know who she was. He thought he would help more. After he put the blood into the boiling water he dropped the bundled in.

Harry watched in horror as he saw Bella stomach bleed from the cut she had. And as well he hoped what ever that was would die. But his thoughts where cut off when he saw Bella send his a wink.

Wormtail backed away as black smoke that formed at body once the smoke died down. There stood Lord Voldmort standing alive and well.

"Wormtail my wand." Hissed Voldmort,

Wormtail shuffled over as if fear was clinging to him he handed his master his wand as he backed away once more.

"Your arm Wormtail." Hissed Voldmort.

"Thank you master." Cried Wormtail

Wormtail thought he would get his hand back. But he was wrong when his master took his arm.

"No Wormtail your other arm." Hissed Voldmort,

Voldmort pressed his wand into Wormtail arm as the Dark Mark appeared. After a few minutes figured appeared in dark robes.

"Well my friends your master has return." "Why didn't you come looking for me." Hissed Voldmort,

Wormtail shuffled over to him once more as if he wanted to kiss the masters ass so he would get either his hand back or stay alive.

"I have returned and took care of you my master." Said Wormtail,

Wormtail shuffled away as the Dark Lord rushed over to him with red angry eyes as if they where peering into his very soul.

"You did it out of fear." "But for your help I will reward you." Hissed Voldmort,

The dark lord waved his want over his missing hand as a silver light came out Wormtail hand came back.

"I had return my lord." "And I was always on your side. Said Lucius well lied.

Voldmort went over to him and removed his mask as he fell to his knee's as. But he stood back up like the proud Malfoy he was.

"I have never re-announced the old ways." "And that is my true mask." Said Lucius,

Voldmort noticed the green haired female that laid on the ground as he went over to her and noticed how attractive she was.

"Such a pretty young girl and powerful at that." Said Voldmort,

Bella wanted to gagged from the gawd afful smell of the feet that she smelled. And they where touching her face and down her body.

 **"DON'T TOUCH HER!"** Yelled Harry

Lucius nearly had a heart attack the vile Dark Lord was flirting with his knocked out daughter but he needed to keep up his act.

"Oh dear Harry I forgot that you where even here." Said Voldmort,

The Dark Lord ran his hand down Bella's body once more. As he groped her back side and groaned. After he was done having a grope fest he rushed over to Harry.

"Why don't I tell you a story about the night when dear sweet Lilly Potter lost her life for her son." "Old magic the power of love." Said Voldmort,

The Dark Lord turned to Bella and licked his lips and then turned to his fallower's. As he gave them a dark look.

"The boy who lived." Said Voldmort,

The Dark lord turned back to Harry and raised his hand above where the scar was. As Harry tried to get away but couldn't.

"But I can touch you now.'' Hissed Voldmort,

Harry screamed out in pain from the touch the Dark Lord did to his scar and it hurt like hell. He felt bad for poor Bella though. Once he stop he back away.

"Let's dual." Said Voldmort,

Once Harry was let go he looked over to Bella. She had her wand in her hand she must of slide it out of her sleeve. In a flash he was behind another grave stone looked around it to see Bella back flipped over to the Dark Lord and bowed gracefully and had her wand raised.

"Oh I see you are awake my delectable beauty." "So your brave enough to fight me." "I like it when I can take the fight out of a bitch." Said Voldmort

Bella sneered as she still tried no to barf from the filth. Her father was about to land himself in the icu part of saint mungos the way he was going.

"Stop your sick rambling and fight." "Or are you to much of a bitch to fight a girl." Hissed Bella,

After that Voldmort and Bella sent hex's and spells after each other. Bella got his a few times and she got the vile man a few times as well.

Harry watched to see his soul bonded sister fight like the fighter she was. He felt someone speaking in his head.

 _"harry get the trophy and I will join you." "Hurry up times of the essence." "I can't hold on much longer." Said Bella in Harry's head,_

Harry nodded and rushed over to the trophy. He noticed that Bella's father saw this as he sent a hint of a motion with his eyes to his daughter. He was worried that Bella was at this for a good two hours.

 **"OCCIO TROPHY!"** Yelled Harry,

Harry sent a hex to stall so Bella could get away as she ran over while the Dark Lord tried to get his eye site back. As she and Harry touched the trophy to go back to Hogwarts Bella passed out when she touched the trophy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Hogwarts,_

Severus was waiting for his beloved to come back. The crowd was talking among them selves. He and a few others started to wonder where they where. Bella and Harry did not come back,

"Severus this is not a good sign." "I have a worried feeling." Said Aro,

Severus only could nod he felt the Dark Mark burn. As he knew he and Bella would be spies together. Marcus touched his shoulder and pointed as Harry and Bella came back. But Bella was knocked out like she was been through hell.

Albus rushed over to Harry wonder what could of happened. He noticed Bella was knocked out but concern for the Malfoy girl and his soul bonded grandchild did not look to well.

"Harry what happened?" Asked Albus,

Harry clutched Bella around the waist. He was worried for the sister he was soul bonded to. She protected him.

"He back!" "Voldmort is back!" "I couldn't leave her there!" "I just couldn't!" "She fought tooth and nail for me and protected me!" "He even groped her!" "Help her before she leave's me to!" Cried Harry

Albus eyes turned cold how dare the Dark Lord touch his grandbaby. But he had no choice he need her to spy. She is as good as Severus when it came to acting. And plus she had the power to change her appearance.

"Harry she back and you back where you are safe." "We will get her the help she is needed." Said Albus,

Albus and Minerva was trying to get the boy off Bella so Carlisle could look over her. He was even shaken. As Fudge ran back over to the crowd.

Severus couldn't take the wait. He heard Potter cry but he didn't know what it was. He was stopped by Fudge,

"We must get her to the hospital wing before she died." Whispered Fudge,

Severus rushed over and he pushed Albus out of the way. As Moody took Harry away. Severus took Bella into his arms and ran as his legs could take him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Severus sat beside of Bella's bed. She was to get the dark mark this year and join the order. Draco will be the last to get the mark. The weasleys went over to the Malfoy's and called a truce once again for the war.

Draco ran into the hospital wing he saw his sister hadn't woken up yet as his father held his back.

"Son she will be ok." "No worry's I know she will." Cried Lucius,

After a while of visiting Draco went back to the common room to do his homework. As Albus came in with a mangy black dog.

"Well let's talk business shall we." Said Albus

The dog transformed into one Sirius Black. Severus growled as he scooted closer to his Bella. He knew she would hate Black.

 **"OH MERLIN IT'S SIRIUS BLACK THE MURDER!"** Shirked Molly,

Albus held up a hand to stop the shriking mother as he heard a groan from Bella's bed. Severus sat on the edge of the bed with Lucius on her other side.

"Who ever shirked that freaking load." "I'm going to shove my boot so far up their ass.'' Growled Bella,

Lucius and Narcissa and the other smiled they where happy that she was the same person. Harry smiled knowing she was ok.

Bella's grey blue eyes went wide after she explained everything. As she bent over to the garbage can.

 **"EWWWWWW HE TOUCHED ME!" "BOTH OF THEM!, "AND THEY GRABBED MY ASS!"** Cried Bella,

Half the room went cold either from the anger or the growls and hisses. Severus pulled his beloved into his lap and he kissed her she was wearing one of his clothing since it was the first thing to grab he hated seeing a well defined woman in a hospital gown and that meant his.

"Well we will get him even if will take time." Hissed Aro,

Everyone nodded at what the Volturi king had said. But they all had to go either home or back to where they came from. Severus enlarged the bed as he spooned his little fighter and kissed her goodnight he made sure black knew who she belonged to even Lucius made sure of it as well.

to be continued,


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

It's been a few months since the last term of school. Now Bella and Severus along with her father was in the Order meeting. After the school year she was marked with the Dark Mark. Voldmort wanted her to me in his Inner Circle because of her father and who she was dating. He never figured it out it was her he thought attractive. But still flirted shamelessly much to Severus displeasure.

Bella let out a stressful _*sigh*_. when she didn't give up any information the punishment was painful. That was just yesterday when it had happened. She was tasked to befriend Harry like that hadn't already happened. She let out a grateful _*sigh*_ when she heard the meeting was over, she remembered how Molly bickered with her father for her joining but he won in the long run. Bella lifted her head off Severus shoulder to see everyone file in for dinner.

"Hello Bella," Greeted Harry,

"Hello Harry." Greeted Bella,

Harry sat a crossed from her and Severus. As Sirius Black knew better to stay far away from Bella. From the last encounter he nearly lost his family jewel.

* * *

 _Meanwhile after dinner,_

After everyone finished their meal. They all sat waiting for Harry to ask about all the information he could get.

"Well I'm guessing that you would like to know some information." "Am I right Harry?" Asked Arthur,

Molly turned on her husband she didn't think Harry and the others needed to know. Bella was the only young school aged student in the Order.

 **"NO ARTHUR HE IS STILL TO YOUNG!"** Yelled Molly,

Arthur didn't get a chance because Bella raised her hand and waved it to send the mother Weasley up stairs she could only take so much of the woman.

"Now were where we," Said Bella,

Everyone looked at the Malfoy girl with shock as Severus looked at his little fighter with pride. And her father had the same amount of pride but it was more of a fatherly pride. The Malfoy where known for their wandless magic.

"We think Voldemort want's to build up his army again." Said Sirius,

"Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command." "Not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures." "He has been recruiting heavily and we have been attempting to do the same." "But gathering followers isn't all he's interested in something." "And We believe Voldemort may be after something." Spoke up Lucius,

Harry and the others who was not in the meeting looked like they wanted to ask a few thing's Lucius held a hand up,

"It's Something he didn't have last time." Said Aro,

"You mean," "like a weapon?" Asked Harry,

"Where not sure on what it is." Said Caius,

Harry looked at everyone in the room wondering what was going on while he was locked up with his vile family.

"There is more." "Now keep a open mind on this Harry." "Bella had taken the Dark Mark and became a spy." "Draco is the last to get his and become a spy as well." "But we don't think he is ready yet." Said Lupin,

Ron shot up from his chair. Before he could spout things out Lucius pushed the boy down before he said something stupid.

"Sorry I lost my head." "I didn't mean to insult you Bella." Said a regretful Ron,

Bella only nodded as she closed her eyes from the headache she had Molly had the voice that likes to bring the vain inside of you head pounding like a death metal concert inside of your head.

"Well there is nothing more we could say for this matter." "Other than Arthur will be taking you to you hearing." Said Sirius,

Harry only nodded since the conversation was over they all went to their respective rooms. Or either defile the Blacks library in the case of Severus and Bella,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Bella was sitting between Severus legs as they read together in the black library after defiling it a tad bit more. The funniest thing happened When Ron and Sirius walked in on them.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Severus was pounding into Bella doggy style as he spanked her heart shaped backside. They didn't even hear the door ope,_

 _ **"OH MY FREAKING MERLIN MY EYES I AM BLIND!"** Cried Ron,_

 _ **"SNIVILLOUS STOP DEFILING MY LIBRARY SO I CAN'T GET MY EYE SIGHT BACK!" "NEVER KNEW YOU WHERE A HORN DOG!"** Cried Sirius,_

 _Lucky for Severus and Bella they finished and for what Black said about her man. She flung her wrist and he went flying against the wall._

 _Flashback end,_

* * *

Bella and Severus looked up from their books when Harry ran into the room and hugged Bella around the neck.

"Hey now buddy what got you all happy go lucky?" Joked Bella,

Harry smiled widely he was happy that he was free from charges. And lucky for him with the influences of Malfoy secretly and Albus.

"I'm not going to be a prison and not be a Dementor bitch," Chirped Harry,

Bella and Severus blinked a few times when the heard the comment once they started to get what it meant they bursted into laughter.

 **"OH MY FREAKING MERLIN!" "THAT WAS THE BEST EVER!"** Howled Bella,

Once they sobered Harry told them about the vile woman in the court room. They shivered from what they heard. As they left to go and have dinner.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Hogwarts,_

Severus was in a fowl mood he would never get time with his beloved with this fat pink cow around. Her voice is enough to make you want to now look at candy your make you not want to have sex. He shivered from the mere thought of the pink clad woman having sex with someone. His thoughts where broken when Slbus stood up for the school announcements.

"Welcome back to a new year at Hogwart's." "As you know the Forbiddon Forest is off limits." "As well a list of things are banded is on the door of Mr Filch's office." "There is a time for speech making" "But this is not it." "Tuck in!", Announced Albus,

Once Albus sat down the food started to appear. As they talk among themselves as they ate. Bella looked over to the Gryffindor the look of disgust on her face how Ron could eat poor Alice went over and sat with them from what she saw last year.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a half hour later,_

Albus went back to the podium since the dish's disappeared and was ready for the second half of the announcements.

"Now after the lovely meal." "We have a few more announcements." "Frist and formost Professor Grubbly Plank is taking over the task of Care Of Magical Creatures this year." "And for the DADA class we shall announce Dolores Umbridge." Announced Albus

"hem-hem,"

Albus looked over as Umbridge got up and went over to the podium to speak. Albus walked away so the pink clad woman could say what she wanted.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction." "The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever." "The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded." "replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the wheighty task of governing this historic school." "And that is as it should be." "For without progress there will be stagnation and decay." "There again," "Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged." "For our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering." "A balance, then, between old and new," "between permanence and change," "between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better," "while others will come," "in the fullness of time," "to be recognised as errors of judgement." "Meanwhile," "some old habits will be retained," "and rightly so," whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, "into a new era of openness," "effectiveness and accountability," "intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected," "and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be." simpered umbridge,

After a sweet girly giggle Umbidge sat back down in her seat. As Albus went back up to the podium.

Once Umbridge sat down as Dumbledor went back to the podium. He cleared his throat and sent a smile to the students.

"Well that was rather interesting I must say so myself." "But off to bed so you can be rested for your classes." "pip pip," Said Albus,

Everyone groaned they already don't like the pink clad woman. Severus sent a kiss to his Bella once the vile bitch left. As she sent one back at him. Draco took her hand and dragged her to the common room he felt uneasy with that vile woman she wanted something from his sister and its not good.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Bella plopped down in her desk chair she soooo don't want to be in this class. As the vile woman waddled her toad self into the room.

"Morning class," simpered Umbridge,

"Morning,"

Umbridge made a ugly pout as she went over to the board to write down what is needed for the class.

"Now put your wands away." "There will be no wands in this class." Simpered Umbridge,

The class groaned as the did what they where told. As Bella and a few others look like they just wanted to walk out and give her the bird.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven." "But you will be pleased to know from now on," "you will be following a carefully structured, ""Ministry-approved course of defensive magic." "Yes?" Simpered Umbridge

Bella was not going to have none of this she was ordered to get information from the vile woman so she might as well do it now.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." "What about if we need to use a spell to protect us you know the world is not black and white as you know it," Said Bella sweetly

"Using spells?" "Ha ha!" "Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom." Simpered Umbridge,

Bella arched a eyebrow at the crazy pink woman heck she would have Victoria teach the class if she wasn't crazy or even Jane,

"Well sorry to say once again the world is not black and white." "and sunshine and daisy's and rainbows." Simpered Bella sweetly,

Bella let a smirk grace her face she knew she had the vile pink bitch. As the had a glaring match.

"Well you will have detention tonight with me," Simpered Umbridge,

"Well no problem with me." Simpered Bella,

Umbridge plastered the fake happy go lucky sugary sweet look back on as she went to the front of the class once again.

"So where not going to use magic?" Asked Ron

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure," "risk-free way." Simpered Umbrigde

"Well," "what use is that?" "If we're gonna be attacked it won't be risk-free." "like Bella said the world is not black and white and sunshine and daisys and rainbows," Hissed Harry

Bella face palmed from his outburst she knew where this was going. And its not going to be pretty.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Simpered Umbridge,

Harry and the rest of the class raised their hands wanted to get in on this as well," Umbrigde had her back turned to them.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations," "which after all," "is what school is all about." Simpered Umbridge,

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Hissed Harry,

Umbridge back stiffened, she was ignoring him she hated two people in this room and it was Harry and Bella. She gave up on the hand raising since they where listing,

"There is nothing out there," "dear!" "Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?" Simpered Umbridge,

"I don't know," "maybe," "Lord Voldemort!" Hissed Harry,

Bella pounded her head into her desk for what Harry had just done. She knew he was gonna be in the same boat as she was tonight.

"Let me make this quite plain." "You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again." "This is a lie." Simpered Umbridge,

"It's not a lie!" "I saw him and Bella saw him," "And she fought him," Hissed Harry,

Bella's face turned red from everyone looking at her. And Umbridge glaring dose not mix. As she place her head down.

"Detention," "Mr. Potter!" Hissed Umbridge.

"So according to you," "bella nearly dying was out of the blue you say," " **OF HER OWN ACCORD**." Hissed Harry,

Umbridge narrowed her eyes in anger she had just about enough of this. She was not going to back down to these students.

"Well bella near death was a tragic accident." Simpered Umbidge,

"It was a near murder and molesting!" "Voldemort killed nearly killed her!" "and he and his butt buddy groped Bella as well!" "You must know!" yelled harry

Bella sank low in her seat her brother and Hermione looked at her with sad eyes along with the Cullens,

"Enough!" "and do you work!" Hissed Umbridge,

Everyone glared at the pink clad toad ugly back as they pretended to read the book that was useless,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Harry saw the worried looks on Draco and Severus face. But he needed to go before he was late for detention. he shuffled up to the vile pink office. He saw Bella leaning against the wall,

"Hey I guess you got here earlie," Said Harry

Bella opened her eyes when she heard her detention buddy for the year. As she let a smile grace her face,

"Yeah I wasn't hungry she put a bad taste in my mouth." Said Bella,

The door open to reveal the toad of the evening something that puts off anyone to look at that woman.

"Welcome come in and have a seat." Simpered a all to happy Umbridge,

Once they walked into her office. Bella's eyes went wide at the amount of pink. Yo much pink it's horrifying.

 _"My eyes bright pink." "it's terrible." "I will never like pink again."_ Thought Bella,

Harry must knew what she was thinking he coughed as she sent a smirked up to her as they took a seat in brightly pink desk.

"You two are going to be doing some lines for me," " and miss Malfoy." Simpered Umbridge,

Bella and Harry went into their bags but the vile woman stopped them before they could get their quill's.

"No," "not with your quill's." "You're going to be using a rather special one's of mine." "and your's miss malfoy is way way more special," "Now Mr Potter," "I want you to write "I must not tell lies." "And you Miss Malfoy I want you to write," "i will obey my teachers like a good girl," Simpered Umbridge,

Harry looked over at Bella who's eyes look like they could kill the evil woman. But he thought he should be the one to ask.

"How many times?" Asked Harry,

Umbridge turned to the two and smiled a creepy sick smile that sends chills down you back. Bella was not going to run to her father or Severus for this.

"Let's see... As long as it takes for the message to sink in." Simpered Umbridge,

"You haven't given us any ink." Said Bella,

Umbridge gave them that smile once again. As she went over and got into Bella's face. Bella held back from barfing from her foul breath it smelled like ass.

"Oh," "You won't need any ink." Simpered Umbridge,

Umbridge went to her desk and grade her papered for her classes. As Harry and Bella started to write.

Harry heard Bella hiss from the pain he looked to see their where more blood coming from her than his hand.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later,_

Harry looked over to see Bella turn pale, he looked up to see the vile woman walk over to them. He noticed there was a lot of blood on the desk.

"Well you may go." "And remember like I said until it sinks in." Simpered Umbridge,

Bella only gave a blurry glare at the evil cow. As she gathered her things along with Harry as they left the class room.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry figured it was far enough away he took Bella's hand and looked at his she hissed in pain as if her nerves where harmed.

"We need to get your to Snape and quick,'' Said Harry,

Bella didn't have the strength to argue with him as he dragged Bella behind him once they got there he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Said Severus,

Harry opened the door he dragged Bella behind Snape didn't look up from what he was doing until he heard a * _thud*_.

"Oh shit what happened," Hissed Severus

Severus jumped out of his seat and picked his Bella up in his arms. As he waved Harry to fallow him.

* * *

"These are my private chambers and you made the right choice in coming to me first." "Take a seat I will only be a moment I'm just going to change her clothing." Said severus,

Harry sat down in a rather comfy chair as he waited for his professor to come back out. When he did he saw Bella in dark green silk p,j's.

"Now tell me everything," Ordered Severus,

Harry looked at Bella laying on Severus lap as he stroked her hair he was told their where soul mates and he can see why.

"Well we had detention with Umbridge." "And lets just say that office is horrifying pink." "But she made us write with these quill's." "it sounded odd when she told Bella that her's was way way more special than mine." Said Harry,

Harry went over to Bella and lifted up the sleeve to see if Severus cleaned her wounds. He let out a * _sigh*_ of relief.

"I had seen it." "And it went all the way up her arm." "She had her nerves targeted." "But be careful for now on Potter," Said Severus,

Harry only nodded and he left to go to Gryffindor tower. As Severus took his beloved to their bed he had a secret way to get her out before the evil woman woke up. He was glad to have her in his arms tonight.

to be continued,


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

It's been two month's since the whole detention issue. Harry seemed to enjoy his time with the evil woman since he keeps telling her off. Bella was broken out of her thoughts when someone touched her on the shoulder she jumped only to see it was Severus.

"My dark angel whats wrong?" Askd Bella

Severus smiled at her and pointed over to the front of the grate hall she saw Minerva fighting with the vile woman. Bella wanted a closer look so she took Severus hand to go and watch.

"Pardon me," "Professor," "But what exactly are you insinuating?" Asked Umbridge sweetly,

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." "And dealing with a highly angry Lucius Malfoy is not a pleasant matter," Hissed Minerva,

Minerva stopped at he bottom step as the vile woman stood on the top step. As they glared at each other.

"So silly of me," "but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom," "Minerva." Simpered Umbridge,

"Not at all," "Dolores," "merely your medieval methods." Hissed Minerva

Everyone was waiting for Minerva to kill the evil woman. But they continued to bicker with each other.

"I am sorry," "dear," "but to question my practices is to question the Ministry," "and by extension," "the Minister himself." "I am a tolerant woman," "but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty." Simpered Umbridge,

"Disloyalty?" Hissed Minerva,

Minerva stepped back from what the pink clad bitch had said. As the vile woman turned to look at the crowd.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared." "I think Cornelius would want to take immediate action," Simpered Umbridge,

After she said they she turned on her heal to go and Floo call Fudge on what she was about to do. Severus and Bella looked at each other thinking this was not a good thing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later,_

Umbridge was made High Inquisitor now she been inspecting classed and their teachers. She just couldn't wait to she and Severus faced off. She was in Divination and bothering Professor Trelawney.

"Could you please predict something for me?" Asked Umbridge sweetly,

Trelawney looked at the crazy pink woman like she needed to go take a trip to the nut ward as Bella and a few others felt bad. She only took the class because her brother wanted to have all classes with her.

"I'm sorry?" Asked Trelawney,

"Predict something." Said Umbridge,

Everyone watched to see if their professor would out smart the evil woman. But she just stood there like she was shell shocked.

"Erm. You... are in great danger!" Said Twelawney,

"Lovely!" Simpered Umbridge,

When umbridge finished writning down what she needed she turned her back half the room gave her the finger since their teacher was still watching her. Once they bell rang they left to their next class.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Potion,_

Before Umbridge came in Severus ran his hand over his beloved shoulder and took her scent in as it calmed him enough. He let out a annoyed * _sigh*_ as the vile woman was ready to start he stood behind his beloved so he could stay calm.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post," "is that correct?" Asked Umbridge,

Umbridge walked around him like she was a hungry vulture. As she tried to stare up the dark Potions Master.

"Yes." Said Severus,

"But you were unsuccessful?" Asked Umbridge,

Umbridge was writing down everything as she eyed the dark man down she was not a fan of his and disliked the man.

"Obviously," Said Severus in a annoyed voice,

Ron snickered from the whole thing he thought it was amusing. Bella kicked him in the shin, As the vile bitch left Severus class room wishing he could kill the vile woman. As he slapped Ron in the back of the head with a book.

Ron looked up and glared at his Professor and Aella they where so violent when it comes to things like this. As they went back finishing their potions,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later,_

Harry was doing his home work when Bella pulled him up to take him where the others where watching someone being thrown out of the castle. As Filch dropped their bags. When Harry got a clear view it was Professor Twelawney.

"16 years I've lived and taught here!" "Hogwarts is my home!" "You can't do this!" Cried Twelawney,

Umbridge crack a evil sweet smile that would make Pinhead from Hellraiser look like he was father of the year. As she held up parchment that showed her authority.

"Actually," "I can." Simpered Umbridge,

Minerva rushed out to comfort the poor woman. She didn't hate the pink clad bitch more than she already did.

"Something you'd like to say," "dear?" Asked Umbridge sweetly,

Minerva sent a cold glare that would make the Dark Lord himself shit his pants, If looks could kill that vile cow would be dead.

"Oh," "there are several things I would like to say!" Hissed Minerva,

After Minerva hissed out what she wanted to say. Albus came out as if he was about to kill the vile woman with Severus behind him.

"Professor McGonagal and professor snape," "might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?" Asked Albus,

"Sybil," "dear," "this way." Said Minerva,

"Oh," "thank you!" "Thank you!" Cried Twelawney,

Minerva comforted the poor woman. As Severus took her bags into the castle so the poor woman could relax.

"Dumbledore," "may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree #23," "as enacted by the Minister." Simpered Umbridge,

Albus normally sparkling blue eyes turned cold as ice. He hated this woman he going to deal with her as any other employee.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers." "You do not, however," "have the authority to banish them from the grounds." "That power remains with the headmaster," hissed the headmaster,

"For Now. Said Umbridge sweetly,

After she said that she turned and waddled away with her nose stuck up in the air as if she was the queen of the Wizarding World,

"Now back to what you where doing," Ordered Albus,

Everyone left to go back to do their studies for dinner. As Albus left to go to his office to think on this matter with Umbridge,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later_

Hermione hassled Bella and Harry to become their teacher. Since Bella knew a lot more magic then they do. And Harry is a genus in learning in spells. Plus they could learn some of the wandless magic along with Bella spells she made herself. Hermione took a deep breath as she stood up to confront the students that came.

"Um... Hi!" "You all know why we're here." "We need a teacher." "A proper teacher." "One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark." Said Hermione,

The group of students look at her like she went bonkers and needed a trip to the padded room.

"Why?" Asked Zacharias Smith

"Why." "Because You-Know-Who's back," Said Ron,

Bella smirked the Weasley's been around to many Slytherins for to long now they are acting like them.

"So they say," Said Zacharias Smith

Smith nodded to Bella and Barry. Bella narrowed her eyes at the stupid boy. As Rose wanted to step in,

"So Dumbledore say's so, Said Rose,

"So Dumbledore says because he says!" "The point is," "where's the proof?" Asked Smith,

Rose rolled her golden eyes annoyed with this boy she was in with Bella wanting to kick the boy to the end of the room and back.

"If Potter could tell us more about how bella nearly got killed...spoke up a boy they don't know,"

"I'm not going to talk about Bella and what happened," "so if that's why you're here you might as well clear out now." Hissed Harry

Bella and jasper grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down. Jasper figured he could teach them how to fight. Since he did rather well with Bella on their free time during the tournament.

"C'mon, Hermione, let's go. They're just here because they think I'm some sort of well as Bella." "They'll start picking on her because she is a Malfoy or dating Snape. Begged Harry,

"Harry, wait!" Said Alice,

Alice took a hold of his arm she seen what the out come of this little group today and it would work out fine. She hoped the vile woman wont find out.

"Is it true you and Bella can produce a Patronus charm?" Asked Luna,

Bella blushed from being ahead of everyone. Draco can even make one. But Harry didn't want to speak.

"Yes." "I've seen of their patronus charms." "Along with the Cullens," Said Hermione

"Blimey," "Harry!" "Bella!" "and even you Cullens!" "I didn't know you guy's could do that!" Chirped Dean,

Bella and the Cullen's rolled their eyes if you put your mind to it you could do it. As well work hard on it.

"And he killed a basilisk." "With the sword in Dumbledore's office." "Bella knows wandless magic along with the Cullens," Said Neville,

Bella only blushed once again. They only know the wandless magic because of her she taught them it. As she taught Draco since he had a hard time on it.

"It's true." Said Ginny,

"Third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors." Said Ron,

Harry and Bella felt like they where on the spot with the looks they where getting. Bella was still blushing.

"And last year they really did fight off You-Know-Who." Bella did and protected Harry," Said Hermione,

Everyone gawked at Bella for how brave she was nearly dying to protect Barry. Bella wanted to go and hide somewhere or go and hide behind her dark angels robes. She hated being put on the spot.

"Wait... look, it all sounds *great* when you say it like that." "But the truth is most of that was just luck." "I didn't know what I was doing half the time." "I nearly always had help." "like Bella she had been a great help to me." "And I am thankful for that." Said Harry,

Bella got up and placed a calming hand on harry shoulder as she let a warm smile grace her face.

"If you wish to do this you must work hard." "And you must think you can do it and it all pays off in the end." Said Bella,

"They are just being a pain." "And couldn't help to gaze upon your beauty." Joked Jasper,

Bella shot him a glare he put his hands up to show he was just playing with them even though he meant it.

"No," "Hermione," "I'm not." "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school." "In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow." "but out there," "when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend nearly about to die and was being molested by said person right before **YOUR** eyes." "you don't know what that's like, Said Harry,

Bella placed a calming hand on Harry she knew what he felt. And she could understand why he was so upset.

"You're right," "Harry," "We don't." "That's why we need your's and Bella's help." Said Emmett,

Bella gave him a soft look as he saw that she already agreed to do this. He might as well do it as well.

"So he really back?, Asked Nigel

Harry and Bella nodded as she shivered from the memories of meeting the vile man for the first time as everyone gathered in a line to sigh up for the club.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later,_

Neville came and found Bella. He took her to where she saw the others and found out that Neville found a safe place to do their little club.

As Jasper showed them how to fight. They copied his movements. As Bella and Harry along with the Cullens helped with the spells. Bella was trying to give Neville some confidence since he was first in line.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Neville,

Neville sent the disarming spell to the fake Death Eater. But only to back his wand sent flying over every one's heads.

"Now Neville your flourishing your wand to much." Said Bella,

Bella showed him with her wand she had a way of helping others figure out things. She even got Neville better in potions.

"Watched Neville," Said Bella,

"Expelliarmus!" Called Bella,

Bella knocked the fake wand out of the fake Death Eater to show Neville out to do the disarming spell.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Every one was in DADA class as the simpering bitch looked smug about something as they where doing their class work.

"now write down the improved text four times," Simpered Umbridge,

Umbridge walked up and down the isle of desk to make sure everyone was doing what they where supposed to do.

"To insure maxim potential," Simpered Umbrdige,

Bella gave the vile bitch the finger under the table. As Hermione glared at her hoping she would catch on fire.

"There should be no need to talk." "Or rude gestures." Simpered Umbridge,

Neville was trying to do the wand movements under his desk trying to get the disarming spell right.

"Wands away now," Ordered Umbridge,

Neville blushed and placed his wand back into his sleeve so he would't get into trouble with the evil lady.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later,_

Everyone was trying to get past Filch to go to their private club. He had been fallowing them around lucky for Snape and his jealousy and possessiveness streak when men or guys wanted to look at his Bella's backside. They made it safely,

"Stunning is one of the most important spells in your arsenal." "It's sort of a wizard's bread and butter." Said Jasper,

Jasper was in his major mode as he walked through both lines of students as Bella stood at one end as Nigel stood at the other end.

"Ok Nigel give you best shot," Said Bella,

"Stupify!" Said Nigel,

Nigel sent Bella and himself flying. As Jasper went over to help poor Bella up from the ground as she dusted herself off.

"Good boy," "That was a good job Nigel," "Not bad," Gasped out Bella,

They took turned in stunning each other. While mister filch sat outside of the room eating a sandwich. Ron and Hermione was next as they stood either side of the room.

"Stupify!" Called out Hermione,

Ron didn't even get a chance to send his at Hermione as he was sent flying as his brother took a bet that he would lose.

'You know I let you do that." Said Ron,

Fred and Gorge crossed their arms and sent him a look like they where saying your not fooling us.

Mr filch dozed off with his third sandwich in his hand as Bella ushered everyone out from the other side of the wall.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Filch was pounding another educational decree," "no 82"

 _All students will submit to questioning about illicit activitys,_

Bella rolled her eyes at the stupid thing as she went to the great hall for lunch she scowled the whole way.

As she passed a room that was full of students going into the pink room of horror. Umbridge saw her looking. Umbridge gave the looked i'm going to get you soon my evil student. She could even see her fist shaking him her head.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day,_

Bella was still helping Neville with his wand work. It seemed that no one took the time to help the poor boy.

"No Neville you must focus on the fix point." "And try again." Said Bella,

Neville tried to disarm but failed once again. Bella vowed to get the poor boy to disarm. He was a fighter she knew it.

Harry was helping with levitation spell's. He went over to Cho since she was not with Diggry no more.

"A little higher," Said Harry,

Harry helped Cho with her levitation as poor Nigel was the victim in the flirting and helping that what Emmett called it.

Cho turned around and looked at Harry with stars in her eyes. As poor Nigel fell to the ground. But lucky Jasper was quick enough to catch the poor boy. As they continued to work with what they where given.

to be continued,


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Fred left chocolate that would make your face break out into boils for Filch. Oddly enough Severus thought it was funny. He had a feeling Bella was behind this. And he oddly thought it was a good idea.

While the Weasley twins was watching around the corner to see if it worked, They where shocked to see a smirking Severus looking all to happy at what they did and even gave them points to their house. As they saw filch get up to run to see the pink bitch of the west.

* * *

Filch stood in front of Umbridge desk as the boils busted all over her desk and her papers. while Umbridge herself look like her ears where about to blow smoke and fire out of them. she even snapped her quill she was holding.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Draco and Crab and Goyal was throwing snow at a poor first year. His father told him to keep up that he hated all the normal things so the Dark Lord wont find out.

Luna watched the whole thing with Draco. Bella told her he wasn't a bad guy. Bella herself was stressed between Death Eater meeting and being punished from not giving information. With school work and dodging the pink bitch of the west. And the secret club well Severus knew since he fallowed them one night as wanting to kill Filch for watching her backside.

Umbridge was watching from her view point with Filch, she whispered something to him that made him look all to happy,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening,_

everyone was back into the secret room to work on their spells and fighting. As Bella and Barry and the Cullens split up to show each person.

Harry chose to do Stupify today since a few people still needed work on it. Bella been working with Neville as a goal of hers to help him get better and more confidence.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Filch was pounding another stupid student rule into the wall. Harry figured the pink bitch of the west would form a goon squad sooner or later.

Bella narrowed her eyes at the stupid rules that littered the walls of the school oh how she wanted to blow them up.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day,_

Draco and a few others signed up. Well Draco and Bella's father told him to do it to suck up to her so the Dark Lord wont find out or the Ministry.

Umbridge was pinning the special badge to show who they where and they where her goon squad even filch of all people was apart of her goon squad. Everyone wondered if they where sleeping with each other since they where so close. Even thought it was disgusting to think about.

* * *

 _meanwhile a week later,_

Bella and Harry was back at teaching the Stupify. Once again as Bella and Harry and the Cullens went around correcting the want movements.

"Working hard is important," "but there's something else that's even more important" "believing in yourself." "Look at it this way." "every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than we are now students." "If they can do it," "why not us?" Lectured Harry,

Bella patted Harry on the back for his speech he was coming a good teacher and giving the students strength.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later,_

everyone seemed to be getting better at the spells and wand work, it was almost Christmas holiday so they where trying to finish up the spells they where working on. As Bella was still working with Neville.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Neville,

Bella's eyes went wide when she saw Neville finally disarm someone. Neville was to shocked to even move. He was shocked he could of done it.

"Good job Neville!" "I'm proud of you!" Cheered Bella,

Everyone came over to cheer Neville on his good job for finally disarming and getting it right everyone either patted his back or hugged him or shook his hand.

"So now this is all for this lesson." "We will not be meeting again until after the holidays." Said Harry,

"So keep trying to practicing on your own as best as you can." "Well done all of you done great work." "Even for our dear Neville," Said Bella,

Everyone started to clap for Neville and for themselves for the work they all had done. As they started to gather their belongings.

"Harry was watching Cho. Bella let a smirk grace her face it was time to let her inner Slytherin out to move Harry to the girl he liked. Even thought she knew Ginny wanted him but he didn't know.

"Go get her my friend," Whispered Bella,

Bella ushered everyone out along with the Cullens. Her Dark Mark started to burn she rolled her eyes at this once everyone was gone she left and went to the Dark Lord.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Cho,_

Harry walked over to Cho who still looked into the mirror as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Are you ok?" "I hear that the pink bitch of the west gave you a hard time the other day," Said Harry

Cho closed her eyes trying to keep her tears at bay. She knew Bella well they where best friends when they where younger so what had happened affected her when she saw her child hood friend nearly dead and heard what the Dark Lord had done to her.

"Yeah," "I'm OK." "Anyway," "it's worth it." "It's just... learning all this makes me wonder," "if she known it." "well of course Bella knew," Said Cho,

"bella did know this stuff." "she just really deadly with it." "It's just, Voldemort was at a match with her." Said Harry,

Harry looked at the news paper clippings from that day. The one's had Bella sleeping in the hospital wing and her pictures from the tournament.

"You're a really good teacher along with Bella and the Cullen's," "Harry." "I've never been able to stun anything before." Said Cho,

Harry and Cho looked up to see Mistletoe above them. Harry and Cho wondered where it came from.

"It's Mistletoe," Said Cho,

Harry looked back down trying to give a charming look but failed at it. He looked into Cho brown eyes,

"Probably full of Nargles," Joked Harry,

"What are Nargles?" Asked Cho

"I have no idea," Whispered Harry,

Harry leaned in to kiss Cho waiting for her to respond when she did he tried not to do a happy dance in his head. He released her so they could get some air. Cho only blushed as she and Harry left to go to their dorms.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room,_

Harry caught Bella coming out of a side hallway. She must been waiting for him or that she and Snape defiled the hallways. He didn't care at the moment he grabbed her and took her to the Gryffindor tower and pushed her to the couch with Hermione.

"Well why did you have to break me from my after glow." "And mind you I just came back from a meeting do my body hurts." Grumbled Bella,

Hermione snickered at Bella she might as well let her stay tonight so she wont be caught. Plus she always wanted to have a sleep over with a girl.

"So how was it harry?" Asked Ron

Bella perked up at that she nearly forgotten about the whole Cho thing as she waited to hear what Harry had to say.

"It was really wet," Said Harry

Bella smirked at that, the girl didn't know how to kiss and she kissed a vampire and she dating Snape and their kisses where never wet.

"When you kiss well Snape is it wet?" Asked Harry,

Bella blushed red as red as the Weasleys hair. As Ron looked like he wanted to barf from thinking about it.

"Well no it is never wet." "Well I don't think you wish for me to get into details," Said Bella,

Ron nodded to that and he knew what their love making and snogging looked like. He shivered at the memories.

"Well she was kinda crying you know," "Well about everything," Said Harry,

"Oh you dirty boy you," Joked Bella,

"Well I am sure Harry's kissing is satisfactory," Said Alice,

Hermione and Ron jumped at the sudden appearance of Alice. Bella only smirked their not used to the vampire creeping up on them.

"Cho been sad lately because of me and i feel bad about it," Said Bella,

"Well I would figure a little snogging would cheer her up," Chirped Ron,

Bella narrowed her eyes at the stupid boy she called a friend. She smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch Bell's that hurt's you and Snape are alike," Joked Ron,

"Well you should understand how she is feeling you know," "Cho had always been rather emotional girl since I knew her," Said Bella,

Harry watched his friends debate among them selves. As he wanted to know if he did the right thing.

"Don't you understand how she must be feeling," "Well obviously she must be feeling sad about almost losing her best friend." "Along with the bad break up with Cedric," "And therefore confused about liking Harry," "Guilty about kissing him." "Conflicted because Umbridge is pressing to sack her mum from the Ministry." "And frightened about failing her OWL's because she's so busy worrying about everything else." Pointed out Alice,

Harry still looked between his friends well at least one of them knew about kissing. As Ron still didn't get the point yet.

"Not like one person could feel so much emotion." "I would think they would explode." Said Ron,

Bella narrowed her eyes at the stupid boy again as she smacked him once again for his stupidity.

"Well you have the emotional rage of a teaspoon doesn't mean anyone else dose." "i'm stressed have I exploded yet," Said Bella,

Ron tilted his head to the side. Bella * _huffed*_ with the pea brained male and leaned her head back on the couch. As they all started to laugh about the whole thing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Harry was having his dreams as if he was someone else. He was in a hall with glowing bricks as she saw mister Weasley.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Harry dream,_

 _Arthur turned around as he was looking fro something in the room full of crystal balls his wand lit so he could see in the darkness. He turned around and was attack from something._

 _Arthur looked up at what ever that attacked him. It continued to attack leaving Arthur bloody and knocked out,_

 _End of Harrys dream',_

* * *

Harry snapped his eyes open when he felt someone smack him to wake up. He saw Bella's concerned eyes wondering what he was dreaming about.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Minerva dragged Harry and the others to Albus office to discuss about the dream that Harry just had. Well at least Bella was not in trouble being there thank Merlin for sleep overs.

* * *

Bella was sitting in Albus desk chair sleeping on his on a papers as everyone else found a place to sit.

"So in this dream where you next to the victim,?" "Or you looking down at the scene?" Asked Albus

Albus had his back turned to harry. Bella only grumbled something in her sleep. While Harry looked at Albus wondering what was going on.

"Neither," "I-It was like I-Professor," "Will you please just tell me what's happening?" Asked Harry.

Albus went over to one of the sleeping pictures on the wall. As Minerva draped her robe around the sleeping girl who has to much on her plate.

"Everard!" "Arthur is on guard duty tonight." "Make sure he's found by the right people," Ordered Albus,

Harry head started to feel like something was controlling it. As he continued to try to shake the feeling away.

"Sir?" Asked Harry,

"Phineas!" "You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place." "Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey," Ordered Albus,

"They got him Albus." "It was close but they think he'll make it." "Once more the Dark Lord failed to acquire" Said Everard

Everyone in the room other than the sleeping Bella who hurt like hell watched Albus do his magic.

"Oh," "thank goodness!" "Next we need to-," Said a relieved Albus,

Harry started to feel like someone was trying to control him. He couldn't shake the feeling in his head wondering if he finally went crazy and his anger came out.

 **"LOOK AT ME!"** Yelled Harry,

Albus stopped what he was doing by the out burst. As Bella woke up and glared at Harry she was having such a good dream to.

"What's happening to me?" Asked Harry,

Severus pushed the office door open he wasn't expecting to see everyone in the office. And he wondered why his Bella was their as well. He went over and gave Minerva her robe back as he placed his over her and took her into his arms.

"You wished to see me," "Headmaster?" Asked Severus,

"Oh Severus." "I'm afraid we can't wait." "Not even till the morning." "Otherwise we'll all be vulnerable." "Miss Malfoy must teach him." "He would react better with her." "Try to give her a peper up potion and get her to teach Harry," Pleaded Albus

Severus rolled his eyes once again his Bella had to do all the dirty work for the old coot. As he motioned for Harry to fallow him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later,_

Harry sat down waiting for Bella and Severus to come out of his chambers. When she did with Severus with a smug grin on his face and with Bella in his clothing with her hair tied up.

"Well looks like I'm going to be teaching you Harry." "Guess sleep was out of the picture tonight," Grumbled Bella,

Severus only smirk at his snarky Bella. Oh how he loved it when she was like that. Harry didn't need to know what they did before they came out f their chambers. He loved looking at her in his clothing.

"It appears there is a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and your own." "Whether he is," "as yet," "aware of this connection is for the moment unclear." "Pray he remains ignorant." Lectured Bella,

Harry sat up straight he knew better to listen when Bella was low on sleep. She must got a pain potion as well she looked comfortable.

"You mean if he knows about it then," "he'll be able to read my mind?" Asked Harry,

Bella rolled her blue grey eyes at him. He had the same brain waves as Ron its annoying sometimes.

"Read it," "control it," "unhinge it." And rape it if he wanted to." "Well it somewhat like mind rape." "But In the past it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims," "creating visions designed to torture them into madness." "Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony," "only when he had them literally begging for death would he finally kill them." "And feed the body to his pet snake," "which he probably fucks," Lectured Bella,

Bella started to walk towards Harry slowly. Severus watched this and was enjoying everything.

"Used properly," "the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence." "And in terms **YOU** would understand mind rape." "In these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind." "You will attempt to resist." "Prepare yourself!" "This wont be pretty!" "And the first time always hurts like a bitch!" Lectured Bella.

Bella had a steght face Harry felt uneasy. As Severus was turned on from the whole thing with his Bella teaching. Bella pointed her wand at Harry.

"Legilimens!" Odered Bella,

Harry squirmed in pain as his memories where in rewind. As everything came to the forefront of him mind that Bella could see everything. When she pulled out he was relived.

"Concentrate Harry." Ordered Bella,

Bella had her wand still pointed at Harry waiting for the correct time to start again. Once she saw he was ready she dived right back in.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Christmas Day,_

Bella and Severus was forced to go to the Christmas party with the Weasleys just in case there was anymore dreams. Bella made her potion that cures any snake poison for Arthur.

Severus loved her mind she was just like him. They invented things together. Lucius stayed back at the manor they went there first and got their gifts and went to where the Weasleys.

Look everyone daddy back home," Chirped Molly,

Molly pushed Arthur wheel chair to the head of the table as everyone clapped for his wonderful recovery.

"Sit down everyone sit down," Chirped Molly,

After Bella looked Arthur over and nodded she sat down next to Severus. She was happy she did good for someone. As gifts where passed around.

Severus and Bella already did their's he got her a emerald bracelet that was unbreakable. As Bella got him a super rare set of potion books. Her father got her books and Severus books. And her mother got her earring's and some other jewelry. As she got Severus rare potion ingredients. And Draco got her a locket with emeralds one side had the two of them and the other had their parents. And for Severus a male version of a locket with his and Harmione pictures in it. And from the Voltori they all got the family necklace, And along with the Cullens family crest. Harry got the same thing along with Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Malfoy's.

"A big box for Ron," Chirped Arthur,

After Molly passed out the gifts everyone opened them. It seemed they all got the normal sweater with the letter of their name on it. Harry walked into the room after that from his nap.

"Oh Harry," "Here you go," Chirped Molly,

Molly gave his gift over to harry and gave his a kiss on the cheek as Sirius stood in the door way.

Harry opened his gift only to find a scarf he hasn't opened the ones from Albus and Minerva or the Voltori and the Cullens yet but he well later." He looked over to see Sirius,

"Now a toast," Said Molly,

Everyone stood up with the wine glasses. Ready to toast to Bella and Harry for their great efforts to save Arthur.

"Here to Bella Malfoy and Harry Potter," "To their quick thinking I would not be here right now." "Thank you Bella for the potions." "And harry even though as bad the vision are you saved my life," Said Arthur,

Bella tucked her face into Severus chest. Severus chuckled and kissed her. As Harry he just smiled.

"To Harry and to Bella," Said Arthur,

Everyone toasted to the two saviors in the room. As they sat down and talked to each other about what ever was on their minds,

"To Harry and to Bella," Cheered Sirius,

Harry turned around to see his godfather standing there before him toasting with everyone else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later._

Bella and Severus locked them selves in their guest room with a silent charm so they could make up for lost time before they had to go back. Well they had some alone time but not that much, While Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way down the stairs.

"I just cant understand why you want to wear it Ron?" Asked Hermione,

Harry stopped at the bottom of the first flight of stairs as his friends did't notice he wasn't with them. He walked into a room with a wall that looked like family pictures on it. He jumped when he saw a old house elf.

"Nasty brat standing there as bold as brass." "Harry Potter," "the boy who stopped the Dark Lord." "Friend of Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike." "If my poor mistress only knew.'' Said Kreacher

Harry just arched a eyebrow at the old elf. He wondered if the elf had a broom up his old ass. He was stiff and grumpy.

"Kreacher!" "That's enough of your bile." "Away with you!" Ordered Sirius,

Kreacher only bowed to show his loyalty to the Noble House of Black. Even though he don't like the one family member who has it right now.

"Of course Master." "Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black," Said Kreacher,

Sirius came from the stairs to the room where Harry was. As the old house elf left the two alone.

"I'm sorry about that," "He wasn't very pleasant even when I was a young boy," "Well not to me anyways," Said Sirius,

Harry turned to look at the family tree on the wall. He saw Bella's name next to Draco's. So Sirius was Bella uncle since Narcissa was her mother.

"Wait here you grew up here?" Asked Harry,

Sirius looked around the room as memories came flooding back to him he hated the place to be truthful.

"This is my parent's house." "I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order." "It's about the only useful thing I've been able to do." Said Sirius,

Sirius ran his hand down the side of the door. While Harry still looked at the wall with the family tree.

"This is the black family tree," "I hated the lot of them." "My parents with their pure-blood mania." "My repulsive cousin Bellatrix Lestrange." Said Sirius

Sirius pointed to a burned space where his name was. He had a sad look a crossed his face as if he wanted them to accept him.

"My mother did that after I ran away." "Charming woman." Said Sirius,

Harry looked and listined to what Sirius was telling ran his fingers over Bella name she was like family to had the family crest on that was given to him. He even had one for the House Of Black.

"I was 16 years old when I ran away," Said Sirius,

"Where did you go?" Asked Harry,

Sirius broke out of his memories as he looked at Harry trying not to cry. Bella reminded him of Harry's mother but different.

"I went to your fathers," "I was always welcome to the Potter's." "I see so much of him in you Harry." "You are so very much alike." Said Sirius,

Sirius looked at Harry with sad eyes. Harry didn't know what to make of everything of what Sirius was telling him,

"I'm not so sure on that," Said Harry

Harry looked at his godfather in hopes he wont be judged when he tells him what he was in his vision.

"When I saw Mr Weasley attacked." "I wasn't just watching." "I was the snake," "And afterwards in Dumbledors office there was this moment that I just wanted to." Explained Harry,

Harry stopped as he caught his breath and cooled down his anger. As Sirius waited for him to finish,

"This connection between me and Voldemort." "what if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him?" "I just feel so angry," "all the time." "What if after everything that I've been through," "something's gone wrong inside me?" "What if I'm becoming bad?" Explained Harry,

Sirius closed his eyes and went over to his godson he placed a hand on his shoulder to show him he thought nothing less of him and that he still loved him.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully," "Harry." "You're not a bad person." "You're a very good person," "who bad things have happened to." "Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters." "We've all got both light and dark inside us." "What matters is the part we choose to act on." "That's who we really" Said Sirius,

Harry smiled at his godfather he was happy he didn't judge him now he believed Bella's and Alice words, they where broken out of their happy moment when Hermione knocked on the door.

"Harry it's time to go." "Bella and Professor Snape is waiting for us." Said Herminone,

Sirius walked with Harry over to the door so he could see him off. In hopes his niece would be able to help him block his mind. She had been through hell as well from what Narcissa told him.

"When all this is over and done with we all will be a proper family," Said Sirius,

Sirius turned to harry and gave him a grateful smile in hopes he comforted his godson so he won't worry. They hugged before he went through the Floo and exited through Severus office,

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

It's been a month since the Christmas holiday. Everyone was walking around before dinner. Harry and Cho was talking to each other. When Hermione ran over to them with Bella.

"Harry Hagrid is back,'' Said Hermione,

Bella only shrugged she only knew the half giant for a while he seemed like a kind sort of guy to be friends with. Harry turned to Cho and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry Cho." "But I shall see you later." Said Harry,

Harry gave her one last kiss before he ran after Bella and Hermione. In which Hermione was dragging poor Bella who seemed like she just got back from another meeting with his foul Lord Voldemort who I like to Fuck Snakes. The way Bella puts it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Hagrid's hut,_

When Bella and the others ran down to the cottage with the Cullens with them. They stopped when they heard the wicked pink bitch of the west talking to him,so they decided to peak into the window and watch and listen in.

"I am ordering you to tell me where you have been." Ordered Umbridge,

Bella scowled at the vile bitch. How could she be so harsh to such a sweet person Hagrid hasn't done nothing other than the huge spider's. Bella shivered with the thought if the huge spiders.

"I have told you already." "I have been away for me health." Said Hagrid

The pinked wicked bitch of the west just plastered her normally sick sweet smile on has she pretended to be nice.

"Your health you say?" Asked Umbridge,

Umbridge looked at the window where they where all gathered at watching and listing in to the foul conversation. As they ducked until they knew it was safe.

"Well a bit of nice fresh air." "You know what i'm talking about." "Everyone every now and then needs fresh air and a trip to relax in all." Said Hagrid,

"Oh why yes I do." "As Gate Keeper fresh air must be dificult to come by these days now is it." Simpered Umbridge

Hagrid looked around as if he was uneasy he never was one for anger but this woman is pushing his buttons.

"Well if I where." "Well that would not be a pretty site now would it." "Now I would not get so settled in." "Well I think you should not even waist the brain power to unpack at all." Simpered Umbridge,

Hagrid only looked down at the evil woman. No one warned him about this. He was about to throw the pink woman out of the house. But he let a sigh of relief when she walked away.

Umbridge left Hagrid hut when she was out the door. Bella and the others rushed over to the other side of the hut. As she smirked with joy as she spayed perfume around as if it stink. As Bella and the others went into Hagid's hut.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Hagrid's house,_

Hagrid had a wet cold cloth that Bella got him with a special potion she made last months for things like this as they all sat around the table drinking tea or animal blood in the Cullens case since Hagrid keeps it for people like the Cullens.

"Now this is top secret now." "Bella your used to stuff like this by now." "Dumbledore sent me to talk peace with the giants." Said Hagrid,

Hermione and Ron was shocked at what Hagrid had just said. But Bella and Harry and the Cullen's shrugged it off since they where used to things like this.

"What the giants?" Asked Hermione,

Bella covered her mouth as Hagrid shushed her. They didn't want the pink bitch knowing about this.

"So you found them?" Asked Ron

Hagrid sat back like he was the king of the world that he knew where the giants where and how to deal with them.

Well their not that hard to find to be truthful with you. Well their bigger than me you see. So I tried to convince them to join the cause. You know i wasn't the only one who tried to win them over." Explained Hagrid,

Ron looked at his friends who seemed to not be worried about it since they had a Death Eater who is a spy for the cause with them.

"You mean like Death Eaters?" Asked Ron,

Yes that is right." "Sorry Bella I know your a good one along with her family and Severus." "But the bad ones where there and tried to get them to join you know who," said Hagrid,

Harry wondered why Hagrid was so beat up. While the Cullens and Bella where trying to think about the whole thing with Voldemort and the Giants,

"Well did they join them?" Asked Jasper,

Jasper was the only one who broke out of their thoughts. While they waited to hear what had happen.

"Well I gave them Dumbledore message." "Well some where not to friendly to him I think." Said Hagrig

Hagrid let out a sad _*sigh*_ as he looked down to his faithful dog. He threw a treat to fang since he was good dog while the vile woman was in their home.

"So um did they do this to you?" Asked Emmett

Hagrid placed his cold rag back onto his head with the special potion Bella made. It felt nice when it touched the heated and hurting skin.

"Well no not really," Said Hagrid,

Hagrid got up and went to the window to look out as if there was something dark and dangerous outside of his home.

"It's changing out there just like last time." "There is a storm coming you guys." "And we all beter be ready when she dose come." Said Hagrid

Everyone said their goodbyes as they all went to their dorms well Bella was stuck with the Gryffindors since Harry's dreams so she could keep a eye on him. lucky she could change her appearance.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Azkaban prison,_

Rodolphus Lestrange clinched his arm as the dark mark burned his skin. Bellatrix licked her Dark Mark as she felt its pain. She covered her face when the whole side of the wall exploded.

Bellatrix got up and looked out over the vast area. As she laughed her joy out that her Dark Lord had returned and broken her out of prison.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Great Hall,_

Bella felt a chill go up her spine she not thrilled meeting Aunty Cookoo. She put the paper down and pounded her head on the table. Draco touched her shoulder and nodded to Severus,

Severus was not thrill this would be more work on them. He saw his Bella grim look and started to pound her head on the table. He saw Draco getting her to stop and nodded to him.

Bella sent Severus a smile so he wont worry. Harry jerked his head to get her to fallow him and Hermione and Ron.

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this would happen." "He's going to get us all killed because he can't face the truth." Said Hermione,

"Yes the pink bitch dick piece is going to get us killed by snake fucker," Said Bella,

Bella walked along side Hermione as they tried to figure something out. It's to risky for her to go to Severus at this point.

"Harry," Spoke Semus,

Bella yanked Harry back so he could hear out what he had to say. As the Cullen's joined in on the conversation.

"Harry!" "Bella!" "I... uh... I wanted to apologize." "I know with everything me mam is saying in the Prophet is all very druddle." "So," "what I'm really trying to say is that... I believe you." "and that Bella your hot," Said Semus,

Bella gawked at what he had just said. but not Severus he looked like he wanted to kill the poor boy. Bella just shook her head at him and winked,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day,_

Neville was standing in front of the mirror the photo with the old Order. He saw the the Voltori kings and Carlisle and Esme Cullen in it. Along with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy along with Professor Snape.

Bella walked in to see if she could clear her head since the wicked bitch of the west pissed her off. She saw Neville looking lost, she doesn't want to tell him that the Voltori took his parents they could be changed and be the way they once where. And would give Neville the choice as well if he wanted to join their kind.

"You ok Neville?'' Asked Bella,

Neville jumped when he heard Bella speak to him. He didn't want her to see him like this. But when she placed her hand on his shoulder he felt comfort.

"About Fourteen years ago," "A Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used the Crutiatus Curse on my parents." "She tortured them for information." "But they never gave in." "I'm quite proud to be their son.' "But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet." Explained Neville,

Bella gave him a soft look. She could understand how he felt. Look at her family their spy's well not all of them their is Aunty Cookoo.

"We're going to make them proud," "Neville." "That's a promise." Said Bella,

Neville gave Bella a hug for being there for him. And she did it out of her fee time. He was grateful that she was his friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later,_

Everyone gathered waiting for the lesson to start. As Harry was leading this lesson for Patronus's,

"Make it a powerful memory," "The happiest one that you could remember." "And let it feel you up." Lectured Harry,

Bella and the Cullen's where helping the others to get the wand work right . Her happy memory was Severus. But before that it was the first time she got together with Edward. But that turned out to be a bump in the rode.

''Good job Semus." Chirped Alice,

Harry and Bella went around checking on everyone helping where it was needed. She was proud of Neville,

"A full body Patronus is the most difficult to produce.'' "But shield forms are also useful to use as well." Lectured Harry,

Jasper went over to Ginny to check on her Patronus. He let a smirk grace is face when she finally did it.

"Good job Ginny." Said Jasper,

Emmett was showing Nigel how to do the wand work along with helping with a happy memory.

"Now a Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focus." "Now Luna show me your's." Said Harry,

"Luna waved her wand and produced a full body Patronus. Harry smiled with so much joy that he helped others learn to protect them selves.

Everyone's Patronus's disappeared when they heard banging on the stone walls. Along with the floors shacking. when the mirror cracked and fell to the floor,

"Well someone going to get bad luck for that." Joked Emmett,

Rose and Bella smacked him in the head it was not time for is jokes. She had a bad feeling about this.

"I shall make good work of this." Simpered Umbridge,

Harry peaked through the hole to see Umbridge lift her wand he had a bad feeling now about what was going to happen.

"Oh shit," Hissed Bella,

Bella ran over since she was the closed and grabbed Harry and pushed him to the ground as the Cullen's took the rest to safety.

"Oh fuck that freaking hurt," Hissed Bella,

Draco nearly went pale with horror when he saw his twin. He had to play along so the Dark Lord wont know. As Crab yanked Cho,

"Get those two," "Even though the little freak even if she is hurt i don't care." Hissed Umbridge,

Draco went to grab his sister he whispered to her to play along with him. Not like she didn't know already.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Headmasters office,_

Albus was sitting on the edge of his desk. While Bella and Harry was dragged into the room. and Bella looked to be wounded which wont go over well with a few people and vampires.

"I've been watching them for weeks and see." "Dumbledore's army." "Proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning," "Cornelius." "All your fear mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute." "We see your lies for what they were," "a smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the ministry." Hissed Umbridge,

Percy had a death grip on Bella. She wanted to punch him in the face stupid jerk that he was. Plus she was hoping Severus was not in there.

"naturally." Albus sounding board,

Harry struggled against Percy hold. He needed to stop this before Bella decided to kill a few people in the room. As Cho looked like she wanted to put a bag over head. Bella knew she could take it away but now is not the time.

"No," "professor!" "He had nothing to do with it." "it was me!" "Not Bella or anyone else." Cried Harry,

Bella narrowed her eyes at him for what he was doing. If she could she would smack him in the back of the head.

"Most noble of you Harry to shield me and Bella" "But as it's been pointed out the parchment clearly says Dumbledore's Army.'' "Not Potter's or Malfoy's." "I instructed Harry and Bella to form this organization and I," "and I alone am responsible for its activities." Confessed Albus,

Bella tried not to gawk at what Albus was doing. She had a feeling where he will be hiding out at. He going to be living like a king in the Voltori castle.

"Dispatch a owl to the Daily Prophet." "If we hurry we can still make the front page." Dawlish, Shacklebolt! Malfoy!." "You will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition." Ordered Fudge,

Albus got up from where he was sitting. they wont be taking him anywhere well they won't be able to get to him where he was going.

"Ah," "I thought we might hit this little snag." "You seem to be laboring under the delusion I am going to - what was the phrase?" "Come quietly." "Well I can tell you this I have no intention of going to prison." Said Albus,

Albus walked over where fox was as he stood there. While they advanced upon him. Bella wanted to smirk.

"Enough of this!" "Take him!" Hissed Umbridge,

Albus looked over at Bella and sent her a wink that confirmed her theory. Bella sent him a nod to let him she understood. Albus summons his Phoenix Fawkes and both explode and disappear in a ball of a flame that sent everyone flying and poor Bella hit the wall,

 _"Ouch what the hell"_ Thought Bella,

Bella watched to through pain filled eyes and she saw the fluid leak on the floor. The minister pissed himself.

"Uh," "You may not like him." "Minister," "But you can't Deny-Dumbledore's got style!" Joked Kingsley,

 **"WHOOP!" "WHOOP!"** Chanted Bella,

Fudge didn't even move he stood shell shocked and with a nice puddle of pee he was standing in along with his pants. Harry helped Bella up and took her to the hospital wing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Filch pounded another one of the stupid rules. Bella and the others watch with hate filled eyes. Now she going to have a hard time going to Death Eater meeting. Along with seeing her Dark Angel. Oh how she wanted to kill a bitch right now.

* * *

 _"educational decree no. 119'_

 _"dolores jane umbridge has replaced albus dumbledore as head of hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry,"_

* * *

Bella narrowed her eyes now it was time to fight back but them again it would get them all either placed in jail.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day,_

Bella was in potions when the announcements the the wicked bitch of the west was blabbering about.

* * *

 _"all Boys and girls are not to be within eight inches of each other." announced umbridge,_

* * *

Bella head shot up when she heard the hiss's. And growling and she and Severus was one of them. Hell they have to sneak in the potions closet to have sometime together. Even the Cullen's had to do things as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later,_

Everyone was gathered in the great hall for punishment. Bella was about to go stir crazy from the whole being locked up in the school. She had been punished badly since she has always been late for the Death Eater meeting. And now she going to have to have her hand healed again and have another five blood potions down her throat. And Severus was going to kill sooner or later.

Harry saw Bella turning pale. It seemed that he quills for Bella was getting worst and worst. He not a fan of Snape but he could relate to his thought.s on the whole thing.

Umbridge was sitting in the Headmasters chair sipping tea. Nearly everyone wanted it to be poisoned. She was acting like she was the queen of the freaking world.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Everyone passed Cho in the hall. Harry and Bella along with Jasper was the last out of the Great Hall. Jasper sent a cold glare at the girl as he took Bella to the hospital wing. As Harry looked at Cho with cold eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry," Cried Cho,

Harry rolled his eyes and walked passed Cho. He was not forgiving her for this one. Bella was suffering more than the rest of them.

Cho looked after Harry with tears flowing her cheeks. She didn't mean to. Umbridge made her speak.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

Bella was released from the hospital after Severus made sure she was ok enough to go. He made sure Jasper was with her at all times. While Jasper and Bella joined up with the rest of the Cullens and Harry, Ron and Hermione, they where walking over the bridge,

"You and Bella and the Cullens did everything you could." "No one could win against that old bitch." Said Ron,

Harry was leaning against the edge of the bridge. As Bella leaned next to him since her head was still swimming.

"Even Dumbledore," "the voltorri or alice didn't see this coming." "Harry," "if it's anyone's fault," "It's our's we put you guy's up to it," Said Herminone,

Bella didn't want to believe none of this right now she was way to stressed. She shocked she was still alive,

"Yeah," "We talked you guy's into it," Said Ron,

"Yeah," "But we agreed." "We tried so hard to help," "And all it's done is made things worse." "Anyway," "it doesn't matter anymore," "because I don't want to play anymore." "All it does is make you care too much." "The more you care the more you have to lose." "You maybe it's just best." Said annoyed Harry,

Bella laid a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. She felt bad for him even though she had it worst but she never wanted to see family hurt.

"To what?" Asked Alice,

"To go at this all alone," Said Harry,

Bella narrowed her eyes she was sooo not placing her life in danger for him to act this way. It's time for him to put his big boy pants on. she slapped him a crossed the face.

"I am sooo not putting my life and body on the line for you to act like a emo little bitch harry." "me and my family along with the love of my life are doing this all for you." "so its time to act like a man." Hissed Bella,

Bella let Harry go and walked off with Jasper behind her he needed to make sure she stayed safe since he soo don't want the anger of her mate. While harry and the others went to dinner not as if they where hungry.

to be continued,


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Bella and the others where sitting under a tree studying when Hagrid tried to get their attention. Bella heard it so she pointed out to the others.

"It's Hagrid," "I think he needs help." Whispered Bella,

Everyone head snapped up and looked over to their half giant friend wondering what he could need.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Forbiddion Forest,_

Bella was dreading running into the blasted spiders again so she prayed that they wont jump out. As Hagrid took them further in they wondered what could he be showing them.

"Hagrid why couldn't you just tell us where we are going and showing us?" Asked Harry,

Hagrid continued to walk on as the others fallowed behind trying to keep up with his huge steps. When they stopped a huge herd of Centaurs running in front of them. As Hagrid was looking for something.

"I have never seen the Centaurs this angry before." "If the ministry restricts their territory much more." "They are going to have a full up rising on their hands." Said Hagrid,

"Hagrid whats going on?" "It better not be the giant spiders again." Said Bella,

Hagrid shivered when she asked that he remembered how poor Bella acted when she met his pet spiders. And Severus wasn't pleased either.

"No Bella no spiders." "But I am sorry for being so mysterious." "I wouldn't have gone to you guys." "Well and you know Severus is well trying to keep the evil one happy." "And with Dumbledore gone." "So I might be getting the boot any day now." Explained Hagrid,

Bella and the others gave him sad eyes they could see his pain all over his face. It's sad that the vile woman his doing this to a sweet sweet man.

"I just couldn't tell no one before I leave about him." Said Hagrid,

Everyone turned to the trees when they heard the snapping of them. They all looked up to see a huge giant.

 **"HOLY MERLIN SHIT ON A POLE!"** Yelled Everyone,

Hagrid only smiled up. Even the poor vampires felt freaked out by this. Bella just wanted to stare out just run.

"Grawpy!" Chirped Hagrid,

Everyone turned to look at Hagrid as if he need to be in the padded room in Saint Mungos. Bella just gawked which is unlady like in her status.

"Down here you great bafoon," Chirped Hagrid,

The giant looked around for his brother. He could hear his voice. Grawpy smiled and swooped down and tried to grab them all. The vampires jumped into the tree's and Bella and the others jumped out of the way.

"Oh Grawpy," "I brought you some company," Said Hagrid,

Everyone looked to see the sad look on the poor giants face. Bella saw the lonliness on his face. To be truthful he was alike a giant huge baby. It was kinda cute in a way. Bella and the others eyes went wide as they started to run away as Grawpy ran over to them.

 **"I DON'T WANNA BE SQUASHED!"** Yelled Bella,

Bella and the others continued to run as the kid like giant ran after them. Bella thought if she found the nearest hole she jumping in it. And if their a huge spider she jumping out. But when he jerked to a stop.

Bella face planted the ground Jasper jumped down to help her up. As Alice and rose dusted her off and fixed her nose.

"I just couldn't leave him alone." "Because he is my brother." Said Hagrid,

Bella and the others inspected to sad looking giant. Bella wondered if she could transfigure a huge home for the poor guy. He was so kid like it made her heart ache,

"Blimy," Said Ron,

"You have that right," Said Jasper,

Bella and the others only could nod at their thoughts. But wow he is bigger than Hagrid, Hagrid gave them a sad look. Like Bella didn't have enough on her plate as it is like keeping her sweet ass alive with the Dark Lord.

"Why is he looking at me the way Severus dose?" Asked Bella,

Grawpy bent down to take a sniff of Bella and * _sighed*._ Bella just turned pale from what she was seeing the freaking giant was sniffing her. Harry and the others tried to back away again.

"Well he just a tad bit high spirited that's all." Said Hagrid

The Cullen's and Bella glared at him. She just don't know what to think if she found the nearest hole she would dive into it. Bella nearly fell over but Grawpy grabbed her,

"Grawpy," "that is not polite!" Lectured Hagrid,

Bella screamed higher. Jasper jumped down from the tree he was on. He so don't want Severus anger on him,

"We must help her Hagrid." "Severus would kill me if something happened to her." "And he would kill you next." Hissed Jasper,

Jasper tried to help Bella it was no use. Ron and Harry tried to smack him with a tree branch as for Hermione she looked like she was going to pass out when she saw the giant nuzzle Bella and sniffed her and kissed her cheek. Poor Bella stopped screaming and turned pale from what this giant was doing to her. Lucky enough Severus was not there. His possessiveness and jealousy would not go over well. But then again it would be kinda funny Severus jealous of a giant,

"We talked about this!" "You do not grab," "do you?" "That is your new friend bella!" Lectured Hagrid,

Ron and Harry swings a tree branch at Grawp's the Cullens kicked him. Grawp looks down, puzzled. And shifts his foot slightly. knocking Ron, Harry and Hermione and the Cullens back.

"Grawp!" "Put-me-down right now young man!" "And we don't touch people the wrong way either or kiss them!" Ordered Bella,

Bella had her index finger pointing at Grawpy trying to act all motherly and stern. Grawpy just looked at Bella blankly. Hagrid looked up at his half brother sadly. As Grawpy pouted,

"Right now mister!" Ordered Bella,

Bellas hair went purple with her anger she lost control from the stress. As the Cullens figured it not a threat not more to their sister. Grawpy placed Bella on the ground as he turned away feeling shame for what he had just done to someone wish's to be his friend.

"Are you alright?" Asked Emmett

Bella looked up at Emmett and let a small smile grace her face. She knew the poor guy didnt mean any harm she senced it.

"Oh yeah i'm just fine and dandy right now." "The poor guy just needed a firm hand and a motherly charm that's all." Chirped Bella,

Jasper only nodded Bella and Rose was the best at doing that. And they had the charm as well to be good mothers. Well not like Mrs Weasley that just over mothering. They saw Grawpy went over to the pile of junk and took out a bike handles that had a bell on it as he started to ring it.

"I think that's his favorite toy," Said Hermione,

Grawpy went back over to Bella and handed her the toy. Bella just only smile he was like a giant kid. She started to ring the little bell as he looked to happy. After a while of ringing it. She handed him his little toy. Grawpy plopped to the ground and started to play with his little bell.

''He get's his own food in all." It's company and friends he needs more. And thank you Bella for transfiguring a house and clothing and toys for him." "But he is lonely and needs someone to accept him for he is." "I'm the only family and friend he has." Pleaded Hagrid,

Hella and the Cullen's along with the others nodded to tell him that they will. They hated to see something so sweet to feel alone. They stayed a bit longer and played with him. Along with Bella read a book to him before she left. It seemed he liked being read to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Bella was wearing the outfit that Severus got made for her that was like his but fits her more. As she tried again to teach Harry to shield his mind from the Dark Lord.

Harry was in a memory when he was eleven years old sitting in front of a mirror that shows your heart desires. When she saw James. She hated him for what he had done to her Severus. And how his mother treated Severus even though he said sorry for what he said to her. She chose to leave him in the dust and ignored the friendship she had with him not caring one bit.

"Feeling sentimental are we?" Said Bella dryly,

Bella pulled out of Harry's mind and she looked annoyed at him. Harry was glaring at her as he tried to catch his breath.

"That's private Bella.'' Hissed Harry,

Bella arched a white blond eyebrow at Harry. She would figure he would have had this down already. Severus was enjoy his Bella teaching him once again.

"Not to me." "And not to the Dark Lord if you don't improve." Lectured Bella,

Bella rolled her neck and let it crack. As she narrowed her eyes she was in no mood to put up with Harry's I'm going to be a ass mood. She rushed over to harry and grabbed him by the shirt. Severus shivered in excitement as he was so turned on at the moment. How he wanted to rub that fine back side.

"Every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you." "You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind." "You're just like your father." "Lazy," "arrogant," Hella,

Harry jumped up and pushed Bella with the anger he felt. Severus caught her and placed her back on her feet as he glared at Potter.

"Don't say a word against my father." "Your freaking father and mother is death eaters along with you!" "And look who your dating and fucking your professor." Hissed Harry,

Bella rushed over and slapped harry a crossed the face how dare he say that to her. How dare he questioned her.

"How dare you speak to me that way for all the shit i have done for you." "And you dare to talk about Severus." "We are soul mates to dumb fuck." "You are weak little boy who has not grown up yet to see the harsh reality of life." Hissed Bella,

Harry pushed her away once again. Severus lost his boner and was more concerned about his beloved. The boy is to much like his father and mother combined.

"I'm not weak!" Hissed Harry,

Bella rounded on Harry once again and narrowed her eyes her anger to the boiling point how dare he insult her.

"Then prove it!" "Control **YOUR** emotions!" "Discipline your mind!" Hissed Bella,

Bella pointed her wand at Harry she going to make sure it hurt's this time. She could have let Severus do this but she doing this out of the kindness of her heart.

"Legilimens!" Hissed Bella,

Harry was pushed back against the wall and he was hit full force with the spell. Harry memories was of the maze. Seeing the dark lord at the train station. And his touching moments with his godfather. Along with the time with Hagrids half brother. The room he had been dreaming about and the time after the order meeting with his godfather. Bella pulled out of his mind.

"I may vomit," Hissed Bella,

Harry was breathing hard he wondered why was she pushing him so hard. He knew he blew a fuse on what he had said he regret'd it.

"stop it!" Cried Harry

Bella rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot in annoyance.

Is that what you call control? if so its real sad draco learned quicker than you and i tought him, said bella dryly,

Harry started to walk around the room angrily had he tried to get his breathing under control. Severus watched the boy to make sure he wont harm his Bella.

"We've been at it for hours." "If I could just rest!" Begged Harry,

Bella * _huffed*_ and rolled her eyes her annoyance was getting so bad her hair was turning purple to show she was annoyed. Bella rushed over to Harry and pushed him into the wall.

"The Dark Lord isn't resting." "You and Black," "you're two of a kind," "Sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been." "Well," "it may have escaped your notice," "but life isn't fair." "Your blessed father knew that," "in fact he frequently saw to it!" Hissed Bella,

Harry hated when people talked about his father. He pushed Bella away Severus caught her around the waist to help her stand. He knew she hated Harry's parents for what they did to him and he was grateful that he had her and she was his.

"My father was a great man!" Hissed Harry,

Bella was getting more angry by the minute. As Harry stood up for the ass of a father for messed with people.

"Like hell he was he was a bullied and a no good person!" "And your mother was a bitch who turned her back on people who wished to be her friend." "And made a mistake and apologized for it!" "Your father doesn't do nothing wrong." "So accept the truth for what you parents where!" Hissed Bella,

Severus wanted to hug his beloved and thank her for standing up for him and speaking the truth he fell out of love a long time ago. But he glade he wasn't with Lilly he wouldn't been happy with her. He was happy now with the woman of his dreams and the light to his darkness, Bella raised her wand ready to try again.

"Legilimens!" Hissed Bella,

Harry was not having no more of this he not sure what his action would bring him for what he was about to do.

"Protego!" Yelled Harry,

Bella was knocked to her knee's as she worst memories came to the forefront of her mind of Edward she never wanted her friends to see her like that.

* * *

 _Inside Bella's memories,_

 _Harry stood as he saw Edward hold Bella by her neck as she cried to make him stop but he only glared at Bella._

 _"You are a worthless little whore." Hissed Edward_

 _Edward through Bella against a tree. As he used human straighted as he pounded on her and beat he. Harry went into another memory._

 _"You went to the mall with out my permission." "Let me guess you fucked a man while you where there like the stupid worthless whore you are," Hissed Edward_

 _Edward smacked Bella a crossed her face and punched her in the gut he saw the blood that came out of her mouth as he ripped her pants off and shoved his fingers inside of her._

 _"Looks like the grand whore of the evening was still a virgin." Hissed Edward_

 _He kicked and punched Bella a few more times and he fucked her in her ass with out any lube. When he was done he yanked her hair and threw her to the ground. He left her there laying crying her eyes out as blood pooled from her ass and other parts of her body since he cut her._

 _Harry was shocked at what he was seeing and for his actions Severus saw this as well. As Harry some how got some of his memories and they where not pleasant one's of his father. Bella pushed both of her mind._

 _End of Bella memories,_

* * *

Bella let a sob lose as Severus tried to figure out how Potter did that one. He was not pleased on what he saw. He knew of the abuse but seeing it in her memories. Harry was shocked he wanted to cry from the memories of Bella. he pushed the ones he had of his parents to the side for later.

"Enough," Hissed Bella,

Bella went over to harry and grabbed his by his shirt trying to keep the tears at bay as she tried to strike fear into him,

"Your lessons are at an end." Said bella with venom dripping from her voice

Harry knew he crossed the line today. He hoped once she had a chance to cool down she would forgive him. He really didn't mean to do that or say none of those things.

"But Bella I didn't mean," Cried Harry,

Bella's eyes turned read from the anger and sadness she felt when she saw pitty in his eyes. She knew he had Severus memories of his parents to let him see the light right now she cant look at him with out wanting to push him nose in.

"Get. the. fuck. Out." Hissed Bella,

Severus went over and held her around the waist so she wont harm Harry even more. As Harry left the room he heard Bella start crying. He knew he done wrong and hurt the sister he never had, He didn't want to believe his parents where bastards now that he seen them in Snapes memories he had to rethink on the matter. And the memories of what had happened to Bella was horrifying,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a two hours later,_

Harry was walking around the castle when he ran into Bella. He confronted her to see if she had forgiven him. When she did and was thinking clearly it must been all the stress and Severus must helped Bella out through it Merlin knows what else they did.

Harry saw Bella with a first year on her lap soothing him with the Weasley twins as he saw Severus watching him with a close look he must not trust him. Harry walked over to them.

"What's your name?" Asked Bella softly,

The crying boy buried his head into Bella chest and he let his tears fall Bella only ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nigel," cried Nigel,

Fred and George smiled at the boy trying to get him to cheer up. They knew what had happened.

"It's gonna be fine," Said Fred Softly,

bella used wandless magic as she ran a finger over to wounds she used a cooling spell to and numbed the wounds and kissed it.

"yeah," "it's not as bad as it seems." "See?" It's fading." Said Bella,

Harry watched with sad eyes. As Severus watched from his dark corner thinking of their children when they have some. She is going to be a good mother. And with the potion she made that would help the vampire get pregnant would be grand.

"You can hardly see ours is the best in healing and stopping pain," soothed Fred,

"And the pain stops after a while when Bella helps you," Soothed Goerge,

Harry had a watery smile a crossed his face he felt bad for the poor boy. He must been in the club as well he remembered a Nigel.

They heard the wicked bitch of the west clear her throat Nigel jumped off Bella's lap and they all walked over a little way to where the evil one is.

"As I told you," "Mr. Potter and Miss Malfoy," "Naughty children deserve to be punished." Simpered Umbridge.

Bella narrowed her eyes at the evil woman wanting to kill her on the spot and probably get away with it since people hates her. As they saw her vile face smirk and walk away.

"You know," "George," "We've always felt out futures lay outside the world of academic achievement." Said Fred,

Fred and George was on either side of Bella. while Harry waited to hear what they where going to do.

"Fred," "I've been thinking exactly the same thing," Said George

The two twins smirked their inner Slytherin was coming out they had been around Bella and the other Slytherins far to long. Bella only smirked she wondered what the twins had planned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Everyone was in the great hall taking their O.W.L's while the pink nazi bitch was at the head of the great hall supervising everything,everyone stopped what they where doing when they heard explosions and banging.

The pink nazi bitch walked down from her perch to go and see what in the world would be making that noise. Everyone watched to see what was going to happen when she walked out side the door.

The pink nazi bitch was looking at a spark in front of her wondering where on earth it came from, Until the spark turned into the middle finger and flew into the great hall and turned into fire works. They must of took Bella and Emmetts idea to crate one that give the finger to who ever you hate.

Umbridge walked a little more out into the hall looking around to see what could had done that. Until Fred and George came zooming around the corner knocking the pink nazi bitch on her ass as they flew into the great hall zooming around.

They threw their fire works and burned all the papers on their school mates desks. The pink nazi bitch looked at all the bright colors and the ones giving the figure unknown to her Severus was in a dark corner snickering to himself since he had a hand in all of this. Serves the vile cow right.

Everyone in the Great Hall was watching the twins fly around reeking havic and pissing the woman they so hated. Sending fire works and colorful explosions all over the place. b'ella sent some butterfly's and bird fire as one nearly got the evil woman in the face. dragon with one of them hit Goyal in the ass and made him face plant. Draco was plastered to the wall and the dragon exploded around his. He passed out when it did.

Filch ran into the great hall with his mop looking more pissed off. He angry with the mess and messing with his girlfriend,

The twins made a huge Chinese Dragon that went straight for the nazi bitch. She ran down the hall like a cow on a rampage. She even pee'd herself everyone saw the line of pee going after her. As the dragon bit down on her and the sparks went all over the place and made all the evil rules that where made fall to the stone floor. Severus gave them that one. And he making money on the stuff he handed over to the twins. Along with Bella not like they needed it.

The twins zoomed over the pink nazi bitch since everyone was running out of the Great Hall Bella swang her foot around and kicked to bitch to the floor. Severus saw it and her laughed his head off for what his beloved had done.

Everyone was outside watching the twins fly out of the school throwing their fire works which turned into a W.W Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Bella and Severus helped them out along with Harry since it will be a good with the Cullen's and the Voltori they love a good joke and had real good ones to help the store out. Plus they are also helping them out,

Jasper had Bella on his back and they cheered on their good work with the twins. They helped had well with jokes and money,

While the nazi bitch stood crying in a pool of her own pee. As flich blew into her ear. She swatted him away not in the mood. Severus shivered as he left to go to his office.

Harry started to feel like one of his dreams where coming on he started to sway on his feet as he fell over. Bella saw this and jumped off Jasper's back.

* * *

 _Harry's vision_

 _Sirius Black had his arms tied behind his back. As he was in the room where he been having dreams from._

 _"I need that prophecy," Hissed Voldemort,_

 _Sirius narrowed his eye at the vile man who fucks snakes. He was not going to give up no information._

 _"You'll have to kill me." Said Sirius in a cold voice,_

 _Voldemort only smiled a sick grin as he raised his wand to cause pain to the beloved godfather of Harry Potter,_

 _"Oh I will," "But first you will fetch it for me." "Crucio!" "Crucio!" Hissed Voldemort,_

 _Sirius was like his niece he would not scream in pain to show him pleasure that he wanted to hear him scream._

 _End of Harry's vision,_

* * *

Bella walked over to Harry slowly with Jasper behind her making sure it was safe. Bella bent down to help him.

"It's Sirius." Cried Harry,

Bella and Jasper exchanged looks and took him somewhere private so they could talk. Well in hope to make him understand to not do this with out a plan.

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Bella and Jasper along with Emmett was right behind Harry Ron and Hermione running up the stairs as harry explained what had happened.

"Harry, are you sure?" Asked Jasper,

Harry turned around for a second. As they continued to fallow him. Him and bella had a bad feeling over this.

"I saw it!" "It's just like with Mr. Weasley!" "It's the same door I've been dreaming about for months," "only I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before!" "Sirius said Voldemort was after something," "something he didn't have last time," "and it's in the department of Mysteries!" Explained Harry,

Bella grabbed a hold of Harry arm to stop him so she could try to get him calm enough to think she whispered for Jasper and Emmett to go to the Voltori and wait for word their with the other Cullen's.

"Harry," "please just listen!" "What if Voldemort meant for you to see this?" "What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?'' "And think straight here for a moment." "Maybe ol' snake fucker made a fake memory to get you into his trap?" Asked Bella,

Harry turned to her thinking what she had said. He knew she had a point but it was so real. Why would he make up fake visions.

"What if he is?" "I'm supposed to just let him die?" "Bella," "he's the only family I've got left!" "Other than you the Cullen's and the Voltori," "What am I gonna do?" Answer that one I think I'm so smart?'' Asked Harry

Bella narrowed her eyes she let out a huff she knew he didn't mean it like the last time. But this type of thing normally turns out real bad.

"Sooo what are we gonna do now?" Asked Ron,

"I guess break into the pink nazi office and use her floo network." Said Hermione,

Bella only shrugged as they fallowed after harry. Well in hopes it wont end with her beating the crap out the vile woman or with her being tortured by the evil cow,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Bella used her wandless magic to get into the pink room of horrors.. When the door opened they crept in. As Harry went over to the fire place as the flames turned green,

"Alert the Order if you can." Ordered Harry,

Bella narrowed her eyes once again don't he remember she is part of the order and spying for them.

"Are you mental?" "We're going with you!" Asked Ron,

Harry looked up from the flamed with a worried look on his face. If he let anything happen to Bella Snape would have his head on a pole.

"It's too dangerous." Said Harry,

Bella smacked him in the back of the head as she bent down to be face to face with him. To make sure he heard her loud and clear.

"When are you going to get it into your head?" "how many times I have to tell you that I do what I do is for the greater good and for you as my family." "We're in this together!" "And with Severus as well," Said Bella soothingly,

Bella eep'd when she heard a voice she dreaded when they thought of this idea. Bella turned around to see a pissed off nazi bitch.

"That you are!" Hissed Umbridge,

Umbridge looked down at this with venom filled eyes. Bella figured this was not a good thing for her in this case since the vile woman hated her more than Harry,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minute later,_

Bella was strapped into a chair so she would attack Umbridge anymore. Well after giving her two black eyes and a broken nose she finally got her in the chair after sending Crucio after her enough to knock her out. When she came to she saw the ugly face in her face so she spit a blood into her face as her hair turned purple.

"I caught this once trying to help the Weasley girl." Said Draco,

Bella's head shot up to see her twin looks like he in the start of his spying game already still. He had poor Neville by his shirt with his wand in his back.

Draco saw his twin tied to a chair he tried to hold his anger back so he wont be called out on it. Draco saw that his twin got a few good shots in on the bitch. But he saw the vile woman bent over to look at his twin in the eyes which is never a good thing. Why isn't she doing this to Potter not to his sister.

"You where going to call Dumbledor where you?" Asked Umbridge sweetly

Bella only narrowed her eyes and smirked she was not going to back down from this bitch she fighting back.

"Why would I tell a fat ugly pink horror of a bitch." "Oh yeah your breath smells like ass." Hissed Bella,

Bella spit in Umbridge face again and kicked her in the leg since her leg's where free. She couldn't give a fuck less at this point in time. Draco smirked in his head but what he saw her do to is twin made him feel sick.

Umbridge punched Bella hard to the side of the face. Bella only spin on her pink rug hell she taste more blood and was used to it.

"You hit like a little bitch." "I felt kids punch harder than you." Hissed Bella,

Bella tried to keep her eyes from turning red from the rage she was feeling. She heard Harry try to talk to her to get her away from her.

Severus walked into the office to see his bella tied to a chair and wounded. And saw the vile woman got her ass kicked as well.

"You sent for me, Headmistress?" Asked Severus,

Bella kept her eyes to the floor she was trying her best to not let him see her face. But she didn't know he had already did and wanted to save her.

"Snape, yes." "The time has come for answers,' "whether they want to give them to me or not." "Have you brought the Veritaserum?" "So I could loosen this one to speak to me other than insult and attack me," Asked Umbridge sweetly,

Bella knew what that stuff did and she knew how to fight it. Her anger was not leaving her and Severus knew this was not a good sign he just wanted to take her in his arms.

"try it bitch and you wont have no fingers left to fuck you minister boy toy." Hissed Bella,

Half the room had to bight something from laughing at the insults that Bella was spitting out she was the best at them after all.

"You shut it you little malfoy freak." Hissed Umbridge,

Severus smirked internally at his Bella such a fighter even the current position she was in. He wondered why she was doing it to her not Potter since it was his idea after all.

"I'm afraid you used up all my stores interrogating students." "The last of it on Miss Chang." "Unless you wish to poison potter." "but not with miss malfoy that would bring anger to her father and that is something you don't want to have," "but if you so chose with potter believe me I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did ." "I cannot help you." Said Seveus,

Severus turned to leave well he had to force himself to leave he hated see his beloved like this even Draco was having a hard he learned so much from her that he turning to be a good spy.

Harry thought if he told Snape about Sirius since he was the only order member that not in hiding in a castle or somewhere else or in Bella case.

"He's got Padfoot." Cried Harry,

Severus stopped something he wished not to do. He wanted to take Bella out of the vile pink chair and hold her to him. But he had to worry about the stupid dog and his godson.

"He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden! Cried Harry,

Bella thought it was a rather good idea but her head was pounding. Severus turned around to look at her and her angelic bloody face. As the vile woman looked at him confused.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot?" "Where what is hidden?" "What is he talking about Snape?" Asked Umbridge,

Severus paused as if he was thinking what to do. He hoped nothing else would come to him beloved but this was a crazy pink woman their talking about.

"No idea," Said Severus dryly,

Severus left after seeing the smirk on his Bella's face he knew she knows he knew what Harry was talking about. But she always did it to let him know she will come out of this alive.

"Very well." "You give me no choice," "Malfoy. As this is a matter of Ministry Security," "You leave me with... no other alternative." "The Cruiciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue umbrdge venom filled tone,

She turned to go over to her desk to grab her want. It's not like she hasn't done it to her already Lucius is a blonde fool he don't scares her one bit. Bella swallowed hard ready for what the cow throws at her. It can't be any worst that what Edward and the Dark Lord,

That's against the law! Cried Hermione.

Draco nodded mentally he didn't want to see his sister go through that again he wondered whys he hated his sister so much,as she turned the picture of fudge down.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt," Said a all to happy Umbridge,

She turned to face Bella. Harry tried to get out of his chair. As Bella looked her dead in the eye showing her do it I dare you I'll take what ever you bring on.

"Crucio!" Hissed Umbridge,

Everyone in the room watched Bella scream from the pain that Umbridge placed into the Crucio. It felt like the Dark Lord but worst.

Severus stopped dead in the hall's when she heard the screams of his beloved bounced off the stone walls. He fell to his knee's and sobbed he couldn't bare it. And he couldn't save her from that woman. He felt like he lost Lilly all over again.

While Hermione thought of something that could help she saw how bad Draco and Severus looked he looked like he wanted to help her.

"Tell her," "Harry!" Cried Hermione,

The vile woman stopped her evening enjoyment to looked over at her other captives. Wondering what the stupid girl wanted,

"Tell me what?" Asked Umbridge,

Hermione used the tears that she was crying for Bella's pain to use it as if she was sad about Dumbledore.

"Well," "If you won't tell her where it is," "I will." Cried Hermione,

Bella smirked Hermione was using the skills she taught her. She will be a good spy as well one day.

"Where what is?" Asked Umbridge,

Everyone in the room looked at Hermione to see where she was going with this. Bella read her mind and knew where she was going with this.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon," Cried Hermione,

The vile woman cracked a ugly smile as she released Bella and Harry. Who in turm helped her up.

"You freak, Potter and you will be coming with me," Ordered Umbridge,

Harry helped Bella on his shoulder they Hermione fallowed the evil cow.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later,_

Bella was Harry's back she started to regain her strength. As Umbridge swatted bugs and other things away from her as they stopped in the middle of the forest where the house that Bella made for Hagrids half brother.

"Well where is this weapon at?" Asked Umbridge

"It's up your ass and around the corner," Hissed Bella,

Bella head lifted her hair still purple. But she was not letting this go. As the vile woman would hand her wand pointed at them. As she walked around with a crazed look on her face

"There is no weapon is there?" Asked Umbridge,

Bella smirked on Harry's back serves the cow right. And harry and Hermione looked at her like she was losing it.

"You little shits tried to trick me." "That evil bitch did put you up to it?" Asked a nervous Umbridge,

Harry looked at Hermione waited for the next move in her plan as Bella tried to hold back her laughter she waited for this all freaking year.

"You know something I really hate children." "Well I guess your not children are you." "All I did was to try to make things better." "Now look what you had done to me." Cried Umbridge,

Bella was getting sick pleasure out all of this. While harry and Hermione waited for something to happen.

Umbridge was about to send the killing curse until she heard something in the woods that stopped her she turned around sharply as she saw a huge herd of Centaurs. She tried to hide behind Harry and Bella.

"You have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter." Said Umbridge sternly,

The centaurs started to come near her. She continued to point her finger at them as they licked their lips as if she was lunch.

"Lower your weapons." "I warn you!" "Under the law," "as creatures of near-human intelligence." Ordered Umbridge,

Bella pushed Harry and Hermione down as the arrows came flying at the vile woman. Bella crept off Harry's back while they where waiting.

"How dare you!" "Filthy halfbreed!" "Incarcerous!" Hissed Umbridge,

She casts a spell causing a centaur to be wrapped in a rope and fall to the ground and Hermione and Bella tried to free the centaur but is unable to. Not even Bella's wandless magic was able to take the robes off.

"Please," "please stop it!" "Please!." Pleaded Hermione,

Umbridge kept her wand raised with her crazed look into her eyes as if she finally snapped from everything. Bella was shaking with anger from this once again. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No," "enough!" "I will have order!" Hissed Umbridge.

Umbridge had her head raised to show them that she was not playing anymore games. That was when Grawpy sneak up and picked the vile woman by the back of her ugly pink jacket and looked at her as if she was something to be stepped on. As the centaurs came rushing over even the one finally freed went over as well.

"You animals!" "Do you know who I am?!" Yelled Umbridge,

Bella,Hermione and Harry rushed over to their poor new friend. As the centaurs tried to jump up to grab her.

"It's not his fault," "he doesn't understand!" Cried Hermione,

Bella only shrugged she was enjoying this to much seeing the vile cow getting the taste of her own med's now.

"Potter,Malfoy do something!" "Tell them I mean no harm!" Yelled Umbridge

Bella and harry only smirked at her pleading they rather enjoyed it. So Bella shrug and thought to be a snarky person.

"Sorry professor I must not tell lies remember," Said Harry,

"As much as I am enjoying this." "But remember I must not disobey my teachers." "So I am not disobeying," Hissed Bella,

The centaurs shot a arrow trying to hit Umbridge only to hit Hagrids brother instead. Bella would have to heal that before they do anything else. As Grawpy dropped the vile woman into the herd of centaurs. As they dragged her off to their home to do as they pleased or kill her.

"Thank you Grawpy you did real good," Said Bella,

Bella jumped onto his hand and held his arm with a healing spell and gave it a little kiss as she lowered her to the ground.

Bella! Hermione remember Sirius," Cried Harry,

Bella * _huffed*_ she was not going to give her body a rest for the rest of the night she had to keep her purple hair and changed her eye color to black now he wont know her. And a spell that wont let him sense the Dark Mark.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later's,_

Bella and Harry and Hermione ran over the bridge that connected to the school as they met up with the rest of the group seems the cullen's must went and tried to get the Voltori,

"How in the name of merlins saggy balls did you get away?" Asked Bella,

The rest of their group stopped before them catching their breath. So they could explain how they got away.

"Puking Pastilles," "it wasn't pretty." Said Ginney,

Ginny turned to her brother with a smile. She was proud of her brother for what he had done he used his brain.

"I told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets." "Of course they told me to bugger off and ate the lot. Said a smug Ron,

Bella smirked she couldn't believe her twin was tricked now she could tease him about it now. But she was worried about him as well. Ron handed over their wand's even though she wouldn't need it. As her appearance had already changed from less of a Malfoy.

"That was clever, Ron!" I knew their was Slytherin in you yet." Chirped Bella,

bella trasfigured her robes into something simlar to severus and her fathers something she wont be known to be seen or noticed in only people who are closed to her would know it was her,

"It was brilliant." "So how are we getting to London?" Chirped Neville,

Neville hugged Bella glad to see she was ok. When he saw her wince he didn't want to ask about it.

"Look," "it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done," "all of you." "But, I've got you into enough trouble as it is." said Harry,

Bella * _huffed*_ as she smacked him in the head a few times to get her point a crossed he knew what she was going to lecture him on.

"Dumbledore's Army was supposed to be about doing something real." "Or was all that just words to you?" Said Neville,

Eveyone nodded to what Neville had said. Harry only rolled his eyes bad enough Bella now Neville,

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself," "Bella and the Cullens and Snape you know," Said Ron,

Bella nodded to what he had said about that she was proud of her little Ronnikins he growing up her little babies are leaving the nest and going to fight the war. Her little converted Slytherins oh how she was happy.

"So, how are we going to get to London?" Asked Harry,

Luna gave a creepy smile that made Bella and Hermione feel dread and had a feeling it involved flying,

"We fly of course." Chirped Luna

Bella and Hermione could faint at that very moment but they might as well deal with the accepting with flying.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later,_

Bella and Harry along with the rest of their group or army was in the room that Harry was dreaming about. Bella noticed it when she had her lessons with Harry,

"Well this is the room, you should know Jen." Said Harry,

Harry was told by Bella to not say her name so she wont blow her cover. If they had to call her anything it would be Jen the first name she could think started to walk towards the door with everyone with him fallowing. And with one Order member which was Bella,

Harry entered a room full of foggy crystal balls. Everyone looked around in awe Bella only shrugged she seen the room in Harry's lessons. Their wands lit to show where they where going.

Harry started to count down all the rows of crystal balls until he finds the one that had his name on it, Or where Sirius was at. The others fallowing close behind when he made it there he looked down on the floor to see if Sirius was there only to find nothin.

"He should be here," Said Harry,

Bella looked around this place was interesting her brain started to work over time trying to figure these out.

"Harry this one had your name one it," Said Bella,

Harry went over to where the crystal ball where Bella was pointing at and eyed it wondering what was so grand about it. He reached up and grabbed it. He started to study it wondering what it dose.

* * *

 _"The one with the power to kill the dark lord approaches," "And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal," "For neither could live while the other survives."_

* * *

Harry was confused by all of it. He didn't know what the message meant at all. He played the message in his head.

"harry," Whispered Hermione

Harry shook his thoughts away as they saw a figure walk towards him. Bella knew that walk all to well. Her father was on spy duty and a mission with the Dark Lord and the Order. But why wasn't she told.

"Where is Sirius?" Asked Harry,

The figure was playing with his mind. Bella knew her father all to well and he was having fun. Well she hoped that Severus stayed at the school.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality." Said Lucius,

Lucius spelled his mask away in black smoke. He saw his daughter there she looked wounded wondering what could of happened to make her look like that. But he knew she was their for the Order he was proud of his little princess. She is a good spy as is her mother.

"You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see." "Now hand me the prophecy," Said Lucius,

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed mentally at her father he was playing with him. And it was kinda funny but she knew his act well.

"You do anything to us and I'll break it," Growled Harry,

Lucius arched a blonde eyebrow at Harry he should of figured that this would of happened. He still wondered why his princess was like that she was wounded already. Lucius and Bella cringed when they heard the crazy laughing and saw the figure that stood by Lucius.

"He knows how to play!" "Itty, bitty, baby, Potter!" Cooed Bellatrix,

Neville stood next to Bella as if she would give him the courage to fight the evil crazy lady. Bella only smiled at him to show he could do this.

"your Bellatrix Lestrange," Whimpered Neville,

Bella patted him on the back to show him that he was doing a good job. Lucius arched a eye brow to, he knew she was good in teaching other. He was real proud of his little princess,

"Neville Longbottom is it?" "How's mum and dad?" Cooed Bellatrix.

Bella nudged him to say its ok to do the next move. Lucius knew that she was doing the same this as she did with Draco. His daughter was the light of his life. He loved his children, His little princess was a pure heart that darkness cant taint even though she was playing a dark part as well.

"Better now they're about to be avenged." Said Nevelle,

Neville raised his wand he was moving to quickly for the game they where playing well her father was just acting. Bella held onto his wand arm and cliched it tightly. Lucius saw that and tried to cover him movements as to defused the problem.

"Let's just everybody, calm down... shall we?" Said Lucius smoothly,

Everyone had their wands up still as waiting for a attack well their really was two order members their now, but her father couldn't show himself a spy yet.

"All we want is that prophecy." Said Lucius smoothly,

Harry narrowed his eyes at Bella father. He won't hand it over if it meant his taking his last breath on this earth.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Asked Harry,

Bellatrix anger came full force from Harry mentioning their lord name. Bella narrowed her eyes at her crazy bitch of a aunty.

"You dare speak his name?" "You filthy half-blood!" Hissed Bellatrix,

Bella rolled her eyes at her crazy aunt her father did the same he must think of her the same way she dose.

"It's alright," "he's just a curious lad," "aren't you?" Asked Lucius,

Harry narrowed his eyes at the two he had to keep up the play so he wont let Lucius be called out on his spying.

"Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made." Explained Lucius,

Everyone looked around at the crystal balls. While Bella, Hermione and Harry kept their eyes on the one that would kill them right then and there.

"Which is lucky for you," "really." Whispered Lucius smoothly,

Bella waved the others to part as she saw others coming in from all sides. So they would be prepared to attack.

"Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord?" "Why he was unable to kill you," "when you were just an infant?" "Don't you want to know the secret of your scar?" "All the answers are there," "Potter," "in your hand." "All you have to do is give it to me," "and I can show you everything," Said Lucius,

Bella was pressed against Neville and Ron and it was rather uncomfortable. As the Death Eaters surrounded them all. Bella was lucky she prepared herself before she came. this is so not her day. She jumped when one of them grabbed her ass. She glared with hate and growled. Lucius wanted to hex who ever the Death Eater was for touching his little princess in such a manner. They should be lucky Severus was not here.

"I waited 14 years," Said Harry,

Lucius used his sad look as to what Harry had said. He was sad for his princess who had to protect all them. As he reached out his hand.

"I know." Said Lucius in fake mock sympathy,

Bella rolled her eyes now she knew where her acting skills came from. As she laughed in her head her father play.

"Guess I can wait a little longer." Said Harry,

 **"NOW EVERYONE ATTACK AND BREAK RANKS!"** Ordered Bella,

Lucius was proud at the moment as how his daughter was handling her troops. As everyone was prepared.

 **"Stupefy!"** Yelled Everyone,

All at once their spells went off sending Death Eaters flying. Bella hit her father with a lighter one so he knew she wasn't going to harm him. As everyone started to run and held up their guard.

When they rounded the corner as a personal joke to his daughter Lucius appeared in a pile of smoke with his hand raised. Bella snickered in her head last time she showed his any movie that had posed like that.

Everyone back tracked Bella was still running on her own energy she had left. She was backing up only to be punched in the face for the freaking fourth time that day. She waved her want and sent the bastard or bitch flying.

Bella got up and saw Neville sent a stunning spell. Bella patted him on the back and she nodded to him kicked the bastard.

"Good job Neville but we need to get moving," Said Bella,

Bella took his hand so he wouldn't get caught or worst killed. He was still learning after all. Neville was grateful for Bella at this point in time.

Bella and Neville finally caught up with Harry and Ron and Hermione. Bella saw a Death Eater on their tail she waved her wand and knocked all the crystal balls off the shelves.

 **"reducto!"** Hissed out Bella,

Bella made a huge explosion as crystal balls started to fall from all the shelves, Ron's eyes where about to pop out of his head.

 **"RUN LIKE YOU STOLE IT YOU GUYS AND GET BACK TO THE DOOR,!"** Ordered Bella,

Everyone staeted to run towards the door that they think they came in balls falling from the shelves as they ran making sure none fell on them. When they made it to the door they jumped down as they nearly hit the floor something stopped them then dropped them.

Harry started to look at the crystal ball as he tried to catch his breath from his 100 mile dash in the Department Of Mysteries.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Everyone got up not even caring to dust themselves off. Bella clothing was more well revealing from the fighting she was doing. Well she been fighting more than them.

Harry walked up the odd looking arch he heard people speaking through it wondering what the arch could be,

"The voices can you hear what they are saying?" Asked Harry,

Bella and Luna could hear them but they wont say anything. While they others walked up with Harry to look at the interesting arch,

"there is no voices there harry," Said Hermione,

Bella knew she wouldn't hear them it must be only to who could understand that what she came up with so far.

"Everyone get behind me!" Ordered Bella,

Everyone but Harry moved behind Bella. Harry just raised his wand to point so he could attack he knew Bella was tiered and in pain. So he was going to be the protecting this time. Smoky figures flew over them as they tried to shield themselves.

Once the figures left Harry opened his eyes. Harry pushed himself up off the ground to looked for his friends And Bella. He was worried about her she was his soul bonded sister. He saw everyone being held at wand point Well in Bella's case wand point and a pervert who was playing the game of i want to feel you up and lick your neck and bite it,

Lucius chuckled a dark chuckle he had to hold back from hexing the pervert to touch his princess in such a way he focused on Potter to keep his mind off of it. As he made his way up to Harry,

"Did you actually believe," "or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance, against us?' "I'll make this simple for you, Potter." "Give me the prophecy now," "or watch your friends die." Hissed Lucius,

Lucius placed his hand out in a motion for saying give me now or they die. Harry looked down at the hand and looked at his friends and soul bonded sister.

"Don't give it to him," "Harry!" Hissed Bella,

Bella's mouth was covered by the pervert who had held her. She bit his tongue so he would release her.

 **"YOU LITTLE WHORE!"** Yelled Dolohov,

Lucius flinched at what he had said. Bella just stood straight and not let him affect her she wished Severus was there,

Harry hesitates but hands over the prophecy. Malfoy holds it up and a white light distracts tried to make himself look all powerful with it. A bight light appeared at the corner of Harry's eye, Lucius turned to be face and face to Sirius,

"Get away from my godson!" Hissed Sirius playfully,

Sirius punched Lucius in the face playfully knowing it was all for show. As he fell backwards,after that everyone was showing up the Cullens the Voltori and their guard. along with the rest of the order. She didn't see Jasper he must be watching Severus,

Bella join on with sending hex's. She was back to back with Rose. Who in turn told her Jasper stayed with Severus since he was going to come here and save you. As Sirius pushed harry to safety,

"Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get out of here." ordered Sirius,

Harry narrowed his eyes if Bella was staying he was staying with them. Not fair if she could fight.

"What? No," "I'm staying with you and bella, I cant leave the both of you," Cried Harry,

Sirius closed his eyes he knew that Harry wished to fight if either of the was distracted they where done for. He remembered the face Severus gave him he felt bad and he knew Severus loved his niece. He never seen him cry on his knees not even for Lilly,

"You've done beautifully." "Now let me and Bella take it from here." Said Sirius,

Sirius gave him a pleading look. Harry was not backing down from this. He wanted to fight along side of his family.

* * *

Lucius got up from his shock from the breaking crystal ball he sent a playful hex over to Harry and Sirius who used a shield charm to block it.

Everyone else that came along with Harry. watched Bella and the others fight with their lives. Bella could let go and battle with the fight with the anger she felt.

Harry disarmed Lucius not wanting to harm Bella's father. Lucius looked at Harry like what the fuck man.

 **"NICE ONE JAMES!"** Cheered Sirius,

Harry looked at his godfather with a what the fuck look he not his father. Wondering if he was so caught up in the fight he didn't even notice. Sirius sent a hex and sent Lucius flying into the wall,

 **"AVADA KADAVRA!"** Yelled Bellatrix,

Bellatrix spell hit Sirius no one could of pushed him out of the way in time since they where battling. Bella was hit with a slicing hex. She saw what was happening Sirius went through the arch and floated away.

Harry was in to much of a shock everything around him went silent. As he watched his godfather float away into the arch. Bella who was the closest to him at the moment restrained him from doing anything stupid she was losing blood but she had it stemmed off for the moment as Harry fought to get out of her arms.

Bellatrix looked at the sight with joy. Bella still had a hold on Barry so he wont do things he would regret.

Harry saw Bellatrix and elbowed bella into one of her cuts and took off after her. Bella saw where he was going when she comes back to from her pain spasms she would run after him and also re-stem off the blood.

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Bella finally got control over her body as she tried to track down where Harry had gone off to. She heard the chanting of her crazy aunt she made sure she hid behind walls in Harry's current state of mind he wouldn't know who was who at this point in time.

"I killed Sirius Black!" Chant'd Bellatrix

Bella sneered at how her aunt could be so cold heart'd. then she thought about it again she had no heart what so ever plus she was one crazy bitch. this was not helping harry current state of mind. she hexed a few more Death Eaters and got hit a few more times but she needed to stay alert for Harry,

"You coming to get me?!" Cheered Bellatrix

Harry lifted his wand as he pointed at crazy aunt Bellatrix. Bella eyes widened when she heard the spell came out of Harry's mouth.

"Crucio!" Hissed Harry,

Crazy aunt Bellatrix fell to the ground screaming in pain. Harry stood before her as he prepared to use it again. While crazy aunt Bellatrix looked up at him with a pout. Bella eyes snapped open when she heard the voice so if he showed himself she would have to protect Harry until Albus arrived.

"You've got to mean it harry," Whispered Voldemort

Harry's twisted his neck to take the kink out of it. and as well to get rid of the annoying voice that was talking to him. Bella was prepared to shied Harry at anytime.

"She killed him." "She deserves it." "You know the spell, Harry," Whispered Voldemort,

The Dark Lord appeared behind Harry. That was Bella's time to step in she ran over when they where focused on Harry and placed him behind her. Lucky the Dark Lord can't tell who she was since he had that perverted grin a crossed his ugly snake fucking face.

"Well hello my pretty, Where did you come from?, I've been wondering who you are my dear,Why dont you join my side the winning side," Said Voldermort

Bella narrowed her eyes and she tried not to laugh at how dumb he could be her own father knew it was her.

"Sorry Snake Fucker I'm on the winning side, So leave or i'll hex you slimy cock and balls off so you wont fuck no more poor snakes," Hissed Bella,

The Dark Lord's eye's flashed with anger. While Harry and Bellatrix was still having a stare off. Bella stomped on his foot to bring him back to realty.

"What the hell," Hissed Harry

Bella nodded to the Dark Lord who was pissed at the moment. Voldemort was to pissed to think at the moment while Bella was trying to get Harry to look. He hexed Bella with a slicing charm and Crucio'd her.

Harry didn't know what to think his soul bonded sister was not quick enough from all the the time with the pink horror and with the fighting and the lost of blood she was tierd. He was frozen when the Dark Lord stopped he look at Bella and noticed that she was knocked out, The Dark Lord ran his hands down her body like the last time and kissed her on the lips and licked her neck, He couldn't even tell she was breathing, He couldn't even move it was just like last time when he did this, It just angered him to no ends, He was about to attack but Albus came at that vary moment.

Albus was to late he knew she was still alive he had to get her some help before he was a dead man. Remus and Tonk's rushed over to her and took her to a safe place while Albus stared off with the vile man. Bellatrix took off to a safe place and await her punishment.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. You harmed a powerful witch that belongs to the royal family of the Voltori, that will put you on their to kill list, The Aurors are on their way," Said Albus in a cold voice,

voldemort looked at albus with cold red eyes. they took the one he wanted by his side to rule, to stick his cock into, To have many heirs he so wished, If she didn't want to he would force her, She would be his.

"By which time I shall be gone. And you... shall be dead,And that girl will be mine, Hissed Voldemort,

Alice ran over to Harry when she smelled Bella blood she knew something had happened, They won't be able to take her to get help until all this was over, As she pushed Harry over with her and Jane so they could protect him, Jane felt fury that one of her masters soul bonded daughter was harmed.

Albus and the Dark Lord faced off with their hex's clashing together as they fought for who would be the one to leave alive.

The Dark Lord broke the hex battle he used wandless magic to blow flames out of his mouth to turn it into a snake, As he laughed the vile creepy laugh he was known for, The vampires hissed as they moved from the flames with Harry so they won't get killed or well along with Harry,

Albus dispelled the flaming snake and sent a tidal wave of water at the Dark Lord as it surrounded him into a bubble of water, Harry got out of Jane and Alice hold since they where to busy watching what was going on.

Voldemort waved his wand to dispelled what Albus had. Albus blocked his hex only to knock over Harry and sent Alice and Jane flying, The huge bubble of water fell to the ground with a huge splash, He waved his wand and sent nothing but black while Albus sent a shielding charm to block his hex.

Voldemort opened his arms wide as he yelled knocking Albus and Harry over in the process, The windows all broke inside of the Ministry, Glass fell down like rain, The Dark Lord crossed his arms as he gathered all the glass he could and sent it flying at Albus and Harry,

Albus used a shield charm to turn the glass into dust, Once he was done he stood up and helped Harry,The Dark Lord took off in a swirl of black robes and smoke,

The dust on the ground moved with a dark hiss, Harry fell to his side in pain, Albus turned around slowly he bent down to Harry so he could help the boy, Harry was being possessed by Voldemort.

"You... you've lost, old man," Hissed out Harry/Voldemort

Albus looked down at Harry with sad eyes, He hated to see some a good boy like this, By a vile man,

Harry started to have flash backs while he was shaking on the floor in pain, Of when he faced off with the Dementor's, When Sirius died and when Bella had to restrain him, Along with his happy moments with Sirius, Albus looked even more sad seeing him in pain,

"Harry," Whispered Albus,

Albus tried to reach out to Harry, But Harry body jerked away as he screamed in pain like he was trying to fight the Dark Lord out of his body,

"So weak," "so vulnerable!" Hissed Voldemort

Harry started to see when Mr Weasley was attack, When he was in The Room Of Requirements when he was looking into the mirror, But this time when he saw himself in the mirror his head was replaced by the Dark Lords head,

"Look at me!" Hissed Voldemort

"Harry, It isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not!" Whispered Albus kindly,

As Harry sees his friends enter the Atrium, He remembers the happy times he spent with somehow Bella was not in them as if he somehow used his blocking to block her out so she won't be discovered as a spy, The only signs of her is in her fake cover with different colored hair and eyes along with her face,

"Oh Harry," Whispered Albus,

Hermione and Ron and the others ran into the room, When they caught sight of Harry and Albus, Aro and Marcus looked over to see Bella they rush over to help their princess their blessed soul bonded daughter,

Marcus found a mate in one Luna Lovegood he was thrilled at the thought of finally having his true mate, But first she need to finish this war before she could be changed, He could feel his Bella heart was faint. One of them should hold Severus back when they get her to the school. He laid his coat over her cold body while Tonk's and Sulpisha worked on Bella, Neville ran over to sit next to his friend who he thought of as a sister he is Bella soul bonded bother along with Jane mate,

"You're the weak one," Gasped out Harry,

Harry started to see visions of the Dark Lord and Bella fighting, He would die if she died since she and the others all he had left.

"And you'll never know love, or true family," Gasped Harry,

Albus eyes filled with tears he noticed that Bella was forcing magic into Harry he saw it, How bright that girl was not caring about her own life to help her soul bonded brother,

"And I feel sorry for you." Gasped Harry,

The Dark Lord was pushed out of Harry's body with the magic Bella pushed into him, It was like she knew he needed help and she offered it, She was more advanced far beyond her age those Malfoy's,

Ablus saw the Dark Lord pushed out of Harry with pure light, The light of family he looked at the dust the glowed over Harry, As the Dark Lord bent over Harry,

"You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose your one friend will be mine even if I have to kidnap her and force her to produce my heirs, My cock will be in that little sweet friend of yours and I will make you watch ever last minute of her screams as I pound my cock into her," Hissed Voldemort,

The Voltori kings and their guard along with the Cullens hissed at what they had just heard the snake fucker say, It will be a cold day in hell they would let that happen,

Harry looked up at the Dark Lord not even having the energy to get up at the moment he didn't even know what the power and energy came from to push the Dark Lord out of his mind,

The Aurors arrive at the scene. Voldemort quickly teleports away. But Fudge has a look of shock on his face.

"He's back," Gasped fudge,

Albus rolled his eyes and ignored the stupid moron who just finally came to terms and stopped being in denial over something that was told to his pea brain self all along.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Jasper got Alices Patronous to tell them to wait out side of the hospital wing for them and make sure you watch Severus when they get there,

So they been there for a while when they heard running down the halls his eyes snapped open he knew that blood smell, When the body came into view Severus nearly fell to him knee's he felt the pain she was in, And his heart broke,

Marcus kicked the double doors to the hospital wing open, Madam Pomfrey rushed over when she saw the red eyes of one of the kings and the girl in his arms,

"Take her to the room now, She need help right away," Order Pomfrey,

Jasper and Marcus had a hold on Severus once they hear her heart beat normal they would let him go right now they need him to be calm, After a hour of working on Bella the Medi Witch came out,

"She is stable but needs alot of rest she had to sliceing charms down to her and Merlin knows how mant Crucio done to her from both the Dark lord and the toad woman, Plus she also used her magic to help someone," Explained Pomfrey

"Can I go and be with her?" Asked Severus,

The Medi Witch eyes soften she was glad Severus had his soul mate and was able to be happy in such a dark time.

"Yes go Severus," Said Pomfrey

Severus got up and went into the room. As Marcus and Jasper went to the others to make sure their all alright.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Harry sat in Albus office he was not to see Bella until he talked to Albus that was his orders. No one else was able to see her since Severus wont leaver her side she hasn't woke up since the battle,

"I know how you feel," Said Albus

Harry blinked away the tears he only had a few family left he nearly lost another one to the Dark Lord,

"No you don't, It's my fault that Sirius got killed, And that I nearly lost Bella that night as well, And Professor Snape must be depress and crying since she hasn't woke up," Said Harry,

Harry clutched the bracelet that fell off Bella's wrist. He kept it until he would see her, He knew it was something Snape got her, He would be staying with the Voltori this summer since they where his family,

"No, the fault is mine! I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between you. I thought by distancing myself from you, as I have done all year, he'd be less tempted and therefore you might be more protected." "I also knew the reason why your lessons was stopped by Bella, She had a really abusive relationship with young Edward Cullen and it was so brutal that she blocked the memories, You only saw a two of the bad ones but their was more and more violent, i shouldn't say I am glade he is burned, but harry Bella was the one who helped you pushed the dark lord out of your mind she used her last ounce of strength to push it into you to give you the power," "And Lucius will have to continue to play his part in prison there was no way for me to get him out with out letting the Dark Lord know he is a spy so Narcissa is taking his place," explained albus,

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes, It was Bella who helped him, He don't understand why she keeps doing this,

"How could she do something like that professor?" Asked Harry

Albus saw the way Severus looked he hasn't seen his like that in a long time, But he understand why Harry would ask the question he had just asked,

"Well its the power of a pure heart of friendship and family Harry that's how, She could do that, She also could do it with true love but that would be with Severus, And yes Severus is rather bad at this point so I understand why," Said Albus,

Harry looked at Albus trying to hold back his tears as he held the emerald and ruby bracelet in his hands,

"The prophecy said neither one can live for the other one survives. It means one of us is gonna have to kill the other... in the end?" Asked Harry

Albus sat back to think of a way to explain to Harry what the prophecy had meant, He remembered everything that was said that very night it was made,

"yes." Said Albus

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Asked Harry

Harry was confused about everything still, He didn't know why Professor Dumbledore kept this information away from him,

"For the same reason you tried to save Sirius. For the same reason your friends saved you. and the same reason why Bella risk all to save you at the risk of her own life, And to be uncovered as a spy, But Bella to smart about that though she thinks ahead before I happens,. After all these years, After all you suffered, I didn't want to cause you any more pain. I cared too much about you, Now through Bella you gain more family, It wont be the same as Sirius or your real parents but it is a soul bonded family, Its a blessing to know something like that Harry, Bella is a good person never forget that," Explained Albus,

Albus hugged Harry and told him to go and see Bella, Well in hopes she was awake for Severus and Harry''s sake,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry noticed Severus was asleep when he went over to place a hand on Bella's, She had done so much for him,

"Bella please wake up I know what you did for me, And I wanted to thank you," Whispered Harry,

Harry rubbed his thumb on her cold hand since Severus had her other hand into his big ones, He saw how bad Severus looked and he knew the man loved her with his mind heart and body and soul, He hoped one day he would meet his soul mate, He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a groan coming from the bed,

Severus heard everything that Harry had said he smiled in his sleep Bella was a ray of pure light to everything and everywhere she went, He was angered when he was told what the Dark Lord said about his Bella, and what he did to his Bella once again, one day he will get his revenge on the bastard and the ass Dolohov for even daring to touch his Bella in the way he did along with the snake fucker, He heard his Bella groan he pretended to wake up and look to see her eyes opened looking around confused.

"Dearest heart, how are you feeling?," Asked Severus.

Harry held his breath as did Severus they didn't even notice no one else came into the room, As they waited for her to speak

"Yes I feel fine, I wish to leave this infernal hospital though I can't stand hospitals," Grumbled Bella,

Severus smiled widely. Harry was to much in shock as Severus told Harry to fetch Carlisle to let her leave she come down to their chamber,

Harry came back with Doctor Cullen one of his soul bonded fathers,He checked Bella over and smiled as he placed a kiss on one of his soul bonded kids cheeks he had so many now through Harry,

"She may go but only if she rest and no hanky panky either, That means you Severus no sex until she is fully recovered," Oh yes how you survived all that you are half vampire since the bite from James, And it seemed with the bites from Edward was also part of it as well it wast enough to fully change you but enough to turn you into half vampire, So you will need blood here and there so, We never noticed before util we had to help you stay alive, But one day you will need to be fully changed but right now your fine and dandy my little princess, Said Carlisle,

Bella and Severus blushed from what Carlisle had just said as they room burst into joyous laughter,

"Shut it pop's, And thanks for telling me," Said Bella,

Severus only picked her up and carried her out of the hospital wing after she talked to Harry and gave him the gift that she got him the last time they went shopping. Alice saw her giving it to Harry so she brought it down, It was a male version of a locket that magically showed all his loved ones she had it specially made for him, It was Gryffindore and Slytherin colors with a lion and a snake with emeralds and rubies, Everyone of her friends got the same thing, But Harry's was more specials along with Nevilles and Hermione's,

Now it was his turn he was going to spend time with his Bella since she will be resting, He will just get their meals down in their chambers, Well the Voltori kings was staying in the guest rooms in their chambers but he shrugged it off he little brave fighter was ok and he was happy at the moment,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Harry was walking around the castle thinking back on things, He felt better in some ways that he was not alone family wise he was happy on that, But he was still sad over losing Sirius, He saw mister filch place the picture back up on the walls as he looked depress in losing his little girlfriend he probably lost his virginity to that ugly bitch or he probably banged whores in back allies, Harry shivered at that thought,

Harry turned the corner to see Luna pinning up things, He was happy that she was his other soul bonded father mate, He been alone for a long time even though his first mate was not his true mate, And Neville mate his Jane who will be in Gryffindore next year along with a few other Voltori guards,

"How come you're not at the feast?" Asked Harry,

Luna jumped her Voltori necklace hanging over her jumper with the ring showing that she was to be married to one of the kings,

"Lost all my possessions. Apparently people have been hiding though my Marcus said he would get me all new things, I just wanted to have my things back," Said Luna

Harry gave her sad eyes he hated to see someone with such a good heart being treated like that, she was like Bella but different

"That Marcus is a good guy I hope you happiness, He is my soul bonded father to I'll be staying with them this summer so I don't have to deal with my awful blood related family," Said Harry,

Luna let a smile grace her face, She was happy to have a friend like harry and the others, _S_ he was blessed since they came to this school she was going to be in the order this summer since Marcus talked Albus into it, She was hoping to become a spy like Bella but Marcus said that was not a job for her,

"Oh, it's all good fun. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back. I know he is and we all been truly blessed Harry, I'm also sorry about your godfather, And what had happened to Bella, I think you two are the bravest people I know, Well other than Professor Snape I visited last night to see her he looked so destroyed, But I'm glade to see is awake, Well we wont be seeing them until we leave," Said Luna,

Luna took Harry's hand into hers, She also had the locket that Bella gave to her friends, Her's had a raven with a snake on it to show she was in raven claw and friends with a Slytherin,

"Are you sure you don't want any help looking?" Asked Harry,

Luna stopped and looked at Harry with her eyes smiling she happy to have friends now she not so lonely no more, Plus she knew how to shield her mind with the lesson she begged Bella into giving her along with a few others.

"That's alright. Anyway, my mum always said, things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end," Said Luna,

Luna and Harry looked up to see Luna shoes hanging at the ceiling, Luna only smiled at how right she was,

"If not always in the way we expect. Think I'll just go have some pudding," Chirped Luna,

Luna skipped off to the great hall while Harry looking around wondered what in the world she meant by that, But he shrugged it off and went on it way,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Bella and Harry met up with Hermione and Ron and the others to see them off since Harry was going to be spending the summing in the Voltori castle he was going to Floo with them when they leave and for Bella she was gonna leave with Severus to his home well now their home at Spinners End,

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me." Said Harry,

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry wondering what could have the old man told Harry that made him start thinking,

"what would that be?" Asked Hermione

Neville rushed over to say his farewells before he took off to his home he was grateful to find out his parents where turned now fully well, But still need to train their new born traits,

"That even though we got a fight ahead of us, We've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have," Said Harry

"Yeah what would that be mate?" Asked Ron

Harry looked at Bella for a split second who smiled and nodded to tell him to continue with what he was telling him since the three had to be on the train before it leaves,

"We all have something worth fighting for," Said Harry,

"That true," Said Hermione,

After that Bella shooed them away after a few hugs and I will miss you's and we will write and see you next year or before then, As Hermione, Ron and Neville got on the Hogswarts express and left to go back to their homes,

While Bella walked Harry back to the castle so they could leave to where they where going not even thinking want could happen next year,

to be continued,

* * *

the half blood prince is next


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

One of the Voltori guards dropped Harry off at the Metro where he would meet up with Albus. Harry peaked out of the window to see Albus standing there waiting for him. He payed for his coffee with one of his family credit cards that was given to him by the Cullens and the Voltori. He made his was down the stairs and stood next to the man who was a soul bonded grandfather,

"You have been rather reckless this year Harry, Plus it helps me take my mind of things, and with the training I gotten use to," Said Albus,

Harry looked up to see the disapproving look on Albus face, He knew the guard and his went on train rides and shopping trips.

"I like riding on trains, plus the guard was always with me at all times," Said Harry,

Albus started to look at his black hand. He wont tell Harry that he made Bella make the Unbreakable Vow to do kill him at the end of the year so her twin wont have to do it. He knew Draco didn't have the heart to do it. Bella was hard to talk to about it but he did. Severus nearly killed him for it but he accepted what she needed to do, He will be there by her side to help her through it, But he will not be dead for long the Voltori will bring him back and turn him, Leaving a body that drained that would like his, So the plan was perfect,

"They are unpleasant to behold. The tale is thrilling I would say so myself, But this is not the time to tell it," Said Albus,

Albus puts his arm out as if a gentlemen asking for a lady to take his arm,Harry just looked at it wondering what was going on,

"Take my arm Harry," Ordered Albus

Harry looked back at the girl who asked him to go out with him, Albus figured he was trying to pick up a girl.

"Do as I say harry," Said Albus,

Harry rolled his eyes and took Albus offered arm, As they Apparated away to Merlin knows where,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later,_

Harry and Albus landed in a small town, Harry was trying to regain control over his poor stomach,

"I just apparated, didn't I?" Asked Harry

Albus looked around to see if he could see the house he was looking for when he heard Harry asked the question.

"Indeed. Quite successfully, I might add. Most people vomit their first time," Said Albus

Harry still trying to get control over his poor abused stomach, He should of never ate that burger before he met with Albus,

"I can't imagine how your feeling Harry," Said Albus.

Albus turned to see Harry as if he was about to vomit and handed him a potion, One that would last until tomorrow, Bella was rather a smart one, As Albus walked off with Harry behind him,

"welcome to the quiet village of Budleigh Babberton." Said Albus,

Harry looked around at the village it was rather nice to be looking for someone out here, As they continued to walk to where ever he was taking him,

"You must be wondering why I brought you here.?" Asked Albus

Harry only shrugged something he started when he hung around Bella, He missed her and couldn't wait to see his soul bonded sister,

"Actually sir, after all these years I just sort of go with whatever you do," Said Harry,

Albus only chuckle Harry started to take on the traits of a Slytherin charm, And as well some things Bella known to do, Plus he started some snarky streaks as well, They stopped in front of a house that looked like it had been broken into,

''Wand out Harry," Ordered Albus,

Harry and Albus took their wands out of their sleeves to be ready for anything, Harry was given some venom so he was half vampire like Bella well he asked to be like that until he won the war then he can fully be one, plus Bella created a potion for vampires to have children it seems to work since the Denali clan had two expecting mothers,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Albus went into the house first, Then Harry after him their wands lit so they could see where they where going,

"Horace," Whispered Albus,

Albus and Harry moved into another room that seen better days, As they kept their guard up just in case there was someone in the house that meant harm.

"Horace are you hear?" Whispered Albus,

Albus stopped when he noticed harry stopped he saw blood on Harry's head he stuck his finger in it and tasted it, It was not time for Harry to want it blood right now, Albus looked over at a ugly sitting chair he and Harry walked over to it slowly, Making sure not to make a sound,Albus poked the chair and a head popped out of it,

"Merlins Beard, no need to disfigure me Albus.," Cried Horace

After exposing Slughorn's disguise Horace started to turn himself back into his normal tubby self,

"I must say, Horace, you make a very convincing armchair.," Joked Albus,

After Horace finished making his body normal he stood waiting for the annoying old man to tell him why he was here,

"Oh, thank you. It's all in the upholstry." Said Horace,

Horace pats his over stuffed stomach as to make a joke in some why, harry arched a eye brow at the main,

"I come about the stuffing what gave me away?" Asked Horace,

Harry looked at Albus as if asking is this man joking or is he natrually like this, Albus only shrugged and waved it off,Albus pointed up to the ceiling

"it was dragons blood old friend," Said Albus,

Horace only chuckled as his cover was not good enough to pass Albus sensed, As he looked over at Harry,

"oh why yes introduction's are in order Harry, I would like you to meet a old friend a old staff member of mine, Horace Slughorn," Introduced Albus,

Horace raised his left arm to wave but it was still in the shape of the arm rest of the arm chair he posed as he shook his arm and turned it back to his hand,

"now Horace, well I shouldn't even tell you who this is, You should know that by now," Said Albus,

Horace looked at Harry as if he was studying him, Harry figured Bella would like this guy he seemed to be the type of person she would get along with along with Snape,

"Harry Potter," Said Horace,

Horace walked over to a door and played with the nob as it he was testing it to see if it worked or not,

"So what's with all the theatrics Horace? You weren't by any chance waiting for someone else, were you?" Asked Albus

Horace jumped as he heard the question, He went over to where he stood before he went to the door.

"Someone else? I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Said Horace,

"You know you cant fool me Horace," Said Albus

"Oh alright. The Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year, you know what that's like? You can only say no to these people so many times, so I never stay anywhere more than a week. The Muggles who own this place are in the Canary Islands," Eplained Horace,

Horace looked around the modest home that he was rooming in for the time being, As Albus admired his work.

"Well I think we should put it back in order don't you think so?" Asked Albus,

Albus waved his wand as to put everything back into the place it should have been, Along with the glass and pictures.

"May I use your bathroom Horace?" Asked Albus,

"Well why yes its upstairs, And don't think I know why your here Albus, The answer is still no," Said Horace,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Slughorn_

Horace chuckled at the look on Harry's face, It seemed that he didn't know what he was brought here tonight.

"You know you very like your father, Well except the eyes of course," Said Horace

"Yes, yes I know I have my mothers eyes." Said Harry,

Harry was annoyed hearing about how he looked like his parents he was a different person from them.

"Lilly lovely Lilly, She was a bright one your mother, Even more impressive when you find out that she was a Muggleborn," Said Horace,

Harry narrowed his eyes he hate's when people put down people who is not pure of blood it's not right.

"Well one of my bestfriend's is Muggleborn, And my soul bonded sister is a pureblood, Well Bella is better in our year but Hermione is not far behind her," Said Harry

Horace looked down at the floor after he replayed what he had said in his head, He figured it did come out the wrong way.

"No, no, no, I'm not one of those people who hates Muggles, Your mother was one of many to be my favorites, Well after one Severus Snape and Narcissa Black then it was Lilly," Said Horace,

Harrys eyes went wide when he just said two names he knew well, and he tried not to laugh he had to tell Bella when he sees her.

"You know Severus Snape is my soul bonded sister mate and soul mate, And Narcissa Black is her mother," Explained Harry,

Horace eyes went wide he knew who Harry was speaking about she was the second person he so wanted to meet.

"You mean Miss Bella Malfoy, It's about time Severus found someone who want's him for him, Not to put down you mother down in all, She was not right at all for Severus he was like a son to me and still is, He did apologize for what he said, He said it out of anger and himiliity, Narcissa and Lucius spoke up for him on it but all she did was stick her nose in the air as if James dose nothing wrong, Or what he dose goes to far, For such a bright young lady she wasnt bright with friends and the way of the heart, But that is what I think, hope you dont think of me bad," Explained Horace

Harry waved it off he was training in becoming a proper prince while he was with the Voltori,

"Look over there there they are, Their right in the front, Your mother was next to miss Narcissa she was rather protective of Severus," Explained Horace

Harry went over to look at the photo to see his mother next to one younger Narcissa Black now Malfoy.

"They where all mine, Each and every student in that photo," Said Horace

Harry looked at Snape when he was younger even though he knew his memories at least he tried to make things right even though he didn't mean it, He was upset at the time and it slipped out, And his mother could of understood how he felt and tried to stop them, Harry shook his head sometime he was disappointed in who his parents where.

"I would imagin you know who Barnabas Cuffe the editor of The Daily Profite, He always takes my owl when i have a oppion with the news for the say," Said Horace

Harry took his eyes off the one picture to look up it took him a while but he knew who the man was now.

"Crendal Jones Captian of The Holly Head Harpies, She always sent me free tickets when every I wanted them, Plus I really havent been in a match in some time," Said Horace

Horace looked over at Harry to see him looking at all his photos with a smile on his face, Most of the photo's Severus was pushed away from his mother with the protectiveness of Narcissa as his friend, Harry picked up a photo of the Slytherin Quidditch team,

"Ah yes that is Regulus Black one of Miss Bella's uncles, You know his older brother and Bella's other Uncle passed away,I taught the whole Black family along with the Malfoy's, Charlie Malfoy was like Regulus,I hear he is the head Auror now, Well other than Sirius it was a shame he was a rather smart boy if he ever used it other than picking on poor Severus, I remembered all the times Narcissa and Lucius and Charlie helped him from Sirius and his gang, It was heart breaking Severus really did have a hard life he deserved the happiness that finally came to him, But anyways I would have liked the set though well of the Black family," Explained Horace

Harry placed the photo down, His eyes showed his sadness he never knew this about Professor Snape. Of course Bella did but he felt bad for his Professor,

"Horace may I take this?" Asked Albus,

Horace turned around to see Albus holding a knitting patterns book, Harry arched a eyebrow wondering his he was straight, But he did walk in once when he was coming to his office him and Minerva was well getting down and dirty, He shook his head and shivered from that memory he blocked it away once again and went over to Albus and stood next to him.

"I really do love knitting patterns," Said Albus,

Albus flipped through the book, While Horace wondering how he found the book in the first place.

"Well sure you can have it, But your not leaving yet are you?" Asked Horace

"Well I think when I see a lost cause when I see it, I would consent a personal triumph that you would return to Hogwart's, Just like my friend here your one of a kind," Chirped Albus,

Horace looked at Albus as if he was crazy, Or he was trying to butter her up or something he was conflicted on what to do,

"Well then bye bye Horace," Chirped Albus,

Albus turned and walked out of the living room waiting for harry to fallow after him, Harry just looked at the man sad and lonely face and he could understand how he felt,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry and Albus walked out of the home that Horace was taking over at the moment, Harry wondered if Albus had something up his sleeve, They stopped when Horace opened the door Albus only smirked,

"All right, I'll do it! But I want Professor Merrythought's office, not that water closet I had before. And I want a raise, these are mad times we live in. **MAD**!" Demanded Horace

Albus and Harry looked at each other, Harry just arched a eyebrow in confusion but then again he never get's a straight answer out of Albus,

"Well yes they are indeed troubling times," Said Albus,

Horace went inside of the place he took over, Albus and Harry went back to where they first came walking in the cool nights air.

"Professor what was all that about?" Asked Harry,

"You and Miss Bella are talented famus and powerful, Along with connections that would gain favor in his books along with you two are half vampire, Well you just came half but bella had been for a while now, Plus and that is everything horace values, Let me put it this way, Professor Slughorn will collect you and Miss Bella. The both of you will be the crowning jewel in his little club of his, So that is the reason he is turning to Hogwarts, And it is imortant that he dose," Explained Albus,

Albus and Harry stopped at the town square, Albus turned to look at harry with his knitting patterns book tapping on his shoulder,

"I am sure I have stolen a wondrous night from you Harry, And I must say she was truly very pretty, Well the girl of course," Joked Albus,

Harry blushed from what came out of Albus mouth wondering what in the world go's through that old mans mind,

"Oh that's all good professor, I'll go back tomorrow and make up some kind of a lie," Said Harry

Albus thought he should have told Harry that he was not be returning back to where he was to meet up with his guard tonight he already sent word to the Voltori about it,

"You will not be returning home tonight Harry," Said Albus,

Harry was starting to get a head ache from all this, He shook his head and rolled his eyes sometime Albus could be a pain in the ass,

"But professor but what about my owl, and my trunk and other things?" Asked Harry

Albus just arched a silver eye brow at Harry, He wondered if he doubted him that he would not have though ahead of things.

"Oh no worries there Harry, They are waiting for you where you are going," Said Albus,

Harry rolled his eyes at what Albus had just said, He cringed when he saw Albus place his arm out so he would take it, He took a deep breath as the two where off to where ever he was going,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry landed in a puddle of cold water as he growled out in anger, The old man could at least dropped him somewhere that was not wet and gross, He shook his self dry he looked up at the house to see Ginny sitting reading,

Harry only shrugged one day he would get her, He made his way towards the Weasley home so he could get dry clothing on and maybe eat,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the Burrow,_

Ginny made her way down stairs she picked up a book only to look over to see Harry's owl and his trunk wondering when he had gotten here,

 _"Hadwig," T_ hought Ginny,

Ginny threw her book to the couch and ran over to the stairs wondering if her mother or the others knew if Harry was in the house,

 **"mom!"** Yelled Ginny

Molly rushed over to the stairs when she heard her daughter yell up to her, Wondering what she needed,

"Ginny what is it?" Asked Molly

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother, She only looked up with hope in her eyes and on her face that harry was there.

"I was only wondering when Harry got here?" Asked Ginny,

Molly rushed down a few stairs her heart racing,She hoped Harry was ok, She didn't even know Harry was in her home,

"What? Harry? Harry who?" Asked Molly

Molly wanted to make sure her youngest was speaking of the Harry they knew, Since they gained more and more friends in the order, Even their living style had changed since the Cullens helped them out along with the Voltori,

"Harry Potter of course," Said Ginny

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother, Sometimes her mother can be rather daft'd and well annoying with her motherly protectiveness,

"I think I'd know if Harry Potter was in my house, wouldn't I?" Said Molly

Molly rushed down the stairs in a hurry to see if Harry was indeed in their home, They where staying in the Burrow until their new home was built it was given to them as a gift.

"His trunk is in the kitchen. And his owl." Chirped Ginny

"No dear, I seriously doubt that," Said Molly

Molly continued down the stairs when they heard the hoots from Harry's owl, Molly now wondered where the daft boy was hiding, Ron rushed out of the bathroom since he just finished brushing his teeth when he other heard the conversation,

"Harry? Did someone say Harry?" Asked Ron,

Ginny rolled her eyes once again she been around Bella far to long but she was one of her very best friends,

"Me, nosy. Is he up there with you?" Said a annoyed Ginny

Ron just glared down at his sister as if she was pulling his leg or making a joke on his, as he scratched his butt and moved down a few steps,

"Of course not. I'd think I'd know if my best friend was in my room, wouldn't I?" Said Ron,

Hermione ran out of her room when she over heard the owl and the conversation so she placed to book down that Bella sent her as a gift, A rare set of books that she treasured,

"Is that an owl I heard?" Asked Hermione,

Ginny let a * _sigh*_ of relief the only other person in the how that had a brain no offence to her family in all she likes to speak to someone who understood her,

"You haven't seen him, have you? Apparently he's been wandering about the house," Said Ginny,

Hermione thought for awhile wondering why would Harry be wondering around the house wasn't he still with the Voltori,

"Really?" Chirped Hermione,

Hermione missed Bella since they haven't seen her in a while they let her join the order with much arguing, But she was happy Bella trusted her to be smart enough to join along with Ginny, Aro had to do some work with Molly to do that one, They only wanted them to join since they could use their intelligence and cunning and wit, Plus they learned quite a bit from the the tutor and as well how to fight,

"Harry," Chirped Molly

* * *

Ginny rounded the corner to see Harry standing there looking at her, Then he looked around the house,

Ginny ran over to him and hugged him, Molly rounded the corner with Ron and Hermione fallowing her,

"oh harry!" Chirped Hermione,

Hermione rushed over and hugged Harry, He was happy to see them, But he was sad that Bella was not there, Ron hugged Harry after Hermione let him go, Last Molly hugged him with motherly affection, When she let him go she placed her hands on his face to look him over.

"Oh you bad boy you, Why didn't you let us know you where coming?" Asked Molly

Harry just smiled he loved it when he had someone like Molly or the Voltori and the Cullen's, Even though Sulpisha and Athenadora and Esme was motherly enough, But sometimes Molly dose over do it that what irks them,

"Well I didn't know I was coming Dumbledore dropped me off." Said Harry

Molly only laughed at what he had said, She always knew Albus was a random man he likes to be surprised in ways,

"Oh that man! But what would we do with out him," Chirped Molly,

Molly turned around when she heard Ginny cleared her throat, Harry arched a eye brow when they saw Ron whip something off Hermione face,

"oh um you had something on your face," Whispered Ron,

Molly was just thrilled how the two was greeting so close, But she still thought Hermione could do better than her son, She knew that Hermione was not like Ron and knew the marr"age would not work, Unlike Bella and Severus they are a perfect match.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Harry was sitting around with Ron and Germione burning The Daily Profit since they hated the blasted paper it was only good enough to whip you ass when you take a shit,

"So when you get here Hermione? Have any of you hear anything from Bella its been a week for me," Said Harry

Hermione thought about it for a moment she hadn't heard anything for about that long as well she knew the Weasleys as well hasn't heard anything in a while,

"Well about two days ago, But for one i wasn't sure that i was coming, It's about the same for the rest of us, We have been worried about her," Said Hermione,

Hermione looked over at Ron, he was just thinking what Bella was doing,They would have been told if she was killed or changed.

"Well mom kinda lost it last week, She said we had not business going back to Hogwart's it was to dangerous," Said Ron,

Harry arched a brow Molly other mothering again, She was one of the people out there that sees the world the way she wanted it,

"Oh come on now," Hissed Harry

Hermione rolled her eyes at what Harry had said, She could under stand the way he thought she thought Molly to be over mothering,

"My parents only made me promise that if I fight it should be for what I believe in, Plus with the convincing of Caius," Said Hermione,

Harry nodded now her knew where uncle Caius went, Ron took a deep breath again he remembered when Bella knocked sense into his mother,

"Bella told her she was being crazy there will be no place safe at the moment with the war coming along, And to get her head out of her ass, But after a few days she finally snapped out of her crazy thinking," Said Ron,

Harry only nodded Bella did the right thing, Well him and Hermione thought that she did Ron seemed to think she over did it,

"Well where talking about Hogwarts, And this is Dumbledore we are talking about as well where coould be safer well other that the Voltori castle," Said Harry

"Well there had been a lot of talk lately, That Dumbledore gotten a tad bit old," Said Hermione,

Harry didn't like what Hermione had said, Albus was still the same crazy old man they know and love,

"Thats a load of crap well how old do you think he really is anyways," Hissed Harry

Hermione and Ron think of a number to think that Albus age would be, Severus and Bella would know along with a select few others,

"I would say like 150." Said Ron,

Hermione nodded to that round number but maybe higher the man is quite old and from what she heard Severus was not pleased with him at the moment, After talking a little bit longer they all went to their rooms and went to bed for the night,

to be continued,


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Narcissa and Bellatrix was making their way to Severus and Bella home, Well Narcissa considered her daughter thinking this is her home since they where married this summer after the order meeting, Bellatrix didn't trust her son in law's and her daughter, She hated when she talked trash on her little angel and her little prince.

"Cissy, can't do this! They can't be trusted!" Hissed Bellatrix

Narcissa wanted to smack her sister for what she had just said, But she held back she needed to do this.

Narcissa rounded the corner after taking a deep breath she wanted to see her angel so badly she missed her, She knocked on the door to see if they where home, Only to see Wormtail

* * *

 _Meanwhile in side Spinners end,_

Severus had his beloved wife on his lap they where linked body and soul and mind, When he saw his in law's walked into the room fallowed by Wormtail, If that man dared to drool over his wife once again he wont be fucking no more whore's any times soon.

Severus placed his paper down as he took the book out of his beloved wife's and and sneered at the filthy rat as his Bella ran to hug her mother,

 **"mummy!"** Chirped Bella,

Narcissa hugged her beloved daughter back and placed a kiss on her cheek she hoped Bellatrix wont do what she was thinking.

"Run along, Wormtail! you filthy perverted rat!," Hissed Severus,

Severus pulled his beloved wife back into his lap just with the wave of his wand he slammed the door shut in the filthy rats face, As Bella served drinks to her mother herself and him, As he placed her back in his lap and nuzzled her, The venom that came from their mating made them more closer he was half vampire as well, Until the war ended,

"I know I'm not to be here. The Dark Lord himself forbid me to speak of this. And plus I wanted to see me angel, Oh how I missed you my little Bella, And Draco sends his love and he missed you as well,So dose your father I am allowed to visit now" Said Narcissa,

Bella smiled at her mother, While her crazy aunt looked around the office picking up thing as if she owned them, She even had her fathers cane Severus let her have it well from her father to her, He had another one but different, And now Draco had one as well his had a skull with fangs, But Draco didn't want his fathers he thought Bella should have it, Narcissa had one as well but hers is of a peacock, Severus had one his had a raven,

"If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, You are not to speak. And we are happy to see family in our home," Said Severus,

Severus saw the glare that his mate was giving at her crazy aunt, He hated the bitch and wanted to kill her.

"Put it down, Bellatrix. We mustn't touch what isn't your's," Hissed Severus

Bellatrix dropped what she was playing with and glared at the two happy married mates, Wondered why her niece is married to such a man.

"As it so happens, where aware of our situation." Said Bella,

Narcissa gave her angel sad eyes, She hated to see her twin's doing something like this, And she felt along with her,

"You two? The Dark Lord told both of you?" Asked Bellatrix

Bella smirked at her crazy bitch of a aunt to let her know who runs this house, Her and Severus, He bent over a kissed his Bella,

"Your aunt doubts us. Over the years I've played my part well,Along with Bella so well we've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all with Potter," Hissed Severus,

How dare she doubt his Bella, She would pay one day with her filthy low life, She would burn in hell,

"I see that my dark angel," Sneered Bella,

Bellatrix glared at her niece wondering what made her so special that the Dark Lord wanted her for,

"Dumbledore is a great wizard. Only a fool would question it." Said Bella,

Narcissa smiled at her daughter she vary much like herself when she started out spying with Lucius, As Bellatrix walked around the room.

"I don't doubt you my little angel, and you as well Severus." Said Narcissa

Bellatrix walked over and bumped into Bella and nearly knocking her over, If it wasn't for Severus she was of face planted,

"You should be honored Cissy, as should Draco, And this one here his little twin," Hissed Bellatrix,

Bella started to crack her knuckles. She was ready to bitch slap and crazy aunty hoe around the room, Severus placed his arm around her waist to calm her.

"He's your twin Bella, And I know you would do anything to protect your twin, You two are so close, And I know Severus would do anything to help as well, But I would prefer Bella to watch over her twin," Said Narcissa,

Bella looked at her mother and gave her a watery smile, She knew Severus would not like her to place more on her plate that she already did, She must do this for her brother.

"We can't change the Dark Lord's mind. But it might be possible for us to help my brother," Said Bella,

Narcissa raised her head up high, she was proud of her daughter, She protects her own and her family, She hated to ask her of this since Albus already done it to her, Narcissa got up and took her daughter out of her husband and mates arms, And held her to her with motherly affection.

Bellatrix watched all of this and wanted to vomit from the touching scene of motherly bonding.

"Oh my little angel," Cried Narcissa

Bellatrix thought of a grand plan, She would make her evil little niece do it thought, She hated the little witch,

"Swear to it," Hissed Bellatrix

Narcissa released her daughter and looked over at her sister, She told her she didn't want to do it that way.

"Make the Unbreakable Vow," Hissed Bellatrix

Bellatrix walked over to niece, As she looked down at her she was shorted than her, But she wanted to find a way to make her look bad,

"It's just empty words. she' ll give it her best effort," Said Bellatrix

Bellatrix circle her niece to see if her mask would fall, Narcissa was nearly in tears, And Severus wanted to kill, As Bellatrix laid her chin on her nieces shoulder,

"When it maters most. She'll just slither back into her little hole to mummy and daddy and her brother and her sweet little husband. Your nothing but a coward llike you daddy," Said Bellatrix

Bellatrix wanted to slap that look of her niece face, Bella was growling inside of her head she wanted to kill her aunt.

"Take-out-your-wand. aunt bellatix," Hissed Bella in a cold voice

Bella took her mother hand and clasping their hands, As Bellatrix circles them, Holding her wand,

Severus looked like he was going to pass out, His Bella was making another Unbreakable Vow, He hated when he see's his one and only getting put into things like this,

"Will you, Bella Malfoy Snape, Watch over your twin brother Draco Malfoy, As he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" Asked Bellatrix

Bella and her mother flinched at the last part, She took a deep breath she might as well do it since the old man made her do one already.

"Yes I will." Said Bella,

Bellatrix sat her chin on her Narcissa shoulder and gave a sad look to Bella as false kindness that she dose not have,

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?" Asked Bellatrix

Bella swallowed hard this was for her brother her family for Merlins sake's why is she afraid she faced the Dark Lord to many times to count and insulted him on how many times to even remember,

"Yes I will," Said Bella,

Severus watched all this before his eyes, He didn't want the kind of life for his wife. But he had no choice for either of them,

"And, if Draco should fail, Will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?" Asked Bellatrix

Bella flinched the it's the same thing Albus is making her do, Hell she might as well agree since she going to kill him in the end.

"Yes i will," Said Bella,

Bella tried to not move with her crazy aunt all up in her face she wanted to punch her in the nose to show her hate for her, Once it was over Bellatrix looked at her niece noticed how much she looked like her.

"Good work my little niece you be like us yet," Hissed Bella,

Bella mentally rolled her eyes she hated her aunt with everything she had, Her mother hugged her and whispered she was sorry when she knew that the crazy cow was far away she let all the rage she crept up for a week in angry sex that they always enjoyed,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later,_

Severus left to go to Hogwart's and he would meet her there she made her self look different to go meet up with the others, When she caught sight of the joke shop now she knew everyone's money went,

"Hello guys," Chirped Bella,

Harry turned around to hug his soul bonded sister, When he let go the others joined in, Jane and Alic and Demtri was there with them since they where joining this year,

Bella and Harry walked over to something that looked like coal, Fred hugged Bella then Gorge did, They gave Bella a Pigmy Puff for a wedding gift since only they select few of their inner group and friends and family. While they where in school they where to hide the fact of their marriage only continue their dating,

Jane and Hermione and Ginny went over and looked at the love potions along with Alice and Rose, when Fred and Gorge came over to talk to them.

"Hello ladies! Love Potions huh?" Said Fred,

They really do work, the person who give it to us is the master of potions, And from what we here sis that miss Alice said to us that you are doing just fine and dandy with dating," Said Gorge,

Alice and Rose snickering Hermione only smiled at what they said, While Ginny blushed from her brother teasing.

"Your dating Dean Thomas," Chirped Fred,

Harry was listening in on the conversation, When Bella came over and patted him on his back, As she went over and smacked the twins in the back of the head,

"I think that is your sister business not your boys, Your as bad as draco" Said Bella,

"Oh Bella ever one for our hearts," Chirped the twins,

Bella arched eyebrow and smirked she figured to play along with them since they do enjoy spending time with her husband,

"Well don't let my dear husband hear you say that, he rather possessive of me," Joked Bella

The twins bowed to her since she won this verbal battle this time, The enjoyed to have verbal matches with her since she can win and make their mother back down, They where in the order because of her,

Hermione placed her bottle back when she saw one of the boys in Gryffindore the look that Severus gives Bella when they spend well time alone or somewhere else look, As they twins left and ran into their brother.

"Hey how much is this?" Asked Ron

Fred and gorge turned around and smirked they thought they would have a tad bit of fun with him.

"5 Gallians," Chirped Fred and Gorge,

Ron glared at his twin brothers hoping they where enjoying messing with him, Aince they liked to mess around,

"Come on now I'm your brother," Said Ron

Fred and Gorge only smirked and waved their hands to show he was able to get it, He knew they where messing with him,

"Come on guys let get going," Said Jasper,

Alice had a vision that would be happening soon, They heard of the Vow's that Bella had to take they where not pleased about it but they decided to help,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minute later,_

Harry and the others left the shop and walked down the streets looking for something to do, Bella wondered where her brother was.

"I wonder how Fred and Gorge are doing it with all these stores closed down," Said Hermione,

Ron placed his hands in his pockets he wondered himself how they where making it, He heard that there was a few people investing in it.

"I guess she is right you know," Said Jasper

The Voltori guard was enjoying their selves Jane was placed in Gryffindor as the others was placed in Slytherin, they have to wear contacts to conceal what they where,

"Hey look it's Ollivander's, We got out wands there," Said Hermione,,

The group pushed the door open to the abandoned shop that seen better days, Well looked like it been torched, Ron looked out the window to see Draco,

"Bella, Harry," Whispered Ron,

Bella and Harry along with the others walked over to see what got Ron all panic'd over, Bella's eyes went wide when she saw her twin, She cursed him mentally,

Bella waved her hand to make them invisible to fallow her brother, She wanted to know what he was up to, He has not let anyone in on the task that he was up to, Well if he did they would be able to help.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Bella and others fallowed her twin to see what he was up to, If she could get a little info to give Severus they could put their huge brains together and figure something out,

Bella and the others looked at the poor man talking to the wall as if it was a person, Bella thought this must be where the crazy people chilled at, They fallowed him into Borgin And Burkes,Now they need to see what will happen next.

* * *

Harry and the others went up to the roof so they could get a better look at what was going on inside of the store since others started to fallow in as well,

Draco was looking at some huge chest as if it meant something for them to use, Or to be apart of his plan, Greyback must heard them but he saw nothing through the illusion that Bella had on them all, He closed the curtains and went back to business.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Bella was told to sit with Harry and the others to make sure they wont do nothing stupid, Well hoped they wont do nothing stupid, Draco understood what she was doing since he was trying his best to be as good as a spy like the rest of the family.

"So Bella do you know anything with Draco with that weird looking chest?" Asked Harry

Bella only shook her head, She had no clue was up with Draco he won't tell them anything like he was trying to hide something.

"Sorry no I don't not even my mother or Severus knows, He's keeping all of us in the dark at this pointed in time, Draco is one that dose things in his own comfort zone," Said Bella,

Harry only looked at Bella as if she was trying to hide something since he was her brother in all,But he wont get into it with her since it not good for your health,

"Maybe it was like a welcome to the club kind of thing," Said Harry,

Bella narrowed her eyes at her soul bonded brother wondering if he had forgotten that she is one.

"No that is not what the welcome to the club is like, Let's just put it this way the welcome to the D,E club is painful and not the most pleasant thing to go through, I should know that and Severus," Said Bella,

Bella won't tell harry about her brother only those in the order knows Harry and the Cullen's and the Voltori and Hermione at this time in the cart knows at this point in time, With Harry he would make a mountain out of a mole hill if he knew.

"Sorry Bella I know you know the whole thing, But I do think that your twin is one of them," Said Harry

Bella and the others looked at Harry he was getting his nose stuck into something he shouldn't and well would get her killed if he kept going.

"One of what,Man?" Asked Emmett

"Well Harry thinks Draco is a Death Eater now, And if he did become one Bella and Severus would know, I doubt the Dark Lord dose things behind his falloweres back, But if he did become one it would to be as a spy for the Order, Draco is a good person Harry," Said Rose

Rose hated when Harry stick'd his nose into things, She knew he was a soul bonded brother to them, But she be damned she would lose Bella and Severus, And the other's would agree with her in that.

"Your going on a Conspiracy Theories with Draco, Look at this way, He and Bella are closer than anything, Believe me I know I seen it, But he not cut out to be a Death Eater Harry, Said Jasper,

Harry arched a eye brow at jasper wondering where he was going with all this, He had a feeling they knew since they where in the Order as well.

"Well then Mister God Of War then why was in that shop with all those people?, Browsing for new furniture for the snake fucker? Answer that one Mister Major," Hissed Harry,

Jasper only arched a eyebrow at Harry, He knew he meant no harm, But he didn't have to be so rude about it in all,

"Harry think about it, Draco is a little to wimpy to be one, I know I am his twin," Said Bella,

Harry still doubted Bella on what she said along with the Cullen's and the Voltori, But he knew that Draco was one he had to be.

"Look you guys Bella is a Death Eater, Her mother is a Death Eater, and look her father who is in prison dropping the freaking soap and taking it up the ass from the Dementor's, Yeah I said it, Lucius is a Dementor bitch of Azkaban, And her freaking husband and uncle are freaking Death Eaters, She even using her fathers cane for Merlin's sake's," Hissed Harry,

Bella was not taking no more of this she try'd to hide tears away from everyone, Jasper felt her emotions and took her on a walk in the halls, But before she left she slapped Harry a crossed the face, He knew this was getting to her and what Harry said hurt her feelings.

"Well way to go Mister I'm a ass and judge everyone because their family's, You know the Malfoy's are good people, and they are risking all for you, And her father is in prison because he can show he is a spy, Her father gave that cane to her because he had another one hell we have ones almost like it, And would you call us evil as well, Would you call us evil because we are vampire, Well let me say this you half vampire now, And you have to go and spout that bullshit Harry," Hissed Rose,

Harry looked at her with a confused look, Which made her mad even more mad, So she left to go hunt down her family to see her sister was ok, Along with Emmett and the others, Only leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to talk to them selves,

"Well it sounded like it made sense, Even Ron seen everything as well," Said Harry

Hermione rolled her eyes, She wasn't told much but she knew that Draco was a spy now and a Death Eater, She would not be allowed back into the order if she had told him.

"Harry I already told you, I don't know what I saw, And I want you to tell Bella your sorry for what you said about her and her family, Since you know their not bad people Harry, You have a thing to judge people before you know the bloody truth, And you really hurt Bella you know, She had her fathers cane since he gave it to her, Well handed over to Snape to give her since he had another, She close to her family, Well not to her aunt Bellatrix but to her other family and the others as well," Lectured Hermione,

Harry narrowed his eyes, He couldn't believe that they would listen to what he was saying, Yes he said a few mean things and hurt Bella over it, But he did feel bad on it as well he hated to see her cry, Maybe he was like his father in some ways,

"I need to go and get some air you guys," Said Harry,

Harry got up and left the cart to go and find a place that he could cool down and think of what he had just done, Who know's where Bella and the others went off to they have a way of hiding and they wont be found, he took something off the rack and opened the train door,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry_

Harry made his way down to the cart that had the Slytherins in it, Seem's Bella and the other's where there to, Well he saw Draco hug his sister it seems he had a cane somewhat like his fathers but it was more of different type,

Harry took the stone that he got at the store the darkness powder, He knew Bella and the others would know it was him and would bitch at him for it but who cares.

Harry threw the stone as the Dark powder filled the whole cart with Slytherins, Everyone started to scream or hissed, Harry knew where the hissing came from,

"What the heck going on? Bella where are you?" Asked Draco

Draco looked around for his sister, He didn't know what she was doing for him yet, But he was a over protective brother, He helped Bella and the others up the used something to shield their nosed from the smell and the dust, She did it for Draco as well,

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, Even to they where soul bonded siblings him and Bella and the Cullen's and the Voltori, He was jealous that Draco was her twin, Plus he doubted Bella would enjoy having his mother and father as parents for what they did to Severus,

"Sit down Draco its probably some first years messing around with something they shouldn't," Said Bella,

Bella yanked her twin down. Jasper was pressured by him to tell him why she was crying, He was mad to say the least Severus would be as well, Alice already sent a Patronous to Severus so he would sit down and talk to her tonight, He only dealt with Harry for Bella and the Order and his job,

"Hogwarts what as pitiful excuse for a school, I think I would jump off the roof of the tower if I had to come back here for two more years," Sneered Draco,

Bella smiled she knew Draco was playing his part now to show he hate hate for the school and everything about it.

"Oh Draco, what do you say that?" Asked Bella,

Draco mentally laughed he knew Bella was playing along with him, He got all the spy tricked from her,

"Well let's just say my dear sister, I dont think we all will be waisting our time in the stupid classes next year, Not like we need it," Sneered Draco

Emmett thought of something funny so he could join in as well, Draco narrowed his eyes but if anyone who knew his well they held the amusements with the fun they where having, They knew Harry was listing in to their conversation.

"What you think so funny Emmett, Let's all see you is laughing and jumping for joy in the end of all this." Said Draco

Bella _*huffed*_ and rolled her eyes she knew who would win at the end of everything, She knew things she wished she didn't hear about, Damn Albus,

Draco looked up where his sister was looking, He saw the code she was giving him and told him not to do nothing to Harry, As they continued their conversation before they hit the school

to be continued,


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

The train pulled up to Hogsmeade Station for everyone to depart and take the carriage's up to the school, Hagrid as always was standing waiting for the students, He heard about the union with Bella and Severus and he was happy for the both of them, His faithful dog Fang by his side keeping him company,

* * *

Draco sat there like he was waiting for something Bella and the others looked at him wondering what he was doing, Draco looked up to see the worried look on his sisters face.

"Go on my dear sister, You guy's as well, I just want to check something out before I meet up with you guys," Said Draco

Bella went over and hugged her brother and kissed his cheek, As they left to go and find a carriage.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Draco_

Draco waited until he knew his sister and the others where far enough away, He was angered at what Potter had said to his sister, He was half vampire along with their mother and father and uncle, Draco got up and took his leather bag down, He went over to the door and closed it and pulled the curtain down, He waved his hand over it to make sure no one could hear them.

"Didn't mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter?" Hissed Draco

Draco pulled his wand out of his sleeve so he could pay Harry back for his father and his sister, No one makes his sister cry and gets away with it.

"Petrificus totalus!" Hissed Draco

Harry fell down from the luggage railing, Draco walked over to Harry and yanked the stupid cloak off of his, He looked down at Harry with all the anger in the world at him,

"Oh yeah. She was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin." Hissed Draco

Draco stomped his foot into Harry's nose, Making sure it was good and broken he wanted him to feel the pain his sister felt with he said those harsh words to her, He picked up Harry's cloak and leaned down to get up in Harry's face.

"That was for mine and Bella's father. And for making Bella cry, no one makes my twin sister cry, i hate seeing my twin sister hurting and crying, karma is a bitch, sit there bitch boy, Enjoy your ride back to London." Hissed Draco,

Draco covers Harry up with the invisibility cloak and kicked him a few more times, And then he turned to leave to make his way to the school, Making sure he let his spell down so people wouldn't trace it back to him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Luna,_

Luna was looking down the hall's of the train with her crazy glasses that makes you see dos and things that are invisible, Luna took her wand out and when she saw something, She shot her spell and knocked Harry's clock off of him,

Harry was finally able to breath he pushed himself up, Even though his nose hurt like a bitch, Luna took her glasses off to look at Harry,

"Well hello there Harry," Chiped Luna

Harry jumped when he heard Luna speak to him, But then again he was grateful that she was there to help him,

"Oh hello Luna, How did you know where I was?'' Asked Harry

Luna looked at him like he already knew, But when she didn't get the answer she let out a * _sigh*_ wondering if he would ever get her.

"Wrackspurt your head is full of them Harry," Said Luna,

Luna started to look around the whole cart as if she was seeing them with out the glasses, Harry arched a eye brow at her he knew she had a wild imagination,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry and Luna walked up the path to where the gates of the castle so they would make it in time for the feast, He wondered if anyone even noticed he wasn't there,

"Sorry I made you miss the carriages by the way, Luna." Apologized Harry,

Harry was trying to make conversation he still felt bad letting his temper get the better of him, He hoped Bella would forgive him,well that and Snape,

"That's all right, it's like being with a friend." Said Luna.

Luna knew Bella and the others where her friends, And she had Marcus her mate who turned her into a half vampire to stake his claims on her so other man would touch her, Never had friends until Bella and the others came into her life,

"Oh, I am your friend, Luna. And I'm sure Bella and the others are as well, Along with your mate Marcus," Said Harry,

"That's yes he is he the best thing ever happen to me, Well other than you and Bella and the others," Said Luna,

professor Flitwick was waiting outside of the gate as if he was looking for someone, He had scroll,

"Oh, about time. I've been looking all over for you two! Names?" Lectured Flitwick

Harry and Luna looked down at the small man, They saw someone walk by that look somewhat like Lucius Malfoy but he was a Auror though,

"Professor Flitwick, You've known me for five years," Said Harry

Flitwick only glared at the boy,He had to fallow orders and he made sure he had the right people,

"No exceptions, Mr. Potter!" Lectured Flitwick

Luna looked over to where the people and the one that looked like Bella's father, Wondering who they where,

"Who are all those people?" Asked Luna,

"They are Aurors for extra security, Well we cant let out that we also have vampires doing it as well, But one of them is Bella and Draco's uncle who is the head Auror, The one that looks like Lucius is Charlie Malfoy," Explained Flitwick

Draco was arguing with his uncle when mister Filch came out to see what was going on, As if they where trying to find something on him,The gates closed and the shield went up around the school,

Harry saw Bella was being dealt with as well, Wondering why they are doing it to her, When he saw a very pissed off Snape come out,

"It's alright Mister Filch I shall speak for Mister and Miss Malfoy," Said Severus,

Harry narrowed his eyes on the part about Draco, But why would Bella have dark items in her trunk, He saw how pissed off she looked,

"Nice face, Potter! remember dont make my sister cry again," Hissed Draco

Harry arched a eyebrow at Draco he figured Bella went inside he didn't even notice his anger came back,

 **"WELL YOUR FATHER IS THE DEMENTOR'S BITCH IN AZKABAN! I THINK I SAW YOUR MOTHER BANGING SOME GUY ON THE CORNER!"** Yellled Harry

Bella narrowed her eyes Harry's really did it this time, She got up and went over to him and punched him in the face,

"Don't ever talk about my family like that you stupid fool," Hissed Bella,

Severus went over to his wife he glared down at Harry, He knew what was said on the train, He placed a arm around her waist as led her him with Draco fallowing them ,

"Well you made her mad I would stay away from her until tomorrow if I where," Said Luna,

Harry really felt bad now he would send a I'm sorry letter before bed, He can't control the word vomit when he is made. ;una pulled her wand out so she could fix Harry's face,

"Would you like me to fix that for you? I think it makes you look a bit more Devil-may-care, but it's up to you." Said Luna,

Harry turned to look at her wondering what she meant by that, He really didn't care at the moment,

"Um, well, have you fixed noses before?" Asked Harry

lLuna thought about it for a moment which made Harry worried about his nose, Well what could he do about it he might as well except her help,

"No, but I've done several toes. How different are they really?" Said Luna,

Harry really didn't like where this was going, But he didn't want to make any more people sad or angry at him for the night.

"Okay, yeah, sure, give it a go." Said Harry

Luna raised her wand and looked at his nose for a moment thinking if she should or not, While Harry didn't care at this point,

"Episkey!" Said Luna,

Once she did the spell she heard a load crack and saw Harry's nose go back into place, It wasn't the most pleasant of sounds,

"ouch!" Hisssed Harry

Harry figured the pain he deserved it for pissing off and hurting his soul bonded sister, He really was such a ass sometimes,

"Well? How do I look?" Asked Harry

Luna looked over his face, His nose was normal again but the blood and the hand marks on his face was there still,

"Exceptionally ordinary for someone who has a few people mad at his, Even a Professor," Chirped Luna,

Harry deflated from what Luna had said, He didn't want to remember lucky he did write something before he went to the Slytherin cart, He made sure he placed it in her leather messenger bag so she would get his I'm sorry letter,

Harry and Luna went into the castle so they could join up with the rest of their friends and class mates,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Great Hall,_

Hermione was worried about Harry, She knew Bella had forgiven him after she read his letter, But she told them she hasn't seen him since she punched him at the front gate,

"Don't worry. He'll be here in a minute." Said Ron,

Ron started to shovel jello into his mouth like the pig he was, As Hermione sneered in disgust at him she kept looking up to see where he was, Until she couldn't take it no more, She took the book from the collection Bella had gotten her for her birthday they where super rare and lucky to be found, She started to beat Rom with it,

"Will you stop eating? Your best friend is missing! Its bad that Neville and Jane went to the edge of the table from being crossed out," hissed hermione,

Ron placed his hands up from the attack he heard Bella laugh at him, Bella also gave the thumbs up at Hermione,

"Oi. Turn around, You lunatic! Thought Bella was bad," Hissed Ron,

Bella threw something at Ron and gave him the finger for what he had said,Hermione and Ginny looks towards the Great Hall door and see Harry covered in blood.

"He's covered in blood again. Why is it he's always covered in blood?" Said Ginny

"Well he needed to watch his temper this time was a forgiveness and it wont happen again," Said Bella,

Hermione understood and agreed with Nella, Since she sat closer to them at the Slytherin table,

"Where have you been?" Hissed Hermione,

bella winked at them to show them that she knew where he was and passed her a letter on where he was at, once she knew what he had done, she smacked him in the head with the book,

"Bad Harry, you done a bad thing you need to stop doing things you have no idea about," Lectured Hermione,

Harry only nodded but he only did it to shut her up, He wont give up on finding out about Draco,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Albus stood up and went to the podium to start is normal beginning of the year speech, He had heard about Harry and was disappointed but he waved it off,

"Welcome all to the start of new term, I hope you all had a wonderful summer," Said Albus,

Everyone turned to watch Albus make his speech, They all wondered what teacher took over DADA this year,

"Well first and foremost I would like to introduce to you the newest member of our staff, Well he really not all that new,Horace Slughorn," Introduced Albus,

Horace stood up and bowed to the everyone, The Great Hall clapped for their new teacher, But not sure which subject,

"Professor Slughorn had agreed to take his old post as the Potions Master, And meanwhile the post of Defence Against The Dark Arts will be taken by our very own Professor Snape,"  
Announced Albus,

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped except for Harry, Bella cheered for her husband he finally did it but for other reasons.

"Oh and as you know our dear Professor Snape and our vary own Miss Bella Malfoy got married over the summer as well, So let's give them a hand for their union," Announced Albus,

Bella got up to her feet she hated attention but Albus was to random geez trying to get a rise out of someone.

 **"YOU RANDOM EVIL OLD MAN!"** Joked Bella,

Albus only smirked at her little joked so he played along he wasn't to get a rise out of both of them.

Aw Mrs Malfoy Snape the one after a old man heart," Chirped Albus,

Severus threw something at Albus and growled, Bella just rolled her eyes and sat down, She hated when he was being so bloody random, Draco placed a arm around his sister as she blushed,

"Now after the little joke fest we just did, But really congratulation the both of you, But now as you know you all where search upon your arrival tonight, Well some more than other," Announced Albus,

Albus turned to eye Draco and Bella, They only glared back at the evil old man, Draco was half vampire now but he was still getting use to it.

"Once there was a young man, who like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roofs. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name Tom Riddle." Announced Albus

Murmuring erupts among the students, Bella and Draco looked at each other along with the Cullen's and Voltori members, Bella and the other order members are on watching Harry in the Gyffindor common room this year, She never really slept in her dorm anyways she was always stuck with the Gryffindors or slept with Severus which she don't mind at all,

"Today, of course, he's known all over the world by another name, which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact: Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon... is you. There's something to think about. Now off to bed, pip pip." Announced Albus,

Bella arched a eyebrow at Albus who only nodded, She hated her life sometimes but she had to do this so she wont be either killed and to win the bloody war, Severus left to meet her in the dark hall that they adopted as their so they could have some alone time before bed,

to be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

Minerva was passing out time tables for all the students, Bella was stuck watching Harry and Ron, So she just chilled out with them until they got theirs, She really didn't near the potions class but she had the book just in case she was going to take it, Hers was her mothers old copy with spells in it that she herself made, She taught them to a few friends she knew who would use them in the right way,

"History Of Magic is up stairs ladies!" Said Minerva,

Minvera was trying her best to send students to where they needed to go,well some who just trying to skip.

"Mr. Davis! Mr. Davis, that is the girls lavatory" Said Minerva

Minerva rolled her eyes at how some these young boys had their heads where their dick was, As she continued to tell everyone to go,

Harry, Ron and Bella was watching everything from where they stood, Well Bella was reading a book and blocking out their annoying ramblings,

"Potter, And Mrs Snape," Called Minerva

Bella closed her book and she looked at Minerva wondering what could she want, Harry deflated from his happy mood,

"I don't think this is a good thing," Said Harry,

Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to Minerva so they could find out what she needed with them.

"I can see your enjoying yourselves are we, Well you Mrs Bella was just reading," Said Minerva

Bella only smirked down at the floor, She knew Minerva was being snarky with Harry and it was funny.

"Well we had a free period professor," Said Harry

Minerva shook her head at Harry she would of thought he would filled his time with studies not acting dumb,

"So I have noticed Potter, Well other than Mrs Bella who doing something for the brain, But I would imagen that you all would fill it with Potions, Or is it no longer to be a Auror Mister Potter, Bella you would just do it to pass your time I know the way you think," Said Minerva

Bella only waved her hand and bowed to prove Minerva point, Harry just looked annoyed at the lecture he was getting.

"Well it was but I was told that i had to get a outstanding in my O.W.L," Said Harry

Minerva only shook her head she knew they boy was like his father in this type of thing, She would have hoped he would be different from his parents.

"That you did, But that was when Professor Snape was teaching potions he makes people work hard to show their true masters and learn their subjects properly. I look up to that kind of teaching, Now Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy to accept NEWT students, And with exceed expectations," Lectured Minerva

"I do it, I was board sitting around that long," Chirped Bella,

Bella sent a smiled to Minerva and hugged the woman who smiled down at her, She didn't mind Slytherin but these ones had been staying in her house and watching over her cub's, And she did like Severus as well he such a good man she thought of him as a son.

"Well then if Bella taking it, I might as well take it as well, We will go there right away," Said Harry

Bella smiled she was happy she finally figured something to do other than babysit dumber and dumber, Even though they are friends and soul bonded family but it is annoying to a point,

"And and Mrs Snape why don't you take Mister Weasley along with you, He looks far to happy over there," Said Minerva

Bella saw the smirk on Minerva face, She winked and smirked back she knew what she was getting at she must of known she was annoyed,

"Will do professor, Even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming," Chirped Bella,

Minerva patted Bella on the back and went about her business and Bella grab Ron by the cloak and dragged him and explained what they where doing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later,_

Bella was still dragging Ron by his cloak he whined all the way down she was about to put tape over his mouth,

"But Belllla I don't want to take Potions," Cried Ron,

Bella smacked him with her cane and continued to drag the annoying boy to the potions class room,

"Grow up ron this could be good for you," Lectured Bella,

Ron was afraid she was like Hermione in the matter of school he hated it, But he enjoyed their friendship so he shut up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Professor Slughorn class,_

Horace was teaching at the front of the class, He has yet to meet the Malfoy girl that his Severus married and was the soul mate to.

When Harry, Bella and Ron came into the room, Well with Bella dragging Ron by the cloak and smirking the class laughed at the sight.

Horace wondered what they where laughing at, He saw Harry and and a girl who was dragging someone that looked like a Weasley,

"Harry my boy, I was starting to worry, Who are your two friends you brought along?," Asked Horace,

Bella let go of Ron and looked at this man he seemed to be interesting enough, Severus told her he was the one who taught him and the one who made him the man he was today.

"I'm Ron Weasley sir," Said Ron,

"I'm Bella Malfoy Snape sir," Chirped Bella,

Horace eyes went wide when he saw the girl Harry told him about and Severus as well, She was a rather beauty, Just like her mother and mixed with her aunt Bellatrix,

"Finally I meet the little Mrs Malfoy Snape you look like your mother and your aunt, I have heard a lot about you, sit sit," Chirped Horace,

Bella went over to stand with her twin who was next to Hermione giving her longing looks but he knew he couldn't have her until the war was over,

"Um sir I don't have my book yet nither dose Ron, Some of us are not as prepared as others," Said Harry

Horace turned around and looked at Harry and Ron, He wondered if the boy was somewhat like his father but he had yet to make that idea.

"Not to worry go and get one from the book shelf," Ordered Horace,

Harry and Ron rushed over to the book shelf to grab their copies of the potions books as Horace went back to what he was doing,

"Well as I was saying I have prepared some concation's this morning,Any ideas what these might be?" Asked Horace

Horace looked around the room only two hands went up in the air as to know what the answer truly was.

"yes Mrs Snape?" Asked Horace

Bella blushed at the gaze he was giving her, As Hermione put her hand down she knew Bella was far more wiser at this kind of this as she was.

"It's called Veritaserum, It is the most powerful Truth Serum there is. It is a colorless, water-like fluid. Three drops is enough to force the drinker to reveal their deepest secrets. As such, the Ministry of Magic has restricted its it is also tricky to make when you dont know what your doing," Lectured Bella,

Harry and Ron fought over the books as Bella lectured on by all the potion that was made in the room.

"An this one is Amortentia, it is the most powerful Love Potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals, It spells differently to what ever attracts the person they love," Lectured Bella,

Bella sniffed the potion and studies her smells like a skilled potion worker, Everyone watched her in awe, She let out a purr when she smelled her mate scent,

"I smell Armani Cologne and Potions ingredients, And ink and parchments," Purred Bella,

Hermione tapped Bella so she could snap out of her smelling she knew she smelled Snape, Bella shook her head,

"Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Lectured Horace,

A group of girls started to move to the love potion, but groaned when Horace covered it with the lid,

"But sir you have not told us was in that one," Said one student,

Horace went over to the tiny vile that had liquid dripping into it, He was giving it away as a gift to the students,

"Oh why yes what you see before you ladies and gentlemen, This is a curious little potion," Lecture Horace

Horace unskrewed the vile that had the potion in it so he could show the class, Bella noticed he was with potions like her dear husband, Horace turned to the class with the vile in his fingers,

"This is Felix Felicis which is more commonly call to," Said Horace

Bella let Hermione have this one since she knew all of the potion's out there and as well make them,

"It's called liquid luck!" Chirped Hermione,

Bella patted Hermione on the back for the good work on knowing the answer since half of the class other than Draco and herself knew what it was,

"Yes that is right Miss Grenger Liquid Luck! Highly disastrous to brew incorrectly, If you use it all your wants and work would be nothing but luck, Well until the effects wear off that is," Lectured Horace

Horace placed the vile back down on the table to so they could start their brewing, He knew four people would be the best in his class.

"Well then that what I will be offering you to each of you today one tiny vile of Liquid Luck each student who with in the hour that remains who brews a acceptable Draft Of Living Death, And the brewing instructions are on page 10 in your books, But the student must make a the best quilty to claim this prize," Lectured Horace

Horace held up the vile of the Liquid Luck to show them and motivate them to move and make a good potion.

"Well never the less good luck to you all, Now let the brewing start," Said Horace

Everyone left to go and gather all the things they need for the potion, And readied to make it, If Bella won she was just going to give it to Draco to help him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Horace went around and checked everyone's potion to make sure it was done right, When he came to Bella's and Harry's he dropped a leaf into the potion and was shocked beyond belief when the leaf died.

"Oh my word two perfect potions, Well mrs bellas is more perfect and Harry's is second, Just one drop of their potiosn would kill us all," Chirped Horace

Hermione glared at Harry and Bella, She knew Bella did it perfectly she was taught all of this, But harry is a different story, Bella only shrugged and tilted her head, Everyone stood and watched Horace hand over to Liquid Luck,

"Here we are as promised, One vile of Felix Felicis for both of you," Said Horace

Horace handed one to Bella, And stopped when it came to Harry, He knew there was a lecture coming,

"Now use it well Harry, Bella knows better," Lectured Harry

Horace clapped to show is happiness that he had two winners as the rest of the class joined in, Bella went over to her twin and hugged him and dropped the vile into his pocket and whispered to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Albus,_

Albus sat in his office, He picked up the book that Harry killed his second year, He studied it he knew what it once was,when he heard a knock on the door he placed the book back into its hiding place, Along with the ring that was the same thing,

Harry came into his office for the private study he was supposed to have he was shocked to see Bella and Rose there as well,

"Ah Harry you got my message, come on in, Bella and Rose is here to help if needed," Said Albus,

Albus sat back and studied Harry for a moment wondered how he would take what he will learn.

"So how are you?" Asked Albus,

Harry sat down between Bella and Rose, Wondering what the lessons was going to be all about,

"I'm fine sir," Said Harry

Harry took a Lemon Drop and waited to find how what he was there to learn not to make small talk,

"Are you enjoying all your class's?" Asked Albus,

Bella and Rose rolled their eyes they seen what he was going to show Harry but wondering why he was waiting,

"Well I know Professor Slughorn is most impressed with you, Most of all you Mrs Snape," Said Albus,

Bella blushed from what he had said she couldn't help it, Her smarts run in the family Harry rolled his eyes,

"I think he overestmated me sir," Said Harry

Albus only chuckled at what harry had said, Along with Rose and Bella they knew he was smart he just needed to use it,

"No do you?" Asked Albus,

Harry laughed along with Bella and Rose, But Bella and Rose laughter was to something else that they where thinking about,

"Oh why yes I think so," Said Harry

Albus joined into the joyous laughter with them, He enjoyed moments like this, Well even when the dark was rising you still could love and laugh,

"And what of your activities out of the class room?" Asked Albus,

Harry, Bella and Rose arched a eyebrow at what he had just asked Harry, Did he want to know if he was getting it on with someone,

"What do you mean by that sir?" Asked Harry

Bella and Rose watched the conversation with highly amused looks, Their mates are going to be picking them up after this,

"Well I notice you spend a great deal of time with Miss Grenger, I cant help but wonder if you are," Said Albus

Bella and Rose snickered at Harry's face his face nearly matched the Weasley's hair it was to funny,

"Oh no no no, She smart like Bella, but we are just friends, She like a sister to me," Said Harry,

Albus arched a eyebrow wondering if he knew what he was getting at, Bella an Rose wondered if he thought Harry was having sex,

"Oh do forgive me I was just wondering, But that is enough of rambling, You much be wondering why I have summoned you here tonight," Said Albus,

Bella and Rose stayed in their seats, As Harry and Albus went over to a area that was full of vile's,

"The answer lies here, You looking at memories, These memories are only to one only person, Lord Voldemort, Or the term Bella and the Cullens and the Voltori calls him, The Snake Fucker himself, And he was known at that point in time was Tom Riddle," Lectured Albus,

Albus picked up a vile with memories so he could show Harry, Bella and Rose already saw what it was,

"Now Harry this vile contains a certin memory, It's the day I first met Tom, I would like you to see it if you would, Said Albus

Harry went over to Albus and took the vile out of Albus hands, Wondering what it was like when he first met him,He went over to the area where he could view the memories Bella Rose and Albus waved their hands to place a shield over the room so they all wont be bothered, Well Bella and Rose was to deal with that issue.

Harry dumped the memory's and stuck his face in so he could view what he needed to see and learn.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the memory_

 _Albus was walking down a old street in a muggle suit and umbrella so he wont get wet, He was heading to a building that looked like it seen better days, The memory changed to show him fallowing a woman up the stairs,_

 _"I must admit to some confusion receiving your letter, Professor Dumbledore. In all the years Tom's been here, he's never once had a family visitor. There have been. incidents with the other children. Nasty things." Said Mrs Cole,_

 _Albus only nodded as he listen to what the woman had to say, As he fallowed her to the room where the student was living in, She opened the door to the room,_

 _"Tom? You have a visitor." Said Mrs Cole,_

 _Albus peaked around the door to the odd little boy inside of the room at the first sight you could tell something was off about him,_

 _"How do you do, Tom?" Asked Albus,_

 _Albus walked passed the woman, The boy just stood there and studied Albus as if he was there to make fun of him, As Albus and tom sat down to have a chat,_

 _"You're the doctor, aren't you?" Asked Tom_

 _Albus only let a smile grace his face with the boys question people must of called him crazy or something else,_

 _"No, I'm a Professor," Said Albus,_

 _Tom looked at Albus as if he was messing with in like the rest of the people, No one never wanted him because everyone made him look bad._

 _"I don't believe you. She wants me looked at. They think I'm...different," Said Tom,_

 _Albus clasped his hands on his desk and sent the boy a smile to show he meant what he was trying to say,_

 _"Well, perhaps they're right," Said Albus,_

 _Tom just still looked at Albus as if he was someone there to harm him like the rest of the people in his home,_

 _"I'm not mad?" Asked Tom._

 _Albus looked at Tom with sad eyes, He knew the poor boy had a hard life and he knew if he could help him he could._

 _"Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic. You can do things can't you, Tom? That other children can't," Said Albus,_

 _Albus sent a smile to show he proved his point, But tom still studied him as if he was to take him to the padded room._

 _"I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt, if I want... Who are you?" Explained Tom,_

 _Albus tried to keep his face not to show what he felt at this very moment, He knew this boy was different._

 _"Well, I'm like you, Tom._ I'm different," Said A _lbus,_

 _"Prove it," Said Tom,_

 _Dumbledore turns and looks at the wardrobe, which bursts into flames. Something rattles on the inside,_

 _"I think there's something in the wardrobe trying to get out Tom," Said Albus,_

 _Tom opens the wardrobe, and dumps out the contents,he opened the box to show what was in it,_

 _"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom. At Hogwarts you will be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it. Do you understand me?" Lectured Albus,_

 _Tom turned to him with blank eyes to show that he was listing and was trying to show Albus what he really was, As Albus got up to leave he was just about to leave the room when Tom spoke,_

 _"I can speak to snakes, too. They find me... whisper thing's," Said Tom,_

 _Albus stopped at turned to Tom with wide eyes, He has not heard of anyone doing that in so long it was something to wonder about,_

 _"Is that normal, for someone like me?" Asked Tom,_

 _Albus arched a eye brow at what the boy had just asked, He figure this boy would do great things so he thought,_

 _End of memory,_

* * *

Harry took his head out of the bow and looked around the room in shock he never see the day that snake fucker looked like that,

"Did you know, sir? Then?" Asked Harry

Bella and Rose stood over at the window, As Albus looked at Harry as if he was bonkers, Harry was confused,

"Did I know that I just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time?" Asked Albus,

Albus looked to the ground as if he was thinking about something, Or how to say something to not make himself look bad.

"Well if I had.. But over time here at Hogwarts Tom Riddle grew close to one Professor,Can you guess who this teacher is Harry?" Asked Albus,

Harry only closed his eyes and swallowed hard, He knew the old man had something up his sleeve,

"You didn't bring Professor Slughorn back to teach potions did you sir?" Asked Harry

Albus chuckled as Rose and Bella snorted and felt bad for the man he was being used for someone to get something.

"No I did not,you see professor slughorn has something that I want but he wont give it up to me easily," Explained Albus

"Well you said Professor Slughorn would try to collect me and Bella, And the others," Said Harry

Albus had to sit and think on that one, And wondered how to explain how Horace worked, He was a rather complex person like Severus and Bella is,

"That I did," Said Albus

"So do you wish for me to let him?" Asked Harry,

Bella and Rose already agreed to Albus that they would do the club thing, Now they need Harry to join,

Yes Harry, bella and Rose and the others are in already," Said Albus,

Albus sat down as Severus and Emmett came in and collected their mates, since Harry left they where only awaiting ordered once they got them,Seveus and Emmett placed their mates over their shoulders to go and have their time with them,

to be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

* * *

Draco was walked into The Room Of Requirement he clutched the little vile of liquid luck his twin gave him he only would use it if their was nothing else to do or it seemed all hope was gone on his mission, He bounced a apple in his hand, He looked around making sure no one was in the room with him,

Draco pulled the dust old sheet off the vanishing cabinet, He ran his hand over it as to figure what he could do to fix it so none of his family would be killed or well forced to leave their true love and enter and forced marriage,

* * *

 _Meanwhile latter that day_

Harry and Ginny was on the field trying to go through everyone who signed up for the Quidditch team, Hermione dragged Bella and the others so she would have some sort of company,

"Oh alright then, so this morning I am going to be putting you through a few drills, To try to figure out where to place you," Said Harry

Everyone still talking to each other, While Ron was the only one who was listening along looking like he was going to vomit, Ginny eyebrow twitched in annoyance with everyone.

"Will everyone be quite please!" Ordered Harry

No one was still listening as they continued to ramble to each other or fight with each other, Or well smack each other with their broom,

 **"WILL YOU MAGGOT'S SHUT IT!"** Yelled Ginny

Bella and the others gave her the thumbs up for her show of leadership, They tought her that one, As all the other try outs stopped and listened.

"Well thank you Ginny," Said Harry

Harry huffed he was grateful for those who could do stuff like that, Ginny must been taking lessons from the other's,

"Now remember just because you made the tea last year, Dose not give you a spot this year, Am I clear," Said Harry

Harry waited to see if anyone well anyone with a brain on the field understood a word he had just said.

"Well good then I guess," Said Harry

ron looked around the feild still nervous about trying out even the calming potion Bella gave him somewhat helped but not that much, He looked over to where bella and the other sat watching, They waved down to him, Cormac bumped into Ron with his smug look on his face

"No hard feelings, eh, Weasley?" Said Cormac

Bella and the others sneered down to the boy, They hated him with everything, Well along with Severus since he caught Cormac watching Bella's ass, And as well looked into the perverted boy mind and saw what he was thinking,

"Hard feeling? What do you mean?" Asked Ron

Ron was confused at what the rude perverted boy was talking about, He arched a eyebrow to show he wanted to know,

"I'll be trying out for Gryffindor Keeper too, Nothing Personal" Said Cormac

Ron narrowed his eyes how could someone have so much smugness other than lord snake fucker himself, hell he would give this perv to the snake fucker well turn him into a female snake and drop him on ol' snake fuckers door step with a pretty red bow and a note saying " here a new fuck buddy for ya!", Ron snickered to himself about that he had to tell the others about that,

"Really? Big, strapping fellow like you? You look like you've got more of a Beater's build to me. I mean, to be Keeper, you've got to be a quick and agile sort." Said Ron,

A fly was zooming by and Cormac caught it between his fingers and rubbed it there, While Ron looked pale, they didn't even hear the hissing,

"I like my chances. By the way, think you could introduce me to your friend Granger? Or either Malfoy even though she married to the bat school there no crime in talking? Wouldn't mind getting on a first-name basis with them if you know what I mean," Said Cormac

Ron looked at the smug boy like he was bonkers, He wanted to get into Bella's pant's that would be a death wish with Snape and Draco, He heard the growling he looked around to see if Snape was somewhere since he pop's up when something like this happens, Plus he knew Harry had Bella for a backup if anyone was injured since her brother taught her Quidditch and she can change the way she looks, Snape agreed it was a good idea for her to do that to claim the cover to fool snake fucker,

 _"Hey I'm not the one will have my cock and balls hexed off by Snape, and pinned to his wall to make potions with,"_ thought Ron,

Cormac winked up at Bella and the others, They gave him the finger as he patted Ron on the shoulder and walked off, Luna came and joined Bella and the others to watch how it go's,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Ron and Cormac was head to head on the keeper try outs, One was at one end as Ron was at the other end of the hoops, While Lavender Brown watched closed to them trying to be their friend and she chanted come on Ron, They just glared at the annoying girl,

Cormac look down at Bella and Hermione not sure which one he wanted, Bella only gave the perverted boy the finger while Hermione looked away,

Ron and Cormac was in a battle on who can hit the ball the best, While Cormac was showing off for the ladies,

Severus came and sat down next to his wife he felt her annoyance through their bond plus he needed a break from grading, They filled him in on everything he sneered at the perverted boy who wanted his wife,

Lavender started to get nervous when Ron nearly fell off his broom when Bella waved her hand to push him back up, She sent a nasty glare at the annoying girl,

Cormac flew around trying to make Ron nervous in a away messing with his head, While Harry arched a eye brow at him,

Cormac stopped and sent a smile that he thought he would get the ladies he wanted, Severus yanked his wife on to his lap and kissed her and mouthed she is mine pervert,

Rose elbowed Alic to help poor Hermione out, He pulled the girl into his arms and kissed her and gave the finger, Bella whispered something into her hand and smirked after wards, Severus smirked as well, his smart little witch,

Bella smirked when the ball nearly busted Cormac into the head, She want to laugh but that would give her away, When she saw lavender jump up and down like a air head she wanted to jinx her but Severus shook his head no on that one,

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night,_

Bella walked into the Gryffindor common room after her nightly alone time with Severus, she enjoyed the freedom she had that Dumbledore given to them, While they all sat doing their school work,

"I thought I was going to miss that last one you guys, I hope Cormac is not taking it to hard," Said Ron,

Bella rolled her eyes, Hermione only snickered along with a few others, They knew what she did and didn't blame them,

"You know he had a thing for you two Bella and Hermione that Cormac, If ol' Snape found out his privates would be used for potion's, He would call it the Draught Of Cormac The Pervert," Said Ron.

Bella and the others rolled their eyes or snickered, He didn't even see what Snape and Alec did to Cormac it was kinda funny,And that would be something Severus would call it,

"He a bloody pervert," Hissed Rose,

Ron looked over to where Lavendar was sitting who was looking over at him with hearts in her eyes, Ron blushed and turned back around blushing,

"Have you heard of this spell either of you Sectumsempra?" Asked Harry

Bella flinched she knew that spell and knew who made it to, But she will not tell what it was or who made it that is up to her dear husband to do,

"No we haven't," Hissed Hermione,

Hermione glared at the book as if it was evil, Harry went back to reading what was in the book,

"You know if you have any shred of pride you would turn the book in," hissed Hermione,

Everyone snickered they knew harry would be forced to do it one day, But now he wouldn't turn it in,

"Like hell he would he at the same level of Bella and the others in potions, Better than you," Said Ron,

Hermione * _huffed*_ at what he had said she could take the Bella part, But when you insult her with Harry it was not right,

"I want to know who the book belonged to," Said Hermione,

Everyone watched as Hermione tried to take the book, Guessing the part about Harry being better than her was not good, Harry backed away and protected the book,

"No you will not," Said Harry

Harry backed away a little more and looked at the book with sad eyes, He was getting better in potions with the book.

"Well then why not?" Asked Hermione,

Harry still looked down at the book as if he was not giving it over to no one, As Hermione fallowed him.

"Well the poor little book is fragile," Said Harry

Hermione only continued to humor them as she fallowed Harry when anger filled her eyes to get her hands on the book,

"You think the stupid book his fragile?" Asked Hermione,

Hermione backed Harry to where ginny was sitting, She was watching the whole thing she snatched the book out of Harry's hands,

"Who is the Half Blood Prince?" Asked Ginny

Hermione and Harry looked at her, Well Hermione wanted to know more about the book then Harry,

"Who?" Asked Hermione,

Everyone waited to see where this was going, Bella might know who it was but she cant think of it at this point,

"Well that what it says here, the Half Blood Prince," Said Ginny

Ginny handed Harry his book back since he gave her the eyes that she loved and made her weak in the knee's while Hermione sent him a evil look,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few months later_

Bella was walking with Harry and the others in the snow from Hogmeade Village for the weekend outing,

"You have not figured who the Half Blood Prince is have you? and you sleep with the blasted thing," Asked Hermione,

Bella and the others rolled their eyes at her wondering when she was going to let this go, They knew Harry was dumb to a point but not that stupid,

"Geez no I havent, plus I dont sleep wiith it," Hissed Harry

Bella and the others where getting amusement out of their little bicker fest since they don't get it anywhere else, Well other when they are alone,

"Well maybe it's Ron, You know to wank it!" Chirped Emmett

Rose and Bella smacked him in the back of the head for the porn joke, Really that would be in pervert not in a room full of people,

"Anyone fancy a Butter Beer or Blood Beer?" Asked Harry

They just only shrugged and fallowed so he wont get killed along the way, So they fallowed him to the village as Severus joined in but only for Bella and the others not the golden trio,

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Three Broom Sticks_

Bella and Severus was sat together at the table they enlarged, As the other couples did the same thing, Harry was about to sit down when he saw Draco, Bella and the others didn't see him though,

Draco walked into the three broom sticks only to see his twin enjoying her time with her husband, While Harry gave him a look as if he knew what he was doing, He hated his twin had to watch over him,

Ron caught his sister making out with her boyfriend, He didn't even notice that his Professor was getting fresh with his wife.

"I would like to leave," Hissed Ron

Everyone at the table looked at Ron wondering what crawled up his ass, When they all looked to see Ginny and her boyfriend Dean.

"Well there just holding hands you know," Said Jasper,

Everyone looked back over and saw Ginny making out like there was no tomorrow, They turned back to Ron who was seething,

"Oh come on now Ron it's only natural that couples kiss, Draco protective but he knew I was with the right person," Said Bella,

Severus smirked when he thought of the time when Draco came into the room and he was doing his mate doggy style.

"Well there was that one time that he came in and saw us well going doggy style," Purred Severus,

Bella blushed and grabbed his cock through his pants and kissed his, After she let go he fixed himself,

"Come on now I'm right here i dont need to see either of you well do that, It's bad enough I have to see them snogging, And well you guys as well," Said Ron,

Severus smirked and placed his arms around his wife he, Bella only leaned into his shoulder and drinked her blood beer,Harry waved over Horace,

"Harry my boy!" Chirped Horace

Severus and Bella looked over at the man who was talking to Harry and they all groaned they felt bad for the man but damn it.

"Oh Mrs and Mister Snape are here as well, Along with the Cullens and the Voltori,'' Chirped Hroace

Everyone took a long gulp from their drink wishing they ordered stronger well stronger blood with booze in it for the vampires and half vampires,

"What brings you here, sir?" Asked Harry

Everyone watched to see why indeed why he was there it wasn't to bug the hell out of them for sure.

"Oh, the Three Broomsticks and I go way back! Farther back than I care to admit! Ho ho ho... Why I can remember when it was just ONE Broomstick!" Said a drunk Horace,

Bella and Severus along with everyone snickered they where amused Harry knew how to amuse someone, That and Ron and his twin brothers, He spilled his drink all over Bella, everyone one looked at her wet shirt that her bra was showing through. Severus used a drying spell and sneered at the perverts,

"Whoops! All hands on deck there Mrs Snape,!" Chirped Horace

Severus glared at his coworker and his old professor, He wanted a little show of his wife, geez man their perverts everywhere,

"Well in the old days, Severus you should remember you where at them along with Carlisle and a few others, I throw a dinner party for selected student to join, Will you be game for it?" Asked Horace

Severus watched to see if Harry would do it, The rest of them other than Ron are stuck in it so he better, Well Severus was only going to be with his wife, He was indeed in the Slug Club when he was at school in Hogwarts, But this time he was taking his wife and doing his job at the same time,

"Well I consider it a honor sir!" Chirped Harry

Everyone thought he was kissing his ass rather well, He must got some lessons on kissing ass from Aro,

"Well then I know the rest of you as well," Chirped Horace

Hermione and a few other chocked on their drinks when he said that they looked up at him and thought about it even thought they told Albus they would,

"Yes," Chorused Everyone,

"Splended! look for my owl everyone," Chirped Horace

Horace smiled with joy he had his crowning jewels for his club and a old club member to come back for his wife date, Sad he couldn't get young Draco,

"Good to see you Willabee," Said Horace

After Horace left they all looked at the confused Ron, And laughed at him for his name mess up even Snape was now he had a new name to call the Weasel,

"Well Potter you kiss ass well," Sneered Severus,

Everyone nodded to that, They saw how well Harry planted his lips on Horaces ass to get in his good graces,

"Well Dumbledore asked me to get to know him, I'm sure a few of you know that already," Said Harry

The table who knew other than Ron nodded making poor Ron feel singled out of the group, Since the order was at the table well some of them, Harry and Ron wasn't in it yet,

"Well it has to be important or Dumbledore wouldn't ask," Said Harry

Everyone who knew Albus well snorted or either mumbled about him being creepy and random,

"Well its Albus and he has a way of thinking," Hissed Severus,

Seveus was still not letting go on the whole Unbreakable Vow's, He was worried everyday that he would get word that his wife was dead,

Severus went back up to the school to finish his grading, while everyone else finished what they where doing before they headed back to the school,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later,_

Bella and the others where walking back to the castle as they looked around making sure nothing was going to attack,

Jasper had Bella on his back, Alice was sent to do something for the Voltori he missed her but he enjoyed to carry his little sister around,

When they heard a pain filled scream they stopped and looked up to see a girl floating like the devil was in her,

 **"HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN'S BALLS UP HIS ASS!"** Yelled Emmett

The girl fell tot he ground as her friend got up to see the group looking like they needed a priest or something,

"I warned her not to touche it!'' Cried the girl,

The girl started t fly up again and had her arms spread eagle, As if he was being taken over by a demon, Bella and the others had to think of something quick but its hard to do it when you don't know what your dealing with,

"Move out of the way all of you, Bella you grab that!" Ordered Hagrid

Bella took off her cloak and picked up the necklace he knew it was dark magic so she needed to be careful, As they fallowed Hagrid back to the castle,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later,_

Bella came in on Severus back with his cloak on her with a warming charm, he placed the necklace down and looked at his as his BBella snuggled into his warm ever so warm robes that smelled like him,

"Now are you sure that Katy didn't have this when she went into The Three Broomsticks?" Asked Minerva

Minerva was glad the others where with Harry and Ron and Hermione or else this would of been harm to them,.

"Well like I said she left to go to the loo, And when she came back she had the package in her hands, She said it was urgent that she deliver it," Said Katy friend,

Minerva looked at the girl like she was nuts wondering who would want to harm Katy or anyone else,

"Well did she say to who?" Asked Minerva

"To Professor Dumbledore ma'am," Said Katy's friend,

Minvera face went pale, Who on earth would have done this, These days she didn't know who was doing what,

"Thank you vary much you may go now," Ordered Minerva

Minerva and Severus turned back to the necklace, Bella narrowed her eyes she had a feeling Draco did this,

"Why when something happens its always you three, And you always have someone there to save your hides, Lucky enough it was Bella and the others," Said Minerva

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to the ground the wondered that their selves, And while Bella and the others looked at them with arched eyebrows,

"Oh Severus what do you think?" Asked Minerva

Severus was glade his Bella and her team was there since they where trained by the best to of the best to do things like this,

"Well I think miss bell is lucky to be alive, And thanks to my wife and her crew they did well on saving her and bring the dark object even though it would of made my dear wife get sick," Said Severus,

Severus was gonna let his Bella keep that robe since he had many others, Plus he enjoyed he wearing it,

"Well she was cured wasn't she? I know Katy off the Quidditch pitch she would never hurt a fly, If she was delivering to Professor Dumbledor, She was not doing it knowingly," Said Harry,

Severus lowered the necklace back down he would distroy the robes after they dipose of the dark necklace,

"Yes Mr Potter she was indeed cursed," Said Minerva

Harry had to think long and hard on this one, He knew Bella would kill him for even saying this, And he look a long deep breath

"It was Draco who did it," Said Harry,

Bella hissed when he accused her brother once again, How dare he do something like this again,

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter!" Hissed Bella,

Severus had to grab his wife around her waist before she decked Potter in the face like at the beginning of the year, Even though he would enjoy seeing it and get sooo turned on by it,

"Indeed my wife had a point. Your evidence?" Said Seveus

Severus handed his wife to Jasper to watch her for him, As he defused the Potter problem before she kills him,

"Well I just know it's him," Said Harry

Jasper and Emmett had to use their vampire strength since Bella was half vampire to hold her back,

"You just know," Hissed Severus,

Severus gave a pleaded look to his wife she calmed down enough so she could do her job and watch over the stupid boy, Well if she don't kill him in his sleep,

"Once again you astonish with your gifts Potter, Gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. Well half mortal, How grand it must be... to be the Chosen on, if I where you I would sleep with one eye open tonight," Hissed Severus,

"Well I think you three should go back to the dorm and leave this to use before someone gets killed in here," Said Minerva,

"I'm sorry Bella," Whispered Harry

Harry turned and left Emmett fallowing after them to make sure they would go to the right place, As Severus took his wife to their chambers to have rough making love to take her anger away and as well as his along with a potion that would help with the cold,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

When Bella got back to the common room she was grinning widely as if she had wild sex, After the I'm sorry's they all went to bed well took turns on watch,

"What is it he sees in her?" Asked Ron

Harry continued to watch the map and listen to his friend wonder about what the guy see's in his sister,

"What dose she see in him?" Asked Harry

Harry turned back to the map and watched Draco where ever he was going, He knew better to say something in front of Bella,

"What is it he sees in her?" Asked Ron again,

Harry rolled his eyes along with the vampires in the room who had to pretend to sleep, But where amused,

"I don't know, She's smart... funny... attractive..," Said Harry

Harry though he heard someone snicker but her ignored it, He also wandered if the vampires where listening in,

"What the hell mate Attractive?" Asked a grossed out Ron,

 _"And has a nice ass,"_ Thought Harry

Ron was still waiting for Harry to answer what he had just asked, While he heard the snickering now,

Well you know... she has nice...Skin you know," Said Harry

Harry now wondering if they truly are listening in to their conversation now he though he heard someone laugh now,

"So you think he is going out with her because she has nice skin?" Asked Ron

Emmett had to hold in his laughter on that they sooo are going to tell the others about this one,

"Well, I dunno, I'm just saying it could be a contributing factor," Said Harry

Jasper was wondering why these guys could never hook up with someone their kinda lame on the game,

"Hermione's and Bella got nice skin, And well Bella has a nice ass that you can grab You know, As far as skin go's," Said Ron

All the vampires couldn't believe Ron went there lucky Severus wasn't around Ron would be pissing himself again,

"I-I've never thought about it before. But now that you mention it, yeah Bella dose very very nice ass," Said Harry

Harry mentally face palmed he just said his soul bonded sister had a nice ass he was afraid Snape was going to cut off his cock and balls,

"I think I'll be going to bed," Said Harry

Harry placed the map away he thought no one was listening well he hoped the vampires stayed to themselves,

"Hey Willabee don't be wanking it to our sister or ill tell Severus!" Joked Emmett

All the male vampire laughed lightly at the horror filled look on Ron face, As he rolled over and went to bed,

to be continued


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

* * *

The fallowing day everyone was either looking at Ron and Harry as if they knew what they where talking about, But they waved it off as a normal thing, As Harry and the others went and got ready for the Slug Club dinner party,

Bella was dressed in one of her custom made outfits that almost like Severus, As she met with the rest of the group to head to the party, Well in hopes it would turn out to be fun,

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Slug Club,_

Cormac was sitting right next to Horace, While Harry sat on the other side as if he had it planned out on seating,

"Well Cormac have you seen any of your uncle Tiberius lately?" Asked Horace

Horace went back picking at his ice cream, while Cormac thought of what to say, Not like that was a hard thing to do,

"Why yes sir, I might be going hunting over at the Minstry Of Magic over the holidays," Said Cormac

Horace only nodded to what he had said, Wondering what kind of hunting he was going on, As Cormac winked over at Bella and Hermione, Who in turned glared,

"Well then make sure you give them both my best," Said Horace

Horace went back to him ice cream as he tried to think of another conversation he knew part of the people in the room except a few,

"Miss Grenger what dose your family do in the Muggle world?" Asked Horace

Hermione stopped eating her ice cream when she felt all eyes on her only a few of them knew what her family dose,

"My parents are Dentist," Said Hermione,

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy as if they didn't know what she was talking about, Bella arched a eyebrow at all of them,

"They fix peoples teeth," Said Hermione,

Horace sat forward as if it was the most interesting thing she said in the world, While Hermione blushed,

"That is rather interesting, now is that considered a dangerous profession?" Asked Horace,

Bella wanted to snickered along with the others how much the wizards know of the out side of their world, She knew about it with her muggle studies mission with her uncle,

"No not at all, There was this one time one boy bit my father and he needed ten stitch's," Said Hermione,

Hermione laughed at her own joke on her father issue, Bella and a few of the others only snickered at it, While a few people stopped stopped when they saw Ginny walk into the room with a dress bella gave her,

"Ah! Miss Weasley come on in," Chirped Horace

Bella narrowed her eyes she could tell that she had been crying by the puffiness, Rose must of saw it as well,

"Look at her eyes they have been fighting again her and Dean," Whispered Bella,

Harry and the others only nodded to what Bella had said, They had heard the fighting but they couldn't do nothing about it at this point,

"I'm sorry I'm not normally late," Said Ginny

Ginny pulled her chair out Harry popped up as if he wanted to help her, Everyone smirked at him they knew what he wanted to do,

"No matter you just in time for dessert, Well if anyone left you any," Chiped Horace

Cormac dipped his finger into the ice cream and looked over to Bella and Hermione and started to suck on his finger as if he was making a point, Bella narrowed her eyes and stuck up her nose, Emmett and Jasper hissed at him, as they continued the party,

* * *

 _Meanwhile after the dinner party_

Bella left to go and spend time with Severus while the others went to have some alone time, Hermione rushed back to the common room, While Harry stayed after to talk to Horace,

Horace closed the door thinking he was alone, When he turned around to see Harry standing there waiting for him

"Potter?" Asked Horace

Harry stood there wondered how in the world will he get this one memory to show Albus, In hopes it will be easy,

"I'm sorry sir, but i was just looking at your hour glass," Said Harry,

"Oh why yes its a rather ineresting object," Said Horace

Harry tried to fingur out what else to say, While Horace looked like he was lost in some sort of memory,

"Well then sir I think I shall be on my way," Said Harry

Horace was taken out of his little flashback, And placed a hand on Harrys shoulder so he wouldnt go back to his dorm just yet

"Oh nonsence, You have nothing to fear my dear boy, Luckly for your class mates they are unlucky to make the shelf," Said Horace

Harry arched a eyebrow in wonder what he meant by that, He wondered who didnt make it into the club

"What do you mean by shelf sir?" Asked Harry

"Well you ask a rather good question, Anyone I find with wonderful skill end up on my shelf," Said Horace,

Horace walked over to his book shelf and pointed at his photo's. Harry eyed them once again he remembered seeing them when he first met Horace,

"So did Voldemort ever make the shelf sir?" Asked Harry

Horace nearly fell out of his chair when he heard the question that Harry had just as him, wondering if he should say anything,

"Well didn't you know Tom Riddle? I mean you where his teacher weren't you?" Asked Harry

Horace eyes nearly popped out of his head, He was gonna have a stroke if he didn't calm down, The question was to much for him,

"Well Mr Riddle had a number of teachers while he was here," Said Horace

Horace was remembered the boy who was a odd one to anyone, No one never expected the boy to turn out evil,

"Can you tell me what he was like?" Asked Harry

Horace was still caught up in the memory, Wondering if he should bring up old demons from his past,

"Oh I'm sorry sir, Please do forgive me, I mean he killed my parents even though they werent the nicest people out there, They where still my family, As well he molested Bella, And he wants her as his, He want's to take her away from Severus," Said Harry

Horace felt sick from what he had just heard, That lord Voldemort molested Severus wife, He won't let her fall to the dark devil hands,

"Well of course you would want to know more, But I must say I must disapoint you Harry, When I first met Mr Riddle he was a quiet and smart little boy, And I would have never figured he would have turned out the way he did, Thats all I have to say about it," Said Horace

Horace turned to see Harry looking at his as if he knew all the answers he wanted, And if he could he would give them,

"Well unlike yourself and Mrs Snape and the others,There are monsters that do exist they where buried deep within one soul," said horace

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Ron stood in his Quidditch gear ready for the match, He looked like he was going to pass out from the fear he felt, He looked down to his breakfast as if he was going to be sick all over it,

Harry and Bella and the others came up with a grand plan to help Ron to win his match today he just has to believe in himself,

"So how was it then you guys?" Asked Ron

Bella looked over her book she had a good day woke up felling like she could do anything, plus she spent the night with her Severus,

"How was what Ron?" Asked Bella,

Ron looked at them all like they knew what he was talking about, Trying to ease his poor nerves from the match,

"Well you know the party?" Asked Ron

Bella huffed and went back to her book, While the others talked to each other, Hermione and Harry arched a brow, While Severus watched the group mainly his Bella who looked sexy reading,

"Well let's just put it this way boring and very annoying to tell you the truth," Said Jasper,

Jasper was sitting next to Bella, He saw her mate giving her the eyes, He thought the part was lame,

"You know Slughorn is doing Christmas as well," Said Hermione,

Bella squeaked and groaned like she realy wanted to do that, Well it might be not that bad maybe she could go with her Severus.

"I bet your gonna bring Cormac, And Bella we all know who your taking," Hissed Ron,

"Well to tell you the truth I have a stick up my ass, I was going to ask you," Hissed Hermione,

Hermione went back to her paper and ignored Ron the rest of the morning, How dare he even ask that, Everyone looked up to see Lavendar walk up and tap Ron on the should,

"Good luck out there today Ron! I know that you be the best one out there!" Chirped Lavendar,

Everyone arched a brow at the girl, They could smell that she was turned on by Ron, Which made them all feel sick, She walked away as if she felt all the annoyance since Jasper was indeed projecting what he and the others where felling, And he was doing it this time on his own free will,

"What a annoying little bitch," Hissed Rose,

Harry grabbed rons cup to start the plan Emmett was between him and Hermione so he could hand the vile over to him after he was done

"After this match is over Cormac could have my spot," Cried Ron

Bella looked over her book to see what is wrong, Ron really need to grow some balls for Merlin's sake's,

"Well here drink some Pumpkin Juice," Said Harry

Luna squeezed into the spot between Jasper and Bella, So she could join in with her friends conversation,

"Oh dear me you look dreadful Ron, Is that why you put something in his cup?" Asked Luna

Everyone flinched at what Luna had just said, they all had a oh shit look on their face, As Hermione look like she was Severus when he caught someone trying to take his wife and mate away,

"Is it a energy potion or one that helps one courage?" Asked Luna,

Everyone flinched again wondering if the girl will shut up before their ear drums will be blown out from Hermione's screaming,

"Liquid Luck," Whispered Hermione,

Hermione knew she saw harry pass Emmett something, But she didn;t know what it was, but now she knew when Luna said something,

"Don't you dare drink that Ron," Hissed Hermione,

Ron rolled his eyes and drained the glass as if he was one of the half vampires or the full vampires when they where feeding, After Ron finished he had a grateful smile on his face,

"You know you could be kicked out of school" Hissed Hermione,

"Oh Hermione we don't even know what you even talking about, He was drinking a fresh cup of juice, Loosen up for once in you life," Said Bella,

"Come on harry we have a game to win," Said a happy Ron,

Harry and Ron left to go to the Quidditch field, As Hermione just only glared, Severus gave his wife one raised eyebrow telling her good job,

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Quidditch match_

Bella was reading since she hated the sport, But she knew how to play since her brother makes her play it with him,

Ron kicked the ball before it made it into the hoop, Bella placed a silencing charm around where she was reading, She was wearing the robe that Severus gave her a charm on it so his scent doesn't go away, Like he had a cloak of hers with her scent on it he cuddles with at night,

Hermione poked Bella to point up at how Ron was doing, She only fist pumped and went back to her book, Ron knocked the ball away once again as he felt like the king of the world at the moment, He heard the crowed cheering for him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Bella went to see Severus and had their time then went back up to the common room to see if having a party, Rose rushed over to grab her and went over to where Jasper was he placed his arms around Bella shoulder to keep her safe from the party people, And the perverts one already got Rose and Jane,

"You know you should of never done it," Said Hermione,

Harry and the others rolled their eyes in annoyance, Not like they done it they where just trying to give him the heads up,

"Oh not like Bella didn't hex no one when the try outs," Said Harry

Bella snickered and Severus did it as well, Serves the perverted bastard right for him trying to flirt with her and she was claimed by her mate and husband,

"Well Bella did that and as well Professor Snape at try outs, Not a real game," Said Hermione,

"Yes Harry he a perv that needed it done so what," Said Bella,

Harry was given the bottle back from Emmett and showed it to Hermione while everyone else smirked,

"Soooo you guys didn't put it in?" Asked Hermione,

Harry only shook his head to say no, As the others smirked at the girl they think they where stupid to do something like that,

"We wanted to give Willabee some balls for the match," Chirped Emmett

Everyone turned back to Ron to see him and Lavendar in a full out make out session, Everyone mouth was open,

"Holy shit mother of Merlins saggy balls,"' Cried Emmett

"You got that right I think I'm going to barf," Cried Rose

"I think he eating her face!" Cried Jane,

"Oh the horror! Oh the horror!" Cried Bella,

"My eyes!" Cried Jasper,

Harry and Hermione didn't hear what they just said, As the two of them watched unfazed from what they where seeing, Hermione left once it sink'd in Bella saw her leave, she ordered Harry to stay behind,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bella and Hermione,_

Bella searched for hermione scent she thought of the girl as her sister, But she didnt know Ron wasn't her soul mate, But a crush like how she and Edward was one time, Her eyes turned to hear sniffling, And went over to where she was,

Hermione had little yellow birds flying around her, As she cried her eyes out from the heart ache she felt,

"I'm sorry I was just practicing," Cried Hermione,

Bella smiled and sat down with her sisterly friend, She was like her in a way when she was with Edward but with out the abuse.

"You know my friend your really good like me," Said Bella,

Hermione was glad to have a female friend like Bella, It was as if she knew how she felt in some sort of way,

"How did it feel when you see another with the person you want?" Cried Hermione

Bella had to think on that one, She never really thought of it when she was with Edward no one came to him.

"I'm not sure my relationship with Edward wasn't the best he was rather violent and abusive, And if I saw Severus like that i would make him a female real quick," Said Bella,

Bella even growled to show what she meant, But she knew her Severus will never stray away from her,

"Hermione I have a song that my mother sang to me when I was at my lowest, When I came back home,Would you like to hear it?" Asked Bella,

Hermione thought about it for a moment she never knew Bella could sing, She wonder what it sounded like, She let a soft nod,

"Love's a curious thing It often comes disguised Look at love the wrong way It goes un-recognized So look with your heart And not with your eyes A heart understands A heart never lies Believe what it feels And trust what it shows Look with your heart The heart always knows Love is not always beautiful Not at the start So open your arms And close your eyes tight Look with your heart And when it finds love Your heart will be right Learn from someone who knows Make sure you don't forget Love you misunderstand Is love that you'll regret Look with your heart And not with your eyes The heart can't be fooled The heart is too wise Forget what you think Ignore what you hear Look with your heart It always sees clear Love is not always beautiful Not at the start But open your arms And close your eyes tight Look with your heart And when it finds love Your heart will be right." Sang Bella,

Hermione sniffle's died down from the song Bella sang, She knew the words where true in the song, Her mother was wise beyond her years like Bella,

"Thank you Bella I liked that, I know how Professor Snape look's at you with the love and devotion, I see the same with you, I pay attention your my friend and your like a sister to me," Sniffled Hermione,

Bella's eyes narrowed when she heard the running foot steps and laughing, The laughing meaning that two people are about to do the nasty,

Lavendar looked annoyed to see the two females she hated other than the other Cullen and Voltori females, Bella only gave her a look that would make you piss yourself,

"Oh no I think this room is taken one one," Chirped Lavendar

Ron just only smirked at what he girlfriend had just said, While Bella gave them a look like I'm going to kill you,

"What's with the birds?" Ssked Ron,

Hermione lifted her head off Bella's shoulder and turned her glare to Ron, She learned how to glare from Bella and the others, Hermione sent the birds at Ron as to show how hurt she was, The little yellow birds went zooming after Ron,

Ron dodged them as the little yellow birds bursted into little yellow feathers, Bella got up and went over to him and slapped him hard acrossed the face,

"If I where you I would catch up to your little slag of a pea brain before you have no dick to pop her charry with," Hissed Bella,

Ron gulped and ran like he stole something, Bella let out a * _huff*_ no one fucks with her family that means even if a friend had done something wrong to them,

Hermione sank back down and held onto Bella's arm and cried her eyes out as Bella sang the song her mother sang to her to comfort her sister,

Severus heard the song she sang and felt his heart light his little wife knew how to make his heart burn for her, And she has such a tender heart and comforted her friend from the Weasel stupidity,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Bella was walking with Hermione as Harry stayed with Ron since he was getting death wishs from the others from his carelessness,

"I just can't help it that she has a thing for me, What me and Lav Lav have is almost like Bella and Snape has,"Said Ron

Ron felt someone slap him in the back of his head, He looked at the persons back and the billowing of robes, It wasn't Snape it was Bella and the others, They where really pissed at him, but he could care less at this point in time,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Hermione was in the library with Rose, Bella and Jane, As they tried to calm the girl down from her wanting to murder the red head

"Well Willabee is perfectly fine to kiss who ever he likes,I really could give a fuck less at this point in time," Hissed Hermione,

Hermione placed books back each time she hissed out her word, none of the others could get a word in other wise, Severus was with the other mates as they explained to him about what had happened,

"And why would I be under the impression that he and I would be going to Slughorns party together yes," Hissed Hermione,

The others didn't like the sound of this to much they have a feeling their friend and new sister would be doing something stupid,

"But now I have to make other arrangements," Hissed Hermione,

Bella and the others wondered who would she has picked and it better not be pervo the clown himself,

"Soooo who did you choose?"Asked Rose,

They waited to see who she had picked and it better not be the pervert, Oh hell they would avoid that like the black death,

"Why yes, Why do you ask?" Asked Hermione,

Bella and the others wondered what to say next, They don't feel like getting hex by the very pissed off half vampire who had the same temper as them,

"Well I would of thought you would of went with Demitri or Alic or something," Said Bella,

Hermione face palmed at her stupidity, She could of asked Draco as well that would have put a stick in the fire for Ron,

"Oh why couldn't I thought of that at the time, I also could gone with Draco as well," Said Hermione,

Harry was going with Tanya from the Denali clan so he had a date, Well the Cullens helped him out with it to tell you the truth,

"Well who are you going with then Hermione?" Asked Jane,

Hermione turned around and started to put things away, Not even knowing that they where being listen to,

to be continued,


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

* * *

Draco closed his eyes as if he was willing his worry and sadness over his sister doing what the Dark Lord wish's, He hated that they all had to pretend to do things until they war was over, He hated to know if this mission fails his sister would be taken away from Severus and to be the Dark Lords fuck buddy, He would be damned if his sister had to end up like that,

Draco pulled the dusty sheets off the cabinet and opened the door to it, He placed a apple inside to see if it was fixed yet, He closed the cabinet and started to chant a spell to see if it would work in the other end,

After a few moments Draco opened to cabinet to see if the green apple was still there, But when he saw there was none he thought it was working he closed the door to see if the apple would come back, He started to chant once again,

Just like before he waited a few moments to see if it was completely passed all the way back, He opened the door to see the apple had a bite in it,

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Slug party_

Horace was getting pictures taken with Harry and their dates, He had pictures with all the Voltori kings since one of them is there to be a date with their mate one Luna Lovegood, He had one with Bella and Severus and the others,

Harry saw Hermione run off and hide behind the curtain, He noticed Bella went after her she had a black dress with rubies all over it, Harry saw Severus conversation with Aro and Sulpisha he rushed over to see what was going on,

* * *

"Hermione what are you doing?" Asked Harry

Bella arched a eyebrow at him wondering if he had not noticed who she came with, Hermione looked like she wanted to run

"She came with pervo the clown," Said Bella

Harry arched a brow wondering who pervo the clown was, He thought all of the people who that would be,

"Well I just escaped that's all, I left Cormac under the Mistletoe," Said Hermione,

Harry mouth dropped open now he knew who pervo the clown was, He wondered why she took him for,

"Wait that's who pervo the clown is? You took Cormac?" Asked Harry,

Bella looked at him as if he was the stupidest person in the world for asking that question, Harry wondered why he was getting that look for,

"Well I thought it would have annoyed Ron the most," Said Hermione,

Hermione hugged Bella she just wanted to cry, Bella only patted her friends back from the bad night she was having, A Waiter came in before they could say anything else,

"Dragon tartare?" Asked the Waiter,

Bella nose wrinkled from the smell, It stink'd wondering who in the name of Merlin would get something like that,

"No, thank you," Said Hermione,

"I'm all good," Said Bella,

"I'm fine," Said Harry

The Waiter arched a bow her heard the conversation, He wondered if he could help he was board out of his mind,

"Just as well. They give you terrible bad breath," Said the Waiter,

Hermione seemed to perk up at that, Bella wondered if she was gonna go for it, If she did she felt sorry for her,

"On second thought." Said Hermione,

Hermione grabbed two off the trey and started to shove them into her mouth, While Bella tried not to barf from the stink and that someone was eating them,

"Maybe they'll keep McLaggen at bay... oh, God, here he comes!" Cried Hermione,

Hermione grabbed Bella's arm and took off running to where Snape and Aro and Caius was, Hoping one of them would help her out, As Cormac came in harry shielded them so they could leave with out being seen,

"I'm sorry she must of went to powder her nose with Bella," Said Harry

Cormac smirked with a perverted smiled, He wanted both of them,but they keep avoiding him, Old Snape doesn't make him scared,

"Those silly minx's your friends, I see that she brought her husband the bat, Nice work don't they," Said Cormac

Cormac started to shove the foul smelling balls into his mouth, While Harry looked like he was going to vomit,

"What are these Potter?" Asked Cormac

Harry only smirked he wanted to see if he would vomit it back up when he found out what he was eating, Not like it was the Bizarre Foods Of the Wizarding World With Andrew Zimmern,

"Dragon Ball's," Said Harry

Severus walked in looking pissed off he was told this pervert was after his wife once again, He was going to pay, As Cormac barfed all over Severus good shoes,

"You have brought yourself months dention Mclaggon, And another month for trying to touch my wife," Hissed Severus

Harry tried to sneak out to get out of the way of the pissed off husband that was called Snape, Harry didn't get far though,

"Not... so fast, Potter." Hissed Severus,

Harry snapped his fingers this was not his night, And Snape was pissed off enough he cleaned the vomit off his shoes and left the pervert to his thoughts,

"Sorry, sir, but I really should be getting back to the party. My date is waiting for me, By the way your date looks rather lovely tonight," Said Harry

Harry flinched at what he had just said, He blurts out things when he was nervous, While Severus glared at the annoying pest

"Can surely survive another minute without you. Besides, I only wish to convey a message from Professor Dumbledore, And I know my lovely wife is rather a angelic picture of perfection isn't she, And stop thinking perverted thought of her," Hissed Severus,

Harry flinched he knew he shouldn't but his soul bonded sister was hot with a nice ass that you could grab,

"What kind of a message?" Asked Harry

Aro was dancing with his soul bonded daughter when Severus looked up, He saw the beauty he was granted, He was so blessed in this life that he was given her,

"Well Professor Dumbledor asked me to give you his best, And hopes you enjoy your holidays, Well he traveling And he will not be returning until term starts again," Said Severus,

Severus looked up to see Mclaggin trying to get his wife under the Mistletoe, He let a * _sigh*_ out when Marcus rescued her,

"Traveling where?" Asked Harry

"That I can not tell you, But my wife is waiting for me, Have a good night Potter," Said Severus

Severus went over his his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled on her neck, As Harry looked wide eyes at their public affection, She was so lucky,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Severus felt his wife flinch and looked over to where Horace was, He saw Draco being dragged by Mr Flinch, He looked down to his wife with sad eyes when he heard his wife let out a stressful * _sigh*_ ,

When this was all over he would take her on a trip and treat her like a queen that she was, And he knew the Dark Lord had been hard on her with the lack of information, That night he made her stay behind by herself, When she came back she was nude and bleeding with the Dark Lords cum coming out of her privates both of them, He saw in her mind that he forced her and used nothing at lube to lesson the pain he also used objects, He wanted to here her scream, Severus made sure he cast'd something so she wont get knocked up by the vile man kid, He cried his self to sleep that night, Draco knew what had happened and he cried for weeks,

"Let me go you filthy Squib!" Hissed Draco

Filch dragged Draco over to Slughorn, Bella pinched her nose and tried to compose herself from the stress her brother and the Dark Lord was giving them,

"Professor Slughorn, sir. I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to be invited to your party, Said Mr Filch

Horace walked over when he noticed it was Bella twin young Draco, He looked around to see where Bella and Severus was,

"Ok! Ok! I was gate crashing. and looking for my sister, Happy?" Hissed Draco

Filch arched a brow wondering why would he be looking for his sister, That's when Bella and Severus went over to him,

"I'll take my brother from here, My husband would vouch for me," Hissed Bella,

Bella narrowed her eyes at her twin, While Severus vouched for her, She was waiting for Filch to let him go,

"Fine sister dear ," Hissed Draco,

Bella was in so mood for her brother, She grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him out, She sent a glare at the stupid man,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Draco, Bella and Severus,_

Bella let her brother go as the three of the walked down the halls, She was in no mood that he was acting out and letting her out of the loop,

"I swear Bella I didn't do that to the Bell girl, What is it to you not like you care," Hissed Draco,

Bella;s eyes flashed for a moment as she grabbed a hold of her brother and pressed him against the wall she was in no mood for this,

Severus stayed back he was not pleased at all at Draco his sister is doing everything to keep him alive,

"I swore to our fucking mother to protect you! I made the Unbreakable Vow Draco, And I have been running myself ragged for you, I have been tortured by the Dark Lord for you, and I was fucking raped by the Dark Lord badly, And for Merlin sake's I had to deal with seeing Willabee dry humping with a freak dumb bitch!," Hissed Bella,

Severus held himself back he knew Bella was angry and hurt from what he brother was doing, he felt Jasper near by along with Rose, Jasper must of felt her pain,

"I don't need protecting sister dear! I was chosen for this! Out of all the others me! And you where chosen to be by the Dark Lord side!" Hissed Draco

Severus let a * _gasp*_ out he knew what the Dark Lord did to his wife one night he held her back and it was rape, Bella slapped her brother a crossed his face tears streaming down her face,

"What dose the Dark Lord tell you to do, I could help you please let me in," Cried Bella

Harry listen to the whole thing he didn't know the Dark Lord raped Bella by the look on Snapes face,,

"No I can't let you do it Bella, I just can't," Cried Draco

Bella hugged her twin to her she let him cry out his pain he knew from Severus what the Dark Lord did to her,

"If I don't do anything Bells he would kill the family, He would make you leave Severus and be his slave and produce his heirs, I can't let it happen, I can't, I can't, You mean to much to me Bella your my twin sister, I can't lose you," Cried Draco

Bella held her brother to her as they fell to the floor she placed a silencing charm around them when he opened up to her, But he still wont say the whole story, Once he was all dried out they walked back to Severus and her chambers, Severus placed his robes over his wife's shoulders since she was shivering, He placed his arm around her waist to show his claim on his wife, And to put Draco in the guest room well one of them,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Harry was on the train going to the Weasley's for Christmas dinner, He was telling them everything he had heard,

"The Unbreakable Vow? Are you sure that what Bella had said?" Asked Ron

Harry was stretched out on the bench of the train cart, He was depressed he told them what the Dark Lord had done to Bella, Hermione cried out from what she had heard,

"I'm positive, Why do you ask?" Asked Harry

Harry was confused, What so bad about the unbreakable vow, And why dose everyone look grim by the sound of it,

"But the thing is you cant break a Unbreakable Vow," Said Ron

Harry was still confused by the whole thing, Why was the Unbreakable vow so bad it cant be because you can't break it,

"Well yeah its not that funny in all," Said Harry

Ron was still lost he felt bad for bella for making a pact for her brother that would kill her if he was harmed or what ever it was, Ron jumped when he girlfriend was in front of the door to their cart.

"Oh Merlins sweet balls up his ass, Why can't Bella be here when I need her," Cried Ron

Lavendar breathed on the window of their cart, She drew a heart with *R* for his name, and a *L* for her name, She was acting like a crazy obsessed bitch,

"Well buddy you have a real lovely lady, I might say she is one crazy obsessed girl," Joked Harry

Ron blushed at what harry had just said, Wondering how he could get rid of the crazy girl, He wondered if Bella would help,

"She wont stop fallowing me Harry!" Cried Ron,

Ron jumped on Harry, He pushed Ron off he felt bad for his poor friend, Ge wondered if Bella would help him to get rid of her,

"So what happens to you when you break a Unbreakable Vow?" Asked Harry

Ron's face when pale from the question as tears sprung to his eyes, He don't want to even think about what happens,

"Well Bella would die for her brother," Said Ron

Harry face went pale from the answer he cant let that happen to Bella,He knew she would protect her brother but this was just crazy,

* * *

 _Meanwhile Christmas day,_

Everyone was done opening gifts, Everyone was either talking to each other or they where playing with something,

"Has it occurred to you Harry, That Bella was simply pretending to offer Draco help so he could find out what they are up to? Or that they wont find out that they are all spies all the Malfoy's?" asked Lupin

Harrys eyes flashed with rage, He wont believe that Draco was a good person, Even though their whole family was spies, And Snape of all people as well,

"That's not what it sounded like," Hissed Harry

Lupin leaned over in his seat, Harry was turning into his father at this vary moment, And he would lose a friend and a family if he dose that,

"Perhaps Harry's right, Remus. I mean, to make an Unbreakable Vow for her own brother, Bella must of did it because of Bellatrix, Severus said so himself," Said Tonk's,

Remus looked over at his wife with a raised eyebrow wondering why she just let out information be waved it away.

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore. Dumbledore trusts the Malfoy's and Snape, Therefore I do." Said Lupin

Harry narrowed his eyes at his friend and ex teacher wondering where all this was coming from, He trust Bella and he not all the way to trust Snape,

"And Dumbledore makes mistakes, He has told me himself," Said Harry

Lupin rolled his eyes, This was James Potter speaking through Harry, James hated was passed down to Harry,

"You're blinded by have your father hate in you, Your just acting just like him," Hissed Lupin

Lupin never wanted to see the boy he thought of as a son turn to be like his father, He never wanted him turn out that way,

"No I'm not!" Hissed Harry

"Yes you are!" Lectured Lupin,

Lupin let out a * _huff*_ , He was annoyed at Harry at the moment, Arthur looked away feeling like there was something he could do,

"There are people disappearing all over the place, We can only placed our trust in a hand full of people, And those few are working from the inside, And the out side, And if we bicker with each other and let out parents hate consume us we are all doomed," Said Lupin,

Harry had to think on his ideas later, If Lupin said about him being like his father and mother, He don't want that for himself, Tonks and Lupin left only Mr Weasley and Harry was left in the room, He couldn't believe what the Dark Lord done to his soul bonded sister,

Harry looked up when he felt Ginny sit down next to him with a dish full of cookies with a huge smile on her face, Mr Weasley got up with a knowing smile to leave the love birds alone,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Ginny_

Harry wondered what to do now, The girl who he had wanted is sitting next to him and offering him cookies,

"Open up you," Said Ginny

Harry looked at Ginny as if she was trying to poison him, Or as she tried to feed him a cookie, In a way he was enjoying it.

"Don't you trust me?" Asked Ginny

Harry took a bite of the cookie Ginny fed to him, as she gave him a bright smile that light up his world, He wondered if this is how Bella and Snape was,

"It's good," Said Harry

Ginny giggle a little, Ron came in and squeezed his big butt in between the two of them, As if he thought Harry was going to deflower his sister,He took a bite from his cookie, As he made himself the third wheel,

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

Harry was in the shed where Mr Weasley was putting things away all his Muggle things he had collected,

"You must forgive Remus, You know it takes its toll in the condition he is in, He was a big help that Bella had a made a more improoved potion for him," Said Arthur

Harry walked around looking at all the Muggle things he had collected over the years, Some things are rather old,

"Are you alright Mr Weasley?" Asked Harry

Arthur was looking at all the things he had as if it was the last time he would see his collection,

"You know where all being fallowed, All of us are, It's hard for our spied to even report with the stalkers we have, Most day's Molly don't even leave the house, It has not been easy, It affected her more than you know what the Dark Lord done to Bella," Said Arthur

Harry felt like crying how could someone be so cruel and do something like that, He never could understand why,

"Did you get me owl?" Asked Harry

Arthur took a seat on his work stool thinking on what to say or do now, He doesn't even know what to say to Harry,

"Yes I did, If Dumbledore is indeed traveling, That is new's to the Ministry, Maybe that is the way Dumbledore wish it do be, As for Draco Malfoy and his sister and Severus, I know people Harry," Said Arthur,

Harry eye's sparked with a new light maybe he was going to get to the bottom of this now, Wondering if he was right,

"Go on then," Said Harry

Arthur was trying to figure out the words he should say to Harry to help him stop this before Bella gets killed,

"Draco got a Vanishing Cabinet, And as well Bella is his twin she would do anything for him, Plus it wasn't her idea it was her aunt Bellatrix made her take the vow, Narcissa and Severus was against it," Explained Arthur

Harry didn't hear the whole thing he heard what he wanted to hear as if he didnt care about the rest.

"Whats a vanishing cabinet?" Asked Harry

Arthur looked like he was thinking if he should tell harry or not he dose not want the bad side of the Malfoy's, And most of all Severus and the vampires that allied them selves with her,

"When Lord Voldemort first came to power, If the Death Eater come knocking they simply slip inside of it and disappear for a hour or two, Well transprted anyway," Explained Arthur

Harry was confused by all the whole cabinet thing, He wondered who in their right mind made something like that,

"So what happened to them? you know the one at Borgin And Burkes?" Asked Harry

Harry wanted to know as much information that he could get to make sure that was not the thing Draco has,

"Nothing, It's still there," Said Arthur

Harry looked at Arthur wondering if he knew more information he could give, Maybe he wont push he got this much so far,

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later,_

Hermione was looking at the paper, She was told the Weasley's where staying inside the Voltori castle until their home could be rebuild,

"Why do you let things get to you, They could have been killed," Said Hermione

Hermione heard everything from Bella, She was worried lucky she was able to get out the castle,

"I know I got the lecture from the others, And Bella gave me a bad one as spacked me in the head," Said a annoyed Harry

Harry and Hermione rounded the corner he been getting the lecture all day, He wondered if it would stop, The two stopped to the sickening scene before them of Ron and Lavendar,

"Pardon me I'm going to go and vomit with the rest of the people," Said Hermione,

Harry shrugged and went on his way ignoring the site that made him want to vomit with the crazy girl,As he went to his class,

to be continued


	20. Chapter 20

_chapter 20_

* * *

Harry was peakng around the corner of the potions class as Horace finished telling everyone about the homework and to finish the class, Once everyone left Horace turned around to see Harry,

"Oh why isn't it the prince of potions himself, What do I owe this visit from you my dear boy?" Asked Horace

Harry placed his potion book down and he thought of a good way of asking something, or at least try to,

"I would like to ask you something if that is ok with you?" Asked Harry

Horace was putting things away when harry asked the question, He thought it was something about potions,

"Ask away my dear boy, Ask away," Said Horace

Harry was thinking of a good way with out making it look like Albus wanted the memory, But there was probably no way around it,

"Well the other day I was at the library in the restricked section, Something caught my eyes something about a rather rare piece of magic," Explained Harry

Harry was doing a happy dance with the choice of worlds that Rose told him to say,Horace waited for more,

"Well yes what would this magic be?" Asked Horace

Horace felt like this had happened before, Harry looked around the room he wondered if horace caught on yet,

"Well I don't know, I can't really remember the name really, Are there some kind's of magic that your not allowed to teach us?" Asked Harry

Horace placed his bag on the work table he had a feeling this had happened once before, but he hoped it was not like the other time,

"I'm a Potions Master Harry, I think the question is more for Professor Snape instead of me," Said Horace

Horace was trying his best to get out of this conversation quickly, He hated to remember the old demons of his past,

"Well I know that sir, But me and Professor Snape dont see eye to eye sir, Well he deals with me only for the sake of his wife, What I mean to say is, Well he is not like you sir," Said Harry

Harry did a happy dance in his head thanks to Aro's training he was a master at kissing people's ass, Horace looked at Harry with a arched brow,

"You might misunderstand," Said Harry

Horace sighed he had to deal with this lightly or else his secret would be know what he had helped with the Dark Lord,

"With no light with out the dark? With all the research in magic I deal with the light part of things with the magic, And I have to tell you to do the same thing my dear boy," Lectured Horace

Harry rolled his eyes this is not how it was supposed to go, He took a deep breath as he was prepared to dive right in,

"Is that what you told Tom Riddle when he came to you when he asked questions about rare magic?" Asked Harry

Horace back stiffened he had been asked the question he was dreading since harry came into his potions class room, He knew damn well Albus was using him to get his memory,

"Albus put you up to this didn't he?" Asked Horace

Horace sent a hated look at Harry, He knew what Albus was doing, And he was not pleased one bit that he was still using other for his own plan,

"Didn't he?" Asked Horace

Harry gulped he knew he hit a sore spot, He wondered what he had done to make him not want to remember, Horace left in a hurry while Harry huffed that he didn't get no where today,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Harry knocked on the door to see if Horace was awake, He had to do what Albus told him to do or else he would have a pissed off old man,

"Yes who is it?" Asked Horace

Horace opened the little peek door on his door only to see Harry standing there looking like he was sorry about something,

"Harry?" Asked Horace

Horace thought about letting Harry in, But then he rethink'd on that idea he didn't want to answer to no more of his questions,

"Sorry my boy I am rather busy at this moment," Said Horace

Horace closed the peek door to his chambers not wanting to even be bothered, Harry huffed and stomped his foot in annoyance.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Bella and Hermione was sitting on the couch listening to Harry, He was telling them what Horace had done and acted, While he was looking at his old copy of the potions book,

"Harry do you really think you could walk up to him and ask what his biggest darkest secret was?" Asked Bella

Harry looked at his soul bonded sister wondering where she was going with this while Rose and Emmett sat down on the other couch,

"Really Harry you should tried to go with another story than the one you did," Joked Jasper,

Jasper jumped on the couch and placed his arm around Bella, He had promised to watch over her while Severus was not with her,

"Nice Jasper really," Said Harry

Harry when back to reading the potion book as if he was going to find a answer or something in it, Well at least he hoped it would, Hermione went to bed as Rose and Emmett and Jasper went out to go hunting, Bella stayed awake so she could read a few more chapters,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Ron and Harry_

Harry went to his room to see Ron looking out the window as if he was on cloud nine, harry wondered what had gotten into him,

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The moon," Said Ron

Harry arched a brow wondering what is going on with his friend, He went down to get Bella just in case he needed her help,

"Divine. Had ourselves a little late night snack, did we?" Asked Bella

Bella was trying to figure out what had Ron like this, Harry got her as if there was a emergency or something, Ron got up cuddling the chocolate box,

"It was on you bed, the box, I just thought I'd try one." Said Ron

Bella looked at Harry with a real worried look on her face as if she knew what had caused it, And she had nothing right now to help her,

"Or twenty." Said Harry

Bella gawked at what Harry had said, If it was what she thought it was why didn't he disposed of the tainted candy.

"I can't stop thinking about her, Harry," Said a love struck Ron,

Bella arched a brow he didn't even notice he in the room he was drooling at her thought, This was not a good sign at all,

"Honestly, you know, I reckon she was starting to annoy you." Said Harry

Bella sat on the chair by his bed waiting to see what she should do while harry crawled onto his bed as if he was looking for something,Ron ran a hand over her shoulders as she slapped it away,

"She could never annoy me. I think I love her." Said Ron

Ron crawled next to Harry as if he knew what he was rambling about,Bella gave him the motion to keep going,

"Oh..." Said creeped out Harry

Harry crawled out of his bed away from the creepy Ron, He went over to stand next to Bella who was looking like she was thinking,

"Do you think she knows I EXIST?" Asked Ron

Bella arched a brow wondering who he was talking about, He sure as hell wasn't talking about the crazy annoying one,

"Well, I'd bloody well hope so, she's been snogging you for three month's," Said Harry

Bella gagged at what harry had just said, Harry mouthed a i'm sorry to her, Ron sat at the edge of Harry's bed,

"Snogging? Who are you talking about?" Asked Ron

Bella _*huffed*_ Harry was taking to long to getting to the bottom of things, She needed to take charge once again.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Bella,

"Romilda, of course. Romilda Vane." Said Ron.

Bella was working her brain again she might had figured out why he was acting like this, And if it was they need to get him to someone quick,

"Okay, very funny." Said Bella,

Bella was trying to get Ron to hand over the chocolate box, She smirked when he threw the box at her, While Harry watched Ron to see if he could get anymore information, Bella started to sniff at the box to figure her idea was right,

"It's no joke! I'm in love with her!" Hissed Ron,

Harry wondered if Bella had found out what was wrong this was crazy, While Ron started to pace,

"We need to get him to Severus or Slughorn fast he took a Love Potion, And I think Slughorn is the closest one, I will restrain him and you walk in front of up," Whispered Bella,

Bella grabbed a hold of her cane and walked over to Ron slowly while Harry tried to keep him mind on him, She counted to three and she restrained Ron, As the three made it down to the potions room,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later,_

Harry knocked on Horace door, As they waited for him to open, Bella was trying to get him to stop licking her hand,

"I'm sorry sir, I wouldnt have bothered you at this late hour its a emergency that involved potions," Said Harry

Horace saw Bella restraining a love struck Ron who was licking her hand like it was candy or something,

"Whats wrong with Willabee?" Asked Horace

Harry moved closer to the door as to tell Horace what it was wrong with Ron, While Bella held back from killing Ron,

"It's a powerful Love Potion sir, I think we need help before Bella kills him, Or Severus walked over to see this and think of it as the wrong idea, Well we dont need that," Whispered Harry

Horace looked over to see Bella looking annoyed and ready to kill the poor boy, He * _huffed*_ and was going to help,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Slughorns chambers,_

Horace went over to his potions to whip up a antidote for the stupid boy, When they took their eyes off them, Ron somehow had slipped out of Bella's grasp and pushed her on the floor thinking it was the woman he wanted, He had her clothing off and knocked out from her head hitting the floor,

"I would have thought an expert Potion-maker like yourself could whip up an antidote for a love potion in no time, Harry?and Mrs Snape,?" Asked Horace

Harry rolled his eyes when he looked over at Ron he had a very nude Bella groping at her he started to bang the hell out of Bella, Harry went over trying to pull him off, Severus was going to kill them all Bella was knocked out from the blow to her head,

"Well we thought you could help sir, And sorry for thie misunderstanding," Said Harry

Horace finished making the antidote his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what the boy was doing to Severus wife and she was wounded, And most of all knocked out he ordered harry to go and get some of his clothing to put on the girl he felt bad once Severus gets his claws out into him, He grabbed Ron and pushed him on the couch,

Harry watched Horace while he helped Bella look somewhat decent, While he noticed Horace put a charm on her just in case Ron cum inside of her, He watched as Ron came back to himself,

Ron finally snapped out of the love potion wondering where he was at,He saw Bella in professor Slughorns clothing,

"What happen to me? What happened to Bella?" Asked Ron.

Harry looked down to his soul bonded sister as she groaned in pain he knew she was already hurting from the Death Eater meeting, Ron didn't help matters either but they knew it was the Love potion Severus would be mad but he would understand since Horace sent his a message explaining what had happened,

"It was a Love Potion Ron, And well lets just say you violated Bella under it," Said Harry

Ron paled at what he had done, Bella only glared at him as she waved it away knowing it wasn't his fault Severus would as well, But he would be mad.

"I feel really bad Bella, But how did I get the Love Potion?" Asked Ron,

Harry laid Bella's head against the pellow of the couch, As he went over to horace to see him do somethng,

"Let's have a pick me up my boy," Said Horace

Horace brought over glass's of mead to Ron, Bella waved it away that she didn't want any she wanted a hot shower and Severus,

"to life!" Cheered Horace

Ron took a drink after their toast, After a minute or two Ron fell over with foam coming out of his mouth, Bella hissed she went over to the potion bag to take the Bezoar out to give to Ron, Even the amount of pain she was in she had to help the poor guy,

"Come on Ron breath now," Said Bella,

Bella and Harry waited for Ron to take the Bezoar to take affect and to save his life, He didn't deserve this, Once Ron was back to health he tried to get up and coughed from his near death,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later,_

Ron was in the hospital wing with Ginny and Hermione by his side, Harry stood by his bed, While Severus had Bella in his arms with his robe around her Horace explained what had happen Severus was angry but understood it was the Love Potion, He changed the clothing to something look like his he didn't like the fact that another's clothing was on his mate,

"Quick thinking on your part Bella, Using that Bezoar from the pain and well let's just stop there," Said Albus,

Bella only nodded and she wanted a hot bath, Severus held her tighter to him, He as he wrapped his robe around her,

"You must be proud of your student Horace, And well you severus proud of your wife, She a smart one lets say that for much," Said Albus

Severus had his head held high to show his pride in his wife and mate, And Horace only nodded he felt bad for the poor girl,

"Oh why yes she is a bright one, And a quick one as of that," Said Horace

Bella blushed at all of the people looking at her, Severus only chuckled he knew his wife didn't like this kind of attention she was like himself,

"I must agree that Bella's actions where heroic, And but the question is why where they needed?" Asked Minerva

"Why indeed that is the question my dear Minerva," Said Albus,

Albus went over to Horace wondering what was in the container something had to happen to bring Ron to this,

So this appeared to be a gift Horace?" Asked Albus,

Albus took the bottle from Horace and sniffed at it to see if he knew the smell to see if it was poison,

"It smells almost like poison," Said Albus,

Severus took one of his arms away from his wife's waist and sniffed at it himself, When he smelled what it was he knew his wife would been in the same boat at the Weasel,

"Well I was gonna give it as a gift myself," Said Horace

Albus looked at the old potions master wondering why would he give a gift like that to him, dose he think he needed to loosen up like Aro said,

"I feel bad Headmaster, About Bella and the poor boy," Said Horace

Bella took his hand and looked up at him and gave him a smile to let him know that he was not at fought at this,

"No professor Slughorn your not at fought," Said Bella,

Horace knew better not to hug Bella at the moment by the look Jasper was giving him, Severus smiled down to his wife such a kind heart,

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?" Cried Lavendar

Lavendar pushed Severus out of the way nearly knocking Bella to the floor, He had to hold her back so she wont kill the annoying girl,

"Um your don't pea brain he has not he been like that for merlins how long, So try to use that tiny brain of yours," Hissed Rose

Bella smirked at Rose she said what half the room was thinking, While the annoying girl didn't hear a word she said,

"What are the two of them doing here?" Hissed Lavendar

Severus placed a stronger grip on Bella, Wondering if he should let her have a go at the annoying girl, But Bella got out of his arms anyways he let her have her fun,

"Well I would like to ask the same question you annoying twit!" Hissed Bella,

Lavendar arched a brow at the girl she hated, Hermione was glad that she was doing it while Severus wondered if he should stop her,

"I happen to be his girlfriend!" Hissed Lavendar

"Well I happen to be his friend deary and that I would say having him begging me to defend him to break it off with you from your stalking and annoying self, In his terms you act like a crazy obsessed lover," Hissed Bella,

Everyone had to hold back their laughter at what Bella was doing while Rose was cheering her on, They knew Bella was the best at insulting, She was as good as Severus was,

"Oh don't make my laugh you stupid professor fucking Slytherin Malfoy, I'm not the one who had to marry a professor to have someone, And why would he want to be friends with a low life Death Eater slag who family sucks the Dark Lords dick," Hissed Lavendar

Bella's eyes flashed dangerously she flashed over and slapped Lavendar acrossed the face for what she had just said,

"You do not talk trash to people you know nothing about, I would be smart and run away if I where you before someone dose something," Hissed Rose,

Rose dropped the girl, A mark forming on her face where Bella smacked her, Severus was proud of his little fighter,

"Why would I wake up with him now since he was all interesting," Hissed Lavendar,

"You know you are dumber than you sound Sweetheart, The boy had been poison twice, One from the Love Potion that made him violate out sister well far from it to tell you the truth, And with a poison so I would shush for things you know of," Hissed Jasper,

The room felt colder when the Major side came out of him, Severus was enjoying this little show,Ron started to gasp in his sleep Lavendar thinking he wanting her,

''See look he know's I am here," Cried Lavendar

Lavendar moved closer but when he gasped out Hermione name and took her hand, Her face fell and tears sprung to her eyes, The worst part he also gasped out Bella's name, Severus glared at the boy for that one,

Lavendar ran out the room crying, Rose waving and wishing her to fall on her face not like there was something there,

"Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen come along everyone, It seemed Mr Weasley is well tended for," Said Albus,

Bella jumped on Severus back as they left to go to their chambers to let her have some rest, While the others went to do their own thing,

to be continued


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

* * *

Bella and the others was sitting at the Gryffindore table while Lavendar was giving a evil look thinking it would make the shiver in fear,

"Will you stop it willabee your making it snow in here," Said Emmett

Everyone looked up to see the snow coming down, Bella only shrugged at it and went back to her book.

"Bella how did I break up with Lavendar again? Or how did it happen?" Asked Ron

Bella only smirked along with the others, Hermione tried to keep a strait face to not show what they where all thinking, It was rather fun helping Ron out,

"Well she came to see you in the hospital, And you talked, It wasn't a long conversation, And Bella helped you out on the subject along with Rose and Jasper," Said Hermione,

Ron smiled at the help he had, Well he didn't get the while truth on it, But they did help him out on it,

"Well thank you guy's, I'm glad to be away from that one there, She was a obsessive crazy girl, But I think she seems to be a tad bit put out," Said Ron

Bella and the others only waved it off, They where more than happy to rid of the gross crazy girl from their group, They turned around to see the crazy bitch looking like she was trying to take a shit from the way she looked, Bella and Rose waved at her to poke some fun,

"Well I guess your right," Said Rose

Rose and the others turned around to return to their conversation, While they where amused but what could they do to help the crazy girl move on,

"You say you don't remember nothing?" asked hermione,

Bella smirked she erased his mind from what had happened, Severus and the others covered her for what she had done,

"Maybe something," Said Ron,,

Everyone looked at each other wondering if it had worked as Ron tried to remember what had happened,

"Nah it cant be, I was completely smashed that night and I couldnt of gone to bed with Cormac," Said Ron

Bella smirked she also replaced a memory there so he wouldn't think of it, or well at least remember what he had done,

"Harry that's Katy." Whisper Hermione,

Harry looked up from his book to look over where Katy stood, Harry closed his book and went over to Katy,

Bella had a bad feeling something is going to happen to her or someone, So she kept a eye on Harry.

"Karty how are you?" Asked Harry

Karty looked at him with a confused look, She knew he would of come and ask her how it had happened,

"I know you're going to ask me Harry, But I don't know who cursed me. I've been trying to remember, honestly. But I just can't." Said Katy,

Katy looked over Harry shoulder to see Draco stand there, Bella watched her twin and Harry look at each other, The feeling she had now gotten worst when she saw her brother run and Harry run after him, She told the others if she needed them they would know, She got up and fallowed slowly,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Draco_

Draco walked fast away from the Great Hall he wanted to see his sister and see how she was doing, But Potter had to talk to that Katy girl and he had to freak, He ran into the boy's bathroom and placed his hands on the sink,

Draco looked at himself at how bad he had gotten, He had to do this for his family, For his sister, He splashed water over his pale face as the tears fell freely,

Harry watched as Draco cried out his pain not even knowing he was watching he hoped that Bella didn't catch him leaving to chase after her brother,

"You know what you did Draco, You hexed her didnt you, Your sister isnt here to save you this time," Hissed Harry

Draco turned and looked at Harry, How dare he mention his sister with such disgust, He will not stand for that,

Draco threw something at Harry, He only shielded himself, Harry pointed his wand and sent a hex at Draco, As the sinks exploded,

Harry ran behind the bathroom stalls to see if Draco could see him or not, When he felt a hex sent his way and hit the door he back up to the brick wall, While Draco looked for him,

Harry peaked around the corner to see if he was anywhere, He let a * _sigh*_ of relief out since he saw Draco wasn't there, But he knew he was still in the bathroom, Harry started to crawl on the bathroom floor looking for Draco,

Draco spotted harry and sent a hex that bounced off the toilet and ran off, As Harry dodged the hex and ran out of the stalls,

"Sectumsempra!" Hissed Harry

Harry thought he hit Draco but when he head a high pitched scream of pain that came from a female as the body fell to the stone tiled floor with a splash, Harry walked over slowly feeling sick he didn't want to know he had just hit,

Hary made it to where he saw feet of a female, But when he saw who it was he was going to be sick he just hexed Bella, And he watched as Draco clutched Bella's bleeding form to him and crying,

Draco cried as he held his bleeding sister to his body as she * _gasped*_ out in pain as tear's streamed down her cheeks, He couldn't loose his sister, He just couldn't Potter would pay if he lost her, He know Severus would help, But he had to think positive while waiting for help,

Harry stood close to where Bella was * _gasping*_ and crying in pain, He felt as if he killed someone he loved,

Severus ran in with Jasper behind him looking like death came to his front door, He pushed Harry out of the way as he saw the bleeding form of his wife and mate,He saw Draco clutching her to him, Severus looked over at Harry along with Jasper, If looks could kill Harry would be dead.

"You go to my class room and wait for me there, Jasper take him and make sure he go's," Hissed Severus,

Jasper was in full Major mode when he heard Bella scream he went strait to Severus, They ran where they heard the scream,

Jasper took Harry by his shirt and dragged him out of the bathroom and inform the others what was going on,

Deverus fell to his knee's and placed a hand on Draco, He took his wife into his arms and started to chant a spell to heal her of the nasty hex that he made, Draco only watched as Severus healed his sister,

Rose took Draco somewhere to calm him down before he go's and murder someone, While Severus wrapped his wife in his teaching robes and took her to their chambers and get her in dry clothing and place her in bed with him so she could be healed fully Emmett went to tell Albus what had happened so he understood,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Severus walked into his class room only to see Harry jump in his seat, He smirked at that knowing the boy knew what he had done, As he sat down with Jasper at his side as a guard in some way,

"Well you know what you have done Potter?" Hissed Severus,

Harry looked at the angred husband who he nearly killed his wife from the spell he didn't know of,

"I used a spell that I didn't know," Said Harry

Severus looked at the book and took it from him since he realized how he had gotten it, He handed over a new copy of the potion book,

"You will be using this one from now on, No get out of my sight," Hissed Severus,

Harry rushed out of the room before he would be killed in his sleep tonight, Jasper fallowed him so he wouldn't do nothing else, While Severus went and snuggled up with his wife as he let his tears fall,

* * *

 _Meanwhile week later,_

Bella was angry at Harry for a week but she forgave the jerk, Harry walked down the hall to find where Horace was,

Horace saw Harry looking at him and went the other way as if he wanted to avoid Harry at all cost,

"I see you have no luck with Slughorn," Said Jane,

Harry only rolled his eyes at the girl vampire who enjoy to cause pain to her pray and who others,

"You know *luck* can go a far way if you use the right amount," Said Bella,

Bella winked to see if harry got the idea she was giving, As Harry thought of what she was trying to hint, Then it hit him,

"Bella your the best but your coming with me since it was your idea," Chirped Harry

Harry hugged Bella who looked at Harry like he was bonkers, She pushed him off of her since she just came back from a Death Eater meeting,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening,_

Bella had told Severus what the plan was, He told her to be careful and gave her a luck potion as well and well a little more than that,

Jasper and Emmett was going to come along as well, As they watched Harry down the potion for his luck,

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Bella, Harry along with Jasper and Emmett walked down to Hagrids but only to see the green house open,

Horace opened the green house door took his sample trey and his knife ready to take something for his potions, Bella and the small group went over and watched, Horaced jumped when he felt them looking,

"Geez , Merlin don't make a old man jump like that its not good for his health," * _gasped*_ out Horace,

Bella and the others smirked, As Harry only arched a brow wondered if he should done another way to walk over to the man,

"Well those plants do freak me out," Said Harry,

Bella motioned for them to fallow her, As Horace wondered how they got out of the castle with out being seen.

"How did you get out of the castle?" Asked Horace

Bella and Harry along with Emmett and Jasper turned to him they let Harry have this one, they haven't told Bella what she was going to see,

"Well you see where off to Hagrids, He is a dear friend of our's so we are going to pay him a visit, Now we are going," Said Harry

Harry and the others turned on their heal to leave waiting for Horace to take the bait they just handed to him,

Harry, Mrs Snape, And you Cullens, It's nearly night fall out there,You know I cant let you be wondering all by yoursleves," Cried Horace

Bella and the others arched a brow at his wondering if was being serious on that and he knew what they where,

"By all means good sir, Why don't you come along with us, company is always a good thing more the better I always said", Said Jasper,

Horace looked around feeling like he was a young man he fallowed the group to where they where going

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry and his luck group Rmmett called it walked up to where Hagrid told them to meet them, not even telling Bella about the dead giant spider,

"You guy's I must insist you accompany me back to the castle immediately!" Yelled Horace,

"That would be counterproductive, sir!" Said Bella,

They continued to walk while Horace sounded like he ran a 100 mile race and with out something to drink,

"What makes you say that?" Asked Horace

Once they made it to where Hagrid told them to meet him, Bella screamed and jumped onto Jasper's back and buried her head into his should when she saw the sight of the huge dead spider, Even though he was dead it was still gross and creepy and huge,

"Hello Horace, Sorry Bella for not warning you but he was a friend to me," Cried Hagrid,

Bella waved her hand as Horace went over to Hagrid to see what made Bella act like that and marveled at the huge spider,

"Its huge, is that a Acromantula?" Asked Horace

Bella gagged wondering other than Severus would be so thrilled to see something like this, Jasper only chuckled ,

"Dear fellow how in the name of Merlins ball's sack did you managed to kill it?" Asked Horace

Bellas head popped up when she heard that, She laughed her head off from his question he dosen't know,

"That's one of his pet's professor," Said Bella,

"She right you know," Cried Hagrid

Horace gawked at Hagrid he the first person who he knew could handle a poisonous thing, And with a person who is afraid of spiders,

"Oh I am sorry," Said Horace

"Oh it's all good you know, At least I'm not alone," Cried Hagrid,

Bella fist pumped to that one, she was still not looking at the huge spider, How dare they not tell her that their was a freaking dead giant spider,

"Seriously misunderstood creatures spiders are, And they always out nerve some folks, sorry Bella I was only explaining," Cried Hagrid,

Bella popped her head up and glared but she understood what he meant and wasn't a insult, She * _huffed*_ and rolled her eyes,

"Don't forget the pincers," Said Jasper,

Jasper remembered when Bella came face to face with the huge spider up close and personal, And boy he never heard a lady scream so long as she did and passed out like the beautiful princess that she was,

"Hagrid the last this I don't want to be rude, But Acromantula are very venomous and very rare to come by with out being killed, Or in Mrs Snape case scream and pass out, Would you mind if I take a few things from his, I would imagain Severus would like some to, Well you know it would be good for potions," Explained Horace

Hagrid waited while he thought about it, He knew it would be for some good if he let him, and Severus and Horace where good friends and knew they would do it for good,

"Well go a head, Not like he would be any good anymore, Emmett help him," Cried Hagrid,

Emmett went over to the giant spider with vile's to give to Severus, While Horace did the same, After they where done gathering things they went back over to Hagrid even though they took more than they where told,

"Would you like me to say a few words?" Asked Horace

Hagrid thought it would be the least he could do for him giving parts and other stuff to them from his dear pet and friend,

"That would be nice," Cried Hagrid,

I would imagine he had a family I trust?" Asked Horace

Bella popped head up from what he had just said and remember meeting the rest of the spider clan,

"Hell yeah he had loads of spider's so yes he had a rather huge family," Cried Bella,

Bella pointed out with her shaking fist, Jasper only kissed her on the forehead so he would calm his sister down her emotions was affecting him,

"Farewell, Aragog. King of the arachnids. Your body will decay... But your spirit lingers on and your human friends find solace, the loss they have sustained." Said Horace

Jasper thought he could of done it differently along with Bella and Emmett but at least it was something, Hagrid was cried huge tears of sadness,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Bella and the others went back to the hut as they watched them sing while being drunk, They had cups full of blood that was flavored with the taste of strawberry's, Once they where done singing Bella and the others clapped even though it was the worst drunk singing ever,

"I had him from an egg, you know? Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. No bigger than a Pekingese. A Pekingese, mind you!" Said a drunk Hagrid

Bella cringed wondering how someone could keep something like that, But she forced a smile on her face,

"How sweet! I once had a fish... Francis. He was very dear to me. One afternoon, I came downstairs and... it vanished. Poof.," Said a drunk Horace

Bella and the others where amused greatly from this little drunken show she must show it with the others later along with Severus,

"That's very odd, isn't it?" Said a drunkHargird

"Yes, doesn't it? But that's life! I suppose, you - you go along with and suddenly... poof." Said a drunk Horace

Bella knew once they passed out she was sooo sharing this, She love knowing how to send memories to other people,

"poof!" Said Hagrid and Horace

Bella and the others arched a brow but let them continue their drunkin ramblings as they continued to be amused, Bella snickered when Hagrid finally passed out from drinking to much,

Horace looked over at them with a smile he didn't know what he was about to do, But he was going to do it,

"It was a student who gave me Francis. One Spring afternoon I discovered a bowl on my desk, just a few inches of clear water in it. Floating on the surface was a flower petal. As I washed, it sank. Just when it reached the bottom, it transformed into a wee fish. It was beautiful magic, wondrous to the behold. The flower petal had come from a Lily and Narcissa, your mother's . The day I came downstairs, The day the bowl was empty, was the day your mother and along with others," Said Horace

Bella and the others looked at Horace with sad eyes, They knew this was something that was hard for him,

"I know why you guys are here right now, And made poor Mrs Snape deal with her fear of the spiders, I can't help you," cried horace

Bella thought this was the time for the speach of being strong she knew how the poor man felt she has her own demons along with Jasper,

"I know how you feel Horace, I have dark demons I hate remembering, Like being force by the Dark Lord and him fucking the hell out of me, And having a vampire ex beat the crap out of you and other things, I survived because I knew there was something out there for me, I was lost for a while, But I came home and found Severus was my soul mate, And I was with my brother and family, Plus I fight to make the world became a world of light magic once more, Along with Severus and the others and my family," Said Bella,

Bella bent down to Horace and patted his hand with watery eyes, Jasper went over to Horace to tell him his story,

"I was born when the Civil War was going on, And I was changed by a vampire called Maria, She made what I was today, But I train and fought in the great war back then, That was when I met Peter and Char they where mates and told me one day that I would find mine and have a family, And they where right like Bella I found my mate in alice, And I have a family and I would do anything to protect if I knew my brother was doing what he was doing I would of handed his to the Voltori myself," Said Jasper

Jasper patted the poor mans should to show that he was supporting what he may do or not to do, But he hoped it will be for the good thing not the bad,

Horace hugged Bella he never knew that about her but he was glade they opened up to him he took a deep breath and let her go, He took his wand out to take the real memory from his mind,

"Alright just dont think badly of me when you see it, I didn't know what he was like when we first met," Said Horace

Bella and Jasper gave him a gentle squeeze to show he wont be judged from what they saw as Horace took the memory and handed over to Bella,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Albus office_

Albus poured the memory in he used a bigger one since the others helped they would be viewing it with Harry and himself,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the memory_

 _The same hour glass was on Horace desk as someone flicked it to make it make a sound like a bell, Horace was drinking his glass of Fire Wiskey,While the young Tom Riddle walked around with his arms behind his back,_

 _"I was in the Library the other night in the Restircted Section, And I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic," Said Tom_

 _Horace looked at the young Tom Riddle wondering where this was going, And was not ready to find out what it was that night,_

 _"Go on," Urged Horace_

 _Tom Riddle stood their as if he was better than Horace, But he needed to know so he could for what he wanted,_

 _"As I understand it was the name was called a Horcrux," Said Tom_

 _Horace looked pale as he took a long gulp of his drink from what he had heard, He knew what they where but bad news,_

 _"Pardon me I think I didnt heard you correctly," Said Horace_

 _"A Horcrux it was a term when I was reading and I didn't fully understand what it was," Said Tom,_

 _Horace took another long gulp of his drink he felt uneasy at the very moment with this conversation,_

 _"What your reading tom it's very dark stuff, Very dark stuff indeed," Explained Horace,_

 _Tom rolled his dark eye's at what he was just told he figured it out that much that it was Dark Magic,_

 _"Which is why I came to you," Said Tom_

 _Tom had no emotion on his smooth face, While Horace even though drunk off his ass still understood what was going on,_

 _"A Horcrux is a object of which a person is concealed their soul," Explained Horace_

 _Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance once again, He knew that much as well he wanted to know more,_

 _But I still don't understand how it work," Said Tom_

 _Tom walked over to Horace and looked him in the eye as if he was trying to work some kind of magic to make him freaked out,_

 _"Well one splits ones soul and hides it in a object, It would remain protected if your body was somehow destroyed," Explained Horace,_

 _Tom smirked inside of his mind he was getting somewhere now, He was getting the information he wanted,_

 _"Protected?" Asked Tom_

 _"Part of your soul is hidden inside of the object of the person choice, So in other word's you can not die," Explained Horace_

 _Tom turned around and looked into the green flames in the fire place with his arms behind his back,_

 _"So how would someone split their soul?" Asked Tom_

 _"I think you should know the answer to that my boy," Said Horace_

 _Tom started to play with the with the ring on his hand as he though of what to say next, He didn't want to come off eager,_

 _"Yes it rips the soul appart, It's a violation against nature," Explained Horace_

 _Tom played with the ring on his hand as if plotting something out, And wondered if any object would be able to be the Horcrux_

 _"Can you really split the soul only once? For instance maybe six or seven times?" Asked Tom_

 _Horace nearly fell over from the question he was just asked, he wondered why one person would do something like that,_

 _"Seven? Merlin's Beard for instance killing one person, But to break the soul into seven pieces, This is only hypothetical is it Tom?" Asked Horace_

 _Horace didn't even know what was going on he needed another drink to deal with this, He was creep'd out, As Tom turned around looking smug as ever with a evil smirk a crossed his handsome face,_

 _"Oh why yes of course sir, This shall be our little secret between good friends," Said Tom,_

 _Horace looked at the boy wondering what he had done while, Tom left with a joy he found something useful,_

 _End of memory_

* * *

Albus and the others came out of the memory freaked out what they had just found out, but they wont judge the poor guy for it ,

professor? Asked Harry

Albus placed a hand up to show he was thinking, They watched him as if he was trying to piece the puzzle together, As he sat down on the steps,

"This is beyond anything I have imagined," Said Albus,

Albus still trying to piece everyone thing together while everyone wondered the same thing that Harry was thinking,

"Do you mean he did it? He really made those things?" Asked Harry,

Albus looked grim as if he got news that he didn't want to hear, And to be truthful it was, He wondered what to do next,

"Oh why yes he made them alright, Not only once," Said Albus,

Albus got up and wondered what to do even after him being changed he still had some thing's that will need to be done,

"But what are they?" Asked Harry,

Albus went over to his desk where Bella, Jasper and Emmett was, Wondering how stupid Horace was to fall into a trick like that,

"All kinds of objects Harry," Said Albus,

Harry walked over to where Albus and the others where wondering if he would get the answer he wanted, Albus took the book he killed in his second year and the ring,

"Like this little ring for one thing, and this book," Said Albus

Albus pushed the ring over that tom riddle had on his finger in the memory and the book he stabbed,

"That was Tom Riddles," Said Harry

Harry wondered now what he dealt with in his second year was a piece of Tom Riddles soul, But what of the teacher his first year,

"Yes a Horcrux it was Harry, About four years ago you saved Ginny Weasley that night you brought me this, It was very powerful and very dark, But not until tonight how powerful it truly was," Explained Albus,

Bella and the others who was in the office was listening taking it all in, now the truly know he was a real mad man,

"And the ring?" Asked Harry

Lord Voldemort mother, It was hard to find," Explained Albus

Albus raised his hand and looked at Bella with that look to remind her to do the job she vowed to do, She bowed her head to tell him that she would do it, The Cullen's and the Voltori was ready to join, Peter and Char was watching a person to replace his body when they take him to be changed and train his new born powers, He wasn't half vampire so he would have a hard time like Neville's parents,

"And was hard to distroy as well," Said Albus

Harry arched a brow wondering what the message the two and the others just shared, He shook his head and turned away from the black hand,

"If he could find them all, And distroy each Horcrux?" Asked Harry

Albus looked at Bella and the others knowing their other task to do as well work on finding the Borcrux while he was being trained,

"Yes it would kill Voldemort completely," Said Albus,

"How do you find them? They could be anywhere couldn't they?" Asked Harry

Bella and the others smirked since they where indeed helping Harry, One of the Horcrux's was Harry but when he was turned to half vamp that was another down the drain,

"True Harry, But magic, Dark Magic," Explained Albus

Even though that piece was taken out of Harry he still gets the visions of the Dark Lord, As if it was a power that was going to be passed to his when he was fully turned as well,

"It also leaves traces," Said Albus

After seeing that ring spin around like it did and how Harry had acted Albus caught on to what it once was,

"That is where you have been going sir? When you leave the school?" Aksed Harry

Albus walked over and stood in front of Harry, He didn't know the other reason why he was leaving, It was to help make the plans for when it happens and the hide out for Bella and the others once it happens,

"Yes that part of the reason, And I think I found another one, But this time I can not distroy it alone, Once again I am asking to much of you Harry, I cant ask the others they have things they need to do here while I am away," Said Albus,

Harry agreed to help Albus with the search, Albus let a hint that there will be help with out even knowing it, After making plans he left as the others left to do their own thing,

to be continued,


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

* * *

Ron was looking over the edge of the wall as Bella and the others came over to see what he was doing, While Harry stood and wondering what he would be doing with Albus,

"It's time harry," Said Hermione,

Bella and the others looked sad at their three friends that they where soul bonded to, They had no idea what is going to happen tonight and what they will believe,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Harry, Ron and Hermione was walking and making plans while the others prepared themselves what will come down this night,

"Hermione is The Room Of Requirement unplottable?" Asked Harry

"Only if someone want's it to be, Why do you ask?" Asked Hermione

Harry had to think on how to word everything he was going to say, There was something that was going down tonight and it was going to be while him and Albus was gone, He had a feeling Bella and the others are involved somehow,

"That is why I thought draco was leaving the castle, Thats was why he disappeared off the map, He was just going to The Room Of Requirement," Explained Harry

Hermione had to think about it for a moment if it was what harry had just explained she snapped her fingers,

"Of course, And that would explain the Vanishing Cabinet as well", Said Hermione,

Well only Hermione but a lot pf things weren't even being said to part of the order, They went into the court yard,

"What if there was two Vanishing Cabinets?" Asked Harry

The trio continued to their conversation but making sure none of the people that was out side understood what they where saying,

"What if there are Harry?" Asked Hermione,

Hermione had a bad feeling and she still cant shake it away, The others haven't even been seen since they left the common room,

"I just dont know," Said Harry

Hermione and Ron stopped after what he had just said, While Harry walked a little more and turned to them,

"Good luck mate," Said Ron

Harry looked at them as if they thought it was the last time they would be seeing him that night,

"I don't need no luck guys, I'll be with Dumbledor," Said Harry

Mr, Filch rang the bell to signal everyone to come inside of the castle, As Harry made his way to the meet point where he would be meeting Albus that night,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening,_

Bella, Severus and Jasper was standing with Albus as if they wanted to say something and they did, Bella took a deep breath and walked over to Albus,

"Do you think you ask to much sometimes?" Asked Bella

Albus just stood there as if he was listening to her plea to stop while she was ahead, But she got no answer,

"Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?" Asked Bella,

Bella stood there waiting for something, but when Albus rounded on her and pinned her to the wall with his hand around her neck, The Horcrux Influence that poisoned his mind was getting to him,

"Whether it has or it hasn't is irrelevant; you gave me your word Isabella! , Hissed Albus

Jasper pushed Albus out of the way with some of his strength as his sister fell to the floor of the tower, Severus rushed over to his wife as Jasper stood there hissing ready to fight for his sister, He was soul bonded to Harry as a brother, But Bella came first before Harry she was first before Harry came along that go's with the Voltori,

"She will do it Albus, just don't lay a hand on my wife again, Or so help me it won't only be me pinning your sagging ball's on the Voltori wall," Hissed Severus,

Albus looked down to the girl he just abused, He didn't mean to do it, He hope that the change into a vampire would take it away,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Albus,_

Severus put his teaching robe on his wife shivering form, She didn't sleep that well last night since she knew the time has come, Jasper placed her on his back as the three exited the area they where talking to Albus at,

Harry did't see what had happen when Severus came down with a sleeping Bella on his back tears stained her cheeks, With Jasper behind him they stopped and stared at Jarry and them went on there way,

Albus felt someone watching him he turned to Harry, He hoped that he heard none of that or seen anyone of it,

"Ah, Harry... you need a shave, my friend." Said Albus

Harry rubbed his face to feel the stubble that was there, He didn't know it was that bad he thought he didn't need to look well for this mission,

"You know sometimes I really forget how much you had grown up, And sometimes I still see that small boy from the cupboard, Forgive my ramblings Harry I am a old man," Said Albus,

Harry was confused what was going on as he looked over the man who he had looked up to all these years,

"But you know you still look the same to me, Well other than the black hand that is," Said Harry

Albus only chuckled he felt bad for what he had done to Bella he knew he had asked to much from her, And he was walking a narrow line with the people who fallow her and as her family as well,

"Your like your mother kind hearted, But her heart turned when she met your father, But I have no right to judge, But narcissa had a heart of gold even in the worst of times, But that is a trait some people take advantage of sometimes," Said Albus

Harry only smiled as Albus took a deep breath and walked back over to the edge of the tower as if to take in the cool evening air,

"The place where we are going tonight is a very dangerous place, So I have promised that you can acompany me and I stand by on that promise Harry," Explained Albus

Harry listen to every word Albus just had said, He was happy to be doing something finally, As Albus looked at him with a stern look,

"But there is one thing you but promise me Harry before we go and you must promise or you wont be coming, You must obey everything I tell you with out asking any questions, Am I understood?" Asked Albus

Harry let everything sink in that Albus had just ordered him to do, As he thought about it before he made the promise,

"Yes sir, I will do as you say," Said Harry,

"You do understand what I am saying to you don't you Harry?" Asked Albus

Harry looked at Albus and nodded to him to show he understood every word out of his mouth, He still wondered where the purple mark around Bella's neck came from,

"So if I tell you to hide you go and hide, If I tell you to go and run like you stole something, You will obey and run like you stole it, And if I tell you to leave me and save yourself, You will do so with out any question about it," Explained Albus

Harry looked at Albus as if he was nuts, He finally found out this was not a normal mission one of them will die during it,

"Your word Harry," Ordered Albus

Albus still looked at Harry with a stern look that he would give a child who done wrong, While Harry swallowed thickly and took a deep breath as if he doesn't even know what he was about to commit'd to,

"Yes I will sir," Said Harry as if he as a solder,

Albus put his arm out as many time before he took Harry before the start of term, Harry looked at it and rolled his eyes,

"Take my arm Harry," Ordered Albus

Harry just remembered you cant Apparate inside the castle walls he thought Albus finally lost it now,

"But, Sir, I thought we weren't allowed to Apparate on Hogwarts grounds.?'' Asked Harry

Albus arched a brow wondering if Harry hasn't figured out that a Headmaster could do as he pleased when it came to that,

"Well, being me... has its privileges." Said ALbus

Harry placed his hand on Albus arm to be ready to take the awful ride once again he hated Aparareing,,as the two disappeared from Hogwarts,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Albus and harry landed on a huge stone with crashing wild waves as if a storm was brewing where they where, As they Apparated to the area where the cave was that Albus was looking for,

Harry watched as Albus looked at the walls of the cave as if he saw something he had been looking for years,

"This is the place, oh why yes, this place had known magic," Said Albus,

Albus started to feel around on the cave walls to find where the entrance of the cave chamber was at,

"Where you stand right now Harry, Is where Tom Riddle once stood many many years ago, But one wintery afternoon he took to young classmates to this very cave, What had happened was very unclear what he had done, But this has been know the children where damaged," Explained Albus

Albus turned to harry who looked like he was going to be sick as e figured out that Tom Riddle was a mad man, Albus had a knife in his hand and sliced his hand so he would draw blood,

Harry thought Albus just went bonkers when he saw him cut himself wondering if he was trying to kill himself for,

"Sir what are you doing?" Asked Harry

Albus arched a brow wondering why Harry was asking that and looking worried, He wondered if Harry thought he was crazy,

"To gain passage to make a payment to weaken any intruder," Explained Albus

Harry watched as Albus continued to slice into the black hand to draw his life blood to gain the payment into where is needed to be,

"You should of let me do it sir," Said Harry

Albus gave Harry kind eyes, He knew Harry wanted to help but this was something he could not do he was needed to help if needed,

"Oh dear Merlin no Harry, Your blood is more precious than mine," Said Albus,

Albus ran his hand over the stone wall as it crumbled with the blood he smeared on it, Once it was finished Harry and Albus lit their wands to venture into the cave,

"Voldemort would have not made it easy to find his hiding places, He would have put certain defensed in place," Explained Albus,

Albus and Harry made it to a lake through the cave, Their wands still lit from finding their way through the place,

"Becareful Harry," Said Albus

Albus looked down at the lake as he flicked his wand and sent a light out a crossed it, As the light became more bright,

"There it is Harry, Now the question is how do we get over there," Said Albus,

Albus stepped on the stone that went into the river as he put his right hand out as if he was reaching for something in the creepy cave much like snake fucker to hide something in such a creepy place,

After a few moments the water started to bubble and a rust old chain came out of the water, Albus caught it with no effort

"Will you please Harry?" Asked Albus

Harry took the rusted old chain that smelled like it had been up someone butt crack that hasn't washed in years,As he pulled the smelly old chain after a few moments a beautiful boat came out of the water,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few moment's later_

After floating over the river they ended up at the area where they where supposed to be, Albus pulled himself out of the boat, Once Harry saw he was out he stepped out the boat,

"There no Horcrix in there sir," Said Harry

Albus looked down in the podium filled with dark liquid, He figured it would had been something like this,

"Oh yes there is Harry," Said Albus,

Albus waved his hand over the liquid as it turned black, As a sea shell appeared to give some kind of nice affect for your death, As Albus saw what they where looking for inside the water

"It has to be drunk Harry, All of this has to be drunk," Said Albus

Albus placed both of his hands on the podium where the liquid potions that he must drank sat with the shell that he would drink out of it,

"Harry do you remember the conditions when I brought you with me where? This potion might paralyze me, I may forget why I am here, And I might be in so much pain that I would beg for relief, And you will not indulge these request, It is your job to make sure I keep drinking this potion, Even if you have to force it down my throat, Am I understood harry?" Explained Albus

Harry felt like he was being backed into a corner by doing something like this and wondering why he couldn't drink it himself,

"But sir, Why can't I drink it?" Asked Harry

Albus _*huffed*_ at the question that Harry had ask, Sometime he wondered if the boy was to much like his parents,

"Well it's because I am much older than you Harry, I am also much more smarter and invaluable," Explained Albus

Harry was starting to wonder something about Albus, He wondered if that mark on Bella's neck came from him as if he was forcing her to do something, He shook those thought's away and he saw Albus took the sea shell to drink the potion.

"You are in good health Harry," Said Albus

Albus dipped the huge sea shell into the potion to make it fill it to the top of it and brought it to his mouth he looked at Harry, And drank the whole thing,

Harry watched waiting to see what happens after he drunk that much albus was breathing rather hard at that very moment, As his body started to shake.

"Professor!" Said a worried Harry

Albus continued to shake, As Harry was getting more and more worried by the very moment, Harry reached a hand over to him,

"Professor," Cried a worried Harry

Albus fell to his knee's in pain, Harry rushed over to his side to give him some sort of help as he latched on to harry's arms,

"Professor can you hear me?" Asked Harry

Harry grabbed the sea shell and rushed over to the podium where the liquid that Albus drank and dipped the shell into the liquid and went back over to Albus, And made his drink it he went back for more each time and fed it to Albus,

"No Harry," Begged Albus

Harry huffed at the plea that Albus was giving him, Harry had no choice to fallow the orders that Albus gave him,

"Professor you must keep drinking don't you remember," Pleaded Harry

Albus took the shell and drank again from it, As Harry tried not to cry from what he was doing, He wondered how Bella and the others do this,

"Stop the pain," Begged Albus

Albus clutched Harry's arm as if to try to pick himself up, The pain was unthinkable as Harry fed more of the potion to Albus,

"The pain will stop soon only if your keep drinking this professor," Pleaded Harry

Harry had another shell full of potion as he continued to force the liquid down the professors throat,

"Please don't make me do this!" Cried Albus

Harry * _huffed*_ this was hard enough to make Albus drink and ignore the pleading each time he brought shell fulls over to him, it was like giving cough med's to a kid,

"Kill me! Kill me now!" Cried Albus

Harry rolled his eyes that was filled with tears as he went over to get more of the potion the quicker he gets this done he they would be finished,

"Just one more sir," Said Harry

Harry fed Albus more of the potion again and again, As he shook his head as a child would to tell him no,

"Come on Professor I promise just one more, Heres the Air Plane," Said Harry

Harry snickered to himself from what he had just said and fed it to his professor and Headmaster, once the potion was done Albus looked at Harry as the pain was gone for a moment,

"Harry," Said Albus

Harry looked at Albus wondering what he was in need of at the moment, Albus smacked his lips together as if he was parched,

"Water please water," Said Albus,

Harry went back over to the podium and found the locket there, He picked it up and placed it in his pocket,

"We did it sir, Look at it we found it!" Chirped Harry

Albus looked like he was hung over from a wild night of partying, He only waved his good hand as at that moment he could care less,

"Water Harry will you get me some water?" Asked Albus,

Harry face palmed at himself for forgetting to get Albus his water, With the happiness that they found the Horcrux it passed his mind,

"Oh that's right, Sorry I forgot," Said Harry

Harry turned back to the podium to make water for Albus is hoped the spelled podium would let him,

"Aguamenti," Said Harry

Water looked like it had appeared in the basin, when Harry dipped the shell into it noting went into the shell as if the water was a mere illusion, He made his way down to the pond to get some water, He wouldn't drink from it himself Merlin knows what old snake fucker did to the lake,

Harry scooped the water, He didn't even notice that a ball of light went into the water, As the whole place went dark, Harry took his wand out and made it light up,

"Lumo's," Whispered Harry

The light filled the area they where in to see what was going to happen wondering how the cave went so dark, He bent down to scoop water once more only to have a hand grab a hold of his wrist,

"Lumos Maxima," Said Harry

Once the place was lit Harry saw zombies coming out of the water climbing up the cliff to come and get him and Albus,

 _"oh shit,"_ Thought Harry

Albus was trying to reach for his wand while Harry was sending hex after hex, He wanted his wand he knew what to do to get rid of the zombies,

One of the zombies grabbed a hold of Harry and took him under the lake, Harry tried to fight the one off of him as it tried to keep him under the water, Until a fire ball appeared and burned the zombie,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry popped his head over from the water trying to breath but only to see flames all over the place and the stink of burning dead zombie bodies, Harry saw Albus making a whirl wind of flames and killing each and every zombie that came after them as he climbed up onto the cliff where he once stood, As Albus reached for Harry,

"Harry," Gasped Albus

Albus latched onto Harry as a life line, As Albus said a spell that made the flames part like the parting of the red sea, As the two made it outside of the cave they where in to the point where they started,

"It's alright sir we are almost there," Said Harry

Harry helped Albus to get them away from damn cave and in need of a nice hot shower from his zombie dip in the lake,

"Oh I'm not worried Harry I am with you," Said Albus

Albus still looking like he was hung over, And Harry helped him away from the zombie infested cave so he could get him some help as the two flashed out of there and went back to where they know that should be safe,

to be continued,


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

* * *

Professor Flitwick was having chorus practice while everyone in the castle was lost in their own thoughts, And waited for what was about to come, Some knew nothing but the ones who did where prepared,

As some students watched the night sky in the warm break of the night taking in their freedom before the war starts,

Minerva walked out to the court yard looking as if there was something that was about to happen and wondering what,She felt nervous,

"All of you go to you house, No stopping for anything, Am I understood," Ordered Minerva

Minerva looked back up to the sky as if it was going to storm that night, Wondering where Albus and Harry had gone off to,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Severus and Bella_

Severus had his arms wrapped around his wife's waist as he knew what she had to do that night, He will be by her side the whole time,

"It will be ok my love, The Cullens and the Voltori has everything else handled, We just got to do the hard part," Said Severus

Bella snuggled into his strong chest as the two looked out at the stormy night sky ready to do what was needed to be done, For her brother and for her husband,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Draco_

Draco was laying in bed not in the mood to get up and do what he was ordered to do, But he knew he needed to get it done and over with, He let out a _*sigh*_ and got dressed so he could do what was needed,

For his family and most of all for the one he loved his future mate, Once it was all over he would tell her how he truly felt from the bottom of his heart,

He made his way down to The Room Of Requirement to let the ones in that he was meant to do with the Vanishing Cabinet, Once he made it there he yanked the dusty old sheet off of it with wand in hand,

Draco stood there praying he had the strength to do what he was ordered to do, He saw the doors open to the cabinet waiting for the ones to come out of the smoke fill closet that was a portal,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Albus,_

Harry and Albus appeared back where they started in Hogwarts, Harry had a hold on Albus to make sure he does't hurt himself,

"We need to get you to the hospital wing sir," Said Harry

Harry was walking with albus to get him the help he was needed, but he was not ready to hear the request albus made for him to do, He placed albus down since that was the way he was moving.

"No I need Severus and Bella, Go and tell the two of them what had happened, And you will not speak to no one else Harry, Go and get Severus and Bella Harry," Ordered Albus

Harry walked down the stairs but he heard a noise, Harry was about to walk back to help Albus but he saw him already up.

"Go and hide yourself bellow Harry, You wont be seen by anyone with out my say so, What ever happen's make sure you stay bellow, Please Harry do as I say," Said Albus

Harry heard doors open and close as he looked at the man he thought of as a grandfather and nodded as he left to go down under where he would be hidden,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Draco and Albus_

Draco walked right over Harry and stood in front of the man he had to kill, Well in hopes he had the will to do so, His wand pointed at Albus,

"Good evening Draco, What brings you here on this fine spring evening?" Asked Albus

Draco looked at Albus wondering if he knew what he was there to do, Or well if he did he was hiding it well enough,

"Who else was here? I heard you talking?" Asked Draco

Albus arched a grey eyebrow, As he thought of a good lie to pass it off so the boy would believe him,

"I was talking a load to myself, I find it a rather comforting thing, Do you whisper to yourself Draco?" Asked Albus

Harry watched through the floor boards and listened to the conversation that albus was having with Draco,

"Draco you are no assasin," Said Albus kindly

Draco rolled his eyes he knew the old man knew why he was there he knew thing like this was being brought up in Order meetings even though he hasn't been to one in a while,

"How the hell do you know what I am? I have done things that would shock you old man," Hissed Draco

Albus only chuckled as he heard Draco use of force, He was trying to be like his twin but he knew Draco wouldn't be able to do it,

"Like cursing Katy Bell with w curse necklace, And replacing a bottle of Mead laced with Poison? Forgive me Draco by saying this, But these actions are so weak, Your sister dose better work than you," Said Albus,

Draco growled when he dared to mention his sister, How dare he say that he didn't even know what he made his sister promise to do until later that night,

"Whatevery old man, And don't speak of my sister like you know here, And I was chosen to do this," Hissed Draco

Harry watched as they exchanged words with each other as if Draco knew he was down there playing it off like he was the dark one,

"Well then draco my boy I shall make it eeasy for you," Said Albus

Albus spread his arms to show he meant no harm to show that he was ready to be killed off like a mere bug,

"Epelliarmus!" Hissed Draco,

Draco disarmed Albus to make sure he was not going to be harmed, As Albus wand was knocked out of his hands, They heard the door open,

"I see your not alone Draco," Said Albus,

Draco looked down the stairs he had only little time before the others come up the stairs to watch him about to cry and wimp out,

"There are others? How did you do it may I ask?" Asked Albus

Albus moved closer to Draco who still had his wand held to him, He glared at Albus to show he was not a wimp that he was,

"You know the Vanishing Cabinet in The Room Of Requirement? I have been mending it," said draco,

Harry was moving around to get better access, And not looking up Albus robes since he was free balling it tonight he and Minerva but had a fun time before the two of them left,

"Let me guess Draco, It has a twin sister like you do," Said Albus

Harry backed away still seeing Albus junk it was bad enough he had to walk in on his with Minerva but geez the old man could put on some boxers,

"Yes at Borgin And Burkes they form a passage like a portal of some sorts," Said Draco

Albus smirked he knew Draco and Bella where brighter than the other students even Ms Grenger,

"That's engenous, Draco, Years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you!" Said Albus

Harry saw Draco once again let his emotions grace his face as he looked like he was about to cry and wondered if he would say why he was doing all of this,

"I don't need your help! nither dose my sister! Don't you understand? I have to do this! I have to kill you... or he's gonna kill me! And my family! He would make Bella be his wife and take her away from Severus! I can't let that happen to my twin sister!" Cried Draco

Harry was shocked to say the least old snake fucker wants Bella, And Draco was doing this for his sister, But there was something still bugging him, Something bugging him about Albus and Bella issue from earlier this evening,

Draco looked over to where footsteps where coming from only to see aunt Belltrix and the others, Albus looked over as well,

"Well look what we have here. Dumbledore wandless, alone and cornered in his own castle! Well done, Draco!" Said Bellatrix

Bella kissed Draco on the cheek for a job well done so far, As Albus watched as if he knew this was going to happen,

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order." Said Albus

Bellatrix walked around Draco with his wand still pointed at Albus, She was smirking at him knowing what was going to come down that very night,

"Love to, Albus, But I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." Cooed Bellatrix

Harry watched as the crazy bitch smirked at Albus, As she turned to Draco who was still stalling for some reason,

"Do it Draco!" Hissed Bellatrix

Draco looked at his crazy aunt, Wondering how he got one of them, He hated the woman but he had to deal with her until this was over,

"He doesn't have the stomach, like his father. And his twin sister who has to be made to do what the Dark Lord wants, Let me finish him in my own way, Hissed Greyback

Draco looked over and the wolf who dared to talk about his sister and father, His sister not someone to be dealt with, And he won't let the Dark Lord stick his dick into her no more,

Harry was about to hex until he felt a wand pointing at his and his mouth was covered by a female's hand, He turned around to see Severus put a finger to his lips as if he was telling him to stay quiet, He put his wand down when he figured it out that it was Bella who was covering his mouth, He wondered why the two of them where even here,

"No! The Dark Lord was clear, the boy's to do it." Hissed Bellatrix

Bella gave Harry a look as if she was saying farewell she knew how he was going to judge them when they do this, One day he would forgive them all,

"No Draco put your wand down," Hissed Bella,

Bella walked out of the shadow's with Severus behind her, Draco put his wand down and looked at his sister, Along with the others,

"Bella what are you doing here?" Asked Draco

Bella didn't look at her twin she kept her face schooled as it was planned to be, So she could do the job she vowed to do, And the vow will be broken,

Harry watched from the floor board's and Albus and Bella and Severus eyes looked down at him for a split moment, Hoping he would catch on,

"Bella... please...," Begged Albus

Bella and Albus looked at each other as she swallowed hard, Severus placed a hand on her shoulder to tell her it was ok she was there, And Draco knew what she was about to do since he figured it out just then and there,

"Come on dear niece show that you have some pride left in you, Well since your married to him," Hissed Bellatrix

Bella held her head up high like she was taught in her Pureblood teaching and raised her wand to Albus,

"Avada Kedavra!" Hissed Bella

A green Light shoots out of her wand killing Dumbledore, Bella watched as her eyes went blank from what she just had done her heart broke but she knew the Voltori was waiting to replace the body and take him to the hide out,

Harry watched as Albus fell backwards from the edge of the balcony, Bella looked like she would cry any moment, As Draco clutch to her trying to get her to speak,

Severus grabbed his wife hand and placed his teaching robes around her, As Draco was yanked by her hand since he held on to it thinking she would leave him, Severus pulled them along he needed to get his wife to the safe house and give her the potion to bring her mind back,

Bellatrix shot a green light out of her wand as the Dark Mark appeared in the sky she screamed her joy to the dark night as she fallowed behind the others,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Severus walked down the hall's trying to get away from the others he needed to get his wife to the safe house before she was lost to him forever, He took the longest root so the Voltori and the Cullen's could do the body swap and the fake wand, Draco was as worried as he was,

* * *

Harry rushed down the stairs not thinking clearly, He knew what he needed to do now, He would pay back the bitch who killed Albus,

* * *

Bellatrix was kicking over all the glasses on the Great Hall's table, As a lone Auror looked at them Bellatrix hexed him, As Severus marched on as the leader of the group, As Bellatrix shot a hex and blew the windows and broke the tables in the great hall

Draco watched as the Great Hall was distroy'd as he felt the pull on his sister, He didn't want to leave her side,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Forbiddon Forest,_

Severus was leading the way through the Forbiddion Forest, As a few of the Death Eaters left to do the other job that was needed to be done, Only leaving Bellatrix with them,

Harry ruched after the group he wanted to cause harm, And that what he wanted to do to the murdering whore,

The group ended up where Hagrids hut where Bellatrix planed on burning his hut Severus let his wife hand go to stop her before anything,

 **"BELLA YOU MURDERING WHORE!"** Yelled Harry

Severus turned around to see a angry Harry running after them his wand raised intended to do harm,

"Bellatrix go back and report, Leave him to us," Hissed Severus

Bellatrix only sneered and popped out of there, As Harry ran full force at the three of them, His wand raised to hex

"Sectumsempra!" Hissed Harry

Before Snape could place a shield up it hit Bella full force, Draco rushed over to his twin sister and picked her bleeding form in his arm's.

"Take her to the place, Now Draco I shall meet you there," Hissed Severus

Severus at this moment very pissed off husband who once again a Potter tried to kill his wife when he knew jack shit that was going on,

"He trusted that little whore, She will get hers! Incarcerous!" Hissed Harry

Severus blocked the hex with grace, As Harry fell over from his running, He will not let him get away from what he had just called his wife,

"Fight back you looser! Fight back or I will get that whore of yours!" And fuck her like the little Pureblood whore she is! Hissed Harry

Harry glared with so much hate at the man who took his soul bonded sister away and turned her into a whore snake fucking bitch.

"Your wife is a fucking whore who fucks and sucks the Dark Lord's cock! Sectumsempra!" Hissed Harry

Severus blocked the spell once again, As he punched and kicked Harry, He leaned down to look him dead in the eye to make sure he makes his point acrossed he had his foot on his throat,

"You dare use my own spells against me, And my wife, And I might say you did it twice, Potter? Yes. I'm the Half Blood, You dare say one more word about my wife and call her a whore, And stick your nose in where it dose not belongs," Hissed Severus

He took his foot off his throat and stomped his nose in to break it to show that he was pissed off for what he had done,And what he held back for his wife and what he had done to his wife, Severus turned and left to go to the hide out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Voltori Castle_

Severus just appeared wondered where they took his wife he hoped they healed her, Aro met him and took his to their room,

"This has started with Albus, But we will not save him again he had made one of our do something she didn't want to do," Hissed Aro

Severus stopped as he thought how to put it, Aro felt what he was thinking and took his hand and saw everything,

"How dare he do that, I can't believe we are saving him after all he has done, And Harry how dare he, Even though in anger he should of know Bella did this for a reason," Hissed Aro

They came to their room he heard crying inside of his and hushed tones, When Aro opened the door he saw Draco and Marcus holding his wife, and Luna, Neville and all people Grenger was there well at least he knew they where on their side,

"I'll leave you two alone, come everyone," Oredered Marcus

Draco looked at his sister who was now in Severus arms, As the others left them alone so Severus could comfort her,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Severus and Bella,_

Severus cooed his wife so her sobbing calms down as he ran his fingers through her soft locks, He never wanted this life for her,

"Shh that is my sweet girl, Shhh I'm here my sweet sweet girl," Cooed Severus

Once he felt her sobs died down he laid her down with his arms still around her and fell into a sleep, When they wake up they would not know what would come next, But they have others on their side,

to be continued 

next is deathly hallow's part one and two,


	24. Chapter 24

_chapter 24_

* * *

Bella and Severus landed where Riddle Manor was, As Bella and Severus dispelled the wards from the place to let them know who they where, as they walked in with their head held high knowing they have the upper hand in everything now with all plans set in place,

They made their way up the stairs they got word that Lucius was taken out of prison with the Volturi's help, When the two stopped to see a woman floating above the meeting table with everyone around it,

"Oh Severus and Isabella, I almost thought you have lost your way, We can't let our hero to our cause to be late now shall we, Or did you have some fun before you came, Come now we save you a seat next to you family," Said Voldemort,

Bella and Severus kept their faces schooled to now let him know what they are feeling or show what they know in their mind, As they sat by Bella's father who grabbed her hand under the table to show he missed her,

"Have you two found any news I trust?" Asked Voldemort

Lucius held his little princess hand as she slipped him a note, Severus held her other hand to give her the strength she needed,

"It will happen Saturday night at night fall," Said Bella,

The dark lord nodded and smiled at the girl who captured his black heart,While Lucius held his daughter hand to support her,

"I heard differently my Lord. Dawlish, the auror, has let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the 30th of this month, the day before he turns 17." Said Yaxley

Voldemort listen to what Yaxley had to say, and looked over at Bella wondering what she would say next,,

"This is a false trail. The auror office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry my uncle Charlie Malfoy if you don't believe us he is the one who handed the information over, So if you would like to run you mouth fool I would shut up," Hissed Bella,

Yaxlay flinched Malfoy woman are always scary when they are angry with you, And Bella channels her mother real well, Voldemort and Severus shivered from her temper,

"The one's closest to Potter are inside of the Ministry, And has broken into it with out knowing," Said Severus,

"Yeah you got that one right," Said Charlie,

Charlie finally arrive and sat next to Draco, He nodded to what his niece had said was the truth,

"What say you, Pius?" Asked Voldemort

Pius Thicknesse looked like he was about to crap his pants with the giant snake slithering right next to him,

"One hears many things my Lord, As if the truth is among them is not clear. But Lord Charlie Malfoy is one of the best of the best we have and he always gets what others can't," Said Pius,

Charlie held his head up high to show that he handed over good information not fake info, While trying not to convey nothing to his family,

"Ha! Spoken like a true politician. You will, I think, prove most useful," Said a amused Voldemort

Bella just wanted to vomit at that moment she cant stand being around the Dark Lord he just bleh, He father and husband has her hands to keep her at bay,

"Where will he be taken, the boy?" Asked Voldemort

Bella squeezed Severus hand to let him have this one, She figured he would want to say more in help so she wouldnt have to speak much.

"To a safe house. Most likely the home of someone in the Order. I've been told he's been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack," Said Severus

Severus squeezed his wife's hand to give him the strength sitting in front of someone if you make a wrong move he will kill you,

Bellatrix cleared her throat to show she wanted to speak everyone turned to look at her,A few eyebrows arched at the woman who wish's to be the Dark Lord woman, Well they all think'd she kiss's his ass rather well for that matter.

"My Lord, I'd like to volunteer for this task. I want to kill the boy. I can take my dear niece with me, we could bond more," Begged Bellatrix

The Dark Lords eyes flashed for a moment, While everyone looked down to the table when they saw the anger across his face.

"Wormtail! Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?" Hissed Voldemort

Wormtail jumped from the anger that Dark Lord shot at him, As he swallowed hard so he could muster the strangth to speak.

"Yes, my Lord. Right away, my Lord," Stuttered Wormtail

Wormtail scuttles away to do as he was told, Well for the evening entertainment for their host,

"As inspiring as I find your bloodlust Bellatrix, And I must say thinking about the lovely Bella takin Potter and giving him pain arouses me alot, But I must be the one to kill Harry Potter." Said Voldermort

Bellatrix shrank back and bowed her head, While Bella cringed mentally at what he had just said, Lucius and the rest of the family though of many ways to kill the bastard, While Severus thought of ways to kill him with a lot of pain.

As the Dark Lord got up and looked at everyone who was in the meeting holding his wand, Clearing his throat,

"But I do face unfortunate compilation that my wand and Potter's wand share the same Core," Said Voldemort,

Voldemort walked around his chair and back, Debating what to say or how to explain it, He didn't want to come out and say fetch me the old headmasters wand and grave rob him,

"They are in some ways twins, We can wound, But not fatally harm each other, Explained Voldemort

He placed his wand down on the table, Everyone watched and listen to want their Lord had to say to them, As he walked behind everyone,

"So if I am going to kill him, I must do it with anothers wand," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord was behind Lucius and Bella, Lucius gripped his daughter hand tight as if she would be taken so did Severus they didn't trust this man, As the Dark Lord inhaled Bella with her scent,

"Come on now I am sure one of you would like the honor," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord made his way over to Lucius once again who was gripping his daughters hand so tight she flinched,

"What about you Lucius," Hissed Voldemort

Lucius gulp'd mentally as he slowly looked up at the man who had defiled his daughter and wants her as his, Trying so hard to show no anger on his face there to much riding on this at this point,

"My Lord?" Asked Lucius

"My Lord?" Mocked Voldemort

Everyone watch the whole thing their breaths held well the ones who are family and not the rest,

"I require your wand Lucius, If not yours them your dear lovely daughters," Said Voldemort

Voldemort brushed Bella's cheek not even covering what he had done, As he held his hand down for Lucius wand,

Lucius looked at his daughter then his wife, He sighed and took his wand out of his walking stick so much like his little princess with shaking hands he handed it over to the Dark Lord the vile bastard,

"Do I detect elf?" Asked Voldemort

"Yes sir," Said Lucius,

The Dark Lord snapped his wand in half with out even a care in the world with a snake like smile while he was doing it, Lucius flinched as if it caused him pain,

"And the Core is?" Asked Voldemort

"And Dragon Heart String," Said Lucius

Lucius swallowed the lump in his throat, The fear he felt at that vary moment he had to let go of his daughter to show he was not showing no affection,

"Ah, Dragon Heart String, is that so Lucius," Said Voldemort

Severus gripped his wife hand to cook down her protective nature, He saw her blue grey eyes show their emotion,

The Dark Lord threw the snake part of the wand on the table as he used Lucius wand to levitate the person that was already floating,

"To those of you who do not know: we are joined tonight by Ms. Charity Burbage, who until recently taught at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Her speciality was Muggle Studies. It is Ms. Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us... mate with them." Explained Voldemort

Everyone watched as the Muggle Study teacher float over the table, As she groaned out her pain,

"Blech!" gagged half the room

The Dark Lord watched the faces of the ones showed composure and the ones who showed their disgust,

"To her the mixture of magical and muggle blood is not a abomination, And something to be encouraged," Explained Voldemort

The Dark Lord took as seat as everyone waited to see what his next move would be, As it seems the teacher is their entertainment for the evening, As the Muggles Study teacher looked Bella right in the eye,

"Bella, please help me, I thought you where my friend, Remember the times you helped me," Begged Charity,

Bella looked at her old Muggles Study teach with blank eyes and her face showed nothing to show she knows her, Even though it pains her greatly to watch the happen, the Dark Lord looked to see if she showed anything to want she had said,

"Avada Kadavera!" Hissed Voldemort

The green light shot from Lucius wand and shot at the Muggles Study Teacher, With a load thump her dead body fell on the table looking blankly into Bella and Lucius eyes,

"Nagini... dinner." Said Voldemort fondly

Voldemort caresses Nagini as she slithers across the table,as everyone moved their hands away from the hungry snake, Bella swallowed hard along with Draco for what they where about to see, As they watched the hungry snake eat the poor teacher, Once she was finished they where let go to go back to their homes until they where needed for the attack on the movement of Harry Potter,


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

* * *

Harry sat in his room waiting for the others to take him from the home he knew all his life, Hermione never told him what she knew but maybe one day he would tell her, He made his way down the stairs his things where already there all he had to take was his snowy white owl,

Harry opened the door where he once slept the little hole in the wall that looked like a prison cell, As memories came flooding back from the times he stayed in there and slept in there, Only with his own imagination for company and comfort and as well as a friend,

Harry jumped when he heard a knock at the door he took his wand out and opened the door only to look up at Hagrid,

"Hello Harry!" Chirped Hargrid

Hagrid took Harry into a bone crushing hug as Ron came rushing over to hug his best mate in the world, Hermione hugged him next,

"Are you sure your not going to tell me?" Whispered Harry

Hermione narrowed her eyes and playfully punched Harry in the arm as she looked at the empty home,

"Hello harry, i am bill wealsey, And these are the Quillets their friend and Shape Shifters, along with the Denali tribe and the Romanians, They where ordered to help us," Said Bill

Harry looked at the group of Shape Shifter's and the vampires that came into the room, He only knew one of the Denali's, And that was Tanya,

"Wait till you hear the good news," Said Tonks

Tonks didn't even get a chance to tell the news on what she wanted to tell, Because a grumpy Mad Eye pushed them out of the way,

"We have no time in speaking of such things, We have to get the hell out of here," Grumbled Moody

moody stood before the group he not sure how this will work but it should with the plans the volturi sent them,

"Potter, you're underage. Which means you still have the trace on you." Explained Moody

Moody leaned on the staff that he normally used as his wand as he was handing out orders and directions,

"Whats the trace?" Asked Harry

Everyone arched a eyebrow at him they even knew what the trace was, Moody rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"If you sneeze, the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. Point is we'll have to use those means of transport the trace can't detect. Brooms, thestrals, anf the like. We'll go in pairs, that way if anyones out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one.." Explained Moody

Harry looked at moody confused at what he was saying, the vampires wondered with what left of the link inside of Harry was going to make ol' snake fucker know who he was,

"What do you mean the real one?" Asked Harry

Moody * _huffed*_ along with a few others, Sam and a few of the tribe snickered at the annoyance in the room, As Moody Brings out Polyjuice potion and waved it around,

"I believe you're familiar with this particular brew." Said Moody is a all to happy tone,

Harry * _gawked*_ at what they had planned wondering who had the marbles to bring this one up, This was not a good idea at all,

"No, absolutely not,," Said Harry

Hermione rolled her eyes she missed Draco already she wished to be back in his arms not trying to smack some common sense into Harry,

"I told you so," Chirped Hermione,

Harry * _huffed*_ and rolled his eyes in annoyance at his friend, She had been around far to many Slytherins,

"No if you think I'm going to go and let everyone risk their lives for me," Said Harry

"Well we have done it for buddy," Said Jake

Harry narrowed his eyes at the tall Shape Shifter who just stood there smirking, He met with Bella,

"No this is sooo different than what you all been through with the crazy vampires," Hissed Harry

Jake only arched a brow he knew what he was getting into he sat in the meeting in the Volturi and he was home school for his magic,

"Well we really don't fancy it young one," Said Eleazar

Eleazar only smirked he been through far more than this young halfling had been through he was one of the Volturi as well,

"Everyone here is of age Potter, And some more so than others, They have all agreed to take this risk," Said Moody

Everyone in the room turned to look at the man who cleared his throat and a few glared with hate in their eyes,

"Some of us has not all, Hello I am Mundungus Fletcher Mr Potter," Said Mundungus,

Harry arched a brow at the weird guy he had heard this name before he not sure where, He shook his head and saved that thought for another time,

"Shut your trap Mundungus," Hissed Sam,

Everyone turned back to face moody after Sam shut up the ass kissing from Mundungus, Who in fact was still trying to get out of doing something he was ordered to do,

"Now like we had planned," Said Moody

Kate walked over and yanked some hairs out of Harry's head not even blinking when she had done it, And handed it over to Moody, He swirled around the potion and smirked when he saw it was finished and handing out Polyjuice Potion in cups,

"Fair warning, it tastes like goblin piss." Warned Moody,

A few people who had used it cringed as the ones who needed blood to take theirs so they would be able to drink it,

Have lots of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye? Joked Fred

Moody only glared at the stupid twins they could never be serious when they needed to be, But guessing a joke is a good idea,

"Just trying to diffuse the tension." Said Fred

Fred tossed his back like a pro, As his twin watched in amusement with the look he had after the tossed it back , As the whole room full of harry potter clones,

"Wow we look the same," Said the Twins

Moody rolled his eyes once again as he dumped a pile of Harry's clothing on the floor for everyone to take,

"Not yet you are not," Said Moody,

Everyone grumbled at the mood he was in they could understand but geez Aro is better mood with things like this,

"You have anything more well sporty?" Asked Fred,

A few of everyone snickered at the twins, While a few snickered at the clone Bill and his mate as clones of Harry play grab ass with each other,

"Well deal with it," Growled Moody,

Everyone watched as they saw a Harry is a D cup bra it was to funny to even to even forget, To bad Emmett wasn't there to see this,

"Ok now since everyone is prepared, We shall be paring off, Each Potter will have a protector," Said Eleazar,

Mundungus you will stick tight to me and as for Harry," Said Moody

Every clone looked up from what they where doing either they where trying take in what they where doing or they where just joking around,

"Yes!" Said all the Harry clones,

Ezeazar and Moody only rolled their eyes at the group they should of known with one they where talking to,

"The real Harry you dummy clones," Growled Eleazar,

Moody and a few others only snickered at the old vampire annoyance, Even the shape shifter's where amused out of this,

"Where is the real Harry, Raise your hand if your the real one," Said Sam,

The real Harry came out and raised his hand, Hagrid came over to him since he was partnered up with him,

"I brought you here 16 years ago and you where no bigger than my head, So they pared me up with you since it was the only right thing to do," Said Hagrid

Sam and Jake face palmed they loved Hagrid but when he started to talk he never shuts up when he dose,

"Well let's move out!" Ordered Sam

Everyone filed out of the gloomy home that was Harry's that he had known, As they went into the pares they where put in,

"Head for the Burrow, On the count of three!" Ordered Eleazar

Everyone was in their pares as the Shape Shifters was in their wolf form with people ridding on him,

"Are you all right Harry?" Asked Hagrid

Hagrid turned on the magical motor bike as the head light flashed on, Harry was nervous about this,

 **"ONE!" "TWO!"** Commanded Eleazar

Harry clutched on to the window of the motor bike swallowing the lump in his throat he prayed to the higher gods to let him live to say sorry for what he had said to her and what he had said to her,

 **"THREE!"** Commanded Elezar

Oh how he missed being a guard in the Volturi, everyone went on their way after his command as he flashed after them, Every vampire that was in the group was pared up with someone,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry closed his eyes as the wind beat"d against his face as he opened his eyes to watched what was going on, As he saw Moody fly pass him as waved like nothing was going on, lightning started to appear as Death Eaters came from all over the place,

 _"Oh crap,"_ Thought Harry,

Hex's where flying all over the place as the clones and the person they where pared with defended themselves,

 **"HAGRID WE MUST HELP THE OTHERS!"** Yelled Harry

Hagrid moved out of the way to let one of the Death Eaters near him, He knew who it was and he let her by.

"Hagrid someone tipped them off we don't know who, Fly as fast as you can," Whispered the female,

Hagrid moved out of the way as she flew somewhere else to pretend that she was fighting with everyone or else she would be killed and have to be married to the Dark Lord, And her husband and family killed,

"Hagrid who was that?" Asked Harry

"Don't worry who that was Harry, It was someone to tell us in out ranks there is a snitch," Said Hagrid,

Harry was trying to figure out the voice it was not the elder Malfoys, He wondered who could have tipped them off, Hagrid pushed a button and flew to the ground well the highway at least,

"Hang on now Harry," Warned Hagrid

Hagrid was driving along the highway in hopes the Death Eaters would not fallow him, He knew he should of done it differently, But he wanted to go somewhere else other than the Burrow which was rebuilt to not let no one know where their new home was,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Hagrid drive through the lake that was near the decoy Weasley home, Harry grumbled about he could of drove somewhere else other than getting him all wet, As Molly and Genny came out with Leah along with the other vampire that chose to help out,

"Harry, Hagrid what happened?" Asked a worried Molly

Molly walked with Emily who was worried for her mate along with Carmen she should know her mate could get through this but her worries where still there, Only a few of the Volturi guard was there the ones that they don't know,

"Where are the others Harry?" Asked Emily

Harry shook himself dry once they words sank in what Emily had asked him, He was worried now that no one made it back safely,

"No one else made it back?" Asked Harry

Hagrid walked over after he parked his bike somewhere safe, As he patted Harry back to let him know he was ok,

"They where on us from the start, Princess let us know that someone ratted us out to the others," Said Hagrid

Santiago and Felix eyes went wide from what was said they hoped that their Princess was ok, Well Harry was but Bella was the world to them, Their light,

"Well thank goodness you two are ok," Said Molly

Harry looked at Ginny with love struck eyes, As the others looked with smirked on their faces to see a happy mated couple at this moment, A flash of light as three people came through one of the clones along with Lupin and Eleazar.

"Help someone!" Ordered Eleazar,

Felix rushed over and picked up the wounded and went into the house to help which ever clone this was,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the Burrow,_

Molly turned around to see who was the wounded, She didn't even know until he potion wears off,

"Oh dear me," Gasped Molly,

Felix laid the clone on the couch as they tried to fix him up and clean his wounds from the wound he had gotten on his ear, Remus pushed Harry against the wall and his wand held into his throat, Felix and Santuago went over just in case they where needed,

"What creature sat in the corner of my office when i teach'd at Hogwarts?" Asked Lupin,

Harry was a little freaked out by Lupin way of pushing him around he saw the few Volturi guards that was there was about to pull him off of him.

 **"YO LUPY! CALM DOWN!"** Yelled Jake

Lupin didn't hear what Jake had said, He still had Harry pressed against the wall and his wand against his throat,

 **"WHAT CREATURE!"** Yelled Lupin,

Harry was about to freak out he knew there was traitor why would they use the same idea as they did,

"Ok ok geez, It was a Grindylow," Bellowed Harry

Lupin saw or sense no lie in the answer he let Harry go and took the glass of booze from Molly and downed it,

"Princess had told us that we had been betrayed the Dark Lord knew you where being moved tonight, I just needed to make sure you wherent a imposter," Said Lupin

Harry looked at Lupin understanding the reason why he had done that, But wondering who this Princess was, Another crack appeared everyone ran outside to see who it was this time,

"Wait everyone!" Ordered Eleazar

Eleazar had his wand up pointed at the person who looked like Kingsly but he had to make sure it was him,

"What was the last words that Albus Dumbledore spoke to us all in his last order meeting?" Asked Kingsly

Eleazar only smirked he knew it well only a few of the order knew the last words that was spoken,

"Trust the two of them, They are going on my orders, And trust Harry he is the best hope we have and the others," Said Eleazar,

The two lowered their wand's to show it was the correct answer that was said, As they shook hands to show for a good job.

"What in the name on aro's ball's gave you away?" Asked Kingsly

Harry arched a brow at the words that Kingsly had just said it was rather funny to to say the least, As he cleared his throat.

"Hegwig she tried to protect me," Explained Harry

After Harry had said that another crack as three more peope came through the wards, Wondering who it was this time, Hermione rushed over to hug harry, As Tonk's rushed over to hug her husband.

"You should see how smart he was," Said Tonks

Hermione arched a brow wondering what he friend had done that was smart well other than the time he tricked the goon squad, As Fred and Arthur appeared with the Tanya and Sam,

"I guess we are the last back, Ao where is Gorge?" Asked Arthur

Lupin and theirs looks at him wondering if he was ready to see his other son how his ear ended,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Harry left the Burrow sneaking behind all the ones who could hear him with a silencing charm something the vampire can't detect as he left to make his way to start his search and mission, As Ron came out of the house his future mate Tanya still inside who had warned him,

"Hey you are you going somewhere?" Asked Ron

Harry stopped and turned around to his friend, He knew they wanted to help he knew what Bella was made to do since he over heard a conversation with the vampires and the wolves,

"No one else if going to die, And no one else if going to be forced to make Vows to protect their family and to a Headmaster that Blackmaled you, Not for me that is," Said Harry

Harry started to walk again hoping he got through to Ron, He didn't want to cause no more pain to no one,

"For you? You think Mad Eye died for you? You think all Bella had done was all for you? Do you think Gorge took that curse for you?" Asked Ron

Harry stopped walking he rolled his eyes and turned back around to his friend, His words stung to his soul for what he had said,

"You may be the chosen one buddy," Said Ron

Harry * _huffed*_ annoyed no one wanted to listen to him, Maybe that's how he made others feel sometimes,

"Well then come along with me if that what you wish," Said Harry

Ron looked at harry finally getting what he was trying to say to him, He wanted to help be useful like he always did,

"Leave Hermione and Tanya? You wont last two days with out Hermione and Bella," Said Ron,

Ron looked back thinking he heard someone coming, Well he hoped it was not someone who would stop them,

"Plus we still have the wedding you know," Said Ron

Harry was annoyed he wanted to get out and start his mission to end all this madness once and for all,

"I don't give a damn about some stupid wedding at this point in time, No matter who it is, I must start finding the Horcrux's and I know I will have help along the way that what dumbledor told me, They are the only chances we have to beat him, And the longer we stay here and thinking things are hunky dory, The stronger old snake fucker gets," Said Harry

Ron only nodded he understood what Harry had said, He knew he was speaking the truth but he wanted to see his brother get married,

"Yes maybe you are doing him a favor in all," Said Ron.

Harry finally gave in, Ron been around the vampires and Bella and Snape far to long, He wondered if he knew where they where staying, As they went back to bed for the wedding tomorrow,

to be continued,


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

* * *

Harry walked around the living room of the Burrow with his good dress robes on for the wedding, He wondered how they where going to pull this off if someone had indeed ratted them out, He picked up the news paper showing a head line saying,

* * *

 _*Dumbledors big secret*_

* * *

Harry arched a brow he knew Dumbledor was sooo not gay so that was out of the secret closet, As he read the story that was the biggest secret Albus had,

"Will you please zip me up?" Asked Ginny

Harry turned around to see Ginny was waiting for him to zip her up, He noticed it was one of Bella's dresses she must have given to Ginny, He went over and zipped up her dress as he brushed his hand against her soft skin of her back as he did,

Ginny stifled a moan when she felt Harry brush his hand up her back as he zipped up her dress she looked over her shoulder to see what his face looked like as he did it,

"It seems so silly dont it, With everything going on like it is," Said Ginny

Harry kissed her shoulder he understood and he agreed to what she had said but he wont come out and say it,

"Well maybe thats the best reason to have it," Said Harry

Ginny rolled her eyes she turned around to face Harry when she figured he was done zipping her up, Harry leaned in for a kiss not realizing that Fred waltzed into the room and saw what they where doing,

Ginny felt someone watching she stopped kissing Harry to look who was watching them only to see one of her older brothers she blushed as Harry looked at who made Ginny blush,

"I see someone having a morning snogging session," Joked Fred,

Harry rolled his eyes as Fred sipped on the coffee so he would wake up for the boring wedding the vampires went out to go and feed while the wolves where helping,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

All the helper's where out in the field to set up the tent for the wedding and the feast after the wedding, Arthur was in charge of the orders,

 **"ALL TO TOGETHER NOW!"** Ordered Arthur,

After the count of three everyone made the tent rise with their wands and placed the stakes in so it would stay in place, After they finished they heard someone enter the wards only to see the Minister Of Magic wondering why he was there in the first place,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the sitting room_

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch while the Minister Of Magic sat a crossed from them, As he took out a pouch along with parchment,

"The last Will And Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledor, I leave to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave to you my Deluminator, A device of my own making, In hopes when things seems almost so dark it will show you the light," Said the Minister,

The Minister opened the leather pouch to take something out that looked like a lighter you would light something to smoke,

Ron took the lighter thing and looked at it wondering why would he had been given something so lame,

"Soo um Dumbledor left this to me?" Asked Ron,

The Minister rolled his eyes didn't he just tell the stupid red head that it was left to him in the old fools will, As Ron tested the object out he flipped the lid as the lights in the room turned into balls of light and flew into the object, As he opened it again the lights went back into place,

"Well its a nifty little object isn't it," Said Ron,

Harry and Hermione arched their brows at the object it was rather interesting to say the least, While the Minister waited for their amusement to die down,

"To Hermione Jean Grenger, I leave my copy of The Tales Of Beedle The Bard, In hopes she would find it entertaining and instructive," Said the Minister,

The Minister Of Magic took the book and handed it over to Hermione wondering what was so special with that copy for the old coot to will it to the other book worm of the school,

"Mum used to read those to me as a kid! The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbity Rabbity And Her Cackling Stump," Said Ron,

Harry and Hermione only looked at him like he was nuts, They don't even know what he was talking about,

"Come on! Babitty Rabbity No?" Said Ron,

Harry and Hermione only arched a brow still not getting at what he was saying, Ron deflated from his chirpy mood about a good story, The Minister only looked at the boy as if he was nuts as well but shook his head in amusement,

"To one Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught when he first played Qudditch in his first year at Hogwart's, As for a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill," Said the Minister,

The Minister took something round wrapped in velvet, He removed the velvet to show the Snitch he caught in his first year as he handed it over to Harry who took it and gave a tight smile,

"So is that all then?" Asked Harry

The minister _*huffed*_ he knew what else he had to say he handed over the objects left to the Malfoy girl along with the Cullen's he not sure why but he wanted to know,

"No it not, Albus Dumbledor left Isabella Malfoy Snape something rather odd to say the least, Why would Albus Dumbledor leave the sword of Godric Gryffindor to one who was in Slytherin along with a few item's as rare books and weapons to her and the Cullens and one Severus Snape?" Asked the Minister Of Magic

Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at the minister with blank looks Hermione knew why he was giving it to them because their helping in the back round with out no one noticing,

"But the thing is the sword of Gryffindor was not his to hand over to them, As a important artifact it belongs," Said the Minister Of Magic

Hermione narrowed her eyes she knew what he was saying, But he can't not hand over something that was will if he didn't like it or not,

"It belongs to Bella," Hissed Hermione,

Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione and nodded and looked back over to the moron Minister Of Magic,

"It could also be Harry's as well since it came to him in the Chambers Of Secrets but it was more or less handed over to Bella when she needed it last, Plus she is the other one who could speak Parseltongue along with Draco her twin, A few of the Cullen's and along the Voltori could as well, So it is only right for the sword to go to who it is given to, And the last person who placed hands on it and sent to was Bella it was during the summer before the fifth year she had to use it," Said Hermione,

"Well the sword more or less comes to who ever is worthy of the object, So it dosn't make it down to who ever it shows itself to them, To be truthful the current wearabouts of the sword and the books and wepons are unknown at this point on time, It's like they went poof and got wiped off the face of the earth," Explained the Minister Of Magic

Harry and Hermione was confused wondering where they could have gone, Ron wondered if the Death Eaters stole them,

"What do you mean there gone?" Asked Harry

Harry was confused Bella and the others do deserve what was willed to them, Even though the stupid Minister didn't want to hand it over, Or he was afraid to come to face to face with the Voltori,

"They all are missing no one can find them, But I don't know what you three are up to, Or what Albus had made Isabella Mafoy Snape along with the one's who fallow her well let's say her family and adopted family are up to, For the sake of things I would not like to confront them, But you can not fight this war on your own, I know there are other's out there preparing for the fight, But I don't know that for sure, I can't break through any vampires who fighting for the light side, That man is to strong for just the three of you, And I would except any help that comes your way," Said the Minister,

The Minister talked with them for a while and left leaving unanswered questions for them to think about,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Everyone was in the tent after the grand wedding they attended, It seemed like one of the Cullen's and the Vultori helped handling the wedding plans and made it rather beautiful, Harry went into the tent where irish music was playing looks like they where doing the Virginia Reel was rather entertaining,

Hagrid was flirting with Madame Olympe Maxime while they drank wine together catching up on old times with each other it was rather sweet to see two half giants in love, While Luna was doing some odd dance with her father and Marcus, The vampires and wolves talked with themselves, They knew what Harry and the other two was planning and they chose who out of the group would fallow them the more help the better,

Harry was making his way over to the table where a older male was sitting drinking wine the same one who he saw in the new paper with Albus, Luna and Marcus stopped him in her tracks,

"Hello Harry," Said Luna

Marcus only nodded he was chosen since his mate was going to the wedding to go out of all the kings, Harry turned an shook his soul bonded father hand showing he didn't know a damn thing Marcus knew what he was doing and smirked,

"Oh, I've interrupted a deep thought, haven't I? I can see it growing smaller in your eyes." Chirped Luna

Harry shook his head from the private conversation that him and his soul bonded father was having with signals,

"No, of course not. How are you, Luna? Lord Marcus?" Said Harry

Marcus placed a arm around his mates waist he a little freaked out by her father but he could deal with that in his own way to deal with her father to make her happy plus tuning him out seemed to be rather useful,

"Very well. I was bitten by a garden gnome only moments used his venom to seal the bite," Said Luna,

Marcus leaned down to kiss his mate where she had been biten by the foul Gnome, Luna only smiled up to her mate, As her father walked over to them and patted Marcus on the back and patted his daughter on the head,

"Gnome saliva is enormously beneficial! Xenophilius Lovegood. We used too live over the hill," Said Xenophilious,

Harry arched a brow seemed that Marcus was on the same thoughts he was having this man needed help or else he smokes some real good wizard weed, He shook the man offered hand not to be rude,

"Nice to meet you sir, I am good friends with your daughter," Said Harry,

Xenophilious walked around Harry looking him over has if he was meeting the boy for the very first time in his life, he already met the Malfoy girl and she was rather interesting and glad to call her family to help his little girl to find someone special like Marcus,

"I trust you to know, Mr. Potter, that we at the Quibbler, Unlike those Toadies at the Daily Prophet, Fully supported Dumbledore during his lifetime, And his death support you as fully, And we also support the Voltori and the others as well," Whispered Cenophilious,

Harry only nodded glad there was another person who supported them and the whole thing about Albus black mail, He looked at the necklace that was odd wondering what it meant the symbol, it was different from all the symbols he knew of,

"Well thank you sir," Said Harry

"Come now daddy and my love, Harry doesn't wanna talk to us right now. He's just too polite to say so." Said Luna,

Luna and Marcus winked to show that they understood what he was saying as Luna linked her arms through her fathers and her mates and wondered off to the dance floor once again,

* * *

Harry made his way over to the table with the old guy from the paper, He tapped the old man on the shoulder to not startle the guy,

"Pardon me sir, May I have a seat here?" Asked Harry

The older man turned around and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder with a smile to finally meet one Harry Potter.

"Oh Harry Potter, By all means have a seat!" Chirped Elphias,

Harry took the seat that was offered to him from a crossed the older man he must of been someone close to Albus,

"I found what you wrote in the Daily Prophet really moving, It seems you knew Albus Dumbledor quite well," Said Harry

Elphias leaned back in his chair as he thought back on all the memories from the man he considered a friend,

"Well I said I knew him the longest, And don't count out his older brother Aberforth, The two was complete different from each other," Said Alphias,

Harry was shocked he never knew Albus had a brother more less other living family members, He figured it was him and his wife Minerva, Well along with the others he came close with,

"Well I never knew he had a brother, I always thought it was just him and his wife Minerva," Said Harry

Elphias arched a brow in wonder the boy didn't know Albus all that well, And that was a good thing the man was one who could black mail with the best of them,

"Ahhh I see! Well the old coot was rather one fer being a closet case along with being private, And well as the towns humping pole he shagged as many woman before he got hitched to Mini, As well it was a good thing you didn't get to close to him he was well let's just said rather devious and could black mail and pick out people he could use to his own plan, He enjoyed to use people as if they where pawn's in a game of chess, So to speak," Said Elphias,

Harry was confused this man knew Albus and said some things that what was told to him from a few others who knew his other side,

"Despaired really that man could always use someone with the back of his hand, And he was rubbish in the sack he never brought me to a orgasm, He had to small of a wanker to tell you the truth," Said Muriel,

Elphias and Harry turned to face Muriel who seemed to know Albus and must been close to him, Harry cringed from the info he had just heard bad enough he walked in on him and Minvera going at it like rabbits, And before he died saw him free balling it,

"Word has it that someone talked to Rita, someone who knew the Dumbledor family rather well, Both you and I know who that is old friend," Said Muriel

The older man who Harry was sitting with face went dark from being reminded of who snitched on the family,

"It's a monstrous betrayal," Hissed Elphias,

Murial puckered her lips as if she was going to blow a kiss to Elphias, Wondering who these two where,

"Now who are you two talking about here, I'm kinda lost in what you are saying," Said Harry

Murial and Elphias stopped glaring at each other, While Harry tapped his fingers on the table waiting for someone to tell him who this person is,

"One Bathilda Bagshot," said Murial

Harry gawked the woman who wrote some of the school books they had to read from that Bathilda Bagshot, Ge just gonna ask if it was the same person,

"Who is she?" Asked Harry,

"The most celebrated historian in the magical world for the last century or so, Well and one of the others who Albus banged before he and Minerva got married, He was a horn ball lets just say that, So shift ol's Rita thought it would be wise to take a nice trip into Godric Hollow to just get her money grubbing hands on that story, It would seem she didn't get their lover side of the story," Explained Murial,

Harry wanted to barf as he took a few shots of wine that was not a goood imagages running through his mind, When another long haired blond headed man with a back haired male sat at the table

"Hello darling!" Said the one guy

Harry arched a brow wondering if they where a couple but something seemed so familiar about the two of them, As the blond headed one jumped and tackled him

 **"OH MY MERLIN BALLS! YOUR ONE SEXY MAN!"** Squealed the blond headed male,

Harry blushed as the male looked like he was about to kiss him, But he leaned near his ear and smirked,

 _"Your forgiven and we will bring help to you when we can, Aro and the others send their love,"_ Whispered the male,

Harry's eyes went wide when the male was gone, He figured who it was she must used Polyjuice Potion, But smiled that she had forgiven him as the other one popped out as well, He shook his head and turned back to the conversation,

"Well that was odd, Well anyways that is where she first met Albus Dumbledore and where they well you get the point," said Murial,

Harry arched a brow he never knew none of this, Well probably no one did maybe Minerva might have knew,

"What do you mean he lived there?" Asked Harry,

"No the family moved there just after his father killed those three muggle's, Oh dear me that was quite the scandal," Said Murial

Harry gawked at all the news he was hearing the only good thing about it was the information, And Bella forgiving him,

"Well honestly my dear boy are you sure you knew the old perverted horn dog old coot at all? Well if you did I feel sorry for you," Said Murial,

Harry felt sick the more and more he found more out about Albus Dumbledor he just sounded like a shifty perverted old man, Well look at what he made Bella do,

* * *

Harry felt a breeze come into the tent he got up felling uneasy, As a ball of bright light came into the middle of the tent,

 _"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. Run like you stole it and find the safe house that was given"_ Said Kingsly voice,

Everyone looked pale from what Kingsly Patronous sent to them, As they all stood in shock wondering what to do,

"Well it was rather nice meeting you Mr Potter, Come along dear Murial," Said Elphias,

Elphias popped out with Murial, Harry shivered at the thought, As a fire ball shot through the roof of the tent everyone running out or popping out to get to safe,

Hermione along walked to find Harry and Ron and the others who would be coming along with them or if they could get to them in time since they where fighting Death Eaters

Harry tried to rush over to Ginny, but Remus caught him and pushed him into Felix and Jake, Along with Santiago,

 **"GO NOW HURRY!"** Yelled Remus,

As the small group of Horcrux hunter popped out of there two vampires a wolf and three wizards they didn't know where but they knew they where safe when the appeared where ever,

to be continued,


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27

* * *

The small Horcrux hunting group appeared on streets of London, As they fallowed Hermione moving between everyone so they could stay together and not get lost,

"Where are we at Hermione?" Asked Ron

Ron was a tad bit confused at where he was, He was the only one in the whole group was lost,

"Where in down town London, I used to come here a lot with my mother and father to go see plays and dinning and shopping, It was the first place that I could think of," Explained Hermione,

* * *

Hermione led them down a dark ally, Wondering what she had in mind,

"Ok guys we need to change our clothing," Said Hermione

If vampires could blush they would be doing it right now, Ron and Harry was the color of Ron's hair, As she yanked out clothing from he bag that she had charmed she placed all potions and the one that is needed if anyone got bitten from the snake that Voldemort has,

"Well I see you took aro idea preapre yourself before," Said Filix

Hermione only smirked she knew she had to they just handed over the potions that was needed for this whole mission,

* * *

Meanwhile a few minutes later

They went into a Coffee House that was near where they changed as they all sat at a table, Wondering what the next move would be,

"What about the other people at the wedding? Do you think we should go back and see if they are all ok?" Asked a worried Harry

Felix and Santiago only arched a brow as they held the potion that would allow them to drink human things, While Hermione and Ron wondered if he had a point,

"Sorry but I know they should be ok, They have the best help that could be offered," Said Felix,

Hermione nodded to was Felix had just said she knew they had the best help and the ones helping under the snake fucker nose, As a waitress walked up to them,

"What do you want to order?" Asked the waitress,

Hermione and the others stopped their conversation as they cleared their throats,

"I would like a coffee thank you," Said Hermione,

The others ordered the same thing as the waitress went to go and pick up their orders so they could continue their conversation.

"So where do we go from here?" Asked Ron

Hermione was thinking on where they should head off to next she had keys to all the houses that the Cullen's and the Volturi and along with the others own to hide out in,

"I have places we could go, But we have to be careful on what we do," Said Hermione,

"So what should we do?" Asked Harry,

Someone dressed as a road worker walked right passed them with another person who dressed the same, Harry saw one of them take their wand out,

"GET DOWN NOW!" Yelled Harry

Everyone dodged the spell and ducked under the table, Felix and Santiago cant use their vampire speed so they couldn't reveal who they where,

Harry shot a stunner at the two Death Eaters, and ducked when they sent a hex back at him, while the waitress was listening to music and didn't know what the hell was going on,

Hermione and the others continued to match hex from hex, Until she and Felix shot them down, The waitress came back out and gawked at what happened to the coffee shop,

"Go now and leave!" Hissed Santiago

The waitress didn't argue she turned and ran out of the place, Felix sent a spell to erase her memory since she saw what had happened.

"Ok now lock the door and turn out the lights, It's time to rape some minds," Said Felix

Ron took out the object that Albus left him, The lights flew into the tiny object, As Hermione and Felix was closing the blinds so no wandering eyes would look in and see what is going on, it was time for the two Voltori to feed on two Death Eaters,

"I know your blood with taste awful but where hungry and you two fools are ripe for the picking, And less to kill off", Hissed Santiago,

As the two Voltori guard members went on and drank the two Death Eaters dry, They cleaned up the mess and made it look like they where avadaed,

* * *

Meanwhile a few minutes later

The Horcrux hunters walking down the streets of Londen wondering where they should be heading to next,

"How in the name of Aros balls knew we where there?" Asked Felix

The others where wondering the same thing, Wondering if they where fallowed of if they had some sort of a trace on them,

"Well do you still have the trace on you?" Asked Hermione,

Harry and the others thought about it, Harry should had the trace removed since he was of age now,

"He can't have it anymore, Since he turned 17 it was taken off, It is the Wizarding Law," Said Santiago,

Hermione and Felix only nodded to was Santiago had said, It made sense but since the Ministry had been taken over it could have been put back into place, Hermione stopped in her steps they looked at her wondering what was going on,

"Oh no! we didn't get to throw you a birthday party," Gasped out Hermione,

Harry only rolled his eyes he doesn't care about the whole birthday bit at this point in time,

"Do you know we even made you a cake, We where going to bring it out at the end of the wedding," Said Hermione,

They started to walk again, Harry really didn't even want to think about having a party at this point in time,

"Thank you for the thought you guys, But given the fact that we all nearly been offed by a few Death Raters, Well except for you two, Jake went back with the pack," Said Harry

Hermione kept looking around making sure there was no surprise attacks

"Fine what ever you say Harry," huffed Hermione

Hermione figured the first place that would be safe to them and close,

* * *

Meanwhile a half hour later,

Hermione and the others where waiting for number 12 to come into View, They went inside they saw how dark it look, They knew no one has used it since Sirius death, Felix turned the lights on,

After walking down the halls a bit dust formed off the ground as a ghost zombi looking Albus floated over to them,

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Yelled Santiago,

The ghost of Albus disappeared, Everyone was happy that was over, Since that was something they wished to not see again,

* * *

Meanwhile the fallowing day

Harry went into a room he never seen before he wondered if it belonged to one of the other Black's who lived there, Hermione read the name on the door,

"This room was Reglus Black's room, That what it says on the name plate," Said Hermione,

Harry went over to see if she read it correctly, He only shrugged at the name, As they went to the dinning room,

"I would be dead long befor you even read this, I have stolen the real horcrux and plan on distroying it," Read Harry

Harry placed the note down on the table, He was shocked to hear that another of his Death Eaters where working behind the scenes,

So i'm taking the R,A,B is Sirius brother?" Asked Ron

Hermione only nodded along with Felix and Santiago, Harry was still shocked,

"But the question is did he distroy the real Horcrux?" Asked Felix

No one got a chance to think on it, They heard a sound from somewhere in the kitchen, Harry went over to the area where he had heard the noise from,

Harry walked over to the door to the closet slowly his wand pointed just in case, He turned the knob and opened the door, Felix flashed over and grabbed a hold of the old house elf,

"I see you have been spying on us haven't you?" Asked Harry,

Felix placed the house elf down in a seat so they could get some answers out of the grouchy thing,

"Kreacher has been watching," Said Kreacher,

Hermione and Ron and Santiago walked over to where the old house elf was sitting,

"Maybe he know's where the real locket is," Said Santiago,

Harry rolled his eyes when he saw the house elf stick his nose in the air, He went over and grabbed the fake locket and dangled it in front of the old elf,

"Have you seen something that looks like this before?" Asked Harry,

Kreacher looked at it and knew what it was, He didn't want to say anything,

"Kreacher!" Hissed Harry

Harry was starting to get annoyed at the old house elf, The thing don't want to tell anything,

"That was Master Reglus locket," Said Kreacher,

Kreacher hid his head under the table so he won't get smacked by the fake locket,

"There where two of them? Where't there? Where is the other one at?" Asked Harry

Harry waited for the Kreacher to answer he knew the elf knew what he was talking about,

"Kreacher don't know where the locket is," Said Kreacher

Hermione was starting to get annoyed as well, She thought she should give it a shot,

"Did you ever see it? Was it ever in this house?" Asked Hermione,

""YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"" Yelled Kreacher,

Kreacher made his way over to Hermione intended to harm her, But Felix stood in front of her as pushed the old elf away from her,

"You better answer her you old elf or you will be one of our meals," Hissed Felix,

Harry made the elf look at the locket he will not let him change the subject again,

"Yes it was here, In this very house, It was the most evil that I have ever felt," Said Kreacher,

Harry wondered if want Felix said made the old elf open up, Well I guess since he was a vampire and they do drink so,

"Where did it go?" Asked Harry

Kreacher backed away from Harry as he walked closer to him backing him up against the wall,

"Master Reglus died trying to distroy that thing, Even Kreacher couldn't do it," Said Kreacher,

Kreacher looked like he was having a flash back as he sat on the floor and rubbed his arm,

"Where is it now? Did someone take it?" Asked Harry,

"He came and took many things from this house, And even the dark evil locket," Said Kreacher,

Harry wondered who could have entered the house and stole what ever he wanted,

"Who did Kreacher? who was he kreacher?" Asked Harry

Kreacher bowed his old head in shame as if he failed the Black family home,

"Mundungus Fleacher." Said Kreacher

Harry narrowed his eyes from that name, How dare he do something like that,

"Go and find him," Ordered Harry

After Harry made his order Kreacher flashed out of the room to go do as he was told by his new master,

* * *

Meanwhile a hour later,

Harry and the others was sitting in the library of the house waiting for Kreacher to return with the person who robbed Harry's home now,

Ron was listening to something called Potter watch that was made by his brothers, When they all heard some kind of noises down stairs they all got up to go and see what it was,

* * *

Felix opened the door standing reading to beat some ass, But only saw that it was only two house elf's making some man into the dining room,

"Oh hello Harry Potter, How long it has been since we had seen each other, The Mrs and Mister sent me to help out with this," Said Dobby,

Everyone looked at the starry eyed elf and looked at Harry, Wondering if the elf had a thing for Harry,

The two elf's knocked down Mundungus to the floor, As Kreacher pushed the door shut,

"We have returned with the beast who robbed the Noble House Of Black," Said Kreacher,

Hermione pointed her wand at the vile man who had the nerve to do what he had done, Before she could blast a spell Felix took the wand out of the crooked man hand,

"Whats your idea, Sending two ankle biting house elf's, And a green haired chick who gave me a black eye and kick me in the wanker," Hissed Mundungus,

Hermione and Felix snickered they knew who the two elf's ran into and asked her for help,

"We where only trying to help, And the Mister told me to help as well, And the Miss came along, Dobby was with the lady and mister in town so we went over to help him out, Then Dobby and Mrs and Mister over heard your name, Then her Ladyship ordered me to go and help," Explained Dobby,

"You attack me you vile creature, and for that woman," Growled Mundungus,

Mundungus was about to punch Dobby and Kreacher, But Felix held onto his arm so he couldn't even harm the elf's,

"We all know your a no good thief," Hissed Ron,

Ron walked into the room since the potter watch show went off, He wanted to see what was going on,

"Oh Mister Weasley so good to see you again, Your mate send her love to you, Along with you Miss Grenger," Said Dobby,

Dobby shook and hugged Ron, He was so happy to see them all ok, He could go back and report,

"Thank you Dobby," Said Ron,

Mundungus was pushed into a chair and was tied to it so he wouldn't move,

"Oh come on not listen give a fellow a break, I panicked ok," Cried Mundungus,

Harry and Hermione walked over to the thief as the two vampires loomed over him like they would eat him,

"Tell us the truth, or else we will slip something on that foul mouth of yours that will make you," Hissed Hermione,

Hermione dangled the potion and it was brewed by Severus Snape and they all know if he brewed it it was the best of the best,

"Your sticky fingers couldn't wait now could you, now speak up or you will be drinking that potion," Hissed Felix,

Mundungus nearly pissed himself from the whole thing with two vampires who feed of humans and the three of the golden trio he was pretty much fucked,

"You found a locket am I correct?" Asked Harry

Kreacher stood next to Santiago since he was close to him in the small group,

"Wait was it valuable?" Asked Mundungus,

Harry huffed at the man who had money popping out of his eyes, Everyone sneered at the thief,

"He's only worried he didn't get enough money for it," Said Ron,

Mundungus wanted to nod it was the truth he wanted to know if he was scammed,

"I basically gave it away didn't I, There I was selling the merch in town, Then some ministry person came up and ordered to see my license, She said she would lock me up for it if I don't, She saw the locket and made a deal I would go free for the locket so i agreed," Explained Mundungus,

Everyone looked at each other wondering who this person was, Wondering why she wanted that object for,

"Who was this lady you speak of?" Asked Harry

Mundungus cringed from the pink he saw,all the pink it was just to much of it,He saw the news paper and he nodded his head to it, Santiago picked it up to show him and he pointed at everyone worst nightmare,

"Look she is right there," Said Mundungus,

Everyone looked down at the paper and paled when they saw the pink horror of them all, The vile bitch of the pink gang, They let him go after making a vow to not speak of what he saw or where they where, Even he knew what the Unbreakable Vow was, As they went to go and planned for the break in to the ministry,

to be continued,


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

* * *

The fallowing day the two Voltori members went to tell what they Where gonna do and what a crazy idea to get back up if all go's bad. While the tree of the golden trio stood around the corner watching for someone who they can pose as,

Ron nodded to his other two fellow hunters and ran into the room where the other two went into making sure everything was clear, Harry stunned the woman who they where waiting for, As Ron went over and helped bring her in,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Hermione plucked hair from each person they took so they could pose as them and placed it in the potion,

"Ok now remember what we all planned to do, While Felix and Santiago is reporting along with maybe bring some back up, You don't speak to no one, Unless you have no choice in the matter," Explained Hermione,

Hermione passed out things that Harry and Ron needed to pull off the job, While they only nodded their heads in hopes they come out of this alive,

"And for the life of you two, Please try your hardest to act normal, And try to do what everyone else is doing," Explained Hermione,

Harry and Ron minds just went into the gutter when she had just said that Harry knew Ron would voice their thoughts,

"Even though their having wild office sex do we copy them as well," Asked Ron,

Hermione narrowed her eyes and slapped Ron and Harry on the back of their head for being dumb,

"No you two perverts, Zo if we do what I had said we would have luck on our side," Said Hermione,

Harry and Ron glared at Hermione from her slapping them but only nodded to what she had said, As she walked over behind them,

"Well this make us looking like where crazy for what we are about to do," Said Harry

Ron nodded his head he never wanted to pinky the evil bitch again, Harry was having the same thoughts,

"Yeah I agree I think we have gone bonkers," Said Hermione

"The whole world is mental," Said Ron,

They just stood there waiting who would drink their potion first, And thinking they needed to take a trip to the nut ward,

"Well lets get this over with we have a Horcrux and a pink bitch to find," Said Hermione,

They looked over at the three people who they where going to end up as, Well hope to end up as,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later,_

After there change Ron looked out the door making sure no one was coming, As he stepped out, Harry was straightening his lefter jacket, While Hermione tried to keep her skirt pulled down,

After a few moments they saw no one around and started to walk to the area where they would enter the Ministry Harry and Ron went into the men's room, While Hermione went into the lady's room, Once they entered they figured they would be using the toilet to get inside where they needed to be,

"Oh man this is not what I expected," Grumbled Harry

Ron only nodded as a guy pushed passed them and went into the stall so they could get to work, Harry went into his stall while Ron went into his as we looked over the wall at Harry,

"We flush our selves in," Said Ron,

Harry cringed at what they had to do, Anything but that as he stepped into the toilet in hopes it was clean or someone flushed before the stepped into it, As Ron looked down at his toilet and back at Harry,

"This is just nasty on so many levels who in the world invented the portal inside of a toilet, You know who would get a kick out of this the Cullen's and Bella," Said Ron,

Ron went and stepped into his toilet trying not to gag since he got the one that someone didn't flush, As he pulled the lever and flushed down the toilet,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry was shot out of green flames tramatized by the whole toilet portal, He was just happy he had a clean one, He started to walk looking like he was all business showing them that he was not harry potter,

Hermione was standing waiting figuring out where to go, As Harry walked over beside her, They just watched the ministry guards take away someone who was minding their own business,

"So are those?" Asked Harry

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick the statue looked like something Hitler would make,

"Yes they are Muggles, And in there rightful place, It is like Hitler all over again but in the magical world but the Muggles and Half bloods are the ones who being picked on," Said Hermione,

Ron finally found him with all the Ministry workers, He was starting to freak out from everything in the Ministry,

"Hey guys I'm starting to freak out here," Said Ron,

"How long did you say the Polyjuice will last Hermione?" Asked Harry

Harry hoped it would last longer than the last time she had made it, Hermione looked at the two of them,

"I didnt make it this time, I was given a few vile's of it in case it was needed on the mission," Said Hermione,

The three of them looked around at everything thing that had changed and people where taken away for no reason,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

The three of them walked into the elevator when it was about to close some guy with braided hair stopped it,

"Cattermole! It's still raining inside my office!" Odered Yaxley

Ron disguised his voice so he wouldn't even be noticed who he was, Not who knew the person who was talking to them,

"Uh, have you tried an umbrella?" Asked Ron

Yaxley narrowed his eyes, As he let a dangerous smile a crossed his face, Well in hopes it would strike fear into the man,

"Do you realize that I am going down stair's Cattermole?" Said Yaxley

Ron gulped mentally as Yaxley creep'd him the hell out from what he said about going down stair's, And the down stair's seemed to please the man,

"What for?" Asked Ron

Yaxley only smiled more and creep'd him out more, He seemed to know something about the man who he was playing as,

"To interrogate your wife," Said Yaxley

Ron's face went pale to show he felt something it wasn't for the woman for being his wife, He felt bad for her, As Yaxley looked more pleased with himself,

"If my wife were accused of being a Mudblood not that any woman I married would ever be mistaken for such filth, and the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I would make it my priority to do this job Cattermole. Do you understand me? You have one hour to finish" Said Yaxley

Yaxley smirked and turned on his heal and left to go do whatever the creepy bastard was doing while leaving a stunned Ron, As Harry pushed the button to the elevator and healed onto the handles as it took off,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Ron was about to cry for the poor man who he was playing as, He could get this mans wife killed for what they where doing,

"Oh my god, What in Merlin's name am I going to do, My poor wife is all alone down stairs with them," Cried Ron,

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes they only have mates unlike Bella they didn't marry their mates yet,

"Ron you don't have a wife yet, You only have a mate," Said Harry

Ron only looked at harry and gawked mating is some what like marriage wasn't it, Hermione only smiled at the two,

"Oh yeah that is right, But mating is like being married though," Said Ron,

The elevator stopped at level two to pick up all the workers from that level, Well hoping that they run into who they are looking for,

"So um how in the name of Merlin's cock and balls do I get it stop raining in that office?" Asked Ron,

Hermione had to think for a moment and gave Ron a piece of paper that Bella gave her with a spell she made,

"This is your stop Ron, Make sure you speak that clearly," Said Hermione,

Ron walked off the elevator, He stopped and gulped down the fear, Why should he be scared he was in the order now,

"And if that don't work?" Asked Ron,

Harry pushed the button to the elevator they gave him a spell that should work look who made it of all people,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry and Hermione still holding onto the handles until they stop where they needed to be, As they felt bad for poor Ron leaving him like that, As the elevator stopped,

"If we dont find the pink horror with in the hour, We go and find Ron and come back another time, Good idea," Said Harry

When the door opened again only to show the pink horror they where looking for, Trying to keep the looks of I want to kill you slowly off their faces,

"Ah Mafalda traveled safely I see, Well we will go straight down together," Simpered Umbridge,

Hermione cringed at the thought of being with the pink horror of their life, While Harry tried to stay with them.

"Albert are you getting out?" Simpered Umbridge,

Harry straighten his back and tried not to look back at Hermione lucky for the training he had at the Voltori, Hermione only looked like he was horrified to see what she was about to see,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry_

Harry made his way down the hall, he entered a room that looked like they where slave labor printing out papers, They all did it with no expression whats so ever as if they where brain washed,

Harry looked at the what was being printed _*Mudbloods a secret information,*_ Harry placed it back down as a group of Ministry workers walked behind him, As he saw the door to the pink horror office, With the revolving eye of Moody,

Harry dropped a ball as it multiplied when it was about 20 of them a little horn popped out of the top and started to shoot out smoke and honking sounds, Harry wondered if the twins got that idea from Doctor Who, As everyone got up and started to freak out,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of Umbridge's office_

Harry went inside to find the office like the one at the school, The room of pink horrors nothing changed much on that part, Harry took out his wand and pointed it,

"Accio locket," Whispered Harry,

Harry * _huffed*_ when the locket didn't come to him like it should have, He stomped his foot after a few times he tried and growled,

Harry started to walk around the room he saw the ugly bowed shoes she wears on the floor next to her desk wondering why she should need more shoes, As he went over to her desk looking over everything, He started to pull out each drew when he made it to the last one he pulled out a stack of papers and gawked,

They where all the files of all the order members, But not the ones like Bella, Snape and the other Malfoys, Along with the vampire, The old coot knew what he was doing when he found the ones who could work under the snake fucker nose, He didn't even see the wolves in there, he placed everything back into the drew and took the wanted pictures and Moody's eye, and left the office,

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of the office,_

Harry saw a man trying to calm everyone down from the distraction Harry caused so he could get into the office of horrors,

"Ok everyone things have been delt with, Now get back to work," Order the Ministry worker

Harry rolled his eyes at the Nazi Ministry worker and gave him the finger behind his back, rude moron he was,

"Runcorn?" Asked the Ministry worker

Harry only turned around on his heal and looked impassive, As the guy who thought he was the person who works for him, As he went back to the elevator he went down to the area where Ron is at,

"Ron you dummy its me," Whispered Harry,

Ron jumped from the person who called him by his name not the one who was the person he was posing as,

"Oh harry, Blimy I nearly forgot who you looked like," Said Ron,

Ron looked harry up and down, And remembered who he posed as the fear must of caused a glitch in his memory,

"Where is Hermione?" Asked Ron,

Harry turned to his friend, And had to remember who the pink horror took their friend then it hit him,

"She went down to the court room with the pink horror," Said Harry

Ron gawked at what Harry had just told him, They needed to get to her quickly and save her before she knew it was them,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Court Rroom,_

Umbridge sat in the seat where the Judge normally sat, While Hermione sat in a seat to write what is needed down, While the person who was chain to the chair must been on trial,

"It's kinda cold down here isn't it," Said Ron,

Ron and harry made their way off the elevator, Harry remembered the place rather well since he had no voice but to be there , As they saw the guards drag off a pleading male about his father being a wizard and took him into a room, As they made it into the Court Room,

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" Asked Umbridge

Mary looked up from her spot to see the vile woman smile at her with so much pleasure, while Harry and Ron watched,

"She has it on her, I can feel him inside of it," Said Harry,

Ron looked at Harry and tried to not gawked at him, As they continued to watch the trial that was going on, She turned to look at where Ron and Harry was,

"Reginald?" Whispered Mary

Harry grabbed a hold of Ron and pushed him over to the woman who was his wife to the person who he posed as, While Yaxley who was siting in a chair looking to comfortable only snickered at the couple,

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole. Is this that wand?" Asked Umbridge,

Mary looked up at the vile woman, While Ron glared at the pink horror since he was still posing as this woman's husband, As she nodded to say yes as she looked at the wand in the slimy fingers of the vile pink bitch,

"Would you please tell the court from which witch or wizard you took this wand?" Asked Umbridge,

Mary gasped from what the evil woman had said, While all the Demtors looked down from the ceiling waiting to be feed from the woman,

"I didn't take it! I got it in Diagon Alley, at Ollivanders, when I was 11. It chose me!" Said Mary

Umbridge scoffed at what Mary had just said, She ignored the glares of death she was getting from Ron,

"You're lying. Wands only choose witches, and you are not a witch," Hissed Umbridge

Harry walked around trying to cool down so he wont hex no one, While he tried to play off who he was,

"But I am!" Cried Mary

Mary turn to Ron who she still think'd he was her husband, Well Ron who was posing as her husband who would be saving her from the vile woman,

"Tell them, Reg! Tell them what I am!" Cried Mary

Ron stood still and didn't say nothing he not sure what to even say in something like this, He hold this woman's life in his hands,

"Reg! Tell them what I am!" Cried Mary

Harry walked around feeling sorry for Ron at this very moment he held this woman life in his hand's and he looked conflicted on what to do, As he pushed his wand out of his sleeve Umbridge saw this,

"What on earth are you doing Albert?" Asked Umbridge,

Hermione was gonna had a heart attack at that very moment everything was gonna get screwed from Harry's temper,

"You're lying, Dolores just like away's," Said Harry,

Umbridge looks shocked as she tried to place the voice that she heard, It was not from the man she is seeing and known, And Hermione tenses up and looked like she wanted to cry or go to the nut ward,

"And one mustn't tell!" Hissed Harry,

Harry stuns Umbridge, knocking her out. Yaxley goes for his wand, but Ron gets there first and stuns him, while Hermione quickly scrabbles for the locket,As the Dementors started to come down, As Harry's potion started to wear off,

"That's Harry Potter!" Gasped Mary

Ron still played along since his did was still going as he helped the poor woman and save her from the vile cow,

"Yep and this would be a wonderful story to tell the kids and grand kids," Said Ron,

As they all started to run down the hall to escaped the gang of Dementors in hopes that Felix and Santiago got some form of help to get them out of this, They all ran into the elevator not even realizing that they where't along in there, As they revealed themselves,

"Well I see your still the same," Whispered the person,

Harry turned to see a pink haired and red eyes woman, His eyes widen when he saw the smirk as Felix and Athendora and Emmett showed themselves, As Bella pushed them out of the way, As she waved her hand and sent the vile things away before their should where sucked out,

"Thanks you came to save our asses once more," Whispered Harry,

Bella narrowed her eyes this is no time for talking she was only coming to help and deliver more things along with Felix and Athendora and Emmett since they needed more mussel,

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the main floor of the Ministry,_

They all got off the elevator and fallowed Bella who's hood was back up as she tried to get them out of here and safe she would take the woman to a safe house since she found her husband and knew he was no harm along with their kids,

Mary my dear go with the nice lady in the hood she is a good person I know her well," Said Ron,

Ron held Mary's hand as Bella started to tap her foot to tell them this is no time to be having a love scene, As Mary went in and kissed Ron full on the lips, While Harry and Hermione gawked, While Bella and the others snickered, When Ron changed back her real husband came out from where Bella left him with Aro,

"Mary who in the world is that?" Asked the real Reg,

Mary gawked at Ron she just kissed the man who she thought who was her husband but then saved her life,

"Well lets make a long story short, Nice meeting you and go with the guy with long black hair who is with your husband," Said Ron,

Reg took Mary's and hand and left with Aro and Caius and went through the Floo and went to their safe house for these two and their kids, As guards started to rush over to the group when someone decided to announced that Harry was there Bella cursed and was in no mood to fight,

 **"FUCK IT! RUN LIKE YOU STOLE IT GUYS!"** Yelled Emmett,

Yaxley got off the elevator to see where the fakes went when he came into a full on battle with the ones they where looking for, As Yaxley shot hex at the shield Bella had up to protect them as they ran to get to a safe point, She knew Yaxley well and he would not give up easy lucky for her he don't know she was there,

Bella waved her hand and made papers fly all over the place, As she made some kind of defense to make to jack ass stop, Papers flew around like a tornato, As Yaxley pushed his way through he paper tornato,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Bella still led the group through the halls to make sure she did her job to get them to a safe place, Yaxley shot hex after hex and bounced off the shield that Bella had up the two Voltori members wasn't able to be seen along with Emmett since they covered themselves, As they all tried to get to a Floo with out being harms or well blocked from one,

When they all dived in Yaxley was as well as they where transported to Merlin knows where to get safe,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

They all landed in the woods somewhere as Harry was the first one who came back to the living them it was Bella well the vampires where already always, As Harry crawled over to the Horcrux, He saw Bella and Hermione work on Ron,

"Come here quickly we need your help the others can't do it because of the blood," Said Bella,

Harry rushed over to where Ron was crying in pain wondering what had happened to make him like that,

Harry handed over the potions to Bella who worked on Ron as Hermione held him down she she could do her job,

"It's ok Ron I'll make it all better so try to be brave, Do it for Tanya," Whisper Bella,

Bella smoothed back Ron's hair as Harry tried to dig up all the potions well they had more but Emmett and the other two vampires had them they went to go hunting and be back

"Hurry up harry don't keep me waiting this is urgent!" Hissed Bella,

Harry * _huffed*_ at her bossy tone he was trying to find them as best as he could for Merlin's sake he wondered where Severus was, When he finally got the Potion's he rushed over to Bella and handed them to her,

"Now take the Dinty and pour some on his arm now Harry," Ordered Bella,

Bella held onto the arm as Harry poured the potion onto the nasty wound only enough as Bella told him to stop,

"What happened back there?" Asked Harry

Bella * _huffed*_ as she watched as his wound knitted back together, Bella * _sighed*_ when she saw he was safe now,

"I came to help he stayed behind to keep watch, While Santiago went with Marcus for a mission Caius sent Athenadora and Emmett," Explained Bella,

Harry only nodded but be was grateful that she did come, Well if it wasn't for her he shivered of the things that could of happened to them,

Bella got up and started to chant to protect the area that they where in after Emmett and the other two came back.

"What are you doing?" Asked Harry

"She protecting the area dude," Said Emmett

After she was done she said her goodbyes and popped out of there leaving the three vampires with them, As they waited for Ron to wake up,

to be continued,,


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

* * *

Ron was still passed out from the care while Emmett and Athendora went ahead to go to the house the Voltori owned in the area to have things all set up since it had food in it already, And warded as well,

"Emmett and Dora went to prepare a room for Ron its one of the houses that the Voltori owns in this area," Explained Hermione,

Harry popped his head up with Felix on the other side who only nodded to tell him that they do have quite a few,

Emmett came back Felix lifted Ron in his arms so they could head over to where they needed to go,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

They placed the Horcrux on a log outside of the house, As they debated how to destroy the thing,

"Why don't you go first Harry," Said Hermione,

Harry only shrugged they didn't know how to kill one of these things, Well guess now is better time than anything, Harry shot a hex over to the log only smoke came up from it,

Hermione and Emmett with the others behind them went over to see the evil thing laying in the leaves and still intact,

"Incendio!" Said Athenadora

Her wand shot flames out of it at the evil locket seeing it would work, It worked on vampires when they put them to death but hey lets try it on a Horcrux,

Athendadora hissed and growled at the thing, Harry tried to send another hex to the Horcrux it sent it flying and made some kind of noise, They went over to the locket to see it still whole.

"Defendo!" Said Emmett,

Emmett shot the hex a few times only to see the damned thing still freaking whole, Damn old coot should of told them how to kill these blasted things,

Harry picked it after they kinda gave up after a while, He tried to figure what to do next, Maybe Bella was doing some research on how to kill these things, Harry placed it around his neck,

"What are you doing Harry?" Asked Athenadora,

Harry only tucked the locket under his shirt as he put his wand away breathing hard from the a mouth of energy he just used,

"We must keep the thing safe until we figure out to kill it," Said Harry

Ron stayed quite for a while he was thinking the same as the others on the whole thing about the old coot sending them out here with out telling him how to kill the blasted things,

"Don't you find this all strange, That the old coot sends us out here with out even tell us how to kill the Horcrux, Don't that bug you any?" Asked Ron,

Harry only rolled his eyes and walked back to the house, While everyone else agreed to what Ron had asked,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Harry and the others where reading some of the books Bella gave them to see if they could find some way to kill the blasted things, When the lights of the house went out they stopped what they where doing,

When the lights went back on this the room, They saw a pissed off Ron standing there glaring at them, They thought he was asleep,

"Yeah guys in still here, Yes I took a nap but I am awake you couldn't invite me in your little study session?" Hissed Ron,

Everyone closed the books, Harry turned to Ron and look at him wondering what crawled up his ass,

"Ok Ron what is wrong with you?" Asked Harry,

Ron * _huffed*_ at the stupid question that Harry had just asked and he knew the others where thinking on the same line of thoughts, He knew he wasn't as smart as they where but damn wasn't he apart of the group as well,

"Nothing wrong, Well not to you guys anyways," Said Ron,

"If you have something to say Ron don't be shy speak up," Said Felix,

Ron rolled his eyes at the vampire he knew he was trying to be helpful but not helping not at all,

"Come on now spit it out will you, We have to be open with these things we are in war right now, Be lucky Jasper isn't here he is really bitchy when it comes to things like this," Said Emmett,

Ron sneered at them all he didn't care if it was war or not, He didn't care about anything at all he missed he freaking mate,

"Oh ok I'll spit it out, Don't you dare ask me to be grateful because there is another bloody thing we have to go and find," Hissed Ron,

Everyone either _*groaned*_ or * _huffed*_ at what Ron was doing, he should of known what he asked to join from the beginning,

"You knew what you asked to sign up for," Said Harry

"Well yeah I thought I did as well," Said Ron,

Harry got up and went over to Ron, He was in no mood to deal with Ron issues at this point in time,

"Well u am sorry buddy there are others out there are doing far worst in missions than what we are buddy, But I don't quite understand what you are saying, So what part of this is not living up to what you think, What do you think you where we where going to be staying in a tent or something, Be freaking grateful people gave up their homes to let us all hide out in, Or that we would find a Horcrux everyday, Or do you think you would be up mommy ass by Christmas," Hissed Harry

Emmett was proud for Harry he grew a back bone and he knew what war was now, He saw the pride in the others eyes as well,

"Well I thought after all this time I would achieve something, I figured you knew what you where doing, I figured that the old coot would have told you something, Not like always the riddles he speaks and make you find out on your freaking own," Hissed Ron,

Hermione and Athenadora walked over to Ron they could understand how he felt he should of known before he asked to come along,

"And we are are as close enough to get rid of it, While we try to find the next one," Hissed Ron,

Hermione tried to calm Ron down, He wanted to get answers and he wanted them now, He was in no mood for this,

"Ron calm down," Whispered Hermione,

Ron pushed Hermione, Felix caught her in his arm, Ron had the Horcrux on it was making his anger come out,

"Ron please that the Horcrux off, You wouldn't be talking like this if you haven't been wearing it all day," Said Emmett,

Ron shot Emmett a nasty glare to tel him to shut up, He wanted what he wanted to know and he wanted harry to answer them ,

"This is the reason why I listen to that stupid radio show, To make sure everyone is ok, Even my freaking mate," Cried Ron,

Harry temper was coming out full force now, He was not in the mood for Ron right now, even though the Horcrux is making him do this,

 **"DO YOU THINK I THINK THAT TO! THEIR NOT THE ONLY ONES OUT THERE RISKING THEIR LIVES! DONT FORGET THE OTHERS! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW HOW THIS ALL FEEL'S!,"** Yelled Harry

Felix held onto Harry so he wont cause no harm to Ron, Felix only glared at the red headed boy, If he started to act out more and harmed someone they would have to take the Horcrux by force,

 **"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THIS FEELS! BECAUSE YOUR IGNORANT PARENTS ARE DEAD! 6 FEET UNDER ROTTING IN A HOLE!"** Yelled Ron.

Harry used the little power he had from his half vampire side as he went over and attacked Ron, While Emmett and Felix pushed the two apart,

 **"FINE GO THEN MAMA BOY! GO THEN GO AND CRY INTO YOU MAMA ARM'S!"** Yelled Harry

Ron looked like he was going to piss himself Harry never went at him like that before, He knew he did wrong by what he had said but damn, He ripped the locket off and handed it to Felix, as he went to the door of the house,

"What about the rest of you?" Asked Ron,

The vampires stepped back they where on a mission that was given to them they had no choice but to stay, While Hermione looked like she was about to cry,

"I'm sorry man were are here on orders," Said Emmett,

Ron understood about the vampires but he waited for Hermione to answer him to see if she would fallow him,

"Are you coming along with me Hermione or you staying?," Asked Ron,

Hermione had tears in her eyes she didn't want the mission to go like this, Maybe Ron should of stayed home, He got her answer an took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few months later,_

They where set up in a area where one of the Cullen homes where, It was winter out and cold as hell,

Hermione cried into Felix arms she missed her friend but she had to think of the war, Athenadora turned the radio on as Felix took her into a dance as Harry took Hermione into his arms to dance.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Hermione sat on the stones as they rested she started to read the book Albus left her, She noticed a few thing in it,

"Look you guys someone inked a Symbol into the book," Said Hermione,

Everyone passed it around as they studied it, Harry remembered the symbol from Luna father when they met.

"Luna father was wearing a symbol just like that around his neck," Said Harry,

Hermione and they others narrows their eyes it was rather odd to hear something like that, Plus they where odd people anyways,

"But the question is why would they draw it in a children's book for?" Asked Athenadora,

Everyone started to think on that one, Jasper showed up and joined the group the other night, He figured he was needed so he was sent,

"You guys i have been thinking, I want to go and see Godric Hallow," Said Harry

Everyone looked at Harry like he was nuts but they figured they should hear him out on it, And see if he makes a point,

"Well it's where I was born and it was where my parents had been killed," Said Harry

Hermione closed the book as they heard a popped into the house Bella showed up dressed in all black pink and dark red hair and red and blue eyes,

"Harry I understand your reason why, But he would figure you to go where it all started, He knows it means something to you," Said Bella,

Hermione and the others jumped when they heard her voice, She was ordered by Aro and Marcus to join the for a couple of days,

"But Princess it means something to him as well, Snake Fucker nealy kicked the bucket there," Said Harry

Harry got up and went over to Bella who looked at him with a impassive look hoping she could get trough to him,

"I mean wouldn't that be a most likely place to hide one of his Horcrux?" Asked Harry

Bella nodded so did the others they didn't even think about that, They should check it out to see, It would be rather interesting,

"But it is dangerous Harry, I have to admit that it a good idea and rather a interesting on on the morbid side, But we might as well to cross it off the list of places to check," Said Bella,

Harry did a happy dance in his head, As he was rather interested where it all started as well, He was a tad bit morbid as well,

"I think i know of a way to kill it but we shall wait for a while, I have a object that could help I have the sword and I think it might help," Said Bella,

Harry gawked at Bella what she had just said, But the sword was missing wasn't it then it hit him they had it all along,

"Princess," Whispered Harry

Bella only smiled softly she knew Severus would be worried about her but he knew she could care for herself, He had bigger problems at the school,

"Don't let Emmett give you a hair cut again, I can tell his work," Said Bella,

Emmett * _huffed*_ at least he tried to cut hair, He was no Alice on it but give a dude a break on it at least he tried,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

They landed in a snowy area Bella and the vampires disillusioned themselves while Harry and Hermione draped the cloak over them,When they made it in town they showed themselves they looked all over the place taking it all in as they went,

"Do you think we should have came?" Asked Hermione,

Everyone looked at her Harry looked like he was a fat kid in a candy story and felt like he was home for some morbid reason,

"No Hermione this is where I was born," Said Harry,

Everyone gave him sad eyes they could understand how he felt plus Jasper must have been feeling to much he was sending it out in waves,

"And I woundn't of ask to have the people near me be with me, I am with the people who would want at my side," Said Harry

Everyone smiled and took out their wands so just in case someone who give a surprise attack at them, As they started to walk down the street, As the clock tower rang,

"Harry I think it is Christmas Eve," Said Athenadora,

Bella bowed her head along with the others they would loved to be with their mates and family's for this day but they cant they needed to finish the war, They saw a church over the way,

Harry looked over at the cemetery he felt like there was a pull of magic over where it was maybe there was something there,

"Princess do you think they might be in there?" Asked Harry

Bella thought about it for a moment it could be possible since the magic around it was glowing to Harry,

"I think they might be," Said Jasper,

* * *

They went through the gate and walked through the head stones to find one that would belong to his parents, They split up to see who would be able to find it and tell the others when one found them,

Athenadora went over to one ans wiped the snow from it and showed the grave with the same symbol on it,

"Igneous Preveral," Read Athenadora

Athenadora lifted her head she wondered if it was the same Preveral from the Deathly Hallows she met all those years ago,

"Hey guys come see this," Said Athenadora,

Everyone saw Harry looking at something wondering what it was they went over to see what had caught his eye, They saw he found his parents graves,

"Bella kneel'd down to the grave and waved her hand and placed blue roses on the grave as well did the others in colors red yell and lillys, Athenadora placed the lillys,

Harry started to * _sniffle*_ Athenadora took him into her arms as a mother would her child even though he was a soul bonded family member he was like her own,

"Merry Christmas guy's," Said Harry,

Everyone said it back to harry understanding this was a tad bit much for him all at once and on Christmas Day of all days, They all went in for a group hug to show they cared for Harry and be there for him what ever it took, Even though some of them though bad of his parents they wouldn't hold it against Harry,

Jasper saw someone standing at the gates wondering who the old person was, He nudged Emmett who nudged everyone else and pointed to the person,

"The old lady is watching us," Whisper Jasper,

The woman turned as if she was saying to fallow her, Jasper arched a brow wondered what this woman could want,

"I think I might know who that is," Said Athenadora,

Everyone arched a brow they knew she was the eldest of the group, Then it might be a good idea that she did come,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

The group fallowed the older woman, Wondering where she could be taking them, They fallowed what Dora knew and trusted in her,

"I don't like this guy's," Whispered Hermione,

Everyone looked at Hermione who was turning into the Ron of the group, Jasper snickered from his own thoughts,

"Hermione she knew and had wild nasty wet sex with Albus, Think about that," Whispered Emmett,

Athenadora and Jasper smacked Emmett in the head for the gross thoughts he placed in their head that was not pleasant to think of at all,

They stopped in front of a house that had seen betters days wondering if it was the place where it all started for Harry, They walked up to the gate and waited for Harry to finish his flash backs.

"This is where they where killed you guys," Said Harry,

Harry was seeing everything that had happened as if some sort of spell was telling him what had happened it was not a pleasant thing to see,

"This is where ol' Snake Fucker murdered them in cold blood," Hissed Harry

Everyone could understand what he was feeling at what he had done, Doesn't matter if they like his parents or not, They could understand what he was feeling,

Jasper tapped Bella's shoulder and pointed at the old lady who just walked over to them, As they shuddered with the thoughts of what Emmett placed in their heads,

"Your Matilda Betshoot am I right?" Asked Athenadora,

The other woman looked at the vampire queen as if she never met her before plus it been years since they saw each other,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later,_

Matilda took them to her home, She was trying to light a candle to bring some kind of light to the small home, Harry went over to help her,

"Here let me help you with that," Said Harry

Harry took the matches to she could light the candle for Matilda seemed like her hands shook to much even try to, Harry went over and light a candle in front of a photo of a handsome male,

"Mrs Betshoot who is this man in this photo?" Asked Harry

Matilda turned around to look at Harry the others went over to see the photo who it was, Athenadora looked like she knew him, She was having a brain fart,

Matilda picked up a candle and went up the stairs, Harry fallowed her to see what she was doing, The others face palmed from Harry's stupidity,

"Harry what in the name of Marcus balls are you doing?" Whispered Felix,

Harry turned around and shrugged and went up the stairs to fallow her to see what she was doing,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Matilda,_

Harry went up the stairs he wondered what was so important up in this creepy place she was showing him, He entered a room that looked like it seen better days, As he came face to face with Matilda, As she spoke in Parseltongue and nodded to the room,

Harry responded and went to where she had nodded to wondering what was in the room she was pointing to, He looked through a photo album with old photos in it,

Harry felt something and turned to see the giant snake, As it attacked him trying to bite him and sink its venom,

Hermione and the other rushed to go help Harry battle with what ever it was, As for Harry he fell through the wall from attacking the snake, It grabbed Harry as he grabbed a brick and started to beat it with it to take its hold off of him, As he started to crawl backwards,

Hermione sent a hex at the snake and sent it through the hole in the floor, Jasper grabbed Harrys wand, Wondering where Snake Fucker girlfriend came from, As they took off from the area and returned to the home of the Voltori and stayed there to keep warm,

to be continued


	30. Chapter 30

_chapter 30_

* * *

Jasper felt someone break through his barrier Bella left to go back to Severus since her orders where finished, She promised to come back as soon as she could, But before she left she used the sword to kill the Horcrux, Everyone came out of the house to see Ron standing there with Tanya and Alice,

"Hello everyone," Chirped Ron,

Everyone either had a glare but then wiped it off since they figured he did come back, And Bella left them the sword, And if they where captured it would be sent back to her,

Hermione marched over to see Alice standing with them as well, Hermione slapped Ron hard a crossed the face and pushed him,

"How dare you do that to us," Hissed Hermione,

Ron only bowed his head in shame but he had the talk with Bella and he understood everything clearer now,

"Oh yeah I know Princess killed the Horcrux you know," Said Ron,

Alice only snickered everyone turned to look at Harry to see him whistling like he knew nothing,

"You jerk" Said Hermione,

"It was before Bella left she did it, She did us a favor you know," Defended Ron,

Everyone rolled their eyes at them, Just another one down a few more to go, Wondering where they would all be,

"So why did you come back?" Asked Jasper

Jasper placed a arm around the waist of his mate and wife, He was wondering what had gave him the ball's to come back

"Well Princess gave me a rather nice pep talk and it kinda made me see things a lot more clearer, I saw things I never wanted to see ever ever again the memories that she has is worst than I have ever seen in my life time," Said Ron,

Everyone nodded and understood only a few of them knew Bella's memories, It was not a pleasant life to have that she lived,

"Well welcome back buddy," Said Emmett

Emmett was hoping Rose would have come, Hermione hopes Draco would of came and Athenadora wished for her Caius along with harry wished for his Ginny,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Harry and Ron sat together with the light of a candle lighting the room, While Alice filled the others in on what the going on, While the vampires had to go and find help if the three where captured was the orders that was given,

"It hard to explain to the others how i had sense knocked into me, And believe me Half Blood is rather well lets just say convincing," Said Ron,

Harry only nodded he could understand how Snape would of helped, And Bella well let's just say they are two of a kind,

"Well I think I could understand mate," Said Harry,

Harry and Ron took a sip of their drink that Athendora made them, While the others talked about anything that came to mind,When they saw Hermione jump up from something, Harry and Ron went over to them as they had a meeting about it,

"You see this guys," Said Hermione,

Hermione used a spell that would make it grow larger so everyone could read it, Bella was really smart on things,

"This is a letter that Albus Dumbledor wrote to Grindelwald, Look at the what he had signed his name," Said Hermione,

Everyone looked to see the symbol where the *D* was supposed to be in Albus name, It was rather odd to say the least,

"It's that mark again, It's seems to be popping up a lot," Said Alice,

Hermione sat down next to Felix again as they all tried to break some kind of riddle or mystery,

"Like in Beetle And The Bard and in Godric's Hallow," Said Athenadora,

Ron was lost in everything he knew somethings Bella told him, But not all of it he wondered if she went to the graves of Harry's parents with him,

"That's right it was there as well," Said Jasper,

Alice looked up from her spot on the floor between her mates legs, She thought about it for a moment,

"It was right outside of Gorgovitch wand shop as well," Said Emmett,

Emmett remembered seeing something like that once in passing by the shop wondering where it all linked together,

"Look we have no clue where the next Horcrux is, Nither dose Bella or the rest of us, But this here means something really big," Said Alice

Ron walked over to where Alice was sitting he kinda was trying to peace things together as well, But at least someone was seeing something here,

"You know Alice is right, Well lets take a vote then," Said Ron,

Ron raised his hand everyone looked at him wondering what in the world was he thinking, It was like he was trying to slip out again, Jasper pulled Ron's arm down and glared,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

The group packed up and started to head out to the next place they should search, Harry was in the lead they where walking and hiking through a grassy field as they took in everything, They all stopped at the top of the hill as saw a huge home with a flashing light,

"What do you think Luna?" Asked Ron

Everyone thought about it maybe they might run into Marcus there or a few of the others, But they had a feeling that they wont,

"Yes Luna then it is," Chirped Alice,

Everyone looked at the little pixi vampire and arched a brow even her mate they all wished they had a out look on life like she did,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone ended up at the front door to Luna home, Wondering who was going to be the one to knock they played rock paper scissors to see who was going to be the one to knock on the door,

Felix snapped his fingers since he had lost he went over and knocked on the door, They also noticed they had a lot of plums growing around their home,

"You notice all the plums?" Asked Alice

Everyone nodded to say they noticed and smelled them and they don't smell all that wonderful, They jumped even the vampires when Luna father opened the door to see the group,

"What is it? Who are you people?" Asked Xenophilius

Felix tried to think should he say he was apart of the Voltori what the heck this man should know who they where, Jasper pushed Garry up to one of his fan boy lovers well fan man lover,

"Well hello Mr Lovegood, Do you remember me, I am Harry Potter we met a few months ago at my friends brother wedding," Said Harry

Xenophilius stood stock still as the one and only Harry Potter was standing at his front door, But why would the rest of the Voltori came to his home for,

"May we come in please?" Asked Harry,

Xenophilius only looked for a moment longer and opened the door so the group could come inside,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the Lovegood house,_

Everyone had a seat in the modest sitting room, While Xenophilius looked like he had a drinking party and looked like he had a bad hangover and needed to wash his hair,

"Where is luna? Is she with Lord Marcus?" Asked Alice

Everyone wondered where the girl who reminded them of Alice, The place was to quiet, Jasper kept up on his guard,

"She shall be down soon, She not with her mate," Said Xenophilius

Everyone took a drink from their own mugs, The vampires placed their potion in theirs so they could drink it.

"Well we wanted to ask you something, there was something you where wearing around your neck at the wedding it was a symbol?" Asked Harry

Xenophilius pulled out his necklace and dangled it before Harry who looked at it and wondered what it meant,

"Oh you mean this?" Asked Xenophilius

Harry reached up to touch the symbol, Wondering why would someone like him be wearing it,

"Yes that was the symbol," Said Harry,

Everyone thought maybe they might get the answers they needed for the riddle that Albus Dumbledor had on that symbol,

"What dose the symbol mean?" Asked Jasper,

Xenophilius smiled as he thought back on the memories that fall'd under the symbol, He even met his wife,

"Well it is the sign of the Deathly Hallows ofcourse," Said Xenophilius

Everyone was confused, Even Athenadora was confused she knew of the Deathly Hallows but not the one he was speaking of,

"The Deathly Hallows what is that?" Asked Felix,

Xenophilius understood not many people knew of it,Not even the Voltori it amusing to him that powerful people knew so less,

"The deathly hallows I assume you are familiar with the tale of the three brothers?" Asked Xenophilius

Everyone smiled at the thought they all knew the story now since the book left by one old coot,

"Yes," Everyone said,

Everyone waited for the crazy man to tell them the information they all wanted to hear, And waited with baited breaths, Hermione pulled out the book and turned it to a page,

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight." Read Hermione

Ron was remembering how his mother changed up the story when they where all kids, As she made it sound not so creepy,

"Mom always said midnight," Said Ron

Hermione and everyone looked over at him and glared this was no time to think about how mother read story's, As Xenophilius went over to the window to see a black raven fly off with a oh fuck look on his face,

"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a PRIZE for having been clever enough to evade him. So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in EXISTENCE: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to CONTINUEon their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother PROCEEDED to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The theif took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own. Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to JOIN her. And so Death took the second brother for his own. But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life." Read Hermione,

Xenophilius turned back to the group with a smile on his face, Jasper felt uneasy for some reason and he couldn't figure out why,

"There you are that was the Deathly Hallows," Said Xenophilius

Her turned back to look out the window wondering when the people where coming to get what he had promised,

"I'm sorry sir, I still dont understand fully," Said Harry

Xenophilius turned to looked at the group once more, He never met someone who don't catch on quickly, He rushed over to a pile of papers, He started to draw the symbol he was wearing,

"The Elder Wand the most powerful wand that was ever made," Explained Xenophilius

Everyone gawked at what was just said, They never even heard of anything like that not even a Voltori queen,

"The Resurrection Stone," Explained Xenophilius,

Everyone nodded to what he had just said, Wondering if the items where real and where to find them at,

"And then finally the cloak," Explained Xenophilius,

Hermione and everyone looked at Harry he had one of the things that belonged to the three brothers,

"All together makes the Deathly Hallows, And together they make one Master Of Death," Explained Xenophilius,

Everyone was shocked at what they had learned from the wizarding stoner of them all who taught them something,

"Now that mark that was on that grave in Godric's Hollow, Now dose a Igneous Preveral have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?" Asked Athenadora,

Xenophilius looked at the queen of the Voltori well one of them at least, He knew she knew the person who she had asked him of,

"Well the original owners of the Hallows and you know who they are my lady," Said Xenophilius,

He went over and filled everyone cup's so to be a good host, As they all watched him, Jasper kept a close eye on him,

"It looks like the tea had gone cold, I shall be right back," Said Xenophilius,

Xenophilius went in a hurry to go to fill up the warm tea, Jasper felt something coming off the man, They fallowed him down into the kitchen wondering what he was doing he was looking out the window as if he was waiting for someone or something,

"You forgot the water," Said Alice

Xenophilius turned around to look at the group, He was confused as what they where asking he was so out of it he didnt even hear

"The water for the tea," Said Alice,

Xenophilius finally figured out what he had done, He went passed them he felt like he just ran into the hardest brick wall out there,

"Oh did I really," Chuckled Xenophilius

"No really we should be heading out to tell ya the truth," Said Jasper,

Jasper placed a arm around his mate he started to feel uneasy by the way this guy was acting, He knew the others would go to the first person who would be able to get them out of this if it came down to them being captured,

 **"NO YOU WILL NOT!"** Yelled Xenophilius

Xenophilius walked over to the other end of the kitchen, Now everyone was feeling what Jasper was feeling,

"Mr Lovegood?" Asked Athenadora

Athenadora was ready to get out of there she started to sense something was off when the tea was served any person who was high or other wise would remember the water, Unless something was up,

"You guys are my only hope," Whispered Xenophilius

Everyone saw the tears in his eyes Jasper felt his sadness and worry, He wondered what had happened this might be what they needed for to go get help,

"You see they where so angry at all I have been writing, So they took my Luna," Cried Xenophilius

Xenophilius walked over to Harry and pushed his bangs out of the way, Felix and the other vampire had to hold them selves back but if anything happened they have to go and get help,

"It's really you they want," Whispered Xenophilius

Harry held onto Xenophilius wrist and looked into the sad eyes he was angry that someone took one of their friends, Merlin forbid if Marcus found out,

"Who took her Mr Lovegood?" Asked Alice,

Xenophilius looked at Alice with tears in his eyes, She reminded him of his Luna so much, With her carefree ways,

"Lord Voldemort," Said Xenophilius

After he had said that clouds of back streaks in the sky as they flew to the home of the Lovegood's to capture the one they wanted, Hex flew all over the place as everyone took to the floors, Everyone took their hands and got out of there quickly,

to be continued,


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

* * *

They landed in the middle of the woods not even sure where. As they got up and dusted themselves off,

"What a snitching traitor, Isn't there no one we could trust," Hissed Ron,

Everyone agreed to what Ron had said, And them again somewhat understood what they poor stoner was going through,

"They kidnapped her because she is important to me, So let's put it this way he is desperate," Said Harry

Everyone agreed to what Harry had said, They understood what he meant there it explained more to why they did it,

Ron starrted to walk away a bit only stopped when people popped out of now where, The three Cullen's and the two Voltori jumped into the trees, As the others started to run,

"Well hello beutifull," Said Scabior

Hermione cursed and started to back away when she saw someone she never wanted to see again, As the three of the started to run away in hopes to escape, As the Cullen's popped out to where the person they knew would help to come and get them, They where told not to interfere,

"Well, Don't just hang in there. Snatch 'em!" Ordered Scabior

All his wolves went after Ron, Harry and Hermione in hopes they would be able to catch them, While Athenadora and Felix watched so they could report to the others, They needed to hold back so they wont interfere,

One of them shot out chains and grabbed a hold of Ron, As he fell to the ground in pain, Harry and Hermione was still trying to out run them, Harry was shot down and saw visions of snake fucker and someone else he now knows who owns the wand,

"The hallows do exsist," Explained Harry

And out of no where the wolves and Scabior found them and captured them, As they chained them together,

"Your little boy toy's would get load's worst," Said Scabior,

Scabior *huffed* and turned to a ugly swollen person who looked like he was something that came out of the grave,

"Well who the hell are you ugly?" Asked Scabior,

Harry turned to look at Scabior with the insult he had said, But this was no time to have his temper issue,

"What's your name?" Asked Scabior,

Scabior walked over to Harry and looked him over not even knowing who this person truly is, Not even realizing the two vampires went to go and get help,

"Duddly Vernon Duddly, That's my name," Said Harry,

Scabior looked at him as if he was lying or just stupid but he would play along, He thought he saw others with them but he shrugged that off as well,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Scabior took them to riddle manor where they where ordered to take them, They where still chained and pulled along behind them, Bellatrix waited outside of the gates for them, As she lead them into he house,

"Get Draco," Ordered Bellatrix,

When Draco came out to see his aunt pull his head up and wondered who the ugly bugger was in hopes its not who he thought,

"Well Draco?" Asked Bellatrix

Draco looked at the poor person who seen better days as Lucius and Narcissa stood behind their son, Worried about their daughter but they knew she would come and save the day as always they hoped she would,

"I'm not sure," Said Draco,

Lucius walked over to his second child and placed a hand on his shoulder in hopes to give him the strength to do it,

"Draco look closely my son, Do it for Bella and us, We must hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, Everything would be as it once was do you understand," Said Lucius

Lucius was hoping he got through, They don't need their Bella in the hand's of the Dark Lord again he found out what the vile snake did to his little princess,

"Now blondy don't forget who found him, And caught him," Hissed Scabior,

Lucius held back a growl in annoyance, It seemed Draco knew what he was trying to say and made himself look like he had fear on his face, As Bellatrix went over to Draco and took his hand and walked him over,

"Come now draco, you can do better than that little sister of yours, If this isn't who we think it is Draco and we call him, he'll kill us all." Said Bellatrix

Draco looked into the ugly guys eyes wondering who this person could be, He never seen someone like this before,

"The hell is wrong with his face?" Asked Draco

Bellatrix looked at the boy trying to avoid not looking at his mate he couldn't stand seeing her in pain or anything else he needed to stay undercover,

"What is wrong with the boy's face?" Asked Bellatrix

Draco still study the face of the boy before him, As Harry tried with his eyes to tell him think of something anything,

"Give me her wand let's see what her last spell was?" Asked Bellatrix,

Bellatrix went over to grab Hermiones wand, Harry saw the worry in Draco eye, He knew Draco was Hermione mate and saw how hard he was fighting it, As Narcissa and Lucius went over to him.

bellatrix went over and saw the sword of gryffendor but the real one was switched as it went back to its owner and was replaced by a fake one,

"What in the world is that? Where did you get that from?" Hissed Bellatrix

The guy who was holding the fake sword looked up with fear in his eyes he knew when the crazy one was pissed your doomed,

"It was in her bag when we searched her, So it means it all mine now," Said the wolf

Bellatrix slashed her wand killing all the wolves around her, She hated when people stole off of her,

"Cissy you take the boy's to the prison, I wan't to have a talk to this one, Lady to lady," Hissed Bellatrix

Narcissa looked at the girl with sad eyes she never wanted this for her son mate, This was just wrong but she and Lucius took the two down to the cell's

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Ron,_

Narcissa and Lucius pushed them into the cell, And went back upstairs to make sure Bellatrix don't kill the girl.

"What the hell are we going to do, We just can't leave Hermione up there with the crazy one, And we know the other's in here can't do nothing," Cried Ron,

They heard someone speak from inside the cell, They turned to see who it was only to see Luna come out of the dark,

"Harry? Ron? Is that you?" Asked Luna,

Ron took out the object Albus left him and put light inside the dark and wet cell that smelled like ass, as they saw Luna more clearly,

"Luna is that you?" Asked Harry,

Harry squinted to see if it was who he was seeing, He was wondering why where they all placed in the same cell,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bellatrix and Hermione,_

Bellatrix had Hermione pinned to the ground she sat on top of her and she was all up in her face,

"Now you tell me where you get that sword?, And tell me how you get it?" Hissed Bellatrix

Hermione was crying hard as Bellatrix hurt her she couldn't take the pain she was handing out to her,

"I didn't take anything, I promise I didn't steal anything," Cried Hermione,

Bellatrix took her dagger and started to carve something into Hermiones arm, As Hermione screamed and cried as Bellatrix other hand pushed her head into the stone floor,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry, Ron and Luna,_

They all heard Hermiones cries they felt bad for draco since he was the one who had to stay undercover and watch this

"We have to do something, He can't be found out," Cried Ron,

Harry knew what he meant and he knew he needed to help Draco out to not be discovered, Luna looked at them worried,

"There is no way out of here we had tried everything, They say its enchanted," Said Olivander,

Harry saw Olvander and the goblin come out as he went down to one knee and took out the knife Sirius gave him,

"Really Harry that is a odd thing to place in your sock," Said Luna

Harry turned to Luna who was dressed oddly, He rolled his eyes they need to get to Hermione and fast while the others go and get help, He looked into the glass and said help them, As Wormtail came down stairs,

"You goblin come with her," Ordered Wormtail

The goblin walked over to Wormtail to get the punishment he would be getting in hopes it would kill him, As they left and closed and locked the cell, Ron light the room up again, And with a pop, They saw Bella with bright red hair with blue highlights and black eyes with black lips,

"You people are going to be the death of me, And Marcus is freaking the hell out," Hissed Bella,

They noticed Bella's voice changed as Dobby stood by her, She had no way into Riddle Manor with out elf magic,

"Princess what the hell you doing here," Hissed Harry

Bella rolled her black eyes, She walked over and slapped him in the head to prove her point as she cringed when she heard Hermione scream,

"I only got in here because of Dobby, So let's get going," Hissed Bella,

"Take those two to Shell Cottage," Ordered Harry,

Dobby only nodded as he turned to look at Luna and the old man ready to take them to safety while Bella stood and helped out here, As dobby popped out,

They heard someone come down the stairs Bella motioned for them to hide and she made herself invisible,

Wormtail opened the cell, As Bella went over to him and knocked him out with a kick to the head as the fat rat man fell to the ground,

"Let's go," Whispered Bella,

Bella walked up the stairs as Harry and Ron was behind her in hopes they would find their friend,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Bella, Harry and Ron, Saw her aunt trying to ask the poor goblin to tell her who got into her vault, While Hermione laid on the floor crying with blood coming down her arm, When she was about to harm Hermione once again,

 **"OH HELL NO YOUR NOT YOU BITCH ASS CRAZY BITCH!"** Hissed Bella,

Bellatrix turned she didn't even know who this person was, She wondered where this girl came from, Hermione couldn't tell who it was or who the voice was her tear's just continued to fall,

Bella waved her hand and her aunt's wand went flying into her own hand, As she saw her father walk over to her she just rolled her eyes and waved her hand so he didn't need to do anything,

 **"STOP RIGHT NOW!"** Ordered Hermione,

The three looked over to see Bellatrix with a dagger about to slit Hermiones throat, Bella saw her twin with horror all over his face it broke her heart to see that,

"Drop your wand you freak, And you two as well," Hissed Bellatrix,

Harry and Ron dropped their wand Bella dropped something that looked like a wand no one needed to know who she was, Only her father mother and brother knew it was her,

"Well well well look what we have here, Is this you girlfriend Harry Potter? She look's like a freak just like you," Hissed Bellatrix

Bella only snorted and this crazy cow call's herself her aunt, and look at her she can't even tell who her family really is, Her mother watch with worried eyes,

"Call him," Ordered Bellatrix

Draco looked into his sisters eyes he wanted to leave with her, Bella only looked back to show it's not time yet and let him know she will be fine,

"Call him Lucius," Ordered Bellatrix

Lucius went over pulled up his sleeve and sneered, He hated his sister inlaw he wanted to kill her, As he called the vile snake fucker, Everyone started to look up,As the chandelier fell where Bellatrix had Hermione they all jumped out of the way,

Bella waved their wands over as they gathered where Dobby was, Bella was in front of them she was hit by some of the glass,

 **"YOU STUPID ELF! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!"** Yelled Bellatrix

Bella had her arms out in protection to show that she would not let no harm to come to them if she gets injured she had others waiting for her outside,

"Dobby never meant to kill, Dobby only meant to harm someone or seriously injure someone," Said Dobby,

Bellatrix tried to send a hex over to the elf with her sisters wand, To send a hex to kill the stupid elf, Dobby snapped his figures and took Narcissa wand, And snapped them again and returned it to her Bellatrix didn't know he did that,

 **"HOW DARE YOU TAKE A WITCH'S WAND! HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR MASTERS!"** Yelled Bellatrix

Dobby narrowed his eyes at the crazy woman he had no master he was a free elf along with so many others,

"Dobby had no master! Dobby is a free elf! Dobby has come with Princess to save Harry potter and his friends," Hissed Dobby,

Bellatrix now knew a name of the vile bitch who dared to take her new toy away from her, She will get hers one day,,

Everyone took Dobby hand Bella was the last to grab and took the blunt of the dagger, As one of the cloaked figured took her into their arms bleeding all over the stone floor and flashed out of there,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone landed on the sand of a beach, Harry got up and went over to see if Hermione was ok,

"Hermione are you ok we are safe now," Said Harry,

Harry went over to see if Hermione was ok, He knelt down before the two of his friends nearly forgetting about who had saved them,

"Harry come here, I need help," Said Jasper

Harry went over to where Jasper was holding Bella's bleeding form in his arms he took the dagger out and wrapped her to stem the bleed he sent Carlisle a message to not tell Severus and get there at once,

"Oh no Bella," Said Harry

Harry felt like he was going to cry his soul bonded sister looked like she was going to die, He wasn't able to get near her when Carlisle showed up with Dobby as they took her into the home they they would be hiding out in,

to be continued,

* * *

a/n

Deathly Hallow's Part 2 next


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32_

* * *

Carlisle fixed Bella up as good as new, She went back to where Severus and the others where still at, She told them what she knew so far, She also said that she killed the Ravenclaws Horcrux before she left she and Draco did that one together, Now everyone was trying to figure out what to do next,

"It's rather beautiful here," Said Luna,

Luna was looking at the seashell windchims, As Bill looked up as he placed cups on the table while his wife and mate looked over her shoulder,

"It was out aunts, She loved this place, We all used to come here as kids, Now we use it as a safe house as many others," Said Bill

Harry went inside as the others who came back fallowed him in, Emmett and Jasper and Rose and Alice was ordered to come back and help,

"I need to talk to the goblin," Said Harry

Luna looked at Harry and arched a brow wondering why he would need to talk to the goblin for,

* * *

 _Meanwhile upstairs,_

Harry, Hermione and Jasper went in the room where the goblin was staying, They sat down on the bed seeing who would talk first,

"So how are you doing?" Asked Harry

Griphook let how a * _sigh*_ he knew this would be coming, He knew he had to help but not with out a price,

"Well I'm still alive," Said Griphook

Jasper thought he was rather charming to say the least well funny as well, But he felt bad for the poor little guy,

"Do you remember me when you first to came to the bank, You are famous even with us goblins Harry Potter," Said Griphook

Harry went over to sit in the chair next to Griphook trying to think back on that day but he couldn't remember much,

"So is Mrs Snape well and good, I would hate to see such a sweet girl die, Plus her brother and other family would be heart broken along with Severus," Said Griphook

Harry swallowed hard he would not was to be face to face with Severus at this point in time if he was him,

"Yes she is well, And went back to the castle," Said Harry,

Griphook smiled he liked the Malfoy's they where good people, And Severus was a good man, He just deserved the happiness that he has now,

"Your a rather odd wizard, So how did you come by the sword?" Asked Griphook

Harry looked at the sword that Bella had left them this time, Of they where caught it would change to a fake one,

"It's kinda complicated," Said Harry

Griphook clasped his fingers together ready to do business to help but he would never do it with out payment,

"But I would like to ask why did bellatrix the crazy bitch think it should be in her vault in the bank?" Asked Harry

Griphook laughed at the name he chose to call Bellatrix and he agree, He heard the others in the room laugh as well,

"Well its complicated dear boy," Said Griphook

Jasper laugh he got what the goblin just did and it was rather funny, He felt the amusement coming off the small guy in waves,

"Let's just say the old coot left it to Bella Snape Nee Malfoy, She handed it over to use in out use of it to kill off things in out mission, But if we where ever caught it would turn into a fake sword and return to her," Explained Harry

Griphook was pleased with the Malfoy girl, She was a smart one as smart as Severus was, well probably out smart the Dark Lord himself,

"There is a sword in the vault of Bellatrix, But it was a fake, It appeared this passed summer," Explianed Griphook

Harry looked at the goblin wondering how that could of happened, Then it hit him Bella went in since she was her family,

"And the crazy one didn't think of a thing since family replaced it?" Asked Harry

Griphook smriked he knew who did it, He helped in the replacement of the fake sword, And the girl knew her work well.

"Let's just say she did a wonderful job of making the fake look real, I couldnt even tell it was the real or fake one," Said Griphook

Hermione arched a brow she knew Bella was good but never this good, She was glade they had her on their side,

"A hogwarts professor I understand it he is now Headmaster", Said Griphook

Everyone * _gasped*_ in the room, That what Bella meant who was Headmaster,They looked over to Jasper, Who only shrugged and nodded to tell them it was the truth,

"So that fake sword in Bellatrix vault, Is there anything else in there?" Asked Jasper,

Hermione wondered the same thing, She would be the perfect person who would hide things for the Dark Lord,

"Oh why yes there are a few rather interesting things that hide inside of the vault," Said Griphook

"And the crazy ones vault?" Asked Harry

Griphook leaned back in his seat getting comfortable, Wondering what he was looking for he knew he needed something just not sure what yet,

"Perhapes there is, And perhapes there isn't," Said Griphook

Harry narrowed his eyes annoyed with the little dance the goblin was playing, and he knew he was having fun as well,

"Well we need to get into one of the vaults," Said Harry

Griphook smirked now he was getting somewhere with this little dance of theirs they are having,

"Well that is imposiable," Said Griphook

"Well yeah alone, But with you no we will not have a hard time," Said Harry

Harry wasn't backing down he needed to get into that vault even if it killed him doing it, He need to bring peace to the Wizarding world.

"Tell me why should I help you?" Asked Griphook

Griphook wanted to know the truth and he better have damn good one to say the least to offer the help that is needed,

"I have gold, Lot's and lot's of it," Said Harry

Griphook snickered he don't want gold, He could have gold with the snap of his fingers, But that is not what he wants,

"I'm not interested in gold," Said Griphook

"Then what would you want?" Asked Harry

Everyone watched at the goblin thought of what to say next, He needed to know if he could trust them,

 **"HE WANT'S YOUR BODY!"** Yelled Emmett,

Everyone laughed in the house, Even the goblin he never met someone as Emmett was it is rather refreshing,

"I want the sword, That is my price," Said Griphook

Harry * _gawked*_ why would he want the sword, If he hands it over he hoped Bella would not kill him in the end,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry, Hermione and Jasper walked out of the room to talk about what to do next since that was done and over with,

"Do you think he would be able to get up inside of Bellatrix vault?" Asked Hermione,

Jasper and Harry thought about it, He was one of the higher up's on the goblin's so he should be able to,

"She was scared that she thought we had gotten inside of her vault, And I bet you my sweet ass that there is a Horcrux inside of it, Who else other than the person who want to rock the ol' snake fucker world," Said Harry

Jasper snickered the only ones who could hear this is the vampires in the house so this was a good thin,

"Do you think he had a human dick or a snake one?" Asked Emmett,

Everyone shivered to what Emmett had just asked since he joined in, As Jasper slapped the back of his head,

"Shut up that is not right bro," Said Jasper,

Emmett only smirked as he waited for them to continue the conversation, He just had to get that one out,

"So if we do get in and find it? How in the name of Merlins saggy balls do we kill the thing with out the sword?" Asked Emmett,

Harry had to think on that one, He needed to figure out how to kill this one, While the others waited, They all went into the room with Ollivander guest room,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside with Ollivander_

The little trio went inside and sat down to get some information that they needed to make this idea work,

"Mr Ollivander I have to ask you a few questions," Said Harry

Ollivander looked up and smile he would tell anything at this point in time for the help he was given,

"Anything my boy," Said Ollivander

Harry went over to where he sat with the wands that Bella stole off the people in Riddle Manor,

"Would you mind tell me who this wand belongs to?" Asked Harry

Harry handed the wand over to Ollivander so he could tell them who it was, And what was in it and who made it maybe,

"Walnut and Dragon heart string, This wand belonged to one Bellatrix," Said Ollivander

Ollivander handed the wand back over to Harry after he checked it out, As Harry handed the next one over,

"Hawthorn,and Unicorn hair, 10 inch's. And reasonably complyant, This wand was once was Draco Malfoy, "Said Ollivander

Harry and the others felt bad now as they wondered what Ollivander meant,Jasper was gonna ask since he was his family as well,

"So is that wand belong to Draco it don't belong to him no more?" Ssked Jasper,

Ollivander looked over at the blond hair vampire and smiled, He rememebered when he sold the wand Jasper had

"Well if you want it, I sense it chose to be someone elses," Said Ollivander

Ollivander handed Draco wand back over to Harry so they could use it,Even thought Draco would kick his ass for it one day.

"You talk about wand as if they have feeling,Or that they could think," Said Harry

Ollivander only smiled not many people out there could grasp the ways of a wand maker, Or how they think,

"The wand chooses the wizard, That has been much clear to us who had studied wandlore," said ollivander

Everyone took in what he had said, It was rather interesting what had been explained they never knew so much about wands before,

"And what do you know about the Deathly Hallows?" Asked Harry

Ollivander went pale he knew the story all to well, He knew more than others knew, It was the ways of the wand maker,

"It had been rumored that there is three, The Elder Wand, The Cloak Of Invisility that could hide you away from the people who are after you, And Resurrection Stone the thing that brings loved ones back from the dead, Together they make a person a Master of Death, A few believe that such objects really do exsist," Explained Ollivander

Harry and the others in the room listened closely to what he was telling them,It was different from what Luna father had told them,

"So you believe they exsist Mr Ollivander?" Asked Hermione,

Ollivander leaned back thinking on what to say on the matter, He wondered why they would be asking such things,

"I really have no reason to believe in it, Why would someone put so much stock in a old tale that been spoken for many years," Said Ollivander

Jasper narrowed his eyes he felt the man lying,He must forgot he could feel what other people are feeling,

"Ollivander your lying to us, You do know they exsist, You told him about the Elder Wand and where he could go looking for it, Even though it not the real one in the grave, Remember I can feel what others are feeling," Said Jasper,

Ollivander paled he forgot all about Jasper gift, He wondered what to say now he was being watched closely by the god of war,

"He tortured me utill I told him what I know, I only could tell him what I know of the rumors, Even though who knows he would find it or not, I know made a wand but I never knew what it was for it was for the voltori mission, I'm not sure what it was for it was a rather interesting thing, But now I know what it was for, I'm not sure if he found it or not," Explained Ollivander

"He had found it sir," Aaid Harry

Ollivander and everyone in the room looked at harry he didn't say anything about old snake fucker finding the fake wand,It doesn't have that much magic in it,

"We should let you rest," Said Harry

Harry grabbed the wands and got up to leave, When they where about to leave Ollivander spoke up they stopped in track

"If it is true that he has the fake elder wand, I would worry about if he figures it out, And if he dose he would go to the first person and we all know who that woul be," Warned Ollivander

Harry and Jasper and Emmett had a dark look over their face they knew who he was warning them about,

"We would have to kill the snake fucker before he could kill her," Said Harry

Jasper and the others nodded to what Harry had said, They hoped they wouldn't have to use that potion,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Hermione held a piece of hair that Bella gave her in a vile that she got off her aunt when she was passed out drunk,

"Now Hermione are you sure that is the crazy ones hair?" Asked Ron,

Hermione glared at the single strand of hair, She hated the crazy bitch so she would play as her for now to just get into the vault,

"Yes I know it is, Bella gave it to me, And a few other strands just in case," Said Hermione,

Ron only gawked wondering how in the would Bella got that, She had to either been so passed out or just took it off her clothing,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Hermione came out in a dress that the Death Eater woman normally wares, Bella handed it over to Hermione and clothing that her uncle would wear as well, So they would be ready along with mask and other things, as the goblin fallowed behind,

"Well how do I look, Bella handed the other things over as well," Said Hermione,

The goblin and Harry and Ron looked at Hermione,Bella knows her work and handed them over more Polyjuice potion,

"You look like you need to be put in a nut ward with padded walls," Said Ron,

Hermione only laughed at what Ron had said the vampire would be under a spell that would keep them hidden,

"No Griphook you let Hermione hold the sword," Said Jasper,

Griphook handed the sword over to Hermione,Jasper taught them all he knew how to pull this off, As she placed the sword into her beaded bag,They all gathered together to be ready to leave to go and pull off a job that a crazy person would pull,

"Where counting on you Griphook, If you get us passed the guards and into the vault the swords all yours," Said Harry,

Griphook shrugged and placed his hand on theirs,He was ready to do something crazy he never had done in his whole life,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

They landed in a dark ally way in diagonally as the vampires made themselves invisible so they could pull this off, As Hermione walked up the stairs, A bald headed male who looked like a Death Eater he bowed to her,

"Madam Lestrange," Said the male,

Hermione was thinking what to say, She don't know how to act like a crazy person, As the man waited for her to speak up,

"Good morning", Said Hermione

Everyone face palmed when she said that, Would a crazy woman who likes to kill and hurt people as a turn on say something like that,

"Good morning what in the world where you thinking, You think she would say something like that?"Asked Rose,

Hermione went back down to them and * _huffed*_ she placed her hands on her hips and glared, now she got it they all thought,

"Bellatrix Lestrange would not say something like a happy go lucky school girl, If you don't watch out they would kill us all," Said Jasper,

Hermione slouched and leaned against the wall, Jasper was right she needed to think like the crazy person,

"Ok guys let's go and get this done and over with," Said Harry

Harry covered him and the goblin over with his cloak,While Jasper and Rose went back being invisible and set out to pull the job,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the bank_

Hermione made a sneer like something Bellatrix would have on, While she looked at Ron wondering what to do next, As she started to walk like Bellatrix would, or try to walk like her, When she made it to the desk, She looked up, she cleared her throat the way Bellatrix would,

"I wish to enter my vault at once," Ordered Hermione,

The goblin continued doing what he was doing, Germione crossed her arms trying to look annoyed,

"Identification," Said the goblin,

The goblin didn't even look up he continued to write what ever it was, Hermione tried to think of what to do next,

"I hardly don't think that is something I need," Hissed Hermione,

The goblin looked up from what he was doing and looked like he was about to shit himself from who was standing in front of him,

"Madam Lestrange," Said the goblin,

The goblin moved away from the desk and started to walk away to go to speak to a higher up to see what he should do,

"I don't like to be kept waiting you filth!" Hissed Hermione,

The vampires where giving her a thumbs up on how she was doing, They where proud how she was doing, As one of the Bank guards started to walk up to them,

"Harry what should we do Harry?" Whispered Ron,

Harry thought about it while the others did as well, They wondered what to do next they didn't think about the guards, As the goblin came back with a much more important goblin behind him,

"Madam Lestrange would you mind letting us see your wand?" Asked the goblin

"And why the hell should I do that?" Hissed Hermione,

Hermione was nervous now wondering if she should hand over the wand so they could get in, Or just act like a bitch,

"I am sure you understand with the current issue at hand," Said the goblin,

Jasper cursed mentally as he went over to where the two goblins are who where talking to Hermione and Ron,

"Like hell I do not understand you stupid little goblin!" Hissed Hermione,

Hermione was hoping this would be easier, But nope this had to be all a big pain in the ass to get into the crazy one vault,

"But I must insist Madam Lestrange," Said the goblin,

Ron tried to continue to look like he was nuts even though a bank guard was walking slowing to where they where,

"Imperio," Whispered Jasper,

The goblin who was talking to them was under Jasper Imperio as he let out a relaxed * _sigh*_ ,He looked back down to Hermione and Ron and the others who didn't know that they where there,

"Very well Madam Lestrange, If you would fallow me please," Said the goblin,

Hermione and Ron let out a * _sigh*_ of relief, They wondered who did it, But whoever in the group it was a good idea,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

They where all on the mining cart heading down to the vaults that more or less high security, Before they stopped they where drenched by water, As a lamp popped up to show the area they where in,

"You look like you again," Said Rose,

Griphook walked over to them, As he was about to explain to them what just had happened it was there for this kind if reason,

"It's a down fall it washs all the way all kinds of enchantments, It can be very deadly," Explained Griphook

Ron and the others looked around where they where wondering if they where anywhere near the place they should be,

"Oh by the way is there any other way out of this place?" Asked Ron

The other goblin would was under the Imperio walked over to them who looked pissed off for being tricked,

 **"WHAT IN THE DEVIL ARE ALL YOU DOING DOWN HERE!"** Yelled the goblin

Jasper just rolled his eyes he was in no mood for the goblin to get all pissy he took his wand out and pointed it,

"Imperio," Said Jasper,

A gold mist went over the other goblin as he went into a state of joy and being control, He thought he could trust the little bugger, When they heard something that sounded like a growling monster,

"Well why don't that sound pleasent," Said Alice

They started to walk where the sound was coming from, Wondering what could have made something sound like that, When they made it to where it was they nearly fell over from the dragon, As Griphook gave them something that would help,

"Here take these all of you, Even the vampires," Said Griphook

The dragon started to get up and started to freak out, It look like it was blind in some way, Jasper placed a shield around so no fire would come their way, As Griphook started to shake the rattle,

"We have been trained for this kind of issue, They don't like the noise," Said Griphook

Hermione * _huffed*_ she didn't like the sound of that, How could they do something like that to something living,

"That is barbaric," Said Hermione,

"Well its keeping us alive ain't it!" Hissed Rose,

Rose hated when Hermione gets like this she understood the reason but still they where getting their mission done,As they made it to the vault to the area where they needed it,the door closed behind them they lit their wands,

* * *

They took different area's of the vault while Jasper kept watch over the goblin, He looked around from his spot,

"Accho Horcrux," Said Hermione,

Everyone looked at her with a eyebrow arched, They wondered why she even tried to do that one again,

"Really it didn't work the first time why would it do it again," Said Alice

Alice * _huffed*_ and went back to looking around for the Horcrux, As they thought I might of been a good idea, But old snake fucker would of not made it easy,

"No kind of magic would work inside of this vault," Explained Griphook

Harry and Emmett was ahead of the others as he they saw all kinds of neat things and some well rather disturbing things inside of the vault,

"Is it in here Harry?" Asked Rose,

Harry continued to look he felt something like it, He felt something that had the pull of the snake fucker himself,

"Can you feel it?" Asked Emmett,

Harry went pale he knew the feeling he was getting closer to it, he feels the slimy feeling that he gives you, As he looked up to the top shelf and there it sat the Horcrux,,

"That's it! It's up there," Said Harry

Emmett nodded as he jumped up and a few times but things kept popping at him, When he finally grabbed it he had the sword in hand as dropped it he dug around in a sea of junk, Emmett burst'd out of the junk pile, As the goblin grabbed it,

"We have a deal Griphook," Hissed Jasper,

Griphook held onto the Horcrux he was not handing it over until he gets his payment and he wants his part of the deal payed, As Emmett handed the sword over as the Horcrux was as well,

"I said I would help you get in, But nothing about helping getting you out," Said Griphook

Griphook used the spell to open the doors to get him and the other goblin out of the vualt to just leave the others inside, Jasper grabbed a hold of Hermione and Emmett grabbed Harry and Ron as they used their speed to leave the vault

 **"GRIPHOOK!"** Yelled Harry

The one goblin was waving goodbye while they took off laughing evilly, While leaving the baffled group of Horcrux hunters,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes alter_

They just look at the two goblins ran for their lives, If they didn't for what they just did they would drink them,

"I just don't get what just had happened," Said Ron,

They looked down to the dragon who just spit fire at the walls of the place it seemed that the two goblins where stuck inside of the room with it, As the bank guards started to shoot hex after he at them.

 **"WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE LIKE SITTING DUCK'S!"** Yelled Hermione,

They where all hid behind something to keep them safe from all the hex at them, Wondering how to leave this blasted place,

"I have a idea but its not the brightest thing in the world, And for us vampires it is a bad thing," Said Jasper,

"Reducto!" Yelled Jasper,

Jasper went running over to where the dragon sat, As he jumped on its back like the old days when he did it with horses,

 **"WELL COME ON YOU GUYS!"** Yelled Jasper,

Everyone looked at him as they jumped on as well, Alice was the first and wrapped her hands around his waist, He sent a spell and broke the chain,The dragon look up to the ceiling, As it started to climb up the walls, And flapped its wings,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

All the goblins was working like it was a normal day for them with some classical music playing as they worked, Until the dragon busted through the floor crawling as it went through the glass dome as it took off flying to who knows where,

"Jasper you where the best," Said Alice,

Jasper only turned around and kissed his mate as the trio floo to Merlin no where, As they tried to figure out what to do next,

to be continued,


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33_

* * *

They finally made it out of town onto the country land under them, As the dragon started to lower its self somewhat,

 **"I THINK WE ARE DROPPING!"** Yelled Jasper

Everyone just figured the lower the dragon got, The more nervous they had gotten Jasper gotten them this far, Thank Merlin for people who knew hpw to do the rodeo,

 **"I THINK WE SHOULD JUMP!"** Yelled Emmett

Hermione and Ron turned to gawk at Emmett wondering if he had gone nuts with Jasper, well jasper was a cowboy and a proper person at heart, Along with being a solder,

 **"NOW EVERYONE!"** Yelled Emmett

Everyone jumped off the dragon and fell into the water that was below them, Emmett and Jasper was having the time of their lives as everyone else screamed,

Harry started to see flash's from Voldemort, while they all popped up from the water, The flash's came like they where on rewind on the VCR,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

After all the memories and feeling he was getting from old snake fucker they all swam to the shore, As they all started to dry off,

"Oh he knows now, you know old snake fucker, He also know we broke into the bank, He knows what we took,And he knows how many Horcrux's left," Said Harry

Everyone listen to Harry worried ramblings, As they made it to the top of the hill, Old snake fucker had to kill Jasper and Emmett fun free fall buzz,

"How do you know Harry?" Asked Rose,

Harry continued to walk up the hill shivering while doing so, He wondered how in the world would he say it,

"I saw it, And I felt it," Said Harry

Jasper narrowed his eyes at Harry, How could harry let the snake fucker in his head they spent so much time,

"Oh Harry you know better, You can't always let him in," Said Jasper,

"Yeah the way he mind rape's he worst than Edward, And than boy looked in your sex life and as well when you whack the ol'd meat sack, Maybe the ol' snake fuck is a perv like Eddy was," Said Emmett

Rose narrowed her eyes at her mate, She and Alice slapped him in the back of the head no time to be a pervert right now,

"So what happened then Harry?" Asked Alice

Harry wrapped his arms around his waist in hopes the old snake fucker was soo not looking at those memories, Even though Ron didn't know he and Ginny had already done the deed,

"Well he is really really pissed off at this point in time, Let me say this i would not want to be the person who fallowed him or walks in the path of his right now, Oh yeah he scared as well, So scared he would pee his black robes, He knows if we find all his Horcrux's we would be able to off his worthless life, We just can't stop until we find the remaining ones," Said Harry

Hermione used potions to heal the wounds that Carlisile made as they rubbed it in and took their wet clothing off while they where at it,

"One of them was at hogwarts it had to be the one that Princess and Dragon killed off," Said Harry

Hermione and the others heads snapped over to Harry, They wondered if it was the one who she and her brother killed off,

"How do you know?" Asked Hermione,

Harry changed his pants and thought of a way to explain what he saw it was odd to him to even see it,

"I seen it hermione, We have to go and talk to Princess, She might be able to help us find the remaining ones," Said Harry

Hermione jumped up as she glared at Harry they needed a idea before they walk into the school and get the spies that have caught or worst killed,

"Harry we need to make a plan if we don't they would be killed if they where found out," Cried Hermione,

The others kinds agree with her, But then again they thought it might as well go and enter they know what to do if they have someone watching,

"Hermione when had any of our idea work out?" Asked Rose,

Hermione rolled her eyes knowing she had a point maybe it might not be so bad,Well in hopes not get anyone killed,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the Dark Lord,_

Voldemort was walking through the dead body with his faithful snake slithering behind him, While the Malfoy's watched,

Lucius looked worried from what had happened now it is started to get worst, Narcissa stand next to Draco who head was bowed,

Narcissa watched with tears in her eyes that she hoped would not fall as she watched the vile man walk around speaking in snake, She wanted to hold her Draco and her Bella to tell them that things will be ok but they are until he is dead,

After the Dark Lord finished talking with his girl friend he popped out and the Malfoy's after him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

The group appeared in Hogsmead it was foggy and creepy as if there was no joy there no more or fun at all, Until some kind of warning alarm went off they started to run like they escaped from prison, As Death Eaters went out to hunt down what ever set off the alarm,

When jasper saw the coast was clear they started to run over to where the iron gate was, But they couldn't get through at all, Even the vampires couldn't pull it off, A door opened to reveal a man,

"In here you guys, Hurry up before they catch up," Whisper The Man,

Jasper knew the person and pushed everyone on in the place and he looked behind him and closed the door behind him and placed a seal on the door,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone went down stairs of the pub, Wondering who he was only the vampires knew who he was,

"Hermione did you get a good look at him he had red eyes like the Voltori," Said Ron,

Jasper went over and yanked them along, This is no time to be wondering on such things, As they saw a painting of a girl

"Harry I can see you in this," Said Hermione,

Harry went over to see the mirror where the piece of glass he got off Bella was from, He didn't even get a chance to call,

"You stupid fools for coming here, Do even know how dangerous it is, And you four you should have known better," Lectured Aberforth

The four vampires bowed their heads in shame they where just helping and doing as they where told to keep Harry alive,

"Your Aberforth, Your Dumbledors brother, And your the one I had been seeing and hearing, You where the one who helped send Princess and Dobby," Said Harry

Aberforth went over to a window with a worried look all over his face, He hoped for Severus and her parents that she was alive along with her brother,

"Is she ok? How is the elf?" Asked Aberforth

Harry swallowed hard as he remembered Bella nearly died once again for him, But he knew she would not stay dead for long,

"She is alive they healed her, And Dobby is ok as well," Said Harry

Aberforth let a * _sigh*_ of relief she was ok, He was happy the elf was ok as well, He liked that elf along with another one,

"Thats good she is a good friend and brave and loyal at that, Not many female's could deal what she is doing, Well that and her mother," Said Aberforth

The others only nodded to what he said, Bella was the best person they knew, And she and Severus is doing everything that they could do.

"Who gave that to you? Who gave the mirror to you?" Asked Harry

Aberforth had to thing back on how he had gotten it, Then it came back to him it was that shifty old fool,

"Mundungus Fletcher about a year ago," Explained Aberforth

Harry narrowed his eyes he knew where it came from but he had no right to take something that was given to him,

"You have no right to that," Hissed Harry

Aberforth rolled his eyes he knew of the great harry potters temper, he was told by many people about it,

"Yes I know Sirius, Albus told me all about it, And he also said you would be pissed off when you found out about it, Now where would you be at if I didn't, Where would the help that came to you if I didn't," Explained Aberforth

Harry only * _huffed*_ he knew he was right and he couldn't do nothing about it at this time, It was rather helpful,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few moments later_

Aberforth came out with a trey of food and drinks on it, And the food and drinks that was made for vampires to eat and drink as they rushed over and dug in,

"Do you hear from the others from the order?" Asked Hermione,

Aberforth had to think it was kinda hard to hear from the Malfoy's since they where being watched by the Dark Lord, Severus and Bella was always busy unless he could get her to help, And the other vampires and wolfs are around here and there,

"Well the Prince family is hard to keep intouch with as you know they are being watched by the Dark Lord himself, Half blood and Princess I see them offten for that how I get her to go and help you, The other vampires and wolves are here and there, So let's just say the order had been finished, The Dark Lord has already won, And anyone who said other wise are fooling them selves," Explained Aberforth

Harry and the others would not believe or give up just yet, There is no giving up until the war is ended or unless you have no choice in the matter when everything fails that you tried,

"We need to get into Hogwart's tonight, Dumbledor gave us all a job to do," Said Harry,

The others looked over at Harry with arched brows, He could at least eat something this man is feeding them after all,

"Did he now, Nice job easy," Said Aberforth

He filled everyone glass and his own he needed a stiff drink as well with dealing with things that his brother had cooked up in his crazy mind,

"We have been hunting Horcrux's, And we think the last and final one is inside of the castle some place, Since Princess and her brother killed the one from Ravenclaw so it has to be inside someplace, So we need your help to get inside of the school," Explained Harry

Aberforth snorted not at what harry had said, But from what his moron of a brother had put everyone through for this war,

"This job my crazy brother gave you, It a suicide mission, So do your self a favor boy go home, You would live longer that way," Said Aberforth

Harry narrowed his eyes this man was different from his brother it seemed this man gave up and wanted to hide from the world,

"Dumbledor trusted us to get this over," Said Harry

Aberforth snorted again, No one should put their full trust into his brother, Albus had and always been a shifty person,

"What makes you think you can trust him? What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you? In all the time you knew him, Did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention hers?" Said Aberforth

Harry looked back at the picture wondering who it was, It seemed t be a special person for this man to be upset about,

"Why should he have?" Asked Harry

Harry, Ron and Hermione was confused, The vampires knew how Albus was but they wont come out and say it though,

"Keep secrets, you tell me?" Said Aberforth,

Harry narrowed his eyes once again he knew what he did to Bella and Severus along with the others was bad but still,

"I trusted him," Hissed Harry

Aberforth huffed this boy don't understand nothing he was saying, His brother was a shifty person that he could black mail you with the back of his hand,

"That's a boy's answer. A boy who goes chasing Horcruxe's on the word of a man who wouldn't even tell you where to start. You're lying!" Explained Aberforth

Aberforth walked over to Harry he needed this boy to understand where he was coming from, Albus was still alive but he will not say that,

"Well not just to me, Well that just dosent matter dose it now boy, That what a fool dose, And you dont strike me as a fool Harry Potter, Well your father and mother was but you no you had the best training that could be offered to you, So I shall ask you again, There must be a reason why you wish to get into the school," Hissed Aberforth

Harry * _sighed*_ he just wanted this over soon, Even if he had to tell this man who was Albus brother what they where doing and the real reason why they needed to kill them,

"I'm not sue what had happened between you and your brother, And I don't give a bloody damn that you given up all hope, I trusted the man I knew, Well not so much in the end since what he made Princess do, We need to get inside the castle tonight and that's final," Said Harry,

Aberforth was shocked now he sees the man that the Voltori trained to be a prince in their coven and they did a good job at it as well,

"You know what to do," Said Aberforth

The girl in the painting nodded and walked away, They wondered where she was going, Wondering who she would bring back,

"Where did you send her?" Asked Harry

"You shall see soon enough," Said Aberforth

Aberforth walked away he felt like he let himself down all he wanted to do was help the boy but he had his mind set, Hermione and the others walked over to him with sad looks on their face,

"That your sister Ariana isn't it?" Asked Alice

Aberforth stopped inside of the closet as he heard the question that Alice had asked him, He felt bad on how his sister life had ended she never known true happiness,

"She died very young didn't she?" Asked Rose,

Aberforth looked at the two vampires rose reminded him of his sister but he knew she wasn't, Well he saw her as like his sister,

"My brother sacrificed a grate many things Mr Potter, On his journey to find power, Even Ariana, And she was devoted to him, He gave her everything and I mean everything," Explained Aberforth

Harry didn't know Albus was his own sister first, That is not right at all, You don't do that with family members that is just sick,

"Thank you Mr Dumbledor," Said Jasper,

Jasper felt the sadness coming off the man and thought he should have some time alone after reliving those memories, As he left t his chambers leaving everything to their thoughts,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone thought on what was explained to them, Albus was a sick man to go off and do his own family,

"Well we learn something everyday you know, But that is not right at all," Said Jasper,

Everyone had to nod to that as they agreed with him they never figured Albus to be like a back woods person who believed in fucking their sister, They all shivered at the thought of it,

"He did keep spying on us in that mirror, It not like someone who had given up all hope now dose it," Said Emmett,

Harry looked at Emmett he had to think that was correct why would he spy on them if he gave up all hope indeed,

"Look she coming back," Said Alice

They all watched as Ariana walked back with two people behind her wondering who they where,

"Who is the two people with her?" Asked Ron,

They backed away when the portrait opened as they waited to see who was coming out of the other end,

"Neville? Jane?" Asked Jasper

Neville and Jane came out of the portait hand and hand with smirks on their faces they would of never figured it would be them,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Neville and Jane took them down the tunnel where Severus showed them where to go and get help if needed,

"I never seen this on the map," Said Harry

They all had their wands lit as they all walked through the tunnel that Severus had made in his third year to come and go and he pleased to escaped the hell he lived in by the very people who caused it to him.

"Because half blood made it in his third year so he could come and go as he pleased, And so he could find somewhere to have peace from the hell he lived, He showed it to us, A lot of the other passages where sealed off before the start of the year, This is the only one that is left only a select few know if this one from Half Blood," Explained Neville,

They walked down the tunnel as they took in what Neville had just explained to them, Severus made this its rather odd but then again he probably needed it from the bullies,

"So how is school this year?" Asked Hermione,

Neville shivered from the thought of the school year he had, he never ever wanted to piss off the Carrow's again,

"You just have to watch out for the Carrow's that's all,Never piss them off its bad for your health," Explained Neville,

Harry and the others, Well not the vampires they knew what was going on since they come ad go as as the needed,

"Who are the Carrow's?" Asked Hermione,

Neville shivered again he lost track from the nights Jane had to help him to take him to Carlisile to get treatment, He knew Bella and Severus would stand up for him if they could and not be getting killed in the process,

"They are brother and sister,They try to discipline do you like my battle wounds," Said Neville,

Neville pointed to his face as Harry, Ron and Hermione * _gawked*_ , The Cullen's in the group knew about it but chose not to say,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Neville and Jane lead them to the end of the tunnel they got a idea that would be fun to pull off,

"Hey why don't we have a bit of fun shall we," Said Jane

Emmett and Jasper smirked and nodded they wanted to have fun even Rose and Alice, The others only shrugged to what the pain queen had in mind, Neville pushed open the door to show a room full of people,

"Hey listen up everyone! We brought you a surprise!" Said Jane,

Everyone wondered what could be better at this point in time, Well they where hoping it was not anymore of the cooking of Albus brother,

"Oh dont tell us it anymore of Aberforth cooking, I know its hard for Esme and the others to send good food, But please im shocked we could even digest his cooking," Said Semus

Jane only smirked she only ate when she needed to feed since she needed her powers to help,As Neville and Jane jumped down to show Harry and the others, Everyone got the shock they wished they could have,

"Oh shit he back!" Said Alec

Everyone started to clap to the shock they saw as they got up to greet their friends,As the Voltori guard and the other vampire that was in there helping out went over to greet them as well,

"Get the word out to the kings that Harry and the others are back," Ordered Neville,

Neville was pointed as one of the guard since he was going to be one of the higher up guards since he would be changed fully,

"Ok now move it out of the way, Give them some air," Said Demtri,

Rveryone moved so they all could have some air and, While Alec went over to make the call the his masters the kings,

"We need to find something that is hiden inside of the castle other than the thing that princess and prince found, It may help us kill off the snake fucker," Explained Harry

Everyone looked at Harry wondering what could be the object that would be in the castle than the one they helped find with Bella,

"So what is it that your looking for?" Asked Santiago,

Harry didn't even know what it was he was looking for something it had to do with the school it self,

"Well we don't know to tell you the truth," Said Jasper,

Everyone looked at them and wondered what kind of help that was, It was like he was asking them to go and find something that is random,

"So where is this thing at?" Asked Semus

"We don't know that either," Said Alice

Everyone groaned this was not going to be easy, It was going to be a long drawn out war with the way things are going, They where broken out of their thoughts when Ginny and Sulpisha rushed through the door,

"Harry," Whispered Ginny

Jasper and Emmett smirked at Harry when they saw his mate gawk at him, It was to cute for words to say,

"She don't want her brother, She want's her Harry," Said Emmett

Ron turned and glared at Emmett, Rose smacked him in the back of the head for what he had said, He just only spoke what was on everyone minds,

"What's going on Ginny? Supisha?" Asked Jasper,

Jasper felt worry pouring out in waves from the two that just came in, They wondered what was going on,

"The Carrow's know that Harry is in the school?" Said Ginny

Everyone turned to look at Harry to see what they should do, Eondering what to do next, Harry just stood there looking at Ginny,

to be continued,


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34_

* * *

Everyone lines up in the great hall to get lectured on who had seen Harry, Severus walked down the line of students with Bella right behind him,

Severus turned around with a swirl of black robes as he face the students, Bella stood with a straight face not showing no emotions, But inside she was worried,

"Now many of you are surely wondering why I and my dear wife summoned you here tonight, It has come to my attention that earlier this evening that Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmead," Said Severus,

Severus and Bella watched as the students mutter to each other from what he had said, Bella only smirked internally that their fake I am loyal to snake fucker was not covered yet,

"Now, Should anyone attempt to aide Mr. Potter, They will be , Anyone who as information who fails to come forward will be treated equally gifted," Said Severus

Severus waited to see if anyone would come forward he was a ad bit annoyed that the boy would come out of hiding now,

"Now than," Said Severus,

Severus brushed his hand over Bella's cheek and walked down the stairs to walk between the crowds,

"Now anyone in here have any knowledge of Mr Potter's movements, I would like then to step forward," Said Severus,

Severus waved his Bella down to aid him in searching to show she was still doing her fake job,

Harry came out of the crowd trying not to laugh at what he was about ot do, he knows it was all for show so they wont be not known to be spy's,

"Its seems to be your exhausted defensive strategies you have a tad bit of a security problem Mrs Snape and Headmaster," Said Harry,

The order came through the double doors while the Volturi and the others where on the other side of the school,

"How dare you stand where he stood, a man who trusted you? Tell them how it happened that night, tell them how you looked him in the eyes and killed him!" Hissed Harry

Severus looked at his wife to see that she was remembering what had happened, He hated to see her like this,

 **"YOU TELL THEM HOW IT HAPPEN THAT NIGHT! TELL THEM ISABELLA!"** Hissed Harry,

Bella glared at Harry how dare he use that, Even though he used it as for show but still it hurts still they don't know he was alive still, Bella got in a defensive stance and took her wand out, As Minerva went over to her,

"I see this is how you wish to play now is it, Minerva," Hissed Bella,

Minerva smirked she was enjoying this, She knew it was for show as she and Minerva matched hex to hex while backing away each time,

Severus wanted to take her and get her the hell out of here, One of Bella hex hit the Carrow's killing them,Severus grab his wife around the waist at flashed out of there,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Minerva and the rest of the school_

Minerva set a fire in all the torches in the school, While the rest of the school cheered on, Harry just stood and felt bad for what he had said even though it was for show, He sat down as he heard his voice in his head,

"Potter?" Asked Minerva

Minerva went over to harry concern over her face, She felt back as well but it is to risky right now to show they where spy's, As a high pitched scream ripped through the great hall as the storm clouds brooded over them, The great hall had a feeling of death and horror,

Harry walked over to the girl who was screaming wondering why she was screaming with her ears covered, As another scream of horror ripped through the hall,

* * *

 _"I know of the venue you wish to fight in," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Harry walked through the crowed looking crazy eyes as if the snake fucker was in the room with them,

* * *

 _"Some of you think of fighting is wise," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Everyone had a look of horror on their face, And some covered their ears thinking it would drown out the voice,

* * *

 _"Give me Harry Potter I shall leave Hogwart's untouched, Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded, You have one hour to hand him over," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Everyone looked at Harry and backed away looking at him as if he was their death wish, They where wondering what to do,

"What the hell are you waiting for, Someone grab him," Said Pansy,

Pansy had to play along so they wouldn't even get caught either, They knew who was a spy and who wasn't, As the Order moved over to Harry to show who was on who's side, As did the vampires and wolves who came in to show they are fighting for the light,

 **"Children out of bed!"** Yelled Filch,

Filch was running down the great hall as if no one knew they where out of bed, Minerva rolled her eyes,

"They are supposed to you stupid moron!" Growled Minerva

Filch only bowed his head in shame he didn't know he just woke up himself, Wondering where the voice was coming from ,

"Now everyone go to your post, And those of you who are willing to fight fallow us!" Ordered Marcus

Everyone fallowed the Voltori king's out of the great hall to be ready for battle, While the king's and the others where worried about their family Bella ad Severus,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Neville was walking by Minerva wondering what she had in mind, He knew he had powerful people to fight,

"Let me get this straight professor, Your letting us fight?" Asked Neville,

Minerva smirked she was just fallowing the Voltori kings since they knew what they where doing,

"That is correct Longbotton, I'm just fallowing someone far older than us," Said Minerva

Neville was shocked they where going to have some fun and blowing it things, This shall be loads of fun,

"You mean we can just let go and blast things, Like * **BOOM***!" Said a shocked Neville,

Minerva rolled her eyes, She thought it was clear of what she was saying, As she walked down the stairs,

 **"BOOM!"** Yelled Minerva

Neville * _gawked*_ he never would of thought the stern teacher would of let them do this, And it was time of war,

"Awesome, But how do you think we could do that?" Asked Neville,

Minerva stopped and glared at the boy who was getting on her nerves this is no time for second guessing,

"Why don't you join with Mr Finnigan and Mr Emmett as well, and maybe Peter," Said Minerva,

Semus * _gawked*_ he get to work with blwoing things up he was in a happy mood even during a war, As they went off leaving the adults alone, As they all placed a shield over the school,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Ron, Hermione, Jasper, and Draco_

Draco was ordered to go along by his Aro and Caius, They dont know where his sister had gone off to, Harry fell down against the wall, Once he finally came back,

"The snake is the last one we need," Said Harry

Ron bent down to be face to face with Harry, Wondering how they would kill off snake, As Carlisile joined up with them,

"Alice told me to come along but she didn't say why," Said Carlisile,

Everyone nodded they knew the pixi knew something and wasn't saying, When that normally happens its bad, Harry started to have a vision,

* * *

 _Meanwhile vision,_

 _The Dark Lord was standing in the boat hows with Lucius Malfoy, The Dark Lord look like he was thinking about something,_

 _"I think it might be a good idea to call off this attack, And just simply seek the boy yourself," Said Lucius,_

 _Lucius looked nervous he didn't want to be uncovered as a spy yet, He wanted to live long with his family,_

 _"I don't need to seek the boy before the night, He will come to me do you understand me!" Hissed Voldemort_

 _The Dark Lord turned his red eyes at glared at Lucius, The Dark Lord was pissed he was losing and wont say it,_

 _"How could you live with yourself Lucius after finding out that I forced your daughter and fucked her hard, And believe me she was one tight little pussy," Said Voldemort_

 _Lucius had to hold back the anger from what he had just heard the Dark Lord say about his little princess he will not get away with this,_

 _"Go and find your daughter, And bring her to me," Ordered Voldemort_

 _Lucius flashed out of there, Hoping he don't find his princess he don't want to lose her,_

 _vision end_

* * *

Harry opened his eyes worry filled them Bella was gonna meet the Dark Lord alone they have to get there quickly, He saw the horror all over Lucius face he was thinking the same thing,

"I know where he is and we need to get there fast before something happens," Said Harry

Carlisle eyes flashed as if he knew what Alice was talking about now, He had his medical bag in his pocket, As they went to go where the Dark Lord was Severus joined them under a cloak he was ordered by Aro to go with them and by Alice as if he was needed,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the boat house,_

The trio hid behind the wall where they could see everything thay was happening, wondering what the Dark Lord had in mind

"You have preformed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord, In the last hours alone." Said Bella

They saw the Dark Lord circle her as his she was something to eat, Severus, Draco and Carlisile and Jasper had to hold themselves back,

"No my pretty, I am extraordinary, but the wand it resists me. So what do you have to say about that my dear," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord slapped Bella ass, Bella cursed her life mentally as she wanted to murder the bastard,

"There is no wand more powerful, Olivander himself has said. Tonight when the boy comes, It will not fail you I assure you. It answers to you and only you my lord," Said Bella,

Bella had her hands behind her back, As Hermione placed a spell on the ones who want to curse and kill the Dark Lord right now,

"Now dose it my dear," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord ran his slimy hand down Bella cheek who was trying not to barf from the touch from such a man,

"No I don't think so my lord," Said Bella,

The Dark Lord slapped her and walked behind her and he looked her over as his cock got hard from doing what he was doing,

"The wand dose it truly answer to me? Even though I didn't kill the owner," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord kissed Bella's neck as he inhaled her scent, Bella tried not to vomit from what he was doing,

"So my dear where dose it true loyalties lie?" Asked Voldemort

Bella tried to think fast and she started to get nervous, Either he was going to kill her or well she didn't want to have that happen again,

"Of course my lord it lies with you," Said Bella,

"The elder wand, I am not its true master, The elder wand belongs to the witch or wizard who killed its owner," Said Voldemort

Bella swallowed hard she knew where this was going now, She was saying oh shit in her head over and over, As the Dark Lord went over to her and kissed her on the lips and licked her neck,

"You kill Albus my sweet, While you live, The Elder Wand can not truely be mine, You have been a good and faithful servant Isabella like the rest of your family and your husband, And I might say a good fuck I had ever had so tight, It will kill me for what I am about to do to you my sweet, Only I can live forever," Said Voldermort

Voldemort pushed Bella against the window and kissed her, When he was done he ran a finger down her face, As he swiped his wand a crossed her neck before she could say anything, Blood started to pour out of her neck,

Bella fell against the wall where they where hiding behind, Half of them had to hold back from running out to help her,

"Go and attack my pet," Ordered Voldemort

The Dark Lord watched with a sick pleasure as he jacked off to what is snake was doing to the woman who he wanted, Once he was done and his snake finished they flashed out of there,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Severus and Draco was the first to get to Bella, Severus collapsed and touched Bella's pale and bruised cheek,

"Oh my Bella, My angel, you cant leave me," Cried Severus

Bella tears flowed down her cheeks as she saw her husband and her brother see her like this, She saw Carlisile push them out of the the way gathering all he needed,

"Severus put pressure to her neck so she don't bleed out," Ordered Jasper,

Jasper went in Major mode so Carlisile got everything he needed to help Bella, They can't loose her now, Bella's eyes turned to look at harry three crystal tears fell down her face,

"Take them and learn the truth, Share them with Draco and the others you know who they are, Take them now," Cried Bella,

Bella hand pointed to her tears she wanted to at least for them to know what she knew, And know what her past was like, And what Albus truly was like,

"Don't speak my angel, Keep your strength," Cried Deverus,

"Give me something," Ordered Harry

Hermione gave him a potion vile to Harry, He pushed the tears into the little vile and corked it and shoved it in his pocket.

"Look at me Harry," Whispered Bella,

Harry turned to look at his soul bonded sister with tears in his eyes, He didn't want her to die but he had faith in Carlisile,

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help more, Please kill him for me," Begged Bella,

Severus was trying to hold back tears as well as Draco they don't want to lose her, They just can't she was the heart of the group, And the heart to them, Bella closed her eyes as if she was at peace, Carlisle cursed he needed to work fast and he knows where is the safest place to go, He needed to go back to the house in forks, He placed a spell so her body wont be harmed, Jasper and Severus was all he needed and with a pop they where gone,

to be continued,


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35_

* * *

Hermione wrapped her arms around her mate as he dried his tears, Harry fell over as he felt like snake fucker was trying to speak again.

* * *

 _"You have fought valiantly," Said Voldemort,_

* * *

Harry and the others was looking around as if the voice was coming from where they where, Draco grey blue eyes harden, '

* * *

 _"But in vain, I do not wish this, Every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waist, Therefor I command my forces to retreat, Then you can dispose of your dead with dignity," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Harry looked up waiting to hear what else he has to spew out of his filthy mouth, He wanted him dead he wanted to get revenge for Bella,

* * *

 _"Harry potter now I speak to you, On this night you have allowed your friend's to die for you, Rather face me yourself, there is no grater dishonor, Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate, If you do not do this I will kill every last man, Woman and child who try's to conceal you from me," Said Voldemort,_

* * *

Harry felt that he was gone as he thought of what he should do as Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Harry, Ron,Hermione and Draco walked to the castle through the rubble from the still going war, Ron and Draco pushed the doors to the Great Hall open only to see the dead laying on the floor,

Ron went pale from what he saw he went over to his family to see them with one of the kings to tell them to let them take him they could change him and he could live on,

Harry saw Remus and Tonks being shot with the vemon to be changed and brought to a room along with one of the Weasley's so they could do it in private,

Minerva walked over to where Harry, Hermione and Draco stood, Wondering what had happened she knew that a few of the dead was going to be changed since they chose it,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Severus and Bella's chambers,_

Harry, Hermione and Draco along with Alice and Rose joined them, They wished to see the memories with them, As a larger Pensieve came out so they all can view the memories that Bella allowed them all to see,

"Well are you all ready to see these?" Asked Harry

Everyone was nervous they wondered what Edward had done, And what other horrors was inside of her memories, Harry took the vile and dumped them into the Pensieve, As they all counted to three and dunked their heads in,

* * *

 _Meanwhile Bella's memories,_

 _Bella was in the woods in Forks Washington with Edward, He was standing behind her as he sniffed at her,_

 _"What am I Bella," Hissed Edward,_

 _Bella took a deep breath as she closed her eyes she had been studying so she kw what he was from her books,_

 _"You are a vampire," Said Bella,_

 _Edward kissed her cheek from what her telling him the correct answer, As he took her to a medow where they laid there as he sparkled,_

* * *

 _Meanwhile memory change,_

 _Edward slapped Bella and kicked her after he saw her hanging out with Jake, As pulled her up by the hair and ripped her clothing off, He probed her,_

 _"I see your still a virgin even though you hang around that filth, You are mine you little who, so that you remain a virigin," Hissed Edward_

 _Bella had tears flowing down her face as she heard Edward pants fall to the ground she felt something touch her ass then pain, He pounded into her ass as blood leaked down her legs, Bella cried through her gag as he came inside of her ass,_

 _"Get dress you whore like always don't say a word or else," Hissed Edward,_

 _Edward kicked her in the rib's, As flashed out of there as bells cried into her hands, A few more memories shows Bella being beaten by Edward and taken roughly by him,_

* * *

 _Memory change,_

 _Bella was along with the dark lord as he circled her as eyed her as if she was a shiny new toy, then he took his wand out,_

 _"Crucio!" Said Voldemort_

 _Bella fell to the floor screaming as she curled into a ball as she screamed in pain, The pain was so bad she pissed all over the floor, Once he took crucio off he used a spell to remove her clothing as his own,_

 _"Now for not getting me no information my sweet little whore, This shall be your punishment," Hissed Voldemort,_

 _The Dark Lord used a spell to bound Bella to the table, Be also used a spell to make his cock huger than it was already was, Enough to make her feel him fucking with more pain she ever felt enough to make her bleed, And he rammed his cock into her pussy while it was dry he fucked her hard as he could go he felt her blood spill out of her pussy leaking all over his huge cock and the table, He put his hand down there and stuck his finger in her blood and licked it as he moaned,_

 _While Bella screamed in pain, The Dark Lord whispered something as she screamed in more pain as he came as it leaked out of her, He flipped her over on her stomach as he whispered a spell and his cock grew larger and larger as he rammed into her as ass with out any lube, He pounded so hard into her makeing her scream in pain, He spanked her hass so had to make it so she couldnt sit and for it to show what he had done, He when he came he pulled out and kicked her in the head and threw he a robe and sent her back to the school_

* * *

 _Memory change,_

 _Bella was in Albus office he wanted to see her alone before the school year started, Severus was angry about it,_

 _"You wished to see me Headmaster?" Asked bella_

 _Albus looked up not with the normal twinkle in his eyes, He acted like the Godfather or something,_

 _"Yes have a seat dear Isabella, I have much to discuss with you," Said Albus,_

 _Bella sat down and waited for the old coot to speak he was trying to find the correct way to explained what was needed to be done,_

 _"I know Draco is ordered to kill me Isabella, So this is where you come in, I want you to kill me, But I will not remain dead for long since you will convice the Voltori to change me," Said Albus_

 _Bella's eyes went cold from what he had said, How dare he she got up to leave she was not going to do no such thing,_

 _"If you don't I will make sure you will lose Severus and the rest of your family, And your father would receive the Dementor's Kiss, As well I would deliver you to the Dark Lord myself," Hissed Albus,_

 _Bella turned around wide eyed at the man who fought for the light as he gripped her already bruised wrist from the Dark Lord,_

 _"Fine whatever," Hissed Bella,_

 _Albus walked over to her and put his hand out to her, He would trick her to make sure she would do this Bella shook his hand,_

 _"Now you cant back out you shook my hand and agreed to a unbreakable vow," Said Albus,_

 _Bella tried to deck him in the face for doing that, how dare he trick her in taking a vow, Not she has to do it or die, Albus backhanded her to the floor,_

 _"You fucking old perverted bastard how dare you," Hissed Bella,_

 _Albus only smiled and looked at her with that twinkle in his eye and waved his hand she landed hard on Severus and her bed room floor, as she coughed out blood,_

* * *

 _Memory change,_

 _Bella was once again in Albus office again giving the potion for the curse he had gotten from the ring, As Bella got up still angry at the old man,_

 _"I should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you. You must be the one to kill me rember isabella It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely." Said Albus,_

 _Bella turned cold eyes onto the old coot who she hated at this moment she knew what she had to do, It's bad enough she was violated by that perverted snake,_

 _"There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable." Explained Albus,_

 _Bella looked at him wondering what it could be what could it be that he must be told, Wondering it was part of the soul they Voltori took out of his scar they couldn't get he whole thing,_

 _"Must be told what?" Asked Bella,_

 _Albus looked down with shame in his blue eyes, He knew she would be more angry with him for what he was about to say,_

 _"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry, And Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul lached itself onto the only living thing it could find. Harry himself. There's a reason Harry can speak with snakes. There's a reason he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside him." Explained Albus,_

 _Bella took a moment when it finally sank in for what he had said, It was about a part of that soul that was left they couldn't get fully out of him,_

 _"So when the time comes harry must die?" Asked Bella,_

 _Albus looked at her ice cold grey blue eyes as she stared at him with so much hate, She might just enjoy killing him off only for a moment,_

 _"Y_ _es. Yes, He must die." Said Albus,_

 _Bella marched over to his took his robes into her hand as she wanted to wrap her other hand around his neck, But she knew she couldn't,_

 _"You've kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!" Hissed Bella,_

 _Albus only smirked as he backhanded her and placed his foot on her throat, He just waved his hand and sent her back home,_

 _End of memories_

* * *

Everyone popped their heads up out of the Pensieve, Rose and Alice had tears that would never fall in their eye's as they dry sobbed into their hands, While Hermione cried into Draco chest who was crying into her hair, He took it worst then the rest of them, Well other than Rose she was feeling the same as he was she came over and hugged them both,

Harry just held his tears back he knew some of the one memory he felt bad now for the words he once said to her, She took alot more than most of them have for this stupid war if she lives he would make sure she was hero, along with severus and the others

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry told the others who was with him what he was about to do, They don't agree, But they where making their way back to the Great Hall, When they saw Ron and Emmett sitting on the stairs,

"So what was it like?" Asked Emmett,

Rose wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist as she sent the memories to his mind along with Ron with a spell that Bella made, When she was done Emmett and Ron was like the rest dry sobbing, Or just sobbing,

"I'm going to the forbidden forest, I'm going there now, This is for Bella she never deserved what she went through," Cried Harry,

Ron saw the memories when Rose shared them and he was shocked he wondered if that made Harry go bonkers,

"Are you bloody bonker's, You can't go," Said Ron,

Harry stopped and turned around to look at the group as they gave him a sad look, They wished they could stop him, As Harry continued to walk

"Hey dude Bella would not want you to give yourself up to him, She would rip your head off for that," Said Emmett,

Harry closed his eyes tight so the tears wont fall, He didn't want to hear what they had to say to them,

"There is a reason I can hear them, I know the Voltori tried to take part out and not the full one they couldn't, You know the Horcrux's, And I think I have known for a while, And I think the rest of you know as well," Said Harry

Hermione started to cry into Draco chest again, As Ron looked at his with teary blue eyes, As Alice and Rose covered their mouths in with tear filled eyes,

"Let me go with you man," Said Emmett

Harry turned on Emmett sure he would be helpful but not this time, He needed to do this alone, Plus the Malfoys where there the rest of them at least,

"No Emmett you can't this time, Kill his snake girl freind and then it would be just him that needs to go straight to hell where the devil can fuck him in the ass with a hot pocker all he wants" Said Harry

Alice went over and hugged Harry, He was so brave now he grown up so much since he been with them all, As Harry waved and went on his way to his death from old snake fucker, As Alice hugged Ron, They all cried for Harry for Bella's pain,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry walked out of the school he looked up at the sky and walked to where he would meet his maker, He stopped before he entered the forest, He took out the snitch and kissed it, It opened to show a black stone, it fell into his palm

 _"It's the Resurection Stone,"_ Thought Harry

Harry looked up and saw his mother father, And godfather standing there before him, Looking at him like they know what was going to happen,

"You have been so brave sweetheart," Said Lilly,

Harry looked at his mothers ghost wondering why they came to see him, They where cruel people,

"Why you here? All of you?" Asked Harry

Everyone bowed their heads, They knew what Harry knew now and felt shame for what they all had done,

"We never left, My dear Harry," Said Lilly,

Harry arched a brow at his mother smug tone, He now knew what Severus was talking about, But he needed to make the most of it while it lasted,

"So dose it hurt? I mean dying?" Asked Harry

Sirius looked at his godson, He wish he could hold him to tell him everything was ok, But he couldn't,

"It's like falling asleep," Said Sirius

Harry nodded as he looked down to the ground he knew he needed to go and meet his maker, But he would like to hold out a tad bit longer,

"Your almost there my son," Said James,

Harry turned to face his father who face was blank of any emotion, He wondered if his father ever cared for him,

"I'm sorry, I never wanted none of you to die for me, I never wanted what happened to Bella for me," Said Harry

Lilly looked at her son she heard and saw what had happened to the Malfoy girl, She knew Severus truly loved her,

"You will stay with me right?" Asked Harry

Lilly eyes hardened as she looked her son in the eyes she knew she would stay with him until the very end,

"Until they very end my son," Said James,

Harry only nodded his father still showed no emotion, As he looked over to Sirius who smiled and nodded, As he looked to his mother and waited for what she had to say,

"And he wont be able to see you?" Asked Harry

Sirius smiled he knew the snake fucker wont be able to see them, They where only there for Harry,

"No Harry, He will only see us if he looked into your heart," Said Sirius,

Sirius pointed to Harry's heart, Now he understood as he looked at the other man he looked to as a father,

"Stay close to me guys, I'm going in to meet my maker," Said Harry

Lilly had tears in her eyes at how her son had explained the way he was going to see the Dark Lord,

"Always my son," Said Lilly

Harry only nodded as he made his way where he felt the Dark Lord most at as he felt his family in his heart ready to help him at any given moment,

to be continued,


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36_

* * *

The Dark Lord looked towards the forest waited for Harry to show up, He looked like he was waiting for his lover or something he looked like a lost puppy,

While all the other Death Eaters where talking to each other, Or in the Malfoy case worried about this kids, And as well a few was just kicked back waiting for what ever to happen, A few took a nap in a tree they would hear if the Dark Lord said something,

"There is no sign of him, My Lord," Said a Death Eater,

Bellatrix went over to her lord who was stroking the elder wand as if it was his one cock, She was worried about her master these days,

"I would have thought he would have come," Said Voldemort

Bellatrix ran her hand through he long black hair wondering what was going through his mind, As the Dark Lord look over to where he figured Harry would come,

The Dark Lord turned to face the Death Eaters, Bellatrix bowed her head as if thinking she would be punished, He turned around only to see Harry walking out of the trees,

Bellatrix looked back at her lord and rushed over to her family, Waiting to see the show for herself,

 **"HARRY NO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"** Yelled Hagrid,

Two Death Eaters had Hagrid tied as if he would get lose and kill them or else eater them for dinner,

"Quiet you stupid fool, You mess up the show for the rest of us," Hissed a Death Eater, He threw a rock at Hagrids head to make his point a crossed,

The Dark Lord and Harry looked into each others eyes, Waiting to see who would make the first move, Harry spread his arms out waiting for what ever the creeper had in mind,

"Harry Potter," Said Voldemort

Some of the Death Eaters thinking it looked like the Dark Lord and Harry Potter was having a lover moment as if they where lovers, They snickered to themselves,

"The Boy Who Lived No More," Said Voldemort

Harry started to get freaked out wondering if the dark lord was bi or something by the way he licked his lips and gazed at him, He was really freaking him out he just hopes he wont screw his dead body, He shivered mentally,

"He came to die by my hand," Said Voldemort,

Lucius wondered how could a vile man be so bloody dramatic, He noticed Narcissa must of thought the same thing, The Dark Lord raised his wand ready to hex,

 **"AVADA KADAVERA!"** Yelled Voldemort,

A green light shot from the Dark Lords wand and hit Harry, He didn't even defend the cruse he fell to the ground dead, Well so they all thought,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry_

Harry woke up looking around the white surrounding, He wondered if he had died from the curse,

He started to walk around wondering if he truly died, He looked under the bench and saw something that looked like Gollum from Lord Of The Rings,

"You can't help him Harry," Said Sirius

Harry looked up to see his godfather walk to him, Harry wondered why was he seeing him instead of some angel,

"Harry my son, Who wished was my son, You wonderful boy, You brave, brave man," Said Sirius,

Sirius hugged his godson to him, He was so proud of him for what he had done, He would tell him soon,

"Let us take a walk Harry," Said Sirius,

Harry walked by his godfathers side as he looked around the place he was in, It was peaceful, Wondering if he was truly dead,

"Sirius what is that anyways?" Asked Harry

Sirius placed his arms behind his back and turned to look at the Gollum wanna be, wondering how to explain,,

"Something neither of us would fully understand," Said Sirius,

Harry and Sirius turned around and started to walk again, Going to a place they could talk and so he could explain,

"That is the other part of the Dark Lord sent here to die, The part that the Voltori kings could not get out of you," Explained Sirius,

Harry was in peace for the first time in his life, He and Sirius walked down the halls of the white place they where in,

"So where are we at?" Asked Harry

Sirius arched a brow wondering if he had not figured that he was only in between heaven and earth,

"Well I was going to ask you that one, Where do you think we are at?" Asked Sirius,

Sirius looked around he knows the place, But he wanted Harry to say it before he tells him where they where,

"Well I think it looks like King's Cross Station, But only cleaner and no people, And the trains," Said Harry

Sirius looked around and smiled he knew Harry would get where they where, The place he had chosen,

"Kings Cross is that right," Said Sirius,

Sirius walked along with harry making conversation trying to stretch out what he didn't really wish to say,

"This is as they say your party," Said Sirius,

Harry looked at his godfather wondering what he meant by that, Wondering if he was truly dead,

"I take it that you had figured out that you and Voldemort other than by fate, Just like that night in Godric Hallow all those years ago," Explained Sirius

Harry looked at this godfather wondering if he knew all along and Albus made him take a vow as well,

"So it is true then, A part of his lives with in me don't it? And that the Voltori tried to take it out, Only could get part of it?" Asked Harry

Sirius diverted his had to not let him see the sadness he held in them for the only person who would been is son, But he was his heir to the Black Family name,

"He did Harry, he was distroy'd moments ago by Voldemort himself, You where the Horcrux he never meant to make Harry," Explained Sirius,

Sirius and Harry came to a bench as they sat down and think things over, And let what he had just explained to Harry sink in,

"I have to go back don't I?" Asked Harry

Sirius turned to Harry with a sad smile, He knew the fate he and Bella was given was a bad one, And she and Draco was his favorite along with Tonk's,

"Well Harry that is all up to you and how you chose to go about things, You have to chose it for yourself," Explained Sirius

Harry let what his godfather said sink in,He wondering what to do, Wondering if this was some kind of test,

"So I have a choice to stay or go back and finish what was started all those years ago?" Asked Harry

Sirius nodded and patted Harry's hand as to show he will support him on what ever he chose to do,

"well why yes, And it is no test, So you say we are in King's Cross you say," Said Sirius

Sirius looked around as he took everything in while waiting for Harry to make his choice in what he wanted to do, He hoped to make the right one,

"Well I think you so desired you could board a train," Said Sirius

Harry arched a brow wondering what he meant what he had said about that, Why would he board a train for,

"And where would that train take me?" Asked Harry

"On ward Harry," Said Sirius.

Sirius wondered if he would chose to go back and fight which was the right choice to do, Or just go with him, Sirius got up as Harry watched his godfather walked away toward the light,

"Voldemort has the Elder Wand," Said Harry

Sirius smirked Bella didn't leave the fake wand in her memories, She must forgot that little tid bit,

"That is true," Said Sirius

"And the snake is still alive, And I have nothing to fight with," Said Harry,

Sirius smiled he understod where he was coming from, But there is a catch to everything he had just said,

"There is a catch to what you had just explained, The elder wand that the Dark Lord has is a fake it had magic in it, But it not the real wand, The Elder Wand is still with Albus during the change, As well there will always be help when you don't know where it comes from," Explained Sirius

Harry tried to figure out when they replaced the wand and a body, But that he would never know,

"I always pride myself on things I should not have, But I have alot of regrets and things I should of taken care of before my death, Just remember there are people and others there to help, Only to the people who deserve it Harry," Explained Sirius

Sirius winked at Harry to brighten the mood, But it seemed not to have worked,Harry looked at him with a blank look,

"Harry do not pity the dead, Pity the living, Yes I know about the memories her fate was a bad one, And she didn't choose the fate she chose, And remember all those who don't live with out love will never win, And those who love will live on," Explained Sirius

Harry nodded to that he agreed that she chose not what she was born into it, And love is a power that many has,

"Sirius was Bella's Patronous was it changed into a doe and as Severus,When she and Severus mated and became one as soul mate?" Asked Harry

Sirius remembered how Narcissa was proud that her daughter had found Severus as her soul mate and her Patronous changed to be like his,

"No not at all Harry, They are true soul mates and that normally happens when they bind their love with they first mate together," Explained Sirius,

Sirius smiled, Severus was the best thing that ever happened to his little one, He wish to have said he was happy for her,

"But I shall take my leave now Harry, I was glad to have this talk with you," Said Sirius,

Sirius hugged his godson and kissed his forehead, Harry watched his godfather walk away, Wanting to say more,

"Sirius!" Called Harry

Sirius turned to look at his godson wondering what he needed to ask before he returned to the after life,

"Is this all real? Or am I crazy? O is it happening in side my head inside the nut ward?" Asked Harry

Sirius laughed at how Harry had just asked that question, He would asked the same thing if it where is,

"Oh of course your not crazy or in the nut hospital, This is all real with you here with me, It's Purgatory this is the way yours is and chose to appear to you, It's a way to chose before you go to the great beyond, Your father nearly went to hell let me put it that way, If it wasn't for your mother saving his backside he would be playing date night with the devil," Explained Sirius,

Sirius started to back away while smiling, He now knew Harry had made the right choice, He knew that Harry chose to go back and fight, As Sirius waved goodbye and flashed into a light,

"Sirius what should I do?" Asked Harry

Harry * _huffed*_ Sirius knew what he had chosen and he just didn't want to say it, He thought it was funny that his father nearly went to hell though,

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the war_

The Dark Lord's eyes opened as if he was dead for only a few moments, As Bellatrix tried to help him up he pushed her off of him,

"I dont need your help," Hissed Voldemort

Narcissa chose to go over to Harry keeping up that she was on their side she just needed to know something,

"Is he dead?" Asked Bellatrix

Lucius mentally rolled his eyes but kept his wand up just in case someone tried to hurt his wife, Narcissa bent down to speak to Harry,

"Are they alive? My Draco and my Bella? Are they alive?" Asked Narcissa,

Harry thought about it he couldn't speak and say that Bella is not fully dead but badly wounded he just only nodded to give her some kind of hope,

Narcissa was pleased with what she given she stood up and turned to the crown with a straight face,

"He is dead," Said Narcissa

Everyone cheered, As Narcissa and Lucius and Charlie played along and did the same so they wont get killed,,

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Hogwart's,_

Neville and Emmett was walking through the rubble from the war that was still going on, He he kicked it around,

Bella came back to them with a brooding Snape, She wanted her revenge and she was going to get it, She looked like hell, But Draco would fight along side her,

Emmett picked up the sorting had and whipped it off, He heard something and looked down, He heard something else and looked up to see people coming to them, Everyone came out and even the concealed Bella, And Severus,

They saw Hagrid carrying wondering who it was while the Dark Lord and the brood of Death Eaters was around him in the court yard,

"Who is that Hagid is carrying? Who is it?" Asked Ginny

Aro and Caius had her arms so she would not do something stupid and get killed they still sensed a heart beat so he was not dead,

 **"HARRY POTTER! HE IS DEAD!"** Announced Voldemort

 **"NOOOOOOOOOO!"** Cried Ginny

Aro waved over Alic, As he took Ginny away she cannot get in the way, Harry had a plan and they need to keep calm, While the Death Eaters cheered,

"you stupid little girl who decided to play with the vampire kings, Harry Potter is dead, Along with Isabella Snape Nee Malfoy is dead as well, From now on you put your faith into me," Announced Voldemort

Narcissa and Lucius felt the sting of their only daughter died it cant be, But this is no time for this right now, As the Dark Lord went over to his Death Eaters,

 **"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD! SO IS THE MALFOY GIRL!"** Cheered Voldermort

The death Eaters cheers, Narcissa and Lucius only bowed their hands in pain they lost their princess to this filth,

"Now it is the time to declair yourselves, Come over and join us, Or you could just die like the rest," Said Voldemort

Everyone looked at him with sadness and hate, While the Vampire and wolves tired to do the same thing they saw the memories and he would not get away with it,

"Draco," Said Lucius,

Everyone turned to look at Draco wondered if he should go, Draco tried not to look at his sister and Severus to not pull off their idea,

"Draco come, We can't lose you as well," Said Lucius,

Lucius and Narcissa had tears in their eyes they want to make sure their only child stays alive, They hopes everything that that filth said was not true,

"Draco please come, We cant lose you as well," Said Narcissa

Bella placed her hand on her twins lower back as nudged him to go and whispered she would be ok, As he walked over trying not to look back he knows his sister was hurt still but she chose to fight,

"Ah! Well done young Draco, You where always better than that loose ass whore of a twin sister of yours," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord hugged Draco and patted his back for a good job done, Draco cringed mentally he had to hold back his anger for what he done to his sister, The vile act he committed,

Everyone who was watching felt bad that he was being hugged but the vile snake fucker,As he went to Lucius and Narcissa,

Narcissa walked him away with her arm around her son, He couldn't tell her with all these people around,

Neville grew a pare and limped over to confront the Dark Lord he would show no fear since his mother and father was in the crowd just cloaked to not show themselves along with the others who where changed,

"Well I shall must say, I hoped for better," Said Voldemort

All the Death Eaters started to laugh, While Neville parents had to hold back their growling and hissing, As the Dark Lord walked closer,

"And might I ask Who might you be young man?" Asked Neville

Neville wondered if he gone crazy he felt his mates red eyes watching his every movement, Hermione did as well with Draco,

"Neville Longbottom," Said Neville

All the Death Eaters started to cackle again after he said that, Neville wanted to insult him but he didn't do it,

"Well then Neville, I think we would try to find a place for you in our ranks," Said Voldemort

Neville swallowed the lump in his throat he was going to do this, If he going to die he might as well say what he wanted, And he knows he would be changed anyways,

"I would like to say something to you," Said Neville

The Dark Lord walked around with a pissed off look, Wondering what the whimpy boy had to say to him,

"Well Neville I am sure we would be fascinated what you have to say," Said Voldemort

Everyone who was watching cheered Neville on mentally, Even the Malfoys the hoped it was good,

"As much as Harry and Bella had gone through, Yes I know what you done to her you sick fuck," Hissed Neville

"Stand down Neville," Said Arthur

Arthur was concerned for the boy wellbeing he just insult the dark lord and would be killed for it,

"No I will not stand down, As many people who died for this stupid war, And was hurt and wounded for this war, Friends and family and lovers, Yeah we lost Harry and Bella tonight, But they are still with us, In our hearts, Even though some people who has black hearts like sick fucks like him, So dose the others, They didn't die in vain, They died to fight for what they believed in, But you will not you sick vile fuck!" Hissed Neville,

The Dark Lord laughed as he heard the little speech that neville was given he had the nerve to stand up for a his whore, And insult him,

 **"YOUR WRONG YOU SNAKE FUCKER! HARRY AND BELLA HAD BEEN THERE FOR US! FOR ALL OF US!"** Yelled Neville

Neville pulled the Gryffindor sword out of the sorting hat and Bella held back her tears he was a good guy,

 **"LET'S KILL THIS SNAKE FUCKER!, AND BURN HIS ASS TO HELL! SO THE DEVIL CAN MAKE HIM HIS BITCH!** Yelled Neville

Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms, As all the cloaked figured showed themselves, All the Death Eaters * _gawked*_ as the Malfoys looked at their princess who look like hell but was willing to fight,

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! HARRY IS ALIVE ALONG WITH THAT WHORE!"** Yelled Voldemort

Harry fell to the ground, And Bella hissed she was not going to stand there and let him insult her no more,

 **"SHUT THE FUCK UP SNAKE FUCKER! YOUR GOING TO DIE!"** Yelled Bella,

Severus kept her against him so she wouldn't go and avada him herself that was Harry's job, Even though everyone would piss on his ashes,

 **"CONFONDO!"** Yelled Harry

Harry shot a hex at the snake, While everyone gawked except the vampires and the wolves who knew he was alive,

 **"MOM! DAD! DRACO! UNCLE CHARLIE! LET'S FIGHT TOGETHER!"** Yelled Bella

Lucius and Narcissa,Charlie, Along with Draco finally showed themselves as spys with Severus, They went over and fought along side the family,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Harry went over to the Malfoys and the kings, Who was fighting back to back with the Malfoy's and the Snape's,

"We all must move into the castle, We have to kill that stupid snake," Said Harry

Neville decided to be brave and went running to the Dark Lord but only was hexed and sent flying into the rubble,

* * *

 _meanwhile with harry_

Harry went to a different part of the castle to see if he would fallow him to where he was going, He kept on his guard,

The Dark Lord appeared in the hall's where Harry was looking for him, Harry pulled out the fang from the snake he killed off his second year ready to kill old snake fuckers girlfriend,

The Dark Lord walk walking up the stairs with his faithful pet right next to him ready to fight and making sure they stay dead this time,

Harry came around the corner sending a hex, The Dark Lord blocked it as they matched hex from hex as they fought together,

As he appeared behind doing a sneak attack, they sent a hex at the same time as they clashed together,

Harry looked behind him seeing the snake slithering up behind him as he held his hex with the Dark Lord's hex, Harry moved him wand upwards and hexed the walls to fall on the Dark Lord,

The snake hissed at Harry as if it knows that he wanted to kill it, harry was ready to stab the thing,

The Dark Lord sent a hex at him, Harry jumped over the railing to dodge what ever hex it was they he sent at him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Bella threw a rock and hit the snakes head, Ready to kill the fucker to tried to kill her off, That snake is dead,

The snake looked at bella as if she was lunch as it slither down to her, While the threw rocked and hexs at it,

* * *

Neville finally opened his eyes, He looked around and picked up the sword, And took off to go and fight,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and the Dark Lord,_

Harry was running and dodging hex after hex, buying time for them to kill off his snake, While sending a hex of his own,

The Dark Lord used a spell to send his robes and bound Harry's arms, looking like the devil himself, He reached out as if he was using the force to chock him like Darth Vader,

* * *

The Dark Lords snake slithered along looking for its master since it got away from it attacker, As Bella flashed in front of it,

* * *

Ginny was fighting Bellatrix, She sent a hex to Ginny, As the vile woman laughed her head off while doing so, Molly Weasley walked in front of her daughter,

"Oh hell no your not going to kill my daughter you filthy bitch," Hissed Molly

Ginny and Arthur * _gawked*_ at what Molly had just said it seemed that she gotten a new attitude, As Molly Avada Bellatrix and killed her,

* * *

Harry and the Dark Lord was exchanging blows to each other, Harry was punshing him while the dark lord bitch slapped him

Y"ou slap like a little bitch Voldemort, I had girls who slapped harder that you," Hissed Harry

The Dark Lord slapped harry again, How dare the boy insult him, Had he been insulted enough today,

Harry was kicked over and kicked in the ass by the Dark Lord, As he grabbed a hold of his collar and yanked him up ,And body slam him to the ground,

"You won't win Tom, You little bitch," Hissed Hh=arry

Voldemort _*huffed*_ and backhanded Harry, Wondering if he was ever gong to shut up or die, Well the dieing would be better,

"When you told Bella that wand was failing you, That wand will always fail you since it is fake," Hissed Harry

Voldemort yelled, He didn't hear a word Harry had said, As he sent Harry flying, As Harry ran over to a opening,

"Come on Tom let's finish this the way we started shall we," Hissed Harry

Harry wrapped his arms wound Voldermort's neck and fell out the window while he held onto him,

While they punched and squeezed each others head, Or they kicked each other as they fell straight to the ground,

* * *

When they finally hit the ground Harry fell on Voldermort and rolled off, While the Dark Lord felt like he was going to need some pain killers,

As they crawled over to the wand they where using, Harry gripped his while the Dark Lord gripped the fake Elder Wand,

Voldemort was pissed, He sent the killing curse as Harry sent a hex of his own, As it clashed together with sparks flying all over the place of green and red,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bella and Severus and the snake,_

Severus had Bella on his back since she got hexed, And he killed the person who did it, While they where running for their lives from the snake, He felt the blood seep through her bandages he needed to get his wife to get some help,

The Dark Lord's snake slithered after them wanted to eat them for its dinner, lunch what ever time it was,

Severus sent the killing curse to the snake but it didn't even bother it, He fell down but he didn't mean to fall backwards and harm his wife anymore she already was, He rolled over and cradled her if he was going to die it would be with her in his arms,

Severus opened his eyes to see Neville slice the snake head off as it turned to ash, Severus * _gawked*_ the boy had guts in him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and the Dark Lord,_

The Dark Lord felt his pet die, he felt the loss of his faithful snake as the hex broke from each other,

Harry saw the fear in his eyes and knew someone had killed off his snake, He smirked and knew what time it was,

 **"TIME TO DIE SNAKE FUCKER! AND MEET YOUR NEW MASTER THE DEVIL AND BE HIS BITCH!"** Yelled Harry

Harry and the Dark Lord sent their hex's to see who would kill who first, Now since the Dark Lord could die,

Harry's hex overpowered the Dark Lord's hex pushing it back with all its power, As the fake Elder Wand got knocked out of the Dark Lords hand and flew into Harry's hands,

Harry lookd at the Dark Lord who looked like he was pleading with him, Pleading for him not to kill him, Harry only smirked and was ready to make the fucker go to hell,

 **"AVADA KADAVERA!"** Yelled Harry

The Killing Curse hit the Dark Lord as he silently screamed his skin flaked off as it turned to ash, His body's ash flown into the air all over the place,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Severus had his wife's head in his lap as Carlisile stitched her up and gave her potions, While Nevile sat with his mate,

Harry walked around seeing all the happy people, And the happy mates, He saw Severus smooth Bella's hair back looking like she was sleeping, Narcissa and Lucius holding either hand, And Draco sitting next to them as well,

Harry saw Minerva and Albus taking to each other she must agreed to be changed so they could live their lives out, As Hagrid walked up to him Harry looked up at his other friend, As he hugged him,

"Oh Harry," Cried Hagrid

Harry enjoyed the hug, He knew he worried his friend but it had to be done so they would finish this once and for all, Harry standed to walk out of the doors to go outside, As they all cheered that the war was over

* * *

 _Meanwhile 19 years later_

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand, Vampires who can have kids now was wonderful as they took their two kids to meet up with the rest of the others who was sending their young ones to school , As one of their sons went into the brick wall, The other one just stood their nervous,

Harry went over to his other son and placed a hand on his shoulder, He knew how his son felt, Because he was the same way,

"Together my son," Said Harry

Harry placed his other hand on the cart as the ran into the wall to go to the Hogwart's Express, Albus didn't wish to be Headmaster anymore and gave the ob to Severus,

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the other side of the wall,_

Harry and the family went over to the Snape's the Malfoy's and the Weasley's and the Voltori's and the Cullen's,

"Ok I think you are all set, We shall meet you at the school, Ok my little ones," Said Bella,

Her daughter and son rolled their eyes, Narcissa and Lucius was watching their other kids while they went to work, Along with Draco and Hermione's, And the others, The kings helped as well,

Bella hugged Ginny and Harry even though it only been a week since they saw them, As they all put their kids on the train and watched them take off with joyful smiled they they lived to see this day,

the end


End file.
